Arkos Book 2: Discovery
by lordxsauron
Summary: After ArkosBook 1 Orgins. The Kingdoms are at peace, but there is tension in the air. Kingdoms are rearming, Grimm are growing stronger. As for Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, they arrive at Beacon to train to become Hunters and Huntresses bent on stopping the forces of evil. They have to deal with classes, romance, drama, action, and friendship while battling enemies new and old
1. Chapter 1: Incoming

**Arkos Book 2: Discovery**

 **Chapter 1: Incoming**

 **A/N**

 **Hello my readers! I have started construction Arkos Book 2 (WEEWOOWEEWOOO! Am I right?) I got big things planned. More story! More plot! More characters! More ARKOS! More Ups and Downs! Downs and Ups!**

 **A little side note. Besides completing the Arkos Book series, I also have an idea for another series. I'm not giving any spoilers. That being said, I am a firm believer of finishing work that has already started. My point is that I will start on my second project AFTER I finish Arkos.**

 **EDIT: I wanted to thank Shiloh1990 for catching a derp of mine with Ironwood, not Underwood xD. Thanks mate.**

* * *

Ozpin stood up watching the dustplanes coming in to drop the initiates off. He sighed as he watched the students from Beacon Spire, he felt a presence come into his office, a familiar presence. He took a sip from his ever present coffee mug.

"Sir, the last of the first years have arrived." Glynda Goodwitch pointed. "If you don't mind me asking, you seem to have something on your mind?"

He sighed again, "Glynda do you feel it in the air?" He said cryptically.

"Feel what?" She said pushing her glasses, she asked in an inquisitive voice.

Ozpin turned around to face her, he had a slight frown on his face. "Forces are on the move. The Queen has struck, but who is behind the Queen? The Grimm are only growing stronger. Tensions are rising between the Kingdoms. Atlas has begun to develop even more devastating weapons while Mistral has begun to rearm. A war is coming Glynda… A war for Remnant, and I fear for humanity itself. I fear that we are not prepared." He said in an ever calm and neutral voice. "Have we made contact with Qrow?" He asked inquisitively.

"Yes we have. He has the package, he should be here in another couple of days, he said the content is not looking to good, we need to be prepared." Glynda replied back.

"A shame, well contact Ironwood, tell him we need his medical experts" Ozpin said.

"Right away sir, and sir if you don't mind me asking another question, what do you think of this incoming group of initiates." She asked "Well I would be lying if I didn't say that I wasn't impressed. I just hope they are ready." He said as he looked out the window of his spire, sipping his coffee.

* * *

"Ughhhhh, I hate dustplanes…. No….. Wait…. I hate anything that flies…" Jaune mumbled in his air sickness bag, turning all sorts of green from sickness. Pyrrha sat beside him and rubbed his back, it helped, but the power of air sickness was almost overwhelming.

"You are training to be a hunter and you can't handle airsickness?" Pyrrha teased.

"Laugh it up, airsickness is more common that what people believe. Just wait until I find your weakness." He teased back.

"Well it looks your ordeal will be over, we jus.." Pyrrha was interrupted as Jaune jumped out of his seat, darted out of the plane and empitied the content of his stomach into the nearest trash can, right beside a tall girl with lilac eyes, and a wild mane of blonde hair. "..t landed..." Pyrrha said to herself, she chuckled to herself.

"Hey watch it vomit-boy! You almost puked on my boots!" The blonde girl said. "Oh sorry… I didn't mean too" Jaune mumbled back in embarrassment. "Whatever vomit-boy." She replied back as she strode away with some of her friends. Jaune went back to the trash can to finish his business. He felt the familiar hands rubbing his back in a circular motion. He it was Pyrrha.

"Good first impressions huh…" Jaune was able to regain his bodily composure, but still looked a tad pale.

Pyrrha chuckled "Indeed." Giving Jaune a small smile.

"Well looks like I'll be the first to establish a reputation here at Beacon" He replied jokingly. "So what do we do now." As he looked over towards two students, one was short girl, with black hair with red fading in, who wore a red a red cloak. She also wore a red black skirt with red trimmings. She was talking to a slightly taller girl who had white hair done up into a pony tail. She wore a white mini skirt, and talked with an air of confidence.

"Well I need to finalize my transfer over to Beacon" Pyrrha said with her finger tapping her chin, obvisously thinking. "What if I meet you after…" Pyrrha was interrupted.

 ***BOOOOOM! CRACKKKLE! HISSSSSSSS***

"orientation..." She finished, amazed by the explosion of fire, ice, and lightening. 'Impressive… You don't see an explosion with fire, lightning, and ice, everyday….' She mused to herself. Jaune looked back to Pyrrha, "Sounds good, I'll go over to make sure they are okay." Jaune said with a slightly concerned face.

"Sounds good." Pyrrha said as she walked to the registrar's office. She hoped that Jaune would have accompanied her, she liked talking to Jaune. He seems to be pretty good guy. She thought to herself. She was still happy that he was treating her like a normal person, even though he had no idea who she was. She was afraid of talking to the other students. They either looked at her in awe due to her celebrity status, or they bothered her with autographs and such. She politely gave them autographs, but for the most part she kept to herself, she wanted to keep a low profile. She believed in humility after all.

She reached the registrar's office. The receptionist called next. Pyrrha went up to the counter. The receptionist asked "Name." Pyrrha gave a polite smile. "Pyrrha Nikos." She replied. "Alright, let me enter that in." The receptionist typed into her terminal. "Ah, transferring from Mistral, specifically from Sanctum. I also have a notification here saying that some of your belonging have been sent to Beacon. You can go down to the mail office to pick them." The receptionist said with a polite smile. "Thank you very much. I'll be sure to do that." Pyrrha said as she left the office. She made her way to the office.

She gave the mailman her name and he gave her two duffel bags. There was a note on one of them. She left the office and went over to a nearby bench. She sat down and read the note.

* _Pyrrha,_

 _We are so incredibly proud of you! I know that when you left, things will a little shaky. Give your father some time, he will come around. Well enough of that._

 _I packed a few essentials that I know you that you will need. If there is anything you need just ask. Stay in touch please!_

 _Love you,_

 _Mother and Father*_

Pyrrha knew that it was her mother who wrote 'Father' but she still smiled at the fact. She appreciated everything her mother did for her. She searched through her two bags. They contained basic toiletries and supplies. The other contained a sleeping bag with some sleeping clothes, her favorite set being comfortable black lounge pants that had little red spears and shields, with a lounge shirt with her emblem on the back. She also noticed some other pieces of clothing for more casual affairs.

At that she smiled and decided to head towards orientation.

* * *

Jaune finally made it over towards the crater that was left by the explosion, he noted a girl that had long black hair and notable black bow walk away from the scene. The shorter girl with black and red hair collapsed on the ground mumbling "Well, welcome to Beacon…"

Jaune felt bad for the girl. She did get caught in an explosion of fire, ice and lightning afterall. He walked over to her, and gave her his hand. "Hey, I'm Jaune." The girl looked at her with silver eyes. "Ruby" She said as she took took his hand.

"Hey, aren't you that guy who threw up on that guy." She gave a slight chuckle as they started walking.

"Well… you see…" Jaune started keeping pace with Ruby.

"Hehe, that was you." She said was a smile.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then what people let on." Jaune tried to justify himself.

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby explained.

"Oh yeah?" Jaune started. "What if I called you crater face?" teasing Ruby.

"Hey! That explosion was an accident" Ruby replied getting defensive.

"Well the name is Jaune Arc" He said trying to beat his new nickname. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and the ladies love it." He said with a grin.

Ruby rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Do they?" She asked

"They will, or at least I hope they will!" Jaune again on the defensive. "At least my mom always said that." At that Jaune's smile changed for a fraction of a section when he mentioned his mother. It still bothered him when he talked about her. "Ehhh. Never mind…" Jaune waved his hand down trying to drop the subject.

Ruby decided it was time to change subject. She felt like that was a touchy subject for Jaune. She awkwardly brushed the topic by laughing. She then grabbed Crescent Rose and extended it into its full length and form. "So I got this thing…"

Jaune freaked out, he never saw a weapon like that. It was big, it looked sharp, it was red, and it was a huge scythe. "Woaah… woahhh… I-Is that a scythe?" He asked a shaky voice. "It's also customizable high impact sniper rifle." She replied as she pulled back the bolt. Jaune was dumbfounded, he could only say one thing "W-wha..?" Ruby looked at him and clarified "It's also a gun."

Ruby looked at Jaune "So what do you have?"

Jaune pulled out Crocea Mors "Oh just this sword" and pulled out his sheath "My sheath that also is a shield. Ruby still had a smile on her face. "Well not many people have an appreciation for the classics."

Jaune looked at her with a small frown. "Oh I didn't make these, these were passed down to me." 'In reality I stole it from my father' he thought to himself. Trying to get his mind off of the subject he asked "Hey do you know where orientation is at?"

"No I was just following you." Ruby replied.

"Well you think they have landmarks? Like a food court or something?" Jaune asked more to himself then to Ruby.

"I doubt they do…" Ruby chuckled.

After wondering around campus for a couple of minutes they found the auditorium. Ruby ran off towards her sister. "I'llcatchyoulaterJaunealright?alright!" She said rather quickly. "W-what?" Pyrrha saw Jaune and walked over to him. "Made new friends did you?" She asked with her ever gentle voice.

"Yeah that was Ruby, I'll introduce you to her. I'm sure you would like her." Jaune said with a grin on his face.

"Oh no, that is quite alright…" Pyrrha said looking down at the floor rubbing her arm. "I don't want to impose." In reality, she just didn't want to meet people who only knew of her because of celebrity status.

"Now, now, I insist." Before Jaune could continue he was cut off by a certain headmaster who walked over to a microphone on the main stage. 'Ahem' Ozpin cleared his throat. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then allowed for Miss Goodwitch to finish orienatation. "Prepare yourself for initiation tomorrow, you will be sleeping in the ballroom tomorrow. Partners and teams will be decided tomorrow during initiation. Don't be late." She finished.

After orientation, most of the students headed off to do their own things. "Well that slightly cryptic." Pyrrha said jokingly. "Yeah you can say that again" Jaune agreed. "There's Ruby! Here I'll introduce you."

Pyrrha started to reply. "Jaune, really you don't hav…" She couldn't finish her sentence as Jaune grabbed ahold of her arm and whisked her away towards another group.

"Sup vomit-boy" The blonde said.

"Don't even think about puking anywhere near me." The white haired girl said.

"Hey Jaune, who is you friend?" The short girl noticed the taller red head.

"Hey guys! I wanted to introduce my frined to all of you." Jaune started. Pyrrha gave a shy smile 'Well it is official, we are friends' she thought to herself. "This is Pyrrha Nikos. She's from Mistral." Pyrrha gave a small wave to the group.

The little girl was about to say something until the girl in the white dress cut her off "The Pyrrha Nikos!? And you are friends with that idiot? He should be bowing down to you! My name is Weiss Schnee! Nice to meet" Weiss grabbed Pyrrha's hand shook her hand vigoursly. 'Welp the truth is going to get out now… Thanks Weiss…' Thought disappointingly.

"What do you mean?" Jaune said in a confused voice.

"Pyrrha Nikos, the four time winner of the Mistralian Regional Tournament, and first place in her class at Sanctum, you dote!" Weiss was practically shouting at Jaune. Pyrrha was frowning right now.

"Alright…? So what?" Jaune said, which made Pyrrha regain some hope. Jaune clearly dind't care.

"She's on every single box of Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!" Weiss was now clearly shouting at Jaune as she face palmed at the idiot.

Jaune turned to Pyrrha "Oh my gods! That's you! That's so awesome! I love that cereal" with his hands to his face in shock and admiration. 'Great. I just lost my only friend at Beacon.' "Yeah it was pretty cool… although the cereal isn't too good for you" She said in a disappointed tone.

Jaune felt Pyrrha feeling down. He realized she never really talked about herself, so he realized it was pretty touchy subject.

"In all serious though, we are at Beacon to train for being hunters and huntresses. I don't doubt that Pyrrha has amazing skills, but fame and popularity mean nothing to Grimm or terrorists. Everyone has something that they can improve and that's why we are here." Jaune said Weiss. Weiss got angry and stormed off leaving the group.

Pyrrha felt so relieved. She knew that Jaune didn't care about her celebrity status, he liked her as a friend, as Pyrrha the human being, not as Pyrrha the star. She lifted her head with a bright smile.

"Jaune is right!" The little girl was practically bouncing "We are all here to be hunters and huntresses! It's nice to meet you Pyrrha, I'm Ruby" Ruby extended her hand and Pyrrha took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you Ruby" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Are we done with all feeling stuff yet?" The blonde haired girl said with a grin on her face. "Sup, I'm Yang." She extended her hand, and Pyrrha shook it. "Nice to meet you as well Yang." Giving her the same smile.

Pyrrha felt happy. She made more friends, and Jaune remained her friend. In fact, if it wasn't for him. She wouldn't have met other people like Ruby or Yang. Ruby and Yang seemed nice and they didn't really acknowledge her celebrity status, they acknowledged her as a human being.

"Now that all the introductions are out of the way, can we get some food?" Jaune suggested with a growling stomach.

"That would be grand." Pyrrha said, as the rest of the group made their way to the cafeteria for a well-earned meal.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my readers! I wanted to welcome you guys back Arkos Book. Specifically Book 2! I hope this intro was to all of your liking! I had fun writing, and as you can tell, there was some original cannon here, and not so much! We have to mix it up sometimes people.**

 **I hope you will continue to follow and enjoy the series! I hope to hear from you guys. What guys think? Leave a like, follow, favorite, pm, or review. Got suggestions, opinions, ideas, and/or feedback, hit me up!**

 **Next time I present**

 **Chapter 2: Strategy**

 **What is brewing in Remnant? How will our lovable heroes overcome initiation?**

 **Thank you for all of your support so far! You are all amazing people.**

 **I have been Lordxsauron! Next time I present Chapter 2: Strategy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Strategy

**Chapter 2: Strategy**

 **I do not own RWBY!**

* * *

Ozpin got up from his desk situated in his Beacon Spire office. It was time see the extent of the damage. He proceeded to the elevator and enter the pass code for access to the Beacon vaults, Glynda marching just right behind him. He frowned. The enemy has made their first move, and the Protectorate were caught off guard. The Protectorate were a secret organization that existed long ago, with the goal of protecting humanity, and they failed. Failed miserably.

Ozpin was deep in thought, and almost didn't pay attention to Glynda's report. "The Atlesian medical team have her on life support. She is stable for now, but we can't bring her out of her comma. She has suffered 2nd and 3rd degree burns. She has puncture wound from an arrow, and then there is the problem with her Aura…" Glynda trailed off.

Ozpin looked up from his scroll and readjusted his spectacles. "Time will only tell. Glynda, we were caught unprepared. We will not let this happen again." Ozpin said as he the elevator reached the Vault. He walked out using his cane as a prop. Glynda continued with her report. "Commandant Cobon of Sanctum, has reported that the Mistral has begun a massive rearmament program. They are beginning construction on another air fleet. Atlas has also begun to develop more efficient Dust Bombs, under the protest from Ironwood." Glynda said while tapping a report on her scroll.

"Things are not looking good. We need to use influence to urge governments that we need to be working on developing relations, not weapons of war." If Commandant Cobon said things were looking dicey in Mistral, that boded ill for everyone. The fact that Ironwood had to protest against the government he sworn loyalty to prevent new weapons of mass destruction being developed, was indeed a terrifying development. Forces on the move, and the Protectorate needs to move fast in order protect Remnant.

As Ozpin and Glynda walked to down to the end of the vault. They were created by a foul odor of alcohol and cologne. "Qrow, how did you fair on the mission?" The hunter looked at Ozpin by his beady red eyes. "Take a look for yourself." As he moved out of the way for Ozpin to see the machinery behind him.

Behind Qrow was a vast array of computers, machines, tubes, and other medical equipment all hooked up to a girl that was in a medical pod. "This is bad" Ozpin affirmed while looking at the girl.

"Yeah well that tends to happen when you have half of your soul stolen by psychotic bi…" Before he could finish his sarcasm, Glynda cut him off "Qrow, we are very well aware of the situation. Language is not needed." Glynda said giving a scowl towards Qrow.

"I don't think you know how bad the situation is out there. I have seen what she can do. Things are getting bad while you hide behind your walls and pray for the storm to pass over. Let me tell…" Ozpin waved his hand cutting him off.

"We know Qrow. Kingdoms are rearming during a time of peace. We have to plan our next move, and quickly. We can't afford another setback like this." Ozpin said as he continued to look at the girl in the medical, feeling a pang of guilt. This shouldn't have happened. Plans needed to be made, and made fast.

* * *

Jaune headed towards back towards his seat, enjoying the aroma of the most delicious pizza he ever saw. It was the cheesiest, greasiest, pizza that Jaune have ever had the pleasure of eating. He sat down with a thump next Pyrrha, who in contrast had a bowl of fresh salad, fruit, her favorite fruit, an apple. Yang had an impressive sized burger that oozed cheese and a mound of French Fries. Ruby had a simple turkey and cheese sandwich while Weiss had caviar with a fruit salad.

"Blake! Hey come sit with us!" Ruby shouted from across the cafeteria. "W-ho?" Jaune started to ask

A raven haired girl with a black bow on her head walked over. "Hey Ruby." She said as she walked over to sit beside RWBY. "Hi guys, I'm Blake"

"Jaune." Jaune said as he looked away from his greasy treasure.

"Hello. I'm Pyrrha" she gave a smile and a friendly wave.

"Yang" The blonde said she bit into her monstrous burger.

"Weiss" said with a cold stare.

"NNNOOORRRAAA!" An orange haired girl with turquoise eyes shouted, she then proceded to sit beside Pyrrha. Everyone just looked at her in confusion and shock. They couldn't comprehend the spontaneous and energetic girl. "LOOK REN! REN LOOK! PEOPLE! FRIENDS!" she said as she was bouncing on the bench. "CAN WE KEEP THEM?! PLEASE!? I'LL FEED THEM, AND PE…" She calmed down as tall boy with black hair. He had a ponytail that went down his back. He also had a streek of magenta streak that was the same color as his eyes. He wore a dark green, long sleeved tailcoat.

"Nora, I don't think you can keep people as pets." He said in a monotone voice. "You'll have to excuse Nora and myself. She easily excited." He said as he looked over the group. Again everyone was shocked. Everyone was shocked to the point that their jaws dropped. How could such a calm, collected, reserved boy, be friends with an energetic ball of mayhem.

Jaune was able to regain composure first and spoke on behalf of the group. "Hey guys! Nice to meet you. I assume you heard all of our names?" Jaune asked with a grin.

"Yeppers!" Nora said. While Ren gave a slight nod. "Nice to meet all of you." He replied.

They all proceeded to eat their dinner. The group was sharing stories about home, their interests and such. Jaune noted Pyrrha was little quiet when they were talking. He was going to push her to talk if she didn't want to. After a couple hours of sitting in the cafeteria and losing track of time, Jaune looked up at the clock. "Well I should probably start heading to the ball room, I need my beauty sleep." Jaune said jokingly with a grin.

"I should as well. It has been a long day." Pyrrha as she said as she started to get up as well.

"Pyrrha you don't have too if you don't want too." Jaune said reassuringly as the group were eyeing up the two.

"Well to be honest, I am extremely exhausted." Pyrrha said with smile as the group eyed up Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Alright then, you guys have a good night, see ya tomorrow" Jaune waved to the group. Pyrrha walked beside him. "Well we made a bunch new friends today" Jaune said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, just one question though. I wonder how Nora and Ren became friends. They seem to be very different personalities." She thought out loud with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Don't get me wrong, I like them both, but I'm goin to feel bad for the team who ends with her, let alone her partner." Jaune joked.

"That would be quite a show" Pyrrha agreed as they found the ballroom. They looked around, it quite large. The floor was covered in sleeping bags and students getting comfortable for the night. "Here, hand me your sleeping bag. I'll find a spot while you can change. We can switch, when you come back." Jaune said.

"Alright, thank you." Pyrrha said as she handed over her sleeping bag. She made her way to the restroom to go and change while Jaune found a nice and secluded corner with plenty of room. About fifteen minutes later, Pyrrha came out in her night clothing with her shirt that her emblem on her back and her black lounge pants that had little red spears and shield. Jaune waved to Pyrrha, and she made her way to him. "Nice spot." She commented "Your turn."

Jaune got his bag, opened it to make sure his night clothing was still there. 'Oh crap.' Jaune thought to himself. He forgot that he packed his old blue onesies that had a bunny face right in the middle. 'Why gods….' He thought to himself, dreading the laughter that would inevitably occur.

Pyrrha noticed Jaune change in attitude. "Jaune, what's wrong?" she asked slightly concerned.

"Oh it's nothing..." Making a nervous laugh. He headed to the restroom with slumped shoulders.

Pyrrha watched Jaune as he made his way to the restroom. She wondered what could have possibly bothered him. 'Maybe I did something to upset him...' She thought with a frown. She didn't like to see anyone upset, but seeing her friend upset made it worse.

Jaune ran into the stall and changed into his onesies. 'If I'm going to be an embarrassment, I might as well be confident about it.' Jaune thought to himself. He prepared himself. He stuck out his chest, lifted up his shoulders, and confidently walked out of the restroom to the corner. He wasn't wrong, people were enjoying the show. He could hear the entire ballroom laughing.

Pyrrha eyes widened as she saw Jaune in an adorable blue onesies with a bunny right in the middle. 'Oh my, I would be certainly be embarrassed by that as well.' Pyrrha thought to herself with a large grin. "Laugh it up. You're just jealous that my bed time clothing is more comfy than yours." Jaune said jokingly.

"Very much so, I can't argue against an adorable bunny" She teased. "Air sickness and now this? You are going to be a hunter of many stories" Pyrrha chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune said as he got into his sleeping bag. "Just wait until you do something embarrassing. I'll be on that like a dog on a fresh bone." Jaune chuckled.

"All I am saying is that it take a true man to wear a bunny onesies" Pyrrha said jokingly defended herself.

"Pity points now? Oh I will be ruthless" He said with a grin. "Hey Pyrrha?" Jaune asked with a yawn.

"Hmmm?" She replied, feeling the effects of sleepiness falling on her.

"I'm glad I met you…. Your pretty awesome….." He said with eyes closing slowly slinking away to dreamland.

"Thanks" She said with a yawn. "I'm glad I met you too…." She said as she started to doze off.

* * *

 ***THUD THUD THUD***

"Five…. More….. minutes…." Jaune pleaded.

* **THUD THUD THHUUDD***

Jaune could feel a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Mom….. please five more minutes….." Jaune mumbled and rolled over.

'He probably thinks he is at home' Pyrrha brushed the comment with a smile.

"Jaune, you might as well get up, it's Nora" Pyrrha said with a sigh.

"Ohhhh gods why? It's too early for this." He mumbled in his pillow.

"I have to agree with you on that. She's saying something about pancakes." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Ughh.. fine…." Jaune rolled over and saw Pyrrha looking right at him with smile. "I guess we should get some breakfast." He said with a sigh. It was too early for this ruckus.

"That sounds good, I'm famished." Pyrrha said as they both walked to the cafeteria.

"OH HEY! We should end up on the same team. We could use codes! LIKE A SLOTH" Nora said with a pancake in her mouth.

"Nora, I don't think sloths make a lot of sound." Ren pointed out.

Jaune sat down with a big pile of hash browns and scrambled eggs while Pyrrha sat down beside Jaune with yogurt and granola.

Ruby and Yang made their way to the table. Ruby was clearly excited for initiation. "Are you guys super excited?" She asked as she visibly shaking from

"Hehe, you could kinda say that" Jaune said with a nervous smile. 'I mean how hard could it be? You stick the monster with the pointy end, do some hack and slash, and the monster is dead.' Jaune thought. 'Crap, I'm so not ready for this.'

Pyrrha looked over to Jaune. Jaune was clearly distressed even though he tried to brush it off. She made a mental note to check in with Jaune. As they finished up, they went to the locker room to prepare for initiation which didn't take too long. 'Will all first year initiates please report Beacon Cliffs for initiation.' Jaune felt as if a blanket of dread and nervousness came over him. Jaune wasn't the only who noticed his shift in attitude as a pair of emerald eyes watched him closely.

The large group of initiates hiked up towards the cliff. It seemed to take hours, at least that's what it felt like to Jaune. Every step he took was closer was him getting closer to his destiny that he felt ill prepared for. Pyrrha watched. She wanted to reassure him that everything would be alright, that he just had the jitters, or that he had too much of a breakfast. But she had the suspicion that Jaune was hiding something, but she wouldn't push him now, maybe after initiation, he already had enough on his mind.

As they reached the cliff, Ozpin with coffee mug and cane was accompanied by Glynda Goodwitch. He watched all of them gather around.

"Students, would you please stand on the pads." Glynda gestured to the pads with the Beacon Emblem on them.

Pyrrha tapped Jaune's shoulder. He looked at her with a nervous smile. Pyrrha gave him a smile "Everything is going to be fine." Pyrrha said reassuringly.

"Y-Yeah" Jaune stuttered.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin said.

Glynda Goodwitch then started " Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it would be in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four year" He said casually as he took a sip from his mug "After you partner up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesistate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." As he said with a small smile. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing, and will be graded according. Now, any questions?" Ozpin finished with a sip from mug.

'How the hell do we get down their?' Jaune thought to himself. He looked at his students as they prepared, but what were they preparing for? "Ah… Yeah sir?" Jaune asked with a hand raised, fear creeping into his voice.

"Good! Now take your positions!" Everyone started to brace themselves except for Jaune.

"Uhh… sir I have a question…" Jaune asked with * **FLING*** could be heard in the background. "So this landing stategy thing. Umm… What is it? You're dropping us off or something?" ***FLING***

Pyrrha looked at Jaune in shock. 'Oh my gods, he doesn't have strategy, he's going to die'

"Nooo, you will be falling" Ozpin replied with a slight smile.

"Oh I see… did you handout parachutes?" Jaune voice filled nervousness.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." He said with a slightly larger smile.

'How is Jaune going to survive?' Pyrrha thought with a frown as she was soaring in the air ahead with Jaune. 'I have to save him' Pyrrha concluded.

At that, Jaune was flung from the pad. As he flew, he made peace with his father and ancestor. 'It won't hurt too bad at this speed' Jaune thought as he braced himself for the inevitable end.

Just then he felt some tug him and had the sensation of being dragged by something. He looked up to see a red and gold spear pinning him.

* **THUD*** Getting pinned to a tree was still painful but at least he didn't die. "Thanks" He shouted at his obivious red-haired Spartan savior. "I'm Sorry!" Jaune could hear the unmistakable voice of Pyrrha. 'Hell you have nothing to be sorry with that shot…' Jaune thought to himself.

* * *

"Ozpin do you mind if I ask, but why exactly did we use this strategy? We usually send them in on Bullheads." Glynda pointed out. "And that Jaune fellow, I can't believe he made it into Beacon."

Ozpin watched on his scroll how Jaune was pinned to a tree with Pyrrha's javelin. "Give it some time, I had a feeling that we may find who we are looking for." Ozpin said with a smile. "As for Jaune, he faked his transcripts, but I allowed him in anyway." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

"WHAT?!" Glynda said in a shriek.

"All in due time. When have I ever let you down Glynda?" Ozpin said with smile.

Glynda could only watch her scroll. She never doubted Ozpin, so she would have to trust him again with this. 'At least the foolish boy didn't die' Glynda thought with a very rare chuckle.

 **A/N**

 **HELLO MY READERS!**

 **It has been awhile... (Really one day or something idk.) I wanted to apologize, I wanted to upload this yesterday, but I had to get my beauty sleep for student teaching.**

 **Like I have said before. Student teaching will be my priority for the weekdays. I will try to get a story up by the end of the weekend. My goal is to work on chapters a little bit of time before going to bed, but my attentions is on my school work for now. As for weekend releases, definitely one chapter a weekend, maybe two.**

 **Besides that! I wanted to thank everyone for their support, opinions, and reviews. I love to hear from you guys. It encourages me to write more (even though im not bored, but to write during the week- which is a struggle at least for today lol.)**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far. Leave a follow, live, favorite, pm, or review! I'll take opinions, ideas, feedback, and other such things openly!**

 **NEXT TIME: Pyrrha and Jaune meet up. They discover some new things about each other as well as the Emerald Forest. Jaune finds new meaning in his dream but what should he do about it (Reference back to Arkos Book 1.)  
**

 **I have been Lordxsauron! Next time I present: Unrecorded Past**


	3. Chapter 3: Unrecorded Past

**Chapter 3: Unrecorded Past**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY!**

Jaune was stuck. In a tree. By a javelin. He tried with all of his might to budge the spear, but it was stuck in real good. He sighed, waiting for either for the Grimm to gobble him up or the spear chucker, who got him in this predicament to begin with. By far, Jaune was grateful for Pyrrha's unorthodox assistance, it was better than dying on impact, but it still was a frustrating position to be in. Jaune heard a rustle in the forest. 'Oh gods please don't be Grimm… I'm begging you…' It was getting close, it had red hair and emerald eyes. 'Oh thank the gods for Pyrrha!' He shouted in his mind with jubilee.

"Oh hi Pyrrha! Thanks for the save hehe" Jaune said "Do you think you can save me from this tree now?" Jaune joked.

Pyrrha looked up with a smug smile "Oh, I don't know… what do I get in return?"

"Ummm… How about being partners?" Jaune said with a sheepish smile.

"Deal!" She said rather quickly. 'Gosh my plan worked flawlessly' Pyrrha noted with a smile. She stretched her hand and felt Milo's with its magnetism. With a twitch of her fingers she summoned Milo out of the tree feeling its familiar polarity. She then switched her focus to Jaune very quickly. She guided him down using his armour's polarity to slow his descent.

"S-so P-Pyrha…. How did you do that?" Jaune asked with a streak of nervousness.

"Oh that's my semblance, I can control polarity." She said with a shy smile.

"Ummmmm… so can I ask a dumb question then?" Jaune looked down at his feet. Pyrrha felt his hesitation. She put her hand on Jaune's shoulder gently to reassure him. "Jaune, what is it?" She asked with concern

"So what is a semblance…?" Jaune asked befuddled.

"Jaune? Have you not discovered your own semblance?" Pyrrha asked with an eyebrow raise and a frown.

"Yeah… Umm.. No.. not really" Jaune said dejectedly.

"A semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to the individual. It uses one's Aura." Pyrrha explained

"So following up with a dumber question….. What is Aura?" Jaune asked with nervousness while looking down at his feet.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked concernedly 'How does he not know what Aura is?' Pyrrha thought. 'Aura is needed to survive the entry tests into Hunter Academies. He shouldn't have survived.' Pyrrha frowned. "Is your Aura unlocked?" She asked with even more concern.

"No" He said with a frown.

"Jaune, close your eyes." Pyrrha said gently

"Alright…" he complied.

Pyrrha but her hand Jaune's chest feeling his heart. She put her other hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Now listen to my voice. Clear your thoughts and breathe slowly. Focus with all your strength on my voice." Pyrrha said as she was focusing her thoughts.

She started to centered herself. She found her soul. As she opened up her soul to unlock Jaune's soul. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." She said and thought. She felt her energy, her Aura leave, a part of her soul pour into Jaune. For a brief moment that felt like centuries, she saw Jaune's soul. She sensed Jaune for who he really was. A gently carrying soul.

She also saw his fears. His fears were battling with who he was. She saw something strange. A strange creature. It was tall, covered in bony growths covered it like a suit of armour. It was devouring all the light around in it. As she looked closer at it, she felt colder, darker. It was a gnawing and all consuming hunger. A mindless hunger that sought the ruin of all. It was constantly in battle for Jaune's soul against another figure. A figure that meant a lot to Jaune. An older women. She had brunette hair that came to her shoulders. She had blue eyes, and she wore armour similar to Jaune. Pyrrha sensed that this figure meant a great deal to Jaune.

These two figures were constantly battling each other. Pyrrha could make out a small figure. He wore the same hoodie as Jaune, the same blonde hair as Jaune, and had the same eyes as Jaune. It was Jaune, but he was so small, scared, terrified of the battle between the titans.

'I WILL CLAIM WHAT IS MINE. I AM THE BEGINNING AND END OF ALL.' it said, but more accurately felt. Pyrrha felt a sense of dread and fear grow in her as she felt the words.

Pyrrha walked over to the small Jaune as he was petrified of the fight. 'Jaune, it's going to be alright' Pyrrha said. Just then, the older woman looked at Pyrrha and stared right into her soul.

'YOU EXIST BECAUSE I ALLOW IT. YOU WILL DIE BECAUSE I DEMAND IT.' It said at the darkness crept even closer 'I AM THE VOID. I AM DESTINY.'

'You need to get him out of here! You need to protect him! He isn't ready!' Her voice could be felt inside her heart.

'Protect him from what?! What is that thing!?' Pyrrha said shouting back, getting scared. The darkness was growing, consuming everything it touched.

'Get to the temple in the forest! Look for a small tablet on a pedestal! Take it to Ozpin, he can explain it!' The woman shouted back.

It roared. 'YOU INSIGNIFICANT CREATURES STOLE POWERS WHICH DO LONG BELONG TO YOU! I WILL TAKE IT BACK!'

'I can help you! You don't have to fight him alone!' Pyrrha said with an air of determination.

'YOU FOOLISH CHILD. I AM ABOVE YOUR COMPREHENSION'

'You did more than enough by unlocking his Aura, thank you so much. NOW GO!' As the woman said, Pyrrha a bright white flash, the darkness was contained. At that, Pyrrha felt herself coming back to the real world. The world was spinning, she would have stumbled to the ground if it wasn't for Jaune being there to catch her in time. She could hear a familiar voice.

"Pyrrha!" Someone shouted. "Are you okay?!"

'A really familiar voice.' The red head thought.

"Come on Pyrrha, don't die on me!" Jaune said looking into deeply into her emerald eyes.

Pyrrha blinked slightly confused. Why was Jaune holding her? Why was she going to die she thought. She felt tired, and confused, but she didn't feel like she was going to die...

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as she held her.

"Hello?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"Thank gods! I thought you were going to die!" Jaune exclaimed "What happened? What did you do?" he asked.

She realized that Jaune was holding, she blushed fiercely. "I used my Aura to unlock your Aura. It left me pretty drained. Sometimes you can see glimpses of one's soul. I thought that was rumor though." She explained.

"R-really…?" Jaune asked hesitantly "Did you see anything."

"No, I'm sorry, it was a jumble, which is also common." Pyrrha lied. She didn't like to lie to Jaune, but often when you see something in someone's soul, it is on a very subconscious level. Those feelings were meant for Jaune and she would not pry 'He will tell me if he feels comfortable.' "What about you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uhhh…. No…. I wasn't too sure what was happening." Jaune also lied. He saw a brave, loving, and caring warrior who wanted to save the world. He also saw a sad, afraid side of Pyrrha that he never thought could have existed. She was alone, placed on a pedestal by a taller, older man, with red hair short cropped. Pyrrha constantly sought to gain this man's attention, but he would often scold her or turn his back on her. Pyrrha, on the pedestal, looked scared, sad, and extremely lonely. Jaune walked over to Pyrrha's pedestal a storm growing ever more powerful. He reached up as she looked down with an all too sad face. He wanted to see her smile, no one deserved to be alone, sad, or scared. They made contact. As she their hands touched, he felt himself being dragged into the real world. He saw how unhappy she was in on the pedestal, and Jaune felt deep down in his gut, that she has been up there, too unhappy, for way too long, it had to be years. He was going to do everything in his power to make her happy. Then Jaune came back to reality shortly before Pyrrha. He didn't like to lie to Pyrrha, but he felt like it was a better option, he didn't want bring up personal feelings for her.

"Oh... alright" Pyrrha said with a slight frown. "Well your Aura is unlocked, and from what I can tell, you have a lot of it." She said with a smile.

* * *

Ozpin watched from his scroll and smiled. 'My suspicions were correct then.' He thought to himself.

Glynda was furious. "How did you allow a boy who didn't even have his Aura unlocked to enter Beacon! Ozpin, you could had the boy killed!" Glynda looked at the head master with eyes of fire.

"Because I knew that Pyrrha and Jaune would find each other. Remember Glynda, Heroes come in all forms." He said with a cool smile.

"Ozpin, he shouldn't be here…" Glynda insisted.

"You need to trust me. Sometimes victory can be found in simple souls." Ozpin said as he sipped from his coffee. "Besides he is in the hands of capable person" He was obviously referring to Pyrrha Nikos.

"I pity that girl." Glynda said with a shake of her head.

"You would be surprised, sometimes partners do not need to be good in combat, but rather, a partner should be someone you can trust whole heartily." Ozpin said as he watched the pair.

* * *

The pair collected themselves, finally able to recover their full strength. "Let's head to the temple." Pyrrha said with determination. She was determine to find out who that women was and what this tablet was. She had a feeling it would be incredibly important to Jaune. 'I will prevent such darkness from ever becoming a reality.' As she thought, then something else entered her mind. 'Lyrum.' As she thought, she had sense of dread come up, which she quickly suppressed. But still, what does Lyrum mean? It was a strange word, but a word that brought bad feelings of dread. The word felt old, incredibly old, buried, almost forgotten. She pushed the word out of her mind, she had to focus on getting to the temple with Jaune.

 **A/N**

 **HELLO MY READERS!**

 **It has been awhile! I had some free time after school so I was able to pump this out faster then I expected. Let me tell student teaching is fun (haven't taught yet- that starts next week) but is exhausting!**

 **Anywho! I hope we all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review, like, follow, favorite, pm. Got ideas? Suggestions? Opinions? Feedback good or bad? Leave a PM or Review! I love to hear from all of you guys!**

 **I wanted to give a shout out to specifically to Cpt Lynx who gave me some pretty cool ideas! we'll have to see when they come in! (Don't worry I will let you know when it comes up. I am a history teacher! I have to cite my sources! :)**

 **NEXT TIME: Jaune and Pyrrha arrive at the temple to find a tablet! What does it contain!? Who do they run into?! Will they ever survive to Beacon?! (I think that last one is kinda obvious...)**

 **I have been Lordxsauron. Next Time I present: Chapter 4: Reclamation of Knowledge!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reclamation of Knowledge

**Chapter 4: Reclamation of Knowledge**

 **. .BRAT**

Stacattos of gunshots could be heard deep in the Emerald Forest.

 **CRUNKBOOM CRUNKBOOM**

Explosions could be heard in the forest.

"It seems some of our commarades have encountered the enemy!" Pyrrha raised Milo and Akuo "We should see if they need assistance" Pyrrha said as she started to run towards the sounds of combat.

"Right!" Jaune said as he raised Crocea Mors and his shield. They ran as fast as they possibly could towards the sound of battle. They pushed through the last of the foliage to see a remarkable sight. An orange haired girl riding an Ursa while a ravened haired boy chased after her. Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other dumbfounded, then looked back at the scene, then back to each other eyes wider, then back to the scene with jaws dropped.

"What?" Pyrrha started.

"How?" Jaune began.

"Why?" They said together.

Just then the Ursa collapsed in a pool of its own blood. Nora had her fun, it was time to clean up the mess. "LOOOOOOOOK REN! I BROKE IT!" She shouted to the heavens. "I WANT ANOTHER!"

Jaune and Pyrrha ran to Nora and Ren just in time to hear the stoic boy "Nora… please… don't do tha.." He was caught up with dry heaves, he looked like he was going to be sick.

"I see we missed a party.." Jaune said

"Indeed, I almost feel sorry for that Ursa" Pyrrha looked over at the poor Grimm that was used for Nora's entertainment. 'I would hate to get on the bad side of Nora' Pyrrha thought to herself. Gods help poor Ren.' She thought with amusement.

"Well I guess we should look for that temple" Jaune started "Do you guys want to stick together as a group?"

"REN!? CAN WE PLLLLLLLEEEEEASSSEEEE?" Nora was practically bouncing all over the area. Ren simply nodded.

"We should follow the empty this clearing, it would be the most likely place for a temple." Ren thought out loud.

"Sounds like a plan" Jaune agreed.

They weren't long, it took the group of four an hour or so hiking through the clearing until they found large stone structures. This structure was incredibly old. It had an outline of an old wall, there was a great spire within the wall. As they approached the complex, they noticed giant columns that would have been able to support a large structure. The stone blocks were aged with a dull gray color with many cracks.

"Interesting, this place must have been before the Ancient Era" Ren noted.

"How can you tell?" Jaune asked. He never paid attention to history.

"If you look closely the structures, columns, buildings, have severe cracks, even with degradation and weathering, these stones should not be this damage. There is no sign of combat or battles, and I have noticed that the Grimm don't come here. The negative energy from a colossal abandonment like this would take thousands and thousands of years. Also, this architecture doesn't match any of the Ancient Era civilizations or empires." Ren explained. "This place has to be older then the Grimm themselves."

Pyrrha felt an unnatural cold from this place. Some was here. She started to walk ahead of the group. She would find the source of this darkness.

"Uhhh…P-Pyrrha? Where are you going" Jaune asked as Ren and Nora followed them.

Pyrrha heard Jaune's question but she couldn't reply. She followed the source of the coldness. As she got closer she got colder, it was a good but bad sign. They entered the spire at this point with its large vaulted roof. Pyrrha kept walking towards a staircase that led to down to dark abyss. Jaune ran up to Pyrrha trying if to see if he could snap Pyrrha out of her trance. He put his hand on the spartan's shoulder. He noted how cold she was.

"Pyrrha, hey the artifacts are in the main hall, we don't have to go this way." Jaune explained. Pyrrha heard it but couldn't stop moving. She had no control at this point. The feeling, the mystery, the strangeness was getting too strong. She took Jaune's hand. "Follow me" In a voice that lacked any emotion. Her eyes were fixed towards the bottom of the staircase.

"Guys, we'll be right back!" Jaune shouted.

"Aright sillies!" Nora yelled back. Jaune could hear a small sigh Ren.

"Pyrrha your starting to scare me…" Jaune said as they continued the dissent. A dissent towards nothing. Just when they was no light they entered a large empty chamber. It extended to the point where one's eye couldn't see. There were torches in this chamber so incredibly far away. That when Jaune noted something. There was no real floor. There was one small pathway that extended from the staircase. It crossed a massive chasm. In the middle of the chasm there was a circular platform that had an alter. The altar held someking of stone slab. Pyrrha took Jaune's hand helped across the small bridge. As they reached the circular platform they found a small tablet.

'Gods this is it.' Pyrrha thought with a wave of sadness and despair for no reason. The tablet depicted on the bottom four young women who had incredible power. They were protecting the people underneath them from a large creature. The creature towered over the four women. It had a large bony horn on each side of its head pointing outwards. It's face was covered in bones. The only thing that could be seen was its eyes which struck Pyrrha heart. 'Those were the same exact eyes that thing had' Pyrrha remembered it from her vision of Jaune's soul. It was tall slender figure. It had long arms, claw like fingers all of it covered in bone. It had strong long legs with razor sharp talons also covered in bones. The most disturbing thing was its tail, covered in razor sharp bones. It was locked into combat against the these four maidens. Pyrrha looked closely. She saw how one maiden stood infront of the others seemingly challenging the beast first.

'THIS IS MY SANCTUM. YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE MORTAL.' A voice could be felt inside of Pyrrha.

"Jaune did you hear that…?" Pyrrha looked at Jaune who was dumbfounded by the tablet.

He looked back at Pyrrha. He saw something most unusual. A face full of concern, worry, and most disconcerting… fear.

'DO NOT LOOK AS SUCH THINGS YOU CANNOT COMPREHEND!' It shouted with a rumble with a rumble of the earth. 'I AM OLD AS TIME. YOUR EXISTENCE IS MEANINGLESS' It roared. The Earth began to shake. "Jaune! Grab the tablet! We need to get out of here!" She shouted.

"Alright" Jaune grabbed the tablet.

'THIS PLACE WILL BECOME YOUR ETERNAL TOMB' It said with a satisfaction. The circular platform start crumble. Pyrrha couldn't move. With all of her might she tried will herself to move, but for some reason she just couldn't. 'Oh Gods… I don't want to die…..' That was her last thought she had as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Jaune saw Pyrrha fall on the bridge. He ran to her and picked her up. 'We have to get out of here now' He thought. He ran with all of his might but the bridge was crumbling underneath his feet faster then he could run. It was only a matter of time. Out of no where, he received an incredible rush of energy he never experienced in his life. He was able to run faster then ever before possible through sheer will power. 'I will not let us die in here, I will not let Pyrrha die in this gods forsaken hole. He was able to out run the collapsing bridge and made back to the staircase. He noticed that the entrance of the cave had fully collapsed leaving no traces of the previous chamber. "Pyrrha?" Jaune said with worry. He let her down on the staircase.

"Pyrrha, come on…. Wake up….." Jaune gently shook her. No response. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He walked up the staircase which he noted was more lit up and more visible now. He He reached up the top. Ren and Nora saw Jaune and ran over to him.

"Jaune…? What happened to Pyrrha?" Nora asked, clearly distraught.

"I don't know, we were in this chamber, we picked up the tablet, and she blacked out. I carried her before the chamber collapsed." He set her down gently. Ren went over to her and pinched her wrist.

"Well she's still alive, she has a pulse. I think she is just unconscious, We should get her to a proper medical facility though." Ren frowned. " Jaune you should get the piece."

"What piece did you get?" Jaune asked

"White Rook, there is another if you want it." Nora said in a better mood. Jaune went over to the semicircle of pedestals. Each pedestal had a chess piece on it. He picked the other White Rook. "Alright we need to get her out of here." He said with determination. He went and picked her up again.

"Jaune may I see your tablet?" Ren asked with a slightly interested voice.

"Sure" He handed the tablet to Ren.

After a few minutes Ren gasped. "Oh my this indeed a valuable treasure. The glyphs on this tablet are like nothing I have ever seen. Although there one word that sticks out in a very old Mystralian dialect. 'Lirim' which translate to 'Lerum' in today's language. How peculiar..." Ren noted as he examined the tablet.

As they made their way out of the temple, they were greeted by Headmaster Ozpin waiting for them in a bullhead. "Students get on board." He directed.

"W-what?" Jaune was confused "I thought you weren't going to intervene."

"In a Grimm attack? No we weren't. This is a natural disaster, and you have an injured partner, so get on" His voice growing more serious.

Jaune complied. He gingerly put down Pyrrha and strapped her in. He sat beside her to make sure she was alright. It was a long ride. He missed his partner trying to help him get over his airsickness.

"Jaune give me your tablet" Ozpin said looking over him almost sorrowful eyes. Jaune wasn't going to fight the head master, so he handed him the tablet. He leant over to Jaune "I never meant for this happen. Don't worry, Pyrrha will be in good hands, we will delay the team matchings until she wakes up. You can stay with her until she wakes up." Ozpin said as he patted Jaune on the shoulder.

"Thanks sir." Was all Jaune could say. He looked down, he couldn't help but to blame himself. He could have stopped her from going down there. He could have waited stopped her from crossing the bridge. Now she was unconscious from gods know what. What if she didn't wake up again? A thought that Jaune couldn't dispel from his mind.

As the Bullhead landed at Beacon, a medical team was ready for Pyrrha. Jaune undid her safety harness and carried her off. The medical team placed her on a stretcher. Jaune went with them constantly by Pyrrha's side.

* * *

"My worst fears have come true." Ozpin said as he looked out of his office. Qrow and Glynda couldn't say anything. They knew if Ozpin feared something, it was for a good reason. "This Queen is only a pawn of something much more dangerous. Much more older." He stared out of the window.

"What is it" Glynda walked closer to Ozpin while Qrow watched the headmaster.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Lerum?" Ozpin asked

"No I can't say I have." Qrow said casually as he took a swig from his flask.

Glynda shook her head.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you didn't. Humanity tried to cover up that story for thousands of years. It was legend that shouldn't have existed." Ozpin turned around. "Lerum is coming, and the world is not prepared, and I fear it will never be ready. If he arrives, it will be the end of days, for not only the kingdoms, but for the existence of all life on Remnant." Ozpin said with a frown. "He made his first move against Amber, and she won't be his only target, she was only the beginning." Ozpin sighed.

* * *

Jaune stayed in the medical facility for a couple of hours. The doctor were not concerned with her condition. They claimed she passed out due to stress, but that was hard for Jaune to believe. She was probably one of the toughest people Jaune ever knew and he just known her for two days now. That being said, he had to fight for him stay in there. It wasn't until Ozpin sent a message to the facility that hassling to end. He got a chair and pulled a chair up to Pyrrha's bed. He took her hand gently squeezed it. He wasn't going to let her go, he was going to be there with her until she woke up.

Minutes ticked by. Hours went by. Even though he wanted to fully conscious when Pyrrha woke up, boredom crept in and he started to doze off. Jaune was a notoriously light sleeper since Skyfall. He felt something move ever so slightly underneath his hand. He looked up and saw Pyrrha was starting to wake up.

"Oh… Hello Jaune…." Pyrrha said in a weak fain voice.

Jaune never realized how much he missed Pyrrha's voice especially after the collapse of the chamber. It felt like an eternity. He missed his friend. He squeezed her hand. "Hey there partner. How you doing?" he said with a smile that masked all of the feelings of concern and worry.

"Just peachy, feels like I've been hit a dustplane." Pyrrha gave another smile and squeezed Jaune's hand.

"Well then I would hate to see what you would feel like a level below peachy." Jaune joked. "Pyrrha, what happened?" He took the serious route now.

Pyrrha smile quickly evaporated, she was frowning. "I'm not too sure to be honest. I remember going down those stairs, into that chamber and we got that tablet, the rest was blur. What happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"You blacked out, I had to carry you out of there before the room collapsed. I carried you out of there, got the initiation piece and we boarded a bullhead back to Beacon."

Pyrrha couldn't bear to look at Jaune then. "I should have died there." Her voice was lacking her warm and caring tone. A new tone took its place, one of sorrow, regret, and shame.

"What? How can you say that?" Jaune squeezing her hand harder.

Pyrrha couldn't look at Jaune, she was too ashamed. "I was weak. I almost got myself killed. More importantly, I almost got you killed… and over what? A stupid tablet." Her voice got quieter. "I should have been left behind, there shouldn't have been a rescue. I should have been able to perform. I messed up Jaune…. I'm so incredibly sorry." Pyrrha withdrew her hand from Jaune and curled up into a ball. She was taught to be perfect, to always analyze a situation. To put herself in front of danger to protect others. She violated all of that. She put Jaune into direct danger, she let him down. She was supposed to be perfect. "I shouldn't be your partner." She muttered in between ever so quiet sobs. Great. She was crying in front of a stranger, if only her father could see how weak became. "Just go please." Pyrrha mumbled. She expected Jaune to comply or to say something. She didn't bother to look at Jaune, she couldn't bear it. She then felt warm arms around her.

"Pyrrha. Don't ever say that alright?" Jaune said as he embraced her. "Look at me." His voice gentle but stern. She looked at him with those Emerald eyes slightly red from tears. She had tear streaks coming down her cheeks. She had a frown that was heart breaking for Jaune. He wasn't going to let his friend be sad over something she couldn't have known would have happened. "No one is perfect. I know you try to be, but in the end, we are all humans. Right? Humans make mistakes. That's why we have friends. You're my partner right? My friend right? Well if I was in trouble, I know you would help me. So don't worry, it's going to be fine. I can't have my partner all sad now can I?" Jaune embraced Pyrrha tighter, she looked up at him

"Thank you Jaune." She said with a very faint smile.

"Nothing to thank me for. How we feelin? We feelin pretty alright?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha nodded. "Good, we need to get you ready, team selection is coming." Jaune smiled at Pyrrha.

"Alright" Pyrrha said as she got out of bed. "Jaune, I'm glad you're my partner."

"Right back at you partner, now let's get to the auditorium." He said. They walked in silence. So much has happened today. Jaune was glad to have his friend back while Pyrrha was glad that Jaune didn't think any less of her. Once they reached the auditorium, the team selection process began. Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester was formed. Team RWBY was formed and led by Ruby.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren" Ozpin called them up to the stage. "From this day forth you will Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc" Ozpin whispered to Jaune "You'll do fine, trust your instincts." Jaune was shocked he was made Team Leader. He had no combat abilities, no training, no real schooling.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Pyrrha with a smile. Ren stood on the other side of Jaune, hands behind his back, no emotion. Nora was practically jumping around.

"Well guys… we should find our room." Was Jaune's first order as team leader. They all agreed. It had been a very long day.

* * *

Ozpin sat behind his desk. "You can't be serious." Qrow stated as he looked at Ozpin.

"I'm deadly serious." Ozpin replied.

"Then why don't you tell them" Qrow asked.

"Because we have time to prepare, we need to be ready, we need to have a united front. Telling them would only create unnecessary panic." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

 **A/N**

 **HELLO READERS!**

 **I just completed my first week of student teaching! what a workout xD I had some free time and I decided to write. So I know things have changed here, I hope you guys can dig it.**

 **So I wanted to give a heads up. I have an idea for Book 2, and it will take time to finish. I have an outline, but I'm not sure how long it will be long, but rest assure it should be fun.**

 **If you guys liked the chapter you know the usual, like, favorite, follow, pm or review. Hit me up with opinions, suggestions, ideas, feedback, and other such things. I love to hear from you guys.**

 **Next Chapter. How will Team JNPR's first day of classes? What challenges and adventures will they get into?! What is Ozpin planning?**

 **I have been Lordxsauron! Next time I present: Chapter 5: First Day**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

Chapter 5: First Day

"Room 313! Finaalllly!" Jaune exclaimed as he ran to the door and unlocked. He held the door open for the rest of his teammates. One by one they all filed in. Nora darted to the far left bed and started jumping on it as if it was a trampoline.

"I don't think that bed was built for that" Jaune mumbled. Ren heard him still and gave a small stoic smile. "Don't worry, this only happens in the morning" He said as a matter of fact.

"You mean…. We are going to waking up…. To that…..?" Jaune said shocked and slightly concerned.

"Oh yes, it's very normal." He chuckled.

"It might be wise to invest in ear plugs." Pyrrha giggled.

"Yeah… you don't say…" Jaune said, still in shock.

Ren picked his bed, right next Nora's and right beside the window. Jaune took the bed on the other side of Ren on the other side of the window. Pyrrha took the far right next bed on the other side of Jaune. All for except for Nora collapsed on their beds, albiet, Pyrrha did it in a diginified manner. They all collectively let out a sigh of exhaustion. It had been a long day.

"What now?" Nora asked still bouncing on her bed with a large grin.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh…." Jaune said staring at the ceiling "Nothing, ever again. Noooooo more." He was clearly drunk from exhaustion.

"I would say we should unpack, but in another five minutes." Pyrrha said in an exhausted voice. Pyrrha looked over at Jaune who had the biggest grin. "What?" she asked with an raised eyebrow.

"I would have never thought that Pyrrha Nikos would ever be beaten by the forces of laziness" Jaune grinned chuckling. He received a pillow to the face at high speed. "Says the one who gets airsick?" Pyrrha said with a smile. "I'll take my pillow back now… please"

"That isn't how that works!" Jaune said in mock anger. "You gave it to me, remember?"

"Jaune… please… laziness getting too strong…" Pyrrha stretched her hand out toward Jaune, but not motivated to get up from her bed.

"Just this one time. You're lucky I'm a merciful team leader." Jaune chuckled and tossed the pillow back.

"This isn't over you know…" Pyrrha said with a grin. "Let's agree to leave beds out of this?"

"Fine." Jaune agreed. At this point there was a calm, quiet, and tranquil silence that surrounded the room. They were starting to doze off, even Nora seemed to have calmed down to the point where she was now dead asleep. Jaune started to feel his eyelids get heavier. He looked over towards Pyrrha who was already dozed off. She was curled up in a little ball with the most serene look over her face, pillow gently tucked underneath her head. Ren was stiff as a plank with hand by his side, breathing so lightly, that if Jaune didn't look carefully, he would have thought Ren was not breathing at all. He didn't need to look at Nora, she was lightly snoring. 'Well I might as well join them.'

 ***CRANK CRANK CRANK* *THUD THUD THUD* *POUND POUND POUND***

Jaune's eyes darted open. He got up and looked around the room. He noticed that Ren and Nora were still asleep. He looked over at Pyrrha was starting to stir from the commotion. Her was looking around clearly confused. "I got this, you don't have to get up." Jaune said as he stumbled out of his bed. Pyrrha laid back down with a small smile. Jaune wiped the drowsiness from his eyes and headed to the source of disruption. How dare they make such a ruckus. More importantly how dare they wake up Pyrrha, she had been through enough. Heads were going to roll.

He opened his door, and found the source of the commotion. The room right in front of theirs. No one disturbs nap time, it was an unforgivable sin to Jaune. He pounded on the door as hard as he could. He was going to chew out the neighbors. The door opened.

"Ruby?" Jaune was clearly surprised.

"Oh hey Jaune! I guess we're are neighbors!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yeah… um hey… I'm not too sure what you guys are doing but can you keep it down please, we are kinda trying to get some sleep in." Jaune mumbled. He couldn't be mad at Ruby or her team, they were good people after all.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! We just finished building bunk beds." She explained "Wanna see?"

"Sure… I guess…" Jaune mumbled. His eyes grew wide surprised. What he saw defied the laws of physics and well as something that defied numerous safety regulations. He saw one bunk bed that was supported by a bunch of books. Clearly looking unstable. The other bunk bed was in worse shape. One bed was under a bed that was suspended by a few measly ropes.

"How?" Jaune eyes went wide surprise.

"Hey that's what Weiss said! She couldn't believe my tactical genius either" Ruby giggled.

"Yeah, sure… tactical genius or death wish…." Jaune replied. "Well, I think we are goin call it a night. Just try to keep it down that's all."

"Sure thing! Night Jaune!" the little reaper said.

"Night." Jaune was pretty happy that RWBY was his team's neighbor, but he was too tired to care right now. The only one awake was Pyrrha who quietly rearranging the room lest she disturb her other teammates. Jaune watched her rearrange the room with an exact precision that could only come from years of being combat master.

"Hehe I thought you were goin to call it a night." Jaune remarked as he watched her exact movements. She was making use of every square inch gently moving desks and tables around quietly. "No, to be honest, I don't need that much sleep." Pyrrha replied in chirpy but some quiet voice. She put the finishing touches on the last desk, her desk. She went to her chair and sat down.

"Ahh well, your organization skills are somewhat lacking?" Jaune teased.

"Oh really?" Pyrrha's arms were crossed with an eye brow raised "How so?"

"Team RWBY has bunk beds." Jaune said with a grin.

"Ahhh, well considering how we have Nora… I feel like bunk beds would be a bad decision" Pyrrha smirked.

"Valid point" Jaune said with a smile. "Well I guess we should get ready for bed, I'll wake up Ren and Nora, if you want to use the bathroom now before they are awake. Gods know it'll be a madhouse in the morning."

"Alright" Pyrrha grabbed her night clothes and headed to change into something more comfortable for sleeping. Jaune went over to Ren and gently shook him. "Ren, my man, it's time to get ready for bed."

"Ughhh five more minutes…." Ren said as he rolled over.

"You'll be asleep in five minutes" Jaune shook Ren again.

"Alright fine" Ren stared daggers at Jaune. By then Pyrrha came out of the bathroom in her night clothing. "Should we wake Nora?" Jaune asked.

"No that would be ill advised, unless you want to stay up for the rest of the night" Ren replied with a slight tone of dread.

"No thanks." Jaune replied. Jaune sat his desk, waiting for Ren to finish up his nightly routine. What an ordeal today. A lot of things have happened. Now that he thought about that. He was lucky he got out alive. He didn't have his aura unlocked, he could have died during the crash landing if he wasn't saved by Pyrrha. That brought a small smile to him. But as he continued to think, his thoughts grew darker. 'I have a team now. They are relying on me to lead them. I have no combat experience. I shouldn't be leader, Pyrrha or Ren would have better choices. Now, they are my responsibility. They are relying on someone who has no expierence whatsoever. They are relying on some kid who faked his way into Beacon. This isn't fair to them.' Jaune felt like he was already a terrible leader by not telling them the truth. He sighed. He needed to clear his head. He stood up and went for the door. "Hey Pyrrha, I'll be back in a few." He was trying so hard to mask the tension in his voice. Pyrrha would have been fooled, if she wasn't watching him from her bed.

"Is everything alright?" Pyrrha asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, of course." He couldn't turn around, he felt one of his hand tremble ever so slightly. He balled his hand to stop the trembling.

Pyrrha saw his hand. She was about to say something when Jaune opened the door and left oh so quietly. She sighed. She didn't know what was wrong, but she figured it was nerves from today. She knew that sometimes after big fights, people can come crash down afterwards. She waited a few moments. Ren came out of the bathroom. "Where is Jaune" He asked.

"I'm not too sure, I'll go find him." She got up from her bed and quietly slid out of the room. She caught a glimpse of a black hoodie going down the hallway. She followed him but made sure he didn't know.

Jaune wandered through the dormitory building. He felt a slight breeze and decided to follow it. He went through the winding corridors until he came upon a staircase. The cool breeze was rather refreshing, and he did need some fresh air. He climbed the staircase. He came upon a slightly opened door which opened. He slid out and came upon an opened roof. A small area out in the open, above the dormitories. It looked out over Beacon Academy, specifically the Emerald Tower. He was taken back by the view. Jaune decided this is where he wanted to be to clear his head.

He looked around and decided to sit along the wall and looked out towards the tower. 'Why am I here?' He thought. He knew he wanted to help people. He wanted to become a huntsmen. But he realized that this a world that he was never prepared for. He had no experience, no training, no ability. He couldn't kill a Grimm by himself. He had a team know, people relied on him, what happened if there was an accident. He was already a handicap to his team. If he died, it would only drag the team down farther. He came be able to find his mother, dead or alive. He abondaned his father. His father didn't try to contact him, his sisters were in universities studying different things. He disobeyed his father's wishes. He was alone, at Beacon, with no goal, no ability. It made him sick.

He started to hate himself. He would have been fine if he failed initiation, but instead he passed, worst yet, he was leading a team. He had an amazing partner and friend. He had other friends like RWBY, Ren, and Nora, but what was it built out of? A lie. At that Jaune started to break down. He started to sob. He was a terrible person, everything he had was built off of a lie, and they deserved better. He was a failure. He pulled his legs up to his chest and started to hit his head off of the wall. He was so angry with the world. The world gave him a crap hand, and he made it worse.

"Stupid…" was the only thing he mumbled in between sobs.

Pyrrha watched from the door, she saw her friend in deep despair. This wasn't an ordinary sadness, by the look on Jaune's face, she knew he was carrying something incredibly heavy. She didn't like to see people depressed, but her friends? Probably one of her closest friends now since Emerald was gone now, she was going to help carry his burden.

"Jaune…?" Pyrrha asked with a frown.

He didn't look up. Pyrrha walked closer to him and sat beside him. "Oh hey Pyrrha… I thought you were getting ready for bed." He just looked up and stared in front of him, trying to cover the tear streaks on his cheeks.

"No I didn't, I wanted to check up on you." She said warmly.

'Gods, why? Why does she have to see me like this? I'm supposed to be a leader and I can't even do that right… She doesn't deserve me.' He thought. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"What's wrong Jaune?" Pyrrha looked at him as she got closer to him.

"What's wrong? What do you mean? I'm fine" He looked at her gave an extremely unconvincing smile.

Pyrrha placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Jaune you can tell me anything, remember what you said earlier today? We're partners, we're friends. I won't say anything to anyone else." She tried to reassure him. It had the opposite affect, he withdrew even more.

"Nothing, I'm fine, really." He looked. He didn't deserve this kindness. He was lying to her from the beginning it was beginning to be too much for him. Pyrrha inched closer where they were shoulder to shoulder. They just sat there in silence looking out at the emerald tower. Pyrrha was determined to be there for her friend, if that meant spending the whole time up here with him, so be it. After an hour or so, Jaune couldn't take it, the thoughts were too much, the dam broke, he started to sob uncontrollably. The fact that Pyrrha saw him like made ten times worse. He felt so insignificant to her, here was a star celebrity with a deadbeat loser who could have gotten himself killed.

Pyrrha wrapped her around him ever so gently. Jaune instinctly tried to push himself away, Pyrrha only pulled him in even more. It was unsaid battle of wills, emotions. Jaune gave up, Pyrrha pulled him to warm embrace and he put his head on her shoulder. "It'll be alright." She said warmly. At, that he lost control again.

"No" He mumbled. Pyrrha ran her hand through his hair. "What's wrong, I'm here for you, that's what friends are for."

"I shouldn't be your friend." He couldn't look at her. She looked at him, she didn't say anything, she was shocked, but there had to be a reason for why. "I let all of you guys down, I lied to all of you. It hurts so much to know that I lied to you from the very beginning. My friendship with you lie is built off of a lie. I'm a leader because I lied. I almost died because of a lie." His breathing was steadying, it was time for him to come clean with everything.

"Like it or not, I'm still friends with you, I don't care how we ended up being frineds, the most important thing is that we are frineds right now." Pyrrha said give him a reassuring squeeze.

"I cheated. I shouldn't be in Beacon. I didn't take any combat tests, I didn't go to any fight schools, I'm not from Vale. My weapons aren't even mine, I ran away from home." It felt good to get this out. He suppressed it for too long. Pyrrha was genuinely surprised, but he couldn't be mad at him, there must have been a good reason for all of this. Jaune seemed like a descent person. His last words hit her hard though. "I'm a failure." She knew what that felt like. She knew what that kind of thinking could do someone. It was monstrous.

"Jaune, I don't understand. Tell me." She did her best to reassure him. He was there for her when she was down today, now it was her turn. She could feel her own emotions building up. She could relate to self-defeatism, it was terrible, but Jaune helped her.

"If I tell you, you'll probably hate me." Jaune shook.

"Juane look at me" Jaune took his head off of Pyrrha's head and looked into Pyrrha's eyes that had a fire to them, a hint of determination. "I promise you, I won't judge you. Whatever you did, I don't care, you were one of the very few people who cared about me, who helped me. I've never had happen to me besides my mother. It means literally the world to me. I am here for you, and I will always be. Even though we met a couple days ago, you are one of my only friends. Whatever you tell me, I won't stop being your friend. You can trust me alright?"

He gave a faint smile. "I guess I should start from the beginning." He started, he looked towards the Emerald Tower. "I'm not from Vale, I'm actually from Skyfall." That in itself shocked Pyrrha, she quickly suppressed the shock, Her father was there to liberate the town. She knew that the Grimm invasion costed a lot of lives once the town got overrun. Jaune continued, not noticing Pyrrha's sudden surprise. "The Arcs lived there for centuries. We were always been hunters. The last of them being my father and mother." When Jaune mother, he started to choke up a little, Pyrrha realized it was a touchy subject. She rubbed his shoulder. "My parents didn't want me to be hunter. I grew up listening to my father's grand tales of missions and my mother would always tell us what she did as a guard for Skyfall. I grew up with the idea that my family had legacy. A legacy I had to live up to. Arcs protected people, and I felt like I should the same thing, not because it was expected, but also I want to help people." He sighed.

"A year ago, Skyfall was hit, it was bad." His voice was starting to tremble. "My mom stormed into the house all bloody from combat. She had us pack our stuff, she wanted us out of the house and onto the next bullhead out of the town. We got up to town square. That's when I saw them. Those damn Goliaths with those red eyes just staring at us." His voice started to trail off. It was getting painful now.

"Jaune, you don't have to go on" Pyrrha reassured him.

"No….." He inhaled deeply. "You deserve to know all of it." He calmer now, this was the first time he ever talked about this with anyone.

"My mom, she made us, my dad and I get on the Bullhead. The Goliaths were closer, they were rampaging through the streets killing so many. She stayed behind, she promised we would meet up, that she would be on the next bullhead out. She stayed behind to help others. That's the last time I ever saw my mom. She would like you, she likes to help people over herself." He gave a small chuckle to which Pyrrha smiled.

"She sounds like a noble woman" Pyrrha said.

"She was. I felt like I betrayed her though. I felt like I should have been there with her. I felt like I left her to die. I wanted to be with her." He said as he looked down.

"Don't say that." Pyrrha gently reprimanded. "She wanted to protect you, she wanted you to live. It is your duty to honor her wishes by striving to be the person who she wants you to be." Jaune shook at that. Pyrrha realized that might have been the wrong thing to say.

"She didn't want me to be a hunter, and here I am. I let her down, I went against what my mother and father wanted for me. They wanted me to have a normal life, and I screwed that up the moment I ran away." His voice was loud now.

"Let me ask you something then." Pyrrha started. "What kind of person did she wanted you to be, and I don't mean a hunter, but what kind of person?"

"I don't know… a good person… someone who helps others." Jaune said hesistently.

"I realize they don't want you to be hunter for your safety, but they want you to be a good person. They were just looking out for your well being, but in the end, I feel like your parents would be proud of you because you actively going out of your way to help others. I mean, I'm a prime example. You helped me so many times so far, the airport, saving my life in that temple, being my friend. Jaune you help people, you helped me, and I feel like that's what they wanted." Pyrrha smiled at the blond.

"Yeah I suppose your right…" Jaune said looking back at Pyrrha with a small smile. "My father and I spend a couple of weeks in the refugee camp waiting for the Mistralian military to clear out of the camp. We arrived at Skyfall and tried to pick up the pieces. Things were touchy between me and Dad, we didn't talk much, too much happened, but I wanted to become a hunter. I wanted to find my mother, dead or alive, to help other people. Well, I got a packet that had copy of fake transcripts, a note saying that I had the opportunity to be the person who I wanted to be, and ticket out of Skyfall, and here I am at Beacon, with no combat experience, no real transcripts, and skills." He said looking out.

"Jaune, I know you feel like you shouldn't be here, but I am glad you are here. I know you felt like everything is built off of a lie, but people don't like you because of your transcripts, but because you are kind, caring guy. The reason why you are is noble, to me that is more important, then ability or skills." Her voice calm and collected, yet reassuring.

"I just don't want to let our team down, I don't want to let you down." He said looking down. His hair in eyes.

"Jaune, don't worry, I sense natural potential in you, people just need a little push from time to time. That's what friends are for." She looked out. "You helped me, so I want to return the favor, and to be honest I won't take a no for answer. If you want I can train you up here after classes."

"You can be just as stubborn as me." He chuckled.

Pyrrha smirked. "Yeah? Well that's my team leader rubbing off of on me." She giggled lightly. "What do you say?"

He gave a few thoughts. It was all out in the air. He told her everything, he expected her to be furious for lying to her. She didn't care and that was incredibly weight lifting. He was truly greatful. Even knowing Pyrrha for two days now, he knew deep down that Pyrrha was his best friend, and he would do anything in his power to keep that way. He was glad to have her as his partner.

"Sure." He said. He looked over at Pyrrha whose arm was still wrapped around him hugging his shoulder in a warm embrace. "Thank you for being the best friend I could ever had."

"I should be thanking you to be honest, but that's what friends do." She replied. She stood up and gave a hand to Jaune who gladly took it. "We'll start training tomorrow. Let's get to bed, we need our rest for tomorrow Nora wake up call." She gave Jaune a smile.

"Gods, don't remind me." He followed Pyrrha back to the room, he changed into his blue onesies and got into his bed, Pyrrha getting into hers. They both fell asleep and had a restful night.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up quickly. She looked at the clock, class starts at 10, and she was up at 6. She knew her team would probably would sleep until 8. She had two hours to kill. She remembered her conversation with Jaune. She was happy to help him, she could completely understand where he was coming from. Everything was clicking into place and she was determined to help him, to help him find his mother and to give the poor guy a break. The idea gave her small, odd warm feeling in deep in her, she couldn't really put a name to the feeling but she tried to shrug it off. She looked out in the room and noticed that Jaune's bed was empty. She got out of her own bed. 'Odd… I wonder where he is…' She gathered her supplies for the day and headed towards the bathroom. She quickly got a shower, tried herself off, cursing her long hair, as it always took a bit for it to dry. After it was dried, she tied it up in its usual ponytail. She put on her school uniform and exited the bathroom.

"Good morning Jaune." Who was surprised to see her.

"Hey Pyrrha, what are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"I don't need that much sleep, but I could ask the same for you." Eyebrow raised.

"Oh I was out on a jog." He said casually.

"Well yeah, I'm determined to get better, I might start with some exercise, and I couldn't get that much sleep" He took off a grey hoodie and got his toiletries.

"Nightmares?" She asked.

"No, I'm not too sure what it was. Hey, I'm goin to get cleaned up" He went into the bathroom to his usual morning routine.

Once he came out, he was ready for class, it was already 8:00. "Well I guess we should wake up the sleeping beauties." Jaune had the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"Watch" He went over to Nora. "Hey Nora, the pancakes will run out this morning unless you and Ren are ready to go." Nora's eyes instantly opened up, the energetic ball was clearly distressed. She got up and jumped to Ren's bed. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! WE NEED TO GET UP NOW! PANCAKES NOW!" She was practically shouting. The sleeping boy just sighed, and sat up.

"I won't forget this" He looked over at Jaune who had a grin.

"Well done, expert tactic" Pyrrha complimented with giggle.

"Mission Breakfast is a go! Let's go people, get ready." Jaune ordered. It only took Ren and Nora about fifteen minutes. They all proceded towards the cafeteria. Ren got a cup of tea, Nora a mountain of pancakes with rivers of syrup, Pyrrha got oatmeal and some fruit, Jaune got a whole plate of bacon.

"You want a heart attack?" Pyrrha said looking at the bacon.

"It's worth it, bacon is my only master" He joked as he dug in.

They headed to their first class, Dr. Oobleck's Remnant History.

 **A/N**

 **Hello people! This chapter was difficult for me to write. I hope I portrayed the feels that I felt were necessary. I know that the last chapter was also very feely. Like I said, this series is will be filled with all sorts of stuff. This chapter was a slight, but what I believe necessary deviation from the schedule.**

 **Now it is time for me to be serious with you guys. I want to thank all of you for all of your support. I really do appreciate the comments, suggestions, and ideas. They will be considered as the series movies on. I also enjoy reading people's reaction to the series good or bad. So share your ideas, opinions, suggestions, feedback and such.**

 **Serious moment #2- I need to be honest with you guys, I'm enjoying the series and I will continue on with it! I also have other ideas for other series but they won't be worked until Arkos Book is complete. Now unfortunately life is catching up with me. Student teaching is starting to intensify now. I'm having less and less time to work on this project. That being said, I will have less and less time to work on this during the week and probably also on weekends. That being said, I will work on it whenever I have free time, I will try my best update a frequently as possible. That is hard to determine, I am hoping 2 a week, but that seems unrealistic, I shooting for once a weekend, which maybe hard as time progresses, as the semester goes on, it may take 2 weeks an update unfortunately. Just until the semester, then summer. oh my I cant wait!**

 **Alright all that being said. Leave a review, like, favorite, follow, or pm. Leave feedback, opinions, suggestions, ideas, reactions, and all that other stuff! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Thank you guys for everything**

 **I have been Lordxsauron! Next Time I bring Chapter 5: First Day Part 2!**


	6. Chapter 6: First Day Part 2

**Chapter 5: Part 2**

 **I do not own RWBY**

* * *

"More disturbing news, Sir." Glynda took her scroll and linked it to Ozpin's holographic table. "Mistral's government sector has been attacked by the White Fang. The Mistralian military raided several White Fang bases outside of Mistral. They found evidence that links Vacuo to supporting the White Fang." She tapped her scroll bring a map of Remnant. "In response, Mistral has been rearming and been establishing bases along Vacuo border."

Ozpin clasped his hand together thinking. "We obviously know that Vacuo would not support the White Fang, but Mistral is stubborn, they won't ignore evidence that points to a culprit, even if it's the wrong culprit." Ozpin sighed. "I need to get in contact with the Mistralian government council, contact Umbra as well. He has some influence within the council. Who is leading the Mistralian military operations along the border?" Ozpin asked.

"The newly appointed field marshal. Pietr Nikos." Glynda tapped a picture bringing up a picture of a gruff looking military man. He had short cropped red hair and blue eyes. He was muscular and tall man, it was clear to him that this man was military man through and through. "I assume Pyrrha's father?" He said with an ever slight frown.

"Yessir." Glynda said.

Ozpin let out a sigh, the enemy was currently on the move, he was influencing all of the Kingdoms, but to what purpose? "Should we notify her?" Glynda asked.

"No, not yet, we should put this kind of weight on anyone until they are settled down. After all, it is the first day of classes." He said as he got up from his desk and made a fresh pot of coffee. "They can't be children forever, so let them enjoy their time now."

* * *

Team JNPR sat down front row of the class, on the other side of Team RWBY. "You think class got canceled? I mean it is 10:00 and the professor isn't here." Jaune looked around he noticed how he felt breeze when he looked to the front of the room, he saw an older gentlemen with spikey green hair with spectacles.

"Young man! What a preposterous idea! Over my dead body my boy! More importantly… It's Doctor! Doctor Oobleck! I didn't earn my Ph.D. for fun. Am I understood?" Oobleck look down at Jaune impatiently.

"Uhhhh yes pro…. I mean Doctor Oobleck!" Jaune corrected himself. Oobleck then darted to the chalk board at a break neck speed. "Welcome everyone to Remnant History! In this class we learn about pre-Grimm human civilization as well modern contemporary History. We will examine how the past connects us, and will change the future! Now starting off, we begin our first class with Mythology!" A collective groan erupted from the class. Even Pyrrha gave a slight sigh. The only who seemed geniuely happy was Ren. He had a slight smile and was eagerly waiting for the lecture to begin.

Thirty minutes into the lecture then managed to cover 5 different civilizations and their pantheon of different gods. Jaune's hand cramped up from exhaustion. It was incredibly hard for him to keep track of Oobleck lightning fast lecture, his speed didn't help either.

Jaune saw movement to his side, he looked over to see Ren who had his hand raised.

"Yes young man? Do you have a question?" Oobleck stopped right in front of the stoic young man.

"I was wondering, is there a God whose name was Lirim?" Ren asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Ahh! Marvelous question, I see you are a student of history as well!" Oobleck exclaimed "Yes my boy! Lirim used to belong the Pre-Ancient Era Aegean Empire. Their empire stretched from across Vale as well parts of Mistral. Lirim was considered an Elder God, a god who created other gods. He was considered to be the god of death and disease. The Aegeans believed that he needed to be appeased with human sacrifices to prevent the destruction of the world. This brought the Aegeans into conflict with the early Mistral Republic. Eventually after a few hundred years of warfare, the Mistral Republic was able to defeat the Aegean Empire and caused it's disintegration. Unfortunately, the Mistral Republic exterminated the Aegean civilization, seeking to remove any trace of its existence. Does that answer your question?" The professor was winded after that particularly long explanation. Ren simply nodded.

Pyrrha eyes widened with surprise. 'There can't be any connection to 'Lerum.' She quickly suppressed that thought deep down. She shouldn't be thinking of such nonsense, she had to focus on the lecture. The bell rang and the Doctor zipped out of the classroom. "Well…. That was unique." Pyrrha noted.

"Yeah, I think I broke my wrist trying to copy everything." Jaune noted. They all headed to their next class, combat survival with Professor Peach. The class was going relatively well until Nora had an accident that involved Dust, maple syrup, and a chalk board. The outcome was a maple syrup bomb that blew a hole in the chalk board the size of Professor Peach.

"How did you even manage that?" Jaune asked with a huge grin.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked who was confused.

"You're telling me that was an accident?" Jaune stared at Nora in shock and disbelief.

"Jaune, it's best not to ask." Ren noted neutrally.

"Nora should be our explosive expert" Pyrrha noted tactically with a smile.

"Talking about mapple syrup is starting to make me hungry. Let's get some lunch!" Jaune exclaimed as his belly roared in hunger.

"You just ate a mountain of bacon? You are going to kill your arteries." Pyrrha noted with a joking concern.

"Hey! Training will burn that off." Jaune exclaimed. "Besides, I'm going to eat a healthy lunch."

They all headed to lunch and proceeded to get their food with Team RWBY. Jaune was the last to sit down with a pizza that took up his entire lunch tray.

"They have that?" Yang and Nora exclaimed together.

"Ohhh my yes they doooo, better yet, it's bacon with extra cheese!" Jaune said as he admired his pizza.

Pyrrha and Ren looked at each other and shook their heads. "You know… I think you are going to die from grease overload." Pyrrha noted with a smile.

"No way! I got dairy! Protein! And more dairy!" As he pulled out his large chocolate milkshake as if out of nowhere. "I need my dairy so I can have strong bones"

"A heart attack as well" Pyrrha chuckled.

JNPR and RWBY chatted amicably about their classes. Before they knew it, it was time for their last class of the day, Combat Training with Glynda Goodwitch.

"Why did they have to put the most physically demanding class" Jaune regretted his weight in pizza.

"The food will give us energy!" Pyrrha exclaimed raised a fist in the air to emphasize her enthusiasm. "I bet you are regretting that pizza." She lightly punched Jaune in the shoulder.

"Oh come on slow poke!" Nora picked Jaune up and dragged him to the amphitheater where Combat Training was held. Both teams filed into the amphitheater with other teams. Glynda Goodwitch came into the amphitheater and addressed the young aspiring hunters. "Good Afternoon class. In this class, we will be harnessing your combat and aura techniques." She said as she looked over the students. "We will go over combat strategies and tactics, we will start with warm ups and then sparring matches. Please enter the arena as I match you up against your sparring partners.

"Yang vs Pyrrha"

"Ruby vs Nora"

"Blake vs Ren"

"Weiss vs Russel Thrush"

"Jaune vs Cardin"

They prepared themselves for the spars throughout the amphitheater. They did their brief warm ups and prepared themselves for their first ever fights.

The fights got under way. Yang and Pyrrha were evenly matched, Yang used her brute force to keep Pyrrha on the defensive. Yang tried aimed for a hay maker around Pyrrha's shield to which she saw and quickly deflected with milo and then proceeded to shield bash Yang which caused Yang's aura to go into red, ending the match.

Ruby won against her match using her speed to get inside of Nora's range of her hammer. Ren won using his agility, accurately guessing Blake's shadows. Weiss used her accuracy and precision to bash down Russel. They were watching the last fight. Jaune versus Cardin.

Cardin Winchester was a large brute, he used strength to overpower his enemies with his impressive mace. He wasn't terribly slow with it either. On the other hand, Jaune was ill prepared, he had no training, no combat stamina. He couldn't engage Cardin in a sustained melee. His best chance was to run Cardin down, hope he makes a mistake, and hopefully mop him up. Good plan, at least in theory.

Cardin walked into the arena nonchalantly. He hefted his mace with the largest grin.

"Jauney boy ready for the largest beat down of your pathetic life?" His voice filled with malice and arrogance. Jaune hefted Crocea Mors and his shield in response.

"Begin"

Cardin took off faster then what Jaune expected. He brought his mace down, Jaune didn't have enough time dodge, so he raised his shield. The mace made impact causing Jaune's legs to buckle from the sheer concussive impact. Jaune strategy wasn't going to work, Cardin was a lot faster then Jaune. He decided to get close and personal leaving Cardin no room to swing his mace.

Jaune charged with his shield, Cardin swung his mace, connecting to Jaune's unprotected leg. It connected with sickening wet * **THWACK*** Jaune was tossed aside from the sheer force of hit. He tried to get up, but he couldn't put any weight on his leg. Cardin tossed his mace on the ground. He strode over to Jaune with a menacing smile.

Jaune tried to pull himself up. He tried to use Crocea Mors as a prop. Cardin kicked the sword out of his hand. He ripped Jaune's shield from his hand. Jaune was utterly unprotected. Cardin lifted Jaune up by collar and starting punch him in the face repeatedly. ***Crunch*** Blood started to pour out of Jaune's nose. Cardin threw him down to the ground. Jaune continued to get up, Cardin kicked him down.

"That's the match" Glynda called.

"Weakling." Cardin mumbled.

Just then, in between coughs, Jaune mumbled "Says the bully? That's priceless." Cardin turned around "What did you say you pathetic whelp?" Cardin spat back.

Jaune, still on the ground, with a smile "You heard me." Cardin walked up to Jaune. "I'll teach you respect you dog, you don't belong here." By then Pyrrha and the rest JNPR sat up from their seats and tried to reach Jaune. It was too late.

Cardin lifted his large armoured boot and stomped on Jaune's face. If it wasn't for his barely remaining aura, it would have killed him instantly. Instead it knocked him out. Glynda didn't expect this. She used her crop to suspend Cardin in the air. "Cardin! That is not the behavior of a Hunter!" She roared. "Head to Ozpin's office immediately!" She tossed him aside to the other side of the arena. Glynda looked at NPR "You should get him out of here, his aura will need time to heal and recover. He is excused from Combat Training until he recovers.

Pyrrha was the first one to rush over to Jaune whose nose was bleeding. "Ren and Nora! Hold him down, we have to reset his nose." They held down his legs and arms. "Sorry Jaune" she mumbled. She reset his nose with a sickening crack. "Let's get him back to the room, we'll look at his leg" Pyrrha suggested. Nora and Pyrrha took Juane' by the shoulders and carried him back to their room. They quickly set him down on the bed.

"Ren take off his pants." Pyrrha ordered.

"U-Uhh what?" He stumbled.

"We need to see what happened to his legs. I'm going to take a look, but we need to bad the damage is." Pyrrha felt her voice rising with frustration at her teammates inappropriate thought. Ren complied and quickly got Jaune out of his pants and into his shorts while Pyrrha and Nora looked away.

"Alright, he's descent" Ren confirmed.

Pyrrha went over to Jaune's leg. It was severely black and blue, that mace did a real number on his leg, but nothing was broken, thank god to Jaune's unusual amount of aura.

"Wow! It looks like someone took a bunch of blueberries and smashed them up on Jaune's leg" Nora said with a little bit of concern in her voice.

"You could say that again" Ren said. "Wait, actually… don't say that again"

Pyrrha got an ice bag from the fridge. She made her way to Jaune's bed and sat down gently applying the ice to his leg. "What an eventful day." Pyrrha said sarcastically.

"We could break Cardin's legs!" Nora exclaimed as she started to bounce her bed. "As much I would love to help that, I don't think Jaune would want" Pyrrha noted as she watched Nora jump.

"I don't want what?" Jaune said quietly.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

Nora and Ren proceeded to gather around Jaune's bed.

"Hey there fearless leader!" Nora grabbed Jaune in an unyielding hug.

"N…O…. R… A… I need…. Air…" Jaune was starting to turn blue.

"Oopsy! Sorry about that Fearless Leader" Nora said apologetically.

"I like the sound of Fearless Leader…" Jaune joked which brought Nora right back to her normal hyperactive self.

"How do you feel" Ren asked with an ever slight raised eyebrow.

"Hunky Dorry, I love the feeling of getting hit by a train." He said with a small grin. He looked at Pyrrha with a frown. "I guess this won't mean training tonight. I'm sorry."

"Jaune, don't worry about it. I am, however, curious as to why you picked the fight with Cardin after fight" Pyrrha asked with concern and somewhat admiration.

"Ahhh I don't know… It just happened. I hated bullies, I always have. It's not fair how they put other's down. It just happened." Jaune said rubbing his the back of his neck.

"Well that was extremely reckless" Pyrrha reprimanded "but extremely admirable. Just do me a favor and be careful." Pyrrha said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Will do!" Jaune said. "Don't mind, I'm going to take a nap, it's pretty late." He said as laid back down.

"It's 8:00 P.M. You mean sleep?" Pyrrha asked slightly confused.

"Nooooo… a nap! I need a nap before I go to sleep, it preps me for sleep." Jaune explained.

"You are the strangest person I have ever met." Pyrrha said with chuckle.

"No, the most efficient" Jaune retorted.

Pyrrha giggled. "Or the most laziest"

* * *

Ozpin looked out from his tower. He felt an unmistakable change in the air. Something was coming. Mistral and Vacuo are already at each others throats. Vale was in between the two kingdoms. Atlas was carefully monitoring the situation. But what is happening behind the scenes? First an attack on a Guardian and now Kingdoms preparing for a war.

Ozpin sat back down on his desk. He reexamined the tablet in front of him.

Lerum. The devourer of all, the bringer of end, death, the void. He had many forms, many words. It was out there. It had a plan, and it was working. He remembered the very ancient Myth. Lerum ruled over Remnant, supposedly. Humans worshiped him and feared. He demanded blood sacrifices to appease him. Four humans led a revolt against him and his cult. They were able to defeat Lerum and his followers. But how?

How did he return? He was erased from history except for a few mentions in Ancient History. He should been forgotten. Ozpin scroll rang. It was Qrow.

"Qrow I have a new mission for you. I need you to secretly get in contact with Field Marshal Pietr Nikos." Ozpin looked out from his office's window.

 **A/N**

 **Hello readers!**

 **These snow days are so nice! I've been able to get some serious work done!**

 **If you guys liked the chapter and such, leave a review, pm, follow, favorite and such.**

 **Got ideas, opinions, reactions, suggestions, or feedback, leave a review or pm, I love to hear from you guys!**

 **I have been Lordxsauron, next time I present: Chapter 7: Out on the town!**


	7. Chapter 7: Night on the Town

**Chapter 7: Night on the Town**

 **I do not own RWBY**

* * *

 ***CLANGCLANGCLANG***

Crocea Mors met with Miló. Jaune dashed back regrouping from Pyrrha's onslaught. Pyrrha looked toward Jaune and noted his poor stance. His legs were stiff, and lacked proper balance. Pyrrha dashed towards Jaune, who in turn braced himself. Pyrrha made several quick jabs towards Jaune, which he was able to swat aside. Pyrrha quickly brought Miló back down towards Jaune while he brought up his sword to block. Both swords were caught, tension building, neither willing to give ground. Jaune stepped right into Pyrrha's trap.

Jaune was too focused on his standing ground and blocking Miló to see a shift in Pyrrha's stance. Before he could do anything about it, Pyrrha quickly dropped low maintaining her defensive posture with Milo while sweeping Juane's leg which dropped him to the ground. Pyrrha jumped back up and brought Miló's tip to Jaune's throat. "Well done Jaune. Just remember to keep a good stance and beware of your surroundings." She gave Jaune a hand.

"Yeah I know… Thanks though." Jaune took Pyrrha's hand, got up, and dusted himself off. It had been a couple of weeks since his beatdown by Cardin. He was luckily able to quickly recover and started his training with Pyrrha. The days had become a blur as he settled into a routine. Wake up, breakfast, classes, school work, training, school work, bed, and repeat. Every night ended the same however, with Miló's tip pointing at his throat, and Pyrrha picking him up. He didn't mind though, he was improving, if ever so slightly.

He got his water bottle and proceeded to down its contents. He then went over to the wall and slid down making himself comfortable as he sat down and Pyrrha joined him. Jaune always enjoyed his moments with Pyrrha.

"Any plans for this weekend?" Jaune asked. Usually, weekends were a dull affair within Beacon, it was time for students to get caught up with. It was highly unusual for weekends to end up work free. That meant free time.

Pyrrha gave a very slight frown. "I'm afraid not, I suppose I'll get ahead on some work or train." Her tone was slightly hushed. Seeing Pyrrha down like made Jaune come up with the most brilliant idea.

"Nonsense! Friday will officially be JNPR bonding day!" Jaune exclaimed with the giddiness of a child.

"Jaune, really I'll be fine," Pyrrha stubbornly insisted. "I want to get caught up on work."

"Pyrrha Nikos! As your team leader, I will order you to come to JNPR bonding days, whether you want to or not. Even champions need to have fun!" Jaune said with a toothy grin. He stood up and gave Pyrrha his hand, she took it and got up. "I suppose you're right." She shyly smiled. In truth she was excited and yet slightly nervous, she never really had experience doing normal things that normal teenagers did. She appreciated Jaune's effort to make her feel normal, as a member of a team.

The walk back to JNPR's room was quiet. Jaune was too busy thinking of how his team would spend their time on the weekend. Pyrrha was just thankful that Jaune was going out of his way to include her. She smiled at the thought. Jaune opened the door and held it open for Pyrrha.

"Team JNPR! We need to have a team meeting!" Jaune called. Nora rushed over, clearly excited by the sudden announcement. Ren sighed, clearly frustrated that he would be interrupted from

his reading. Pyrrha was already there.

"Alright Team JNPR! I have new orders! Every Friday night will be Team JNPR's bonding day, effective this Saturday! No excuses will be tolerated. We'll get some pizza, get some supplies, and I will specifically buy the new Star Battles Episode VII!" Jaune remembered that Pyrrha said she never saw it, but that she had really wanted too. He looked over to Pyrrha who was clearly happy about the idea.

"Do I have to eat pizza? I'd prefer something… well… more healthy…" Pyrrha said looking down.

"Why would ever say something like that?" Jaune looked at her in horror.

"I've never eaten pizza… it looks… well… not good." Pyrrha shyly.

The other members of JNPR were shocked, even Ren was taken aback. "You poor depraved child." Jaune chuckled, "Yes you do have to eat!"

"I love pizza almost as much as pancakes!" Nora exclaimed.

"Oh alright." Pyrrha figured that her harsh training regimen would burn the pizza off. Jaune raised his fist in the air with victory.

Friday dragged on. Especially Combat Training, the last class of the day. Jaune was thankful that he wasn't called. Instead, it ended up being Pyrrha and Ruby, a good fight. The little reaper landed a few good hits on Pyrrha using her agility and the reach of Crescent Rose to keep Pyrrha away. Pyrrha dodged Ruby's swings, getting up close and personal, too close for Ruby to use her scythe effectively. Pyrrha jabbed at Ruby with Miló's spear form. Ruby could only block a few hits, but she couldn't withstand the barrage. The match was called when Ruby was knocked in the air by Pyrrha's spear. Pyrrha walked over to Ruby and gave her hand to the little Ruby.

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha was always concerned about her opponents after matches.

"Yeppers!" Ruby gave a grin. "Good fight Pyrrha!"

"You as well." Pyrrha nodded.

"That'll do it for tonight, students." Glynda announced.

With the announcement Jaune darted up with the rest of his team to get Pyrrha. "Pyrrha you were getting sloppy there, I saw you get hit." Jaune chuckled.

"Oh shut it, it's a giant scythe. That's hard to fight. Don't you remember your fight with Ruby?" Pyrrha said with a smug.

"I was kinda hoping you forgot." Jaune replied back. They all headed out to back to the room to get ready for the big night. Pyrrha would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. This was only her second time hanging out with friends. It was the first time outside of her home hanging out with people at a social event. She didn't want to be odd one out.

They went back to their dorm room to drop off their equipment and to get cleaned up. After an hour or so, they were ready to go. "You know…. I just realized we need to take a airship to Vale." Jaune sighed.

"If you need puke, make sure to puke out the window! You'll hit other people!" Nora had a wicked smile.

"Nora that's gross!" Ren scolded. "But it would be better than puking on us."

Pyrrha chuckled. They boarded the ship, Ren and Nora sitting across from Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune was hunched over, not daring to look out the window. He felt a familiar a hand rubbing his back. "Ugghhhhhhh….. Thanks…" He mumbled.

"We wouldn't want you to be sick right before pizza, now would we?" Pyrrha joked. They reached the Vale stop, Jaune was the first one of the airship. He dropped to the ground, hugging it.

"Oh thank the gods for ground!"

Nora lifted him up. "Let's go get some food!" She exclaimed with a menacing grin. They went to the local pizza shop and sat down. A waiter came by and delivered the menus which all of them picked up to look at. The real challenge had begun, what kind of pizza to get. Pyrrha looked down at the limitless combinations, all of them being terrifyingly unhealthy, but somewhat delicious sounding.

"Do we want stuff crust? No stuff crust? Double stuffed crust?" Jaune asked scanning the menu.

"Tripple stuffed crust!" Nora exclaimed.

Ren looked at her. "Don't you think that is overdoing it?" Nora response was to lightly poke his nose "Boop!" She said. "Oh fine, alright." Ren finally gave up.

"Pyrrha? You alright with that?" Jaune asked.

"Besides being a heart attack? Yes, I'm fine with that." Pyrrha chuckled. Looks like tomorrow is going to be a long workout. "TOPPINGS!" Jaune pointed a finger in the air with enthusiasm. "I demand bacon! Everyone loves bacon!"

"Pepperoni!" Nora bounced.

"Sausage." Ren said calmly.

"Ham." Pyrrha said. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Pyrrha eating something unhealthy? More importantly contributing more add ons to a monster of grease. "What? I like ham." She shyly admitted. They ordered four of these pizzas. When they came out, they had to put the other pizzas on the table beside them. Nora was about to jump in when Jaune held her back.

"We have to wait! Pyrrha should get the first bite." Jaune said with a grin.

"Aww, her first pizza! They grow up so fast." Nora said with giddiness. Jaune cut the first piece of the greasy and cheesy monster and put in on Pyrrha's face. To Pyrrha it looked like a literal heart attack. She dreaded this moment. She couldn't let her team down, she couldn't disappoint Jaune. She steeled herself, and picked it up. It looked disgustingly gross, but it did have a nice smell to it. She took a small bite. She was hit a blast of flavors. Spice, cheese, tomato, meats, they all combined into probably the most delicious thing that Pyrrha had ever tasted. She took another bite, and another, and another.

"I think she likes it…" Jaune whispered loudly for everyone to hear. Pyrrha put her pizza down, and calmed herself. "It isn't bad." She said nonchalantly.

"Admit it, you love it." Nora prodded.

"No I don't…" Pyrrha responded sounding a little guilty.

"Yes you do." Jaune said

"I do…" Pyrrha shyly admitted.

Everyone started to chow down on their pizza. An hour later, Nora was still bouncing while the rest of JNPR was in a pizza comatose. "Too much goodness," Jaune mumbled sleepily. Pyrrha was resting her head on the table. Ren just stared off into space.

"Too much everything," Pyrrha agreed.

"BURPING CONTEST" Nora announced. ***BBBBBBUUUUURRRRRRRP*** Nora started the round. "Try and beat that."

 ***BBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP*** "No one can beat that." Jaune announced with a satisfied grin.

 ***BBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP***

Everyone looked at the source, the source being the normally calm and collected Ren. "Excuse me" He calmly said as wiped his mouth with a napkin.

 ***BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG***

Everyone was horrified by the source of this forceful belch. "What?" Pyrrha said with a shy smile, blushed with a crimson red. "It was good." She said sheepishly.

"Jaune I think you turned her into a Pizza Destroyer." Nora joked.

"Oh gods! Hide your children, hide your wife! She'll be devour your pizza." Jaune gave a Pyrrha a huge grin.

"The same could be said with your unhealthy addiction to Bacon." She retorted.

"A draw then?" Jaune responded.

"Indeed." She chuckled.

"Alright guys Part 1 has been successful, we need to launch Part 2, we are going to go to the store and get some supplies for Part 3." Jaune announced. He got up, and paid for the entire the group, against of the objections of Pyrrha and Ren, which he just responded with, "I'm team leader, and I organized this, so hush."

They left the pizza shop, and headed to the store. "Alright guys! We need all of the junk food and soda we can carry! Let's go!" Jaune ordered.

They went through many different aisles. Pyrrha tried to go for something at least a little healthy, something like trail mix. This earned Jaune's disapproving frown and a shake from the head. She saw it and decided to put the trail mix back, she grabbed a bag of party mix, which earned an approving grin and nod, to which she smiled back. 'If you can't beat them, might as well join them.' Pyrrha thought with a small smile. She thought she could take a day off, she earned in her seventeen years. Ren was in charge of acquiring candy.

When Ren showed up his arms were filled with a wide range of candy, ranging from gummy Grimm, to Star Booms. Before Jaune and Pyrrha could say anything, Ren acknowledged their stares. "I have a sweet tooth." He said with a rare smile.

"Come on, let's go find Nora before she drinks all of the soda." Jaune said as he went over to the soda aisle. There they came across an impressive sight of Nora carrying 10 different soda bottles. "How is that possible?" Pyrrha asked shocked.

"Don't ask." Nora's childhood face palmed.

They proceeded to the checkout, to which Jaune again paid for all of the supplies. "Good idea having us bring backpacks." Ren noted with a nod of approval.

"You have to think these things through." Jaune joked. "You guys can go get the airship tickets, I'll get the Star Battles movie."

"I'll go with you." Pyrrha went by his side.

"Alright. We'll be back in ten minutes" Jaune nodded to the group.

Pyrrha and Jaune started to walk towards the video store. As they walked, Pyrrha was deep in thought. This was probably one of her best times she ever had. Sure, her time with Emerald was good, but she felt like she was finally living life like a normal girl. She was also happy how Jaune helped her experience some of these normal things. He treated her like a normal girl, and encouraged her to step outside her normal routine. He guided her on the so called path of being normal. She wouldn't have anyone else help either. She also appreciated how he was creating a friendly environment within her team. She felt that she made friendships that would last a lifetime.

Jaune noticed how Pyrrha was deep in thought. Breaking the silence, he asked, "Penny for your thoughts?" He said with smile.

"O-Oh…" She stammered. "Ummm… it's nothing. Really."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Jaune gave Pyrrha a quizzical look.

"Well…" She started to look down. "I don't know. I just wanted to thank you. I haven't really done anything 'normal' while I was growing up. My life revolved around training and promotions. Honestly, this was the first time I have ever done anything normal with a group of friends." Pyrrha hoped Jaune wouldn't be weirded out by that. She didn't like talking about home, about her childhood. Confiding in someone or just talking to someone about made her feel vulnerable, and she hated that feeling. She believed that she should help the vulnerable, she shouldn't be the vulnerable one.

"You know, you don't talk about your childhood or about home that often." Jaune noted.

Pyrrha sighed "Let's just say that it was a difficult one."

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, I will always be here for you, as your team leader, partner, and as your friend, don't forget that." Jaune said as he put a reassuring hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Besides, we have a lot of catching up to do! Star Battles won't be enough! We need King of the Rings as well!" Jaune said with a large grin on his face. Pyrrha returned the grin with her ever rewarding warm smile. "Now let's get us some movies!" Jaune exclaimed. They entered the video store, Jaune purchased Star Battles Episode VII and the King of the Rings trilogy. They both left and headed up to meet the other two members of JNPR.

As he walked, he thought about what Pyrrha said. He thought it was a shame that she missed out on the simple things in life, all of things that he took for granted. He was now determined to have Pyrrha try everything out, a chance to catch up on some lost time. A time for her to relax, and not have to worry about training, competing, or promotions. He was happy to have a friend like Pyrrha. He was also glad to have friends in Nora and Ren as well as Team RWBY.

They arrived, and they boarded the airship. Jaune, as usual, was waging a war in his stomach, fighting the churning motion of the airship to keep his dinner. Pyrrha, as usual, was helping him through the turmoil, it was practically became second nature between the two. Pyrrha smiled, the day has been so fantastic and it was because of Jaune. She felt something warm towards him, anytime she thought about him, she couldn't shake this weird feeling. She couldn't pin it down with one word, she just knew it made her happy, if not somewhat scared because it was the unknown.

As usual, the airship landed, and Jaune rushed out hugging the ground, also becoming a part of the ritual. Once everyone was off of the plane, Jaune was able to calm himself. "Alright everyone! It's time for Part 3! Let's move people!" Jaune ordered. Nora grabbed Ren and dragged him with her. Pyrrha walked with Jaune.

"Thank you for everything." Pyrrha said bashfully.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm glad you had fun. We also learned you love pizza, so it's a win win for everyone." Jaune grinned.

"And what did you win?" Pyrrha asked with a smile.

"I finally have a pizza buddy. Nora and Ren are pancake buddies." Jaune chuckled.

"Come on. We're wasting time!" Pyrrha started to run dragging Jaune with her.

When the two arrived in the room they discovered their room's layout changed. The beds were tossed aside. The middle of the room was the holo screen with the holo player. Displayed in the middle of the room, in front of the screen, were a vast assortment of pillows and blankets. Food and drinks were already prepped. Nora snatched the Star Battles from Jaune and put it in the player as Jaune turned off the lights. He whispered to Pyrrha "Are you excited?"

Pyrrha was energetically nodding her head. "Most definitely." Everyone had their snacks as well drinks and the movie started. Pyrrha and Jaune sat comfortably together wrapped up in blankets while Nora was splayed out on the floor in front of the two, while Ren sat towards her side.

* * *

Ozpin finished his call on his scroll. Glynda, always by his side, looked at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now contact Field Marshal Nikos as well Commander Zedong. We are going end this before this situation escalates." He looked out of his window calmly. "If the governments fail to hear our words of wisdom, then we will appeal to the military directly."

"This could cause tension within their own kingdoms." Glynda pointed out.

"I'm very well aware of that, but we can't afford having the Kingdoms at war with each other." Ozpin noted.

* * *

The credits scrolled up on the t.v. Nora was passed out. "Thank gods for sugar crashes." Ren mumbled as he picked her up and sat her on her own bed. He tucked her in. Jaune and Pyrrha were bundled up in their own blankets. They shared another blanket across their laps. He looked at Pyrrha who was clearly distraught. "I can't believed they ended it like that." Her voice was quite full of sadness of how one of the main characters were killed.

"Trust me, I know the feeling when I first saw that." Jaune humbly agreed. "Don't worry, the next will be coming out next year. We'll go see it."

"That would be grand!" Pyrrha nodded.

"Ren, round 2! King of the Rings now!" Jaune ordered quietly. He nodded and proceeded to put the movie in the holo player. Half way into the first movie, he noticed that Pyrrha had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Jaune flushed a bright red, but he wasn't against it. He was happy his friend had a good night. He didn't want to wake her up.

After the movie, Ren was even asleep. Jaune noticed that Pyrrha was out like light bulb. He got up quickly and gently, not to disturb her. He picked her up bridal style and took her to her bed. He gently set her down and tucked her in to make sure she was comfortable. "Good night Pyrrha," Jaune said quietly.

"Night." Pyrrha mumbled incoherently. Jaune set about helping his other teammates. Once everyone was in their beds, he set himself in his bed and turned off the holo screen and slipped off to dreamland.

* * *

 **HELLLLLOOOOO MY READERS!**

 **So here is Chapter 6! SO I HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT THING OF GREAT IMPORTANCE.**

 **I want to specifically thank ODST110 for his helpful contributions with editing! An incredible help that is greatly appreciated. He has finer eye for grammar and such. Anyway I wanted to throw a big thanks in helping out with this chapter!**

 **OTHER NOTE: I will be taking up second class for student teaching which means more work. I am hoping to have chapter 7 done by before the end of the weekend, but it will hopefully be released by the end of the week, or early weekend. (Stupid unit and lesson plans...)**

 **So I'm going to be releasing this to help keep the good vibe training running in preparation for RWBY episode 10...**

 **Anyway if you like this chapter leave a like, follow, review, favorite. As always I'm open to any ideas and such, got opinions? Share them. Got ideas? Share them? Feedback? Share it. Suggestions? Share them. Reactions? Share them. ya you all know the routine by now xD**

 **Next time I present Chapter 8: Cracks. Pyrrha receives unexpected news of unexpected visitor. How does she cope with the news?**

 **I have been Lordxsauron**


	8. Chapter 8: Cracks

"Headmaster Ozpin." Field Marshal Pietr noted, not even trying to hide his contempt for the man. "What do you want? Have you not stolen enough from me already?"

"Pyrrha left on her own volition, you should respect that." Ozpin said coolly "That is not why I am contacting you however."

"Then what is it?" Pietr's blue eyes narrowing.

"I want to hold a peace conference here at Beacon, you are welcome to attend, as well as Commander Zedong of Vacuo." He began. "It is important to maintain peace between the four kingdoms, and if politicians don't want to maintain peace, then I will appeal directly to the military."

"I am a soldier of Mistral! I will do what my kingdom commands of me!" The venom was oozing from Pietr.

"Is there any way I can convince you to come? Commander Zedong has already agreed to come."

"I want to see my daughter." His voice came down to deadly serious tone.

"I cannot guarantee that she will do that, but I will offer her the chance." Ozpin said twining his fingers.

"Fine, I'll be at this conference." Pietr said as signed off of his scroll.

* * *

Pyrrha was the first one to wake up. After growing up to waking up before the crack of dawn, she was very accustomed to waking up just as the sun rose. She headed to the bathroom to complete her morning routine of training. She put on some red jogging pants with a golden trim. She put on her old Sanctum hoodie and headed out the door. As she headed towards the Academies ground, she tried to remember the previous day. It was a little foggy from being in a pizza and sugar stupor, but she did remember the movie. She was glad that she finally got to see it, all thanks to Jaune. The one thing that perplexed her was she knew she fell asleep during King of the Rings. She realized she also fell asleep on Jaune by accident which caused to blush at the thought.

What she couldn't figure out was how she ended up in her bed. She then realized it must have been Jaune, which caused her to blush ever a darker crimson red, and yet smile. Jaune was ever a gentleman. Not once did she ever have someone, besides her mother tuck her. She didn't like the idea of being helpless, but she was thankful it was Jaune of all people. As she continued to run around Academy's grounds, her scroll vibrated. She received a message. It was from Ozpin

 _Pyrrha,_

 _Please come to my office as soon as possible._

 _Thank you,_

 _Headmaster Ozpin_

Pyrrha was very surprised, she also had dread slowly building up. Ozpin never called students to his office unless there was a serious matter. She wondered if she did something wrong, but she couldn't think of anything. She decided to head to the Emerald Tower right away. It would be best not to keep the headmaster waiting.

She entered the emerald tower and headed for the elevator, she pressed the floor to Ozpin's office. She tried to calm her nerves to the best of her abilities. When the elevator came to a stop, she headed out and walked towards the Professor's office. She knocked and received a "Come in" from Ozpin. Pyrrha walked into the office.

Ozpin was sitting behind his desk tapping at his scroll. "Ahh Ms. Nikos, please do come in." He said politely. Pyrrha walked in. Ozpin stood up and gestured for her to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Thank you sir." Pyrrha gave a polite smile.

"Is there anything I can get you? Coffee? Tea?" Ozpin asked as headed towards the side counter that was filled with all sorts of warm beverages. "I'll take some tea, sir." Pyrrha said. Ozpin worked lightning fast when it came to preparing caffeinated beverages, some would even argue, faster then Professor Oobleck, which is no small feat. He put Pyrrha's tea cup on a saucer and handed it to her.

"Now Pyrrha, before we began, I want to put your mind at ease. You are not in trouble in any form or manner, I just wish to discuss something with you." Ozpin started as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Alright sir." Pyrrha said in a slightly relieved voice. "So what did you want to tell me if you don't mind me asking?"

"Have you been in recent contact with your father?" Ozpin asked neutrally. Pyrrha was slightly taken back by this question. It had been a couple of weeks since she last talked to both of her parents. In fact, she had talked to them since her father kicked her out of the house and disowned her. She was partly afraid to talk to her father, but she was also partly angry with him as well.

"No." She said sternly, some edginess in her voice.

"I see…" Ozpin eyes narrowed a little bit "Well, it is my duty as headmaster of this academy to look after the well-being of all my students. I feel it is my duty to tell you that your father will be coming to Beacon Academy." Ozpin stated coolly but looking at Pyrrha intently.

"What? Why?" Tension in her voice was clearly evident.

"Your father has been promoted to the rank of Field Marshal of Mistral. He has been overseeing operations along the Vacuo border. I'm sure you are aware of the current tensions between the two kingdoms?"

Pyrrha nodded, clearly waiting for more answers.

"Well he is the commander of the region. Vale has agreed to hold negotiations between Vacuo and Mistral to ease tensions. As such, the meeting place that has been chosen was Beacon Academy." Pyrrha frowned at the news. She didn't like the idea of the possibility of seeing her father again. The last time they had spoken, she had officially been disowned.

Ozpin registered the frown. "Now, if you do wish to see him again, I can arrange a meeting very easily. If you don't, I can make sure you two won't cross paths. You have some time to decide, they should be arriving right before the Vytal Tournament."

Pyrrha just sat there as a blank slate. Many things were running through her mind. Should she try to talk to her father? He disowned her, why not return the favor? Was she a disappointment to him? Does he even love me?

Ozpin cleared his throat slightly. Pyrrha snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh…. Yes… I mean, I'll think about it." Pyrrha said, losing all warmth in her voice.

"Take your time, if you ever need anything or need to talk, let me know. Have a nice day Miss Nikos."

Pyrrha got up and left the office. She went back to the dorm. 'One good thing happens, and something comes up sour everything else' Pyrrha thought with a sigh. She didn't want to deal with the idea of meeting him. He already hated her, disowned her, why should she go and see him again? Then again… that what a good daughter was expected to do. Her mind was clearly torn. She just wanted to go back to bed, tune the world out, and be alone. She was never good with handling emotions which came from family. As she walked back into her room, she noticed that Jaune and Ren were up.

"Good morning Pyrrha." Jaune said warmly with a bright smile .

"Mmmm." Was the only thing she could come up with. She tried to smile, but she couldn't.

"Ummm… Pyrrha? You alright?" Jaune asked with concern "You look like you seen a ghost."

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm tired, and I need some rest." Pyrrha said with an edge to her voice. Deep down, she wasn't alright. She did her best to mask the cracks, but they were starting to grow.

"Pyrrha… seriously what's wrong?" Jaune asked again with sterness in his voice.

"Nothing" she said sternly.

"Pyrrha it doesn't sound like nothing." Jaune persisted.

"NOTHING! JUST STOP ASKING! ALRIGHT?! WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF!" Pyrrha snapped back, her voice filled with emotion and anger.

"…P-Pyr…?"Jaune stumbled. He stopped when Ren put his hand on Jaune. "Let's go get some food. It seems that Pyrrha needs some rest." He leant in closer to Jaune. "Go wait outside, I'll get Nora." Jaune looked dejected from Pyrrha's outburst. He looked at Pyrrha with eyes full of sadness, regret, and almost helplessness. He walked out the door with a sigh.

Ren looked Pyrrha, who looked at him. "I won't pretend to know what is going on, but it seemed to me you had a lot of fun last night. Something to upset you from that must be a serious issue, but you have a team, you have friends to help you. It wouldn't be wise to turn your back on them, especially your partner." Ren gave Pyrrha a raised eyebrow. Pyrrha was about to say something when Ren cut her off with a raised hand.

"Just think about it, that's all I ask." He went over to Nora and whispered in her ear "Pancakes" which awoke her immediately. She grabbed Ren's arm dragged him out of the room to the Cafeteria.

Once the room was devoid of all life except for Pyrrha, she sat down on her bed and sighed. She instantly regretted snapping at Jaune the moment she did it. She wasn't accustomed to people caring about her as much as they did. She was at a loss, she didn't know what to do or think. She just laid on her bed cursing her father for most likely ruining her friendship with her team and specifically with Jaune. At that she just rolled over tried to shut out the conscious world.

* * *

Jaune got his tray of bacon, his usual breakfast. He nibbled on one strip, but he wasn't even that hungry. He felt bad for upsetting Pyrrha. The only thing he thought was how to make Pyrrha feel better. Unfortunately that meant not helping her.

Ren saw the distress on his team leader's face. "Jaune, give her some time. Something obviously came up, and people deal with stress differently."

"I know… I just don't want her like this." Jaune dejectedly said.

"She'll come around." Ren said clasping Jaune shoulder. He hoped Ren was right. She was a good friend, and seeing her upset really bothered him. It felt like a wound in the heart. Whatever was wrong must have been serious.

"Well I'll get her some food if she wants to eat later." He got up and bought a small container of her favorite breakfast, Strawberry yogurt with granola, and an apple, with some orange juice. He got in a bag to go. Ren and Nora went to the library, so Ren could catch up on some work while Nora would bother him.

He reached the room, and with a sigh opened the door. He found Pyrrha asleep. He quietly went over to Pyrrha and set her food down by her night stand. He got a piece paper wrote a small note

 _Pyrrha,_

 _Here's some food if you are hungry. I hope you feel better. I also just wanted I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you. If you need anything, I'll be in the library._

 _Jaune_

He slipped the note on her nightstand. With a sigh, he turned around and left the room. Pyrrha opened her eyes the moment he left. She was wracked with guilt. She barely had an appetite, but she decided it was better to eat something then nothing at all. She picked up the apple and saw the note. She bit into it as she read it. 'Why does he have to be so caring when I just snapped at him? He should be so furious with me.' She then realized that her apple lost all taste, it just tasted so bland.

She got up from her bed with a heavy heart. She went to the bathroom to change into her normal clothing. As she finished, it was better for her to get some fresh air. She silently cursed herself for today, she probably ruined Jaune's fun yesterday with her outburst today. She cursed her father for showing up in her life again. She hated talking about her family, even just thinking about it. It reminded her of an impossible goal to live up to her father's impossible expectations. It reminded her of how her father's only love was for the family name, and not for his daughter.

She decided the best place to go was to the rooftop, it had a good view and most importantly privacy. She climbed up the ever familiar steps, each time step reminding her of her training with Jaune, all of the fun times, all of the times where she got to talk to him about the most random of stuff. She had gotten to know Jaune pretty well, and she cherished those moments, but she step felt like trample on that trust. Pyrrha was never known for negative outbursts, she was able to internalize those emotions quickly and suppress them. Why couldn't she do that with the news of Pietr's arrival?

She opened the door to the rooftop and saw a certain blond in a black hoodie sitting there already. She mentally berated herself. Jaune looked at her with a pained and confused look.

"Hey… P-Pyrrha… I guess I'll get going" He mumbled as he picked himself up. Pyrrha slipped through the door and it closed behind her leaving the two alone on the roof. She raised her hand.

"No, please stay." Pyrrha walked over to where Jaune and sat down beside Jaune. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. In what felt a few minutes turned out to be around half an hour.

She wasn't the only one in thought. He desperately wanted to ask what was on her mind, however, he didn't want to anger her again. He just wanted Pyrrha to feel better. He mentally sighed. He might as well apologize.

"Pyrrha I just wanted to say that I'm…" Jaune cutoff. Pyrrha knew that Jaune would apologize. He was afraid of hurting his friends' feelings.

"Stop please. You don't have to be sorry. I should be the one who should be apologizing." Pyrrha looked at Jaune with the saddest eyes that Jaune had ever seen.

A few more minutes went by.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was trembling. "I don't know why I snapped. I just hope I didn't ruin yesterday's fun with my outburst."

"Of course you didn't, I had a lot of fun, I'm glad you were there. I just hope you had fun" He said giving her a smile.

"I did." She gave a very slight smile

Another couple of minutes have passed.

"Do you mind if I ask you what's wrong?" Jaune looked at Pyrrha with eyes full of concern.

"I'm sorry. I'm… just so used to helping people. I never really have experience with dealing with my own emotions." Pyrrha sighed. "I just don't want to look weak, I'm supposed to be strong for others, and I'm supposed to help others, not the other way around."

"Pyrrha, we already been through this. You know you can tell me anything. That's what friends do, right?" He said warmly.

"This is different. It's about my family. It's about my father." Pyrrha eyes lost some of its brightness. Jaune realized this was an extremely touchy subject.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jaune asked. She sighed in response. "You don't have to, I completely understand."

"I never had a normal childhood because of that man. He wanted me to be the best fighter that I could be, at any cost. I started my training at five. Needless to say, my life was totally consumed by training. I never did anything a typical kid did for fun." Her voice grew heavy. Jaune placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He cared more about the damn Nikos name then me… his own daughter… There were numerous fights between my father and my mother. My mother wanted me to be happy, but my father was so resolute, according to him, such normal things were distractions." Pyrrha sighed. "He wanted to me to join Haven. One night there was unusually bad fight. I watched when I was just a child. He threatened my mother, that if I didn't pass the test, he would disown me. She was yelling back saying that he didn't love me. He raised his hand to hit her and I intervened. I stopped him from hitting her, and I said that if he ever tried that again, I would kill him."

Jaune looked over to Pyrrha whose voice starting to crack. He could see a few tears drop from her cheeks. Jaune wrapped his arm around Pyrrha's shoulder.

"It was a tense situation. I think you did the right thing." Squeezed her tighter.

"Can you believe it? A daughter threatening to kill her own father?" She mumbled. "I am such a disappointment to my father. Who even does that?"

"Someone who cares about her loved ones." Jaune said warmly. "Your mother sounds loving and caring. I can see where you get your personality." Pyrrha responded with a very small smile.

"Well I passed Haven's combat test, and my father expected me to compete in the regional tournament, which I did for the best four years. I passed my graduation test, and decided to come to Beacon. I went home to pack and told my father." Her voice stopped suddenly. Jaune squeezed her.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to." Jaune chimed in.

"I told him, and he disowned me. He kicked me out of my own house, without anything except for my armour and weapons. My mother had to send it up to Beacon." Her voice growing quieter. "I just don't want to be looked down because I never had a normal life. I want to be a normal person. I hate being seen like this. If my father saw me, he would be scolding me, and tell me to grow up. I've always tried to live up to his standards, and I failed miserably." More tears were coming down. "Gods look at me… I'm pathetic right now."

"Hey now. Don't say that, you grew up in a harsh environment. It made you into a stronger, more caring person. You are a normal girl, sure you missed some small stuff, but I'll make sure you get to experience it? Alright? Don't worry about it. The most important thing who you are right now, not what made you."

"Then what am I?" Pyrrha asked slowly.

"A loving and caring person who cares for others before themselves."

Pyrrha scoffed lightly. "Yeah, and that's why I snapped at you right?"

"Don't worry about that. I get it, you aren't used to dealing with your own feelings, especially bad ones, that's normal. I understand." He gave her a smile. Pyrrha lightened up a little bit. She was regaining some of her color back now. "Just do me a favor?"

"Anything." She said warmly.

"If something is up, please tell me. Don't worry, I won't think any less of you." Pyrrha smiled and nodded.

"Well I might as well tell you then. He's coming to Beacon, and Ozpin said he could arrange a meeting." Her smile changed to a frown. "I really don't know what to do. I thought I put this all behind me."

"What are you going to do?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not sure." She looked at the Emerald Tower.

"Whatever you decide to do, you have JNPR's support, and especially my support, you aren't alone anymore." Jaune reassured her.

"I don't think I can see him. I can't do it." Pyrrha looked down. "Look at this, I'm afraid of even talking to my own father."

"Pyrrha don't think like that. Do you want to though? Do you want to see him?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, I do. I want to confront him, but I can't do it." She mumbled.

"I'll go with you."

"No, I can't ask you to do that. I don't want to drag you into my own problems." Pyrrha clearly concerned.

"Nonsense, your problems are my problems. You're my friend, and I want to help." He gave her a smile. "Would you do it then?"

"I think I would." Pyrrha said looking at her team leader, her best friend. "Thank you Jaune, for everything." Her usual warmth, gentleness, compassion coming back.

"It's nothing, now you hungry? I think it's time for lunch." Jaune smiled and whispered into Pyrrha's ear. "I hear they have pizza."

Pyrrha immediately got up and grabbed Jaune by the arm. "Why are we wasting time?" Jaune chuckled. He was glad Pyrrha's normal self was back. He missed her passionate vivid emerald eyes. Her perfect smile.

She was glad to have someone who she could let her guard down with. Jaune proved time and time again to be her best friend. She didn't have to be perfect for him, and she was happy about that.

They both shared an unusual, strange feeling towards each other. Both of them couldn't identify it, but they knew it was something good. They pushed it down though, focusing on each others company as they headed to lunch.

* * *

"I have arranged for the delegation to arrive right before the Vytal Tournament." Ozpin looked at James Ironwood through the scroll. "This will demonstrate cooperation between Kingdoms to solve disputes diplomatically."

"It will could also be an excellent target for the Queen to strike. If she would be able disrupt the negotiations, it could create a global war." James frowned.

"That's why I'm asking for an Atlesian escort to enforce neutrality, while Vale hosts the negotiations as a neutral party." Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"You realize that Atlas currently has signed a military treaty with Mistral?" James raised his eyebrow.

"That's why you I am asking you to command the escort. Both parties know that you are an unbiased leader." Ozpin replied.

"If something happens, and there is a war, you are asking me to choose sides." James said slowly.

"You gave an oath to protect Remnant, not follow petty politics of Kingdoms." Ozpin raised his voice.

"I know, but how do we know this will even work?" James asked.

"We don't, but we need to have faith in humanity, and not politics." Ozpin said. "I have business to attend too, let me know when you leaving with your escort." Ozpin closed the call.

 **A/N**

 **Hello readers!**

 **Sooooo episode 10... I need more! The ups, the down! so many feels. Ugh.**

 **Anyway, I had some freetime and I wrote the chapter! WOOOO.**

 **Anyway you know how it goes, hmu if you got ideas, reactions, suggestions, opinions, and other stuff.**

 **P.S. We building some arkos ship xD we are out of the blueprint phase and we currently building WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO! We need that arkos to protect us from the major feels from RWBY.**

 **Next chapter: Rumors of a dance are coming up? Who will be going with who?**

 **I have been Lordxsauron, I will be bringing you Chapter 9: Wait... a Dance?**

 **Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9: Wait a Dance?

**Chapter 9: Wait... a Dance?**

 **I do not own RWBY**

* * *

RING RING RING.

Jaune sighed, mornings are always rough. Even though he was light sleeper, he hated getting up early in the morning. He opened his eyes and fumbeled with off button. He sat up in his bed and surveyed his surroundings. Pyrrha's bed was already neatly made, she was probably out on her morning run. Ren was still comatose, and Nora, well Nora was being Nora when she slept.

Jaune stretched and got up. He hit the showers and got ready for another day at school. It had been two weeks since Pyrrha's and his heart to heart. He noticed a vast improvement, but he knew that deep down it still bothered her. He did his best to keep her mind off of it though.

As he finished his shower, on cue, Pyrrha showed up. "Howdy" Jaune said quietly "How was the run?"

"Good morning Jaune, it was good as usual." She said as she got ready to get a quick shower to get rid of the sweat.

"Well the throne room awaits" Jaune teased. Pyrrha gave him a light a punch on his shoulder and proceeded to get her shower. He was glad she was feeling a little bit more at ease.

The day proceeded as normal. After Combat Training Glynda made announcement. "Students as you know you will be going on your first mission this weekend, that being said, there will also be a dance to celebrate the end of the semester. Do not use this as an excuse to skip out on your assaigned missions." She said sternly.

Jaune frowned at the news. He never really went to a real dance, he was expected to acquire a date, but he didn't know who would even go with him. Weiss was out of the question, she was seeing that Neptune guy. Blake was seeing Sun. Ruby was practically a little sister to him. Nora was obviously going to take Ren. Yang was Yang, so no. Pyrrha, well she was too good for him, she would be taken up instantly.

Pyrrha was also not happy with the news. She knew that she would asked by countless other guys. None of them really cared about her, they just wanted to date THE Pyrrha Nikos. She wanted Jaune to ask her, but he still had that thing for Weiss. He never seemed that interested in herself as a romantic interest.

The two frustrated teens sat at the dinner table too preoccupied with their own thoughts. They barely ate their food and they barely said a thing.

"So who is going with who?" Ruby asked.

"RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEENNNN!" Nora shouted while the stoic just nodded with small smile.

"I'll be going with Neptune" Weiss announced.

"Probably with Sun" Blake said from behind her ever present book.

"Aww" Ruby said with childish grin.

"Jaune? Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"Oh… um… well… I'm not too sure if I'm going" Jaune said rubbing the back of his head. Pyrrha looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and a frown.

"I will probably be out training." Pyrrha tried to hide her disappointment.

"You guys are no fun" Ruby glared at them.

* * *

THURSDAY NIGHT

CLANGCLANGCLANG

Jaune deflected Miló as it want for a towards his exposed knee. He then pushed forward using his shield to keep Pyrrha moving backwards. Pyrrha used her spearform to push Jaune back and give her some breathing room. He kept up his relentless push with his shield protecting his body and Crocea Mors deflecting Pyrrha's attacks at his exposed limbs. Pyrrha then decided to fling akoúo̱ at Jaune feet, which he used his shield to block. The shift in position exposed Jaune's chest which was greeted by Pyrrha kick to the chest, sending Jaune flying to the ground.

"You're getting so much better! Keep in mind that what looks like a main attack could actually be diversion." Pyrrha reminded him while extending a hand. He grinned and took her hand.

"One of these days, I'll score a hit" Jaune laughed.

"Indeed, keep working hard and you most certainly will."

"So… are you going to the dance?" Jaune asked casually trying to sound normal as possible.

"To be honest, I'm not too sure. Why? Are you?" Pyrrha asked inquisitively.

"Ahh.. I don't know, I figured I should." He said sheepishly

"Are you taking someone?" Pyrrha raised her eyebrow.

"Ah well… I don't know… I was going to ask someone, maybe… I don't know." Pyrrha's smile faded for the briefest of moments

"As the saying goes, there is plenty of fish out in the sea." She tried to give a reassuring smile, but her voice betrayed her sadness. 'Please, just ask me' She pleaded in heart.

Jaune looked down with a frown. "I bet you have a line of guys begging you to come with them." Trying to change the subject.

"You'd be surprise." She said looking out towards the beautiful emerald tower with a frown on her face.

"Oh please. You're THE Pyrrha Nikos! Everyone has to be lining up. If you don't get a date, I'll wear a dress." Jaune scoffed. "Come on let's get Ren to make some pancakes." Jaune suggested.

"Yeah… alright…" Pyrrha responded without a thought. He probably just sees me a just a friend. Maybe he thinks I'm too good for him. Maybe he doesn't want to complicate things. Maybe he feels bad for us. She sighed. She realized that she just wanted to be with Jaune. He helped through thick and thin, the very definition of caring, and loving friend.

Jaune entered the dorm room. "Hey Ren! You wanna make us some pancakes?" he asked with a smile. He trying to push down what was really bothering him. In reality, he really did want to ask Pyrrha to the dance, as bolstered himself, he always came to the same thought 'She deserves better.'

"Pancakes! Ren! You heard the commander!" Nora dragged Ren to the kitchen. Pyrrha walked in a few minutes with her usual smile. In reality, it was hide her inner turmoil. "Hey Pyrrha! How are you!?" Nora shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh.. um.." Pyrrha was cut off from Ren shouting at Nora.

"NNOORRAA! You can't put an entire bag of sugar in the batter! Or chocolate chips! How did you even get an ice cream cake!? No... I don't even want to know." The only time Ren showed emotion was when it came to cooking his sacred pancakes.

Pyrrha chuckled at the scene of Nora dumping Sugar all over the bowl and somehow all over herself and Ren. "I'm doing great." She finally said. The whole made her feel slightly better.

Twenty or thirty minutes had passed until the Pancakes were finished. Ren speedily gave everyone a plate filled with pancakes. Nora got her plate first, once all the plates were passed out, Nora belched. Everyone looked at her, "Hey Ren can I have some more?" Before he could bite into his first pancake, he sighed, and nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Nora got two plates full of pancakes. Team JNPR chowed down, all of them being satisfied, even Nora. "Jaune, will you help me clean up?" Ren asked politely gesturing towards the warzone that was the kitchen. "Sure thing." He collected everyone's plate and headed to the kitchen. Pyrrha and Nora went out of the room. Once Jaune reached the kitchen, and him and Ren were alone, he dropped his smile

"Jaune something is bothering you. What is it?" Ren asked as washed the counters.

"Well… u-ummm… girls." He mumbled.

"Girls?" Ren asked inquisitively. Ren knew where this was going to go.

"I just… I don't know, like how did you and Nora be a thing?" Jaune looked at Ren who looked at him back eyes in surprise.

"Oh we aren't actually together-together, just together." Ren clarified as he finished cleaning the counters and moved to the massive pile of sugar on the floor.

"I get it- I think…" In reality Jaune had no idea what he was talking about it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ren looked at Jaune.

"Well there is this girl. I want to ask her to the dance. She's so kind, nice, caring. I love being around her. I just… I don't know want to ruin our friendship. She means the literal the world to me."

"Then do it. Tell her what you just said. Just be yourself." Jaune looked up and saw Pyrrha who had a small smile but her eyes told a different story.

"U-ummm… Pyrrha? How long have you been listening in?" Jaune was shocked trying to remember if he told Ren who he was talking about.

"I heard all of it" She sighed internally. That was the confirmation she needed. He wasn't going to ask her. "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth." She tried to muster up a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune didn't know what to do, he could ask her right now. She was right there, but the fear of ruining his friendship with his best friend was too much. "I should get going then." Jaune lied. He walked out of room and headed towards the rooftop to clear his mind.

Pyrrha walked over to her desk, putting her hand on her chair. She and Nora listened into the entire conversation. Nora over at concern for her friend. She rarely saw Pyrrha upset. Sure there was that one time two weeks, but everyone had hiccups. "Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." Nora said trying to comfort her. She knew that Pyrrha had a slight interest in Jaune, even if the Spartan didn't know it yet.

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship with him." She stared absently mindedly.

"I don't think it will." Ren said as he finished drying the last plate.

"I can't take that risk." She looked down. Usually Pyrrha wasn't afraid of taking the initiative, but when it came to keeping friendships, she took an usually cautious approach, rightfully so, she had very few friends, and to lose one would completely devastate them. "I'm going to go to bed." She wanted to end this subject, and she was exhausted by this internal emotional turmoil. The more she thought about it, the more she thought about Jaune.

* * *

Jaune looked at his scroll. 10:30 P.M. Everybody had to be asleep, but he was thankful that there was no classes tomorrow for students to get ready for the dance. He pushed himself off of the wall and prepared headed down the stairs and towards his dorm room. He opened the door to find one small lamp on, thankfully, Pyrrha was asleep. Nora was also out like lightbulb. He found Ren sitting at his desk reading his textbook working on an assignment for Dr. Oobleck.

"Oh hey Ren." Jaune walked over to Ren. He didn't notice two emerald eyes watching him.

"Hello Jaune. How was your evening?"

"Not too bad I suppose." Jaune mumbled.

"Jaune I wanted to ask you… who is the girl?" Ren looked up him with calculating eyes.

"Oh it's no one…." Jaune tried to avoid the topic.

"It's someone" Ren pushed.

"Nah, just a hypothetical situation." He looked everywhere but at Ren.

"It's Pyrrha isn't it?" Ren watched Jaune turn redder then a firetruck.

" U-u-ummmm…." He tried to think of quick excuse.

"That's a yes." Ren confirmed.

"Yeah…" Jaune sighed.

"Just ask her, and even if she did shoot you down, she won't make it awkward, she would put past both of you." He reassured Jaune.

"Well, I don't know, I just don't want to complicate our friendship. She means the world to me." His voice filled tension.

"I legitimately believe that will not be the case. You can trust me." Ren smiled at Jaune.

"Thanks Ren, I'll ask her tomorrow morning." Jaune felt better that someone reassured him.

Pyrrha listened to the entire conversation. She had the largest grin on her face. All of her suspicions, all of her crazy ideas were washed away by Ren. She made a mental note to thank him for his help. She owed him big time. Tomorrow was going to be the big day. At that thought, she closed her eyes, blissfully unaware of the blue eyes watching her.

 **A/N**

 **Hello Readers!**

 **Another Chapter, thank you weekends! I'm hoping to have another chapter out during the week, and some more for the weekend... (I have a Unit plan due soon... so we'll have to see.)**

 **The mighty ship is being built, maybe some other ships are being built as well? Do you know, because I don't know. ARKOS WOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **Anyway leave a review or pm if you enjoyed it or have ideas suggestions, feedback, and such.**

 **Until then I have been Lordxsauron, and next time I bring Chapter 10: Operation Dance!**


	10. Chapter 10: Operation Dance

**I do not own Ruby**

 **R.I.P. Monty Oum. (I know this will be late when this is posted but I started writing this on Februrary 1st.)**

* * *

 **Thursday Night:**

Jaune had a fool proof plan, yet extremely foolish plan. He had all of his supplies in order. The only thing he needed was wait for it be morning. He set his alarm extra early, so he could start his day before anyone else. He climbed into bed, and tried to sleep away his anxiousness.

 **RING. RING. RING. RING.**

Jaune got up quickly and turned off the alarm before it woke anyone else up. Jaune took his scroll 4:30 AM, he had 30 minutes before Pyrrha would get up. He got his surprise ready and left a note on Pyrrha's on her night stand.

 _Pyrrha,_

 _Meet me at the rooftop, knock first._

 _Jaune._

At that, he headed up to rooftop to the colder than usual morning air. He sat against the door trying to calm his nerves. He mentally prepared himself for his biggest challenge yet.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up on schedule. 5:00 AM, she smiled and got up. She stretched her arms and cracked her back. She looked around the room, everything was in order, except she noticed one thing. Jaune's bed was empty, and was made, that was unusual… Jaune usually got up around 7:00. She looked at the around for any clues, then she realized the note on her nightstand. She read the note, how extremely unusual. She frowned, maybe Jaune wasn't feeling well, maybe he had a bad night, or a nightmare.

She got her usual morning workout clothes out. She put her hair up its usual long ponytail. She finished her clothing with her prized bronze circlet. She left the room quietly to not disturb Ren and Nora. She headed towards the stairs. She stopped just short of the door, and knocked gently on the door.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha voice filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Oh hi Pyrrha… I mean good morning… I mean yeah, I'm fine." He tried to reassure her but his voice was less then convincing.

"Might I ask what this is about?" Her voice tinged with concern with curiosity.

"Oh yeah…. Umm…. S-soo… I just wanted to ask… if it's alright, I mean if not, that's cool too. I just don't know" Jaune stammered. 'Come on Jaune, you're making yourself look like an idiot' He berated himself.

"Jaune it's fine. You can ask me anything, you know that." Pyrrha tried to reassure him even though the door was blocking both of them.

'Alright Jaune, time to step up' Pyrrha heard him mumble to himself. "Sooo… Pyrrha…. The dance… did you get a…... date..?" He asked awkwardly.

"No I did not." Her voice tinged with sadness at the thought of having no date. Of course countless people did ask her, but she all turned them down politely. She was only interested in one person taking her.

"Might come on up then…" Jaune sighed. 'Come on… it's too late now, no backing down.' He readied himself.

Pyrrha at first hesitated. She didn't know what was going on. She reached for the door and pushed it open. She made eye contact with the blond. Her eyes going wide surprise, shock, admiration, confusion, with the largest grin on her face. "Jaune…?" She tried to withhold a giggle.

"Pyrrha, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Jaune tried to pose as manly as possible while he was wearing pink dress he acquired from Nora.

Pyrrha just lost it. She let lose the torrent of laughter she tried to control. After a few minutes, in between some more giggles "Yes… Jaune… of course I'll go with you! You didn't have to wear a dress though…." She took some large breaths to calm herself down, she wiped her eyes of tears of laughter. 'I can't believe he wore a dress…' Was the only thing she could think.

"Well, I did make a promise didn't I?" He grinned at the happy Spartan. "And an Arc always keeps his promise."

Pyrrha heart leapt, her best friend, her partner, her goofball, her something, asked her, of all people. He treated her like a normal person, like a real, true friend, and that meant the world to her. His action drove home the fact that he would do anything for her as she would do anything for him.

"Can…. We get out of here? I'm freezing…" Jaune stammered as a cold breeze ran through his dress. Pyrrha lightly punched Jaune. "I could only imagine how cold it is up here in a dress." She teased.

"Well you come up here in 4:30 in the morning and see how lovely it is up here." She looked at the redhead. "Let's go." Both of them went down to their room. Thanks gods no one was up in the hall way. Jaune scrambled to open the door, much to Pyrrha's amusement.

"I believe you should get changed first." She chuckled. She decided to skip her morning workout, it was after all, a special occasion. "Oh you are toooo kind." He joked. He hurried his way into the bathroom and got changed into his normal clothing, which he had to admit was a lot more comfortable and warmer.

Pyrrha went to her bad and laid down just looking up at the ceiling with a smile. Jaune came out in his usual clothing. He went to his bed, which was right beside the invincible girl's bed. He did the same thing, laid down and looked at the ceiling. "Whatchya thinkin?" Jaune said just enjoying the moment.

"Oh nothing. I'm just happy. Thanks for asking me." She thought to herself out loud.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy too." Jaune agreed.

Pyrrha looked over to Jaune who looked at her back. "I'm being honest Jaune, I'm glad we met, you've always treated me like a normal person. You didn't even know who I was when we first met. No one has ever done that for me." She struggled for her next words. "You are my best friend, I never really had anyone go out of their way for me, even when I didn't deserve it. Thank you." Her eyes twinkled with her perfect smile.

Jaune met her eyes and sat up a just a little bit. "Pyrrha, I should be thanking you. You agreed to help me when you learned about my secret. You helped me through so much. I don't know… I owe you so much, I am so glad I met you." At that, all of the emotions were spent and they spent rest of the time in comfortable and contemplative silence. Both of them shared the same feeling towards each other. They shared a sense of admiration, loyalty, friendship, joy, and other feelings when they around each other. Minutes flew by, hours flew by, they chatted idly about random things.

"It's morning! IT'S MORNING! Guys! I think it's morning!" Nora bounced left and right

"I think it's morning." Jaune mumbled.

"Indeed so." Pyrrha chuckled.

"AWWW! Look at the two love birds!" Nora eyed them with a grin. Jaune and Pyrrha both blushed an intense red. "Jaune did you do it?!"

"If you mean did I wear a dress and asked Pyrrha to the dance? Then yes, I did do it." Jaune's bravado was taking over. He was proud of his ever manly task.

"He was verrrry manly in the dress." Pyrrha stressed very manly as she teased. Jaunce clutched his heart mock betrayal.

"You wound me. I'll have you know I can look manly in any dress." Jaune watched Pyrrha get her scroll out. It had a picture of him wearing a dress. "W-hat? H-how? I didn't see you have your scroll out." Jaune stammered.

The red haired girl just smiled. "I have my ways."

"I want a picture!" Nora exclaimed.

"Pyrrha. Please don't." Jaune pleaded.

"Don't worry Jaune, I'm keeping this to myself. It was a special moment for both of us. I would say more so for you for being the first boy to wear a dress, but I'm the first girl to see you in a dress... so it's unique for both of us." She chuckled. It actually made Jaune heart beat a little faster when he heard that she would cherish the photo, even if it was slightly embarrassing.

"I'm surprised that Ren is still asleep." Jaune chuckled.

"My Renny? Oh he sleeps through anything." She grinned. She headed over to his bed and jumped on the poor boy. "Renny! TIME TO" She plopped on the boy's poor chest. "Wake up!"

"uuuggghhhhh" the raven haired boy said. His eyes opening to see Nora. For the briefest of moments, he had a smile, which quickly dissipated. He got up which made Nora get up. He went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once he appeared, Nora gathered all of her teammates. "Breakfast!" She shouted.

Team JNPR sat down in front of RWBY. Yang looked the redhead and knight. "Soooo…." Jaune looked up from him breakfast pizza. "So what?" Clearly confused.

"Soooooo…..?" Yang prodded again with a smirk. Jaune straightened up and cocked his head in confusion. "What?" sounding more perplexed.

"She wants to know if you asked Pyrrha to the dance you oaf." Weiss scowled Yang.

"U-uhhh y-yeahh, I did." Jaune confessed as blushed a fierce red that imitated Pyrrha's hair. He wasn't used to being prodded like this. He knew his friends were assuming that there might be feelings that are stronger then friendship, and they might not be wrong.

"Awww so cute!" Ruby giggled. She started to laugh uncontrollably as Jaune could see a flash of crimson red.

"W-wha" Jaune being more confused then ever before. He noticed that Ruby was pointing at a certain redhead, who munching on a certain piece of breakfast pizza. Jaune looked at the redhead, then down at his plate, then back at Pyrrha. He connected the dots.

"HEY! I was going to eat that!" Jaune exclaimed. Pyrrha turned red, she was guilty red handed but it didn't stop her from taking her last bite

"Eat what?" She said in mock innocence. "You know what! My pizza!" Jaune looked at his partner.

"If it makes you feel better, it was excellent." Pyrrha giggled.

"I guess ill get my bacon" His voice filled with defeat. He went back up to the waiting line.

* * *

The day progressed and the girls went off their separate way to get ready for the dance while the boys went their own way. Ren and Boy went to JNPR's room to get ready for the dance.

"So are you guys going as friends or something more?" Jaune asked his quiet friend.

"We aren't together-together." Ren calmly stated as he adjusted his tie.

"Do you like Nora?" Jaune continued his line of questioning. Ren looked at him suspiciously.

"What about you?" He retorted calmly. "What about me?" Jaune asked.

"Is there something between you and Pyrrha?" He had a small smirk as he saw Jaune light up.

"N-n-nooo…" The blonde stammered. Ren's smirk grew into a smile, he struck a nerve. He just eyed the blond with an ever withering analytical eye.

"Listen, we are just friends." Jaune tried to defend myself. "Pyrrha is one of my best friends, and that it's" Jaune knew that was a straight up lie, he tried to control the blush sneaking in. "Sure. Whatever you say." Ren smirked. "Come on, we wouldn't want keep our dates waiting." Jaune reddened at the thought.

* * *

Pyrrha and the other girls were in RWBY's room putting the finishing touches on their attires. Pyrrha put on her ever present bronze circlet which matched her satin, red dress which was modest, but still showed her feminine physique.

Yang gave a wolf whistle. "Dang girl… you goin to drive Jaune crazy." Pyrrha blushed at the comment. Which did not go unnoticed by the blond brawler. "So what's goin on with you and Jaune?" Yang grinned.

"W-what do you mean?" Pyrrha stammered as she. Usually the Spartan was able to stay composed and manage her feelings, Yang knew she struck gold. "I mean he's pretty cute, I might have to snatch him away."

"I don't think he's your type." The redhead glared at Yang.

"I'm not too sure." Yang grinned.

"You wouldn't dare." Pyrrha stared daggers at the blond.

"Why are you getting so defensive Pyrrha? Guys, if I didn't know better, I would think you like him." She gave the Spartan a mischevious grin.

The redhead sighed. "No…." Yang pushed it further. "Good, you won't mind if I take him."

"Yang, stop tormenting her." Ruby sided with Pyrrha.

"Please don't." Pyrrha looked at Yang with pleading eyes.

"Oh relax! I'm just teasing. I think you guys would look like a cute couple." Yang wrapped her arm around Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Don't tell him. Please, Yang." Pyrrha pleaded again.

"Oh fine." The brawler said. "Well that was entertaining." She grinned at everyone else in the room which no one was amuzed by the poor redhead's harassment. "Oh you guys are no fun." She pouted.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"I believe that must be Nora's and Pyrrha's dates" Blake announced. "Well I'm goin to meet up Sun. Weiss you coming?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Neptune is always around Sun." She briskly followed Blake.

Blake opened the door. "Wait a moment." She told Ren and Jaune. Blake and Weiss left the room, then Ruby and Yang. Ruby giggling at Jaune's apparent nervousness. Nora came out and grabbed Ren. "Ohhhhh REN! You look so handsome!" She squeezed the poor boy in her mighty arms. "Nora… air… please.." He gasped.

"Oopsy! Sorry!" Just then Ren offered his arm to Nora who excitedly took it. "This! Is! Happening!" She shouted while giggling.

Jaune waited for a few moments. He wondered what was taking so long for Pyrrha. He knocked on the door. He looked and he saw Pyrrha straightening herself out. "Oh hello Jaune." She said quietly. Jaune melted when he saw her. Her flowing red dress was complimented by her beautiful circlet and her ever present ponytail. "Whatchya doin?" He tried to sound casual.

"Oh I'm trying to straighten this out." She admitted meekly looking down at her dress. She won't lie she was wracked with nervousness. After all, this was her first dance. She did promos and advertisements, but she couldn't figure out why she was nervous over her first dance. Especially with a certain handsome blond.

"Well you look… good…. I mean beautiful… you look eloquent… I mean amazing... Yeah, amazing!" He fumbled with his words clearly nervous about this ordeal just as much as Pyrrha. "Nervous too huh?" He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah…" Pyrrha frowned slightly "It's my first dance." She confessed.

"Mine too, so I think we are in the same boat." Jaune smiled which warmed Pyrrha up.

"Well at least the boat has company." She smiled warmly. Jaune extended her arm for her to take. She welcomed and she wrapped her arm around his. They both looked at each other and smiled, both blushing.

"We should get going." Jaune said. They headed out of the dorm buildings and headed towards the ballroom. Both enjoying each other's company.

"AAAAWWWWWWWW!" Yang grinned at the two. "Look at this cute couple!"

"Uhhhhh…. Hi Yang." Jaune was caught off guard. Pyrrha noticed how he didn't deny, but then again, he didn't confirm it.

"Well come on in you two." She gestured with a hand welcoming them into the ballroom. Jaune and Pyrrha found Ren and Nora sitting at a table.

"Well it looks like Team JNPR is back together again." Jaune said as he took a seat with Pyrrha sitting beside him.

"Indeed." Ren nodded with a faint smile. Nora was just grinning while she bounced in her chair. Jaune looked at Pyrrha "Hey, do you want some punch?" He asked his partner.

"That would be marvelous." She gave him her usual heartwarming smile. Jaune got and headed towards the punch bowl. He noticed Ruby. "Hey Ruby, how's it going?" As he poured punch into two cups.

"Oh nothing much, how's it goin with you and Pyrrha?" She asked with a smile.

"Not too bad…" Jaune took a sip from his cup.

"I'm sensing a 'but' aren't I?" Ruby inquired.

"Yeahhh… um… it's nothing….." Jaune waved his hand.

"It's Pyrrha isn't it?" Ruby smiled. Jaune felt like he was pretty much an open book to all of his friends except for Pyrrha.

He looked at Ruby with wide eyes. "H-h-how did you know?" clearly shocked that his friend knew what one of his biggest secrets.

"Well… for starters, you had the goofiest smile I have ever seen when she was on your arm. You get all red when anyone mentions you and Pyrrha together. Then there is what Pyrrha said…" She laughed at Jaune slack jaw.

"I thought I covered my tracks well…" He mumbled. "Wait. WAIT! What did Pyrrha say about me?"

"Oh nothing really… maybe just how you are such a kinda hearted, honorable, goofy, and funny guy, and some other stuff that isn't important." Ruby gleamed at his friend's somewhat concerned yet happy expression.

"I just don't know, I don't want to ruin our friendship." Again this Jaune's greatest fears. He wouldn't want to ruin his friendship over stupid feelings.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Just give it sometime and everything will sort itself out. You should be yourself till then" Ruby winked at the blond.

"Thanks Ruby. You're the best." Jaune said as he left the punch bowl and headed back to the table.

"Here is your drink mi'lady" Jaune bowed as he presented the drink to his partner who blushed in return.

"Oh thank you my kind sire." She giggled. Jaune sat back. He noticed how Ren and Nora were dancing at the moment. "You want to dance?" To Pyrrha nodded. Jaune stood up and gave his hand to Pyrrha who gladly took it. Jaune led her up the stairs that were in the balcony. "Jaune? Where are we going?" Pyrrha clearly had no idea what was going on. He just smiled back at her. He led her to a small balcony that overlooked Beacon's campus.

"Oh my… Jaune this is rather beautiful." She gasped looking at how the shattered moon as it's light passed through the emerald tower which gave off the most amazing colors in beautiful patterns.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Jaune replied which made the redhead blush as bright as her hair with another one of those genuine smiles. She always enjoyed Jaune, he always knew what to say to make her smile. She enjoyed his compliments because he truly meant them.

"You are looking rather handsome yourself." She giggled. Jaune offered his hand to which she took it. They started to dance slowly on the balcony enjoying each other's company as long as the night came. To them, they wished this moment could last forever. A moment of true companionship, friendship, and even love, they would remember this night for the rest of their lives.

* * *

After the dance, Ozpin headed back to his office. He prepped the mission rosters. "Glynda, I want team JNPR to be sent to the mission outside of Skyfall." Glynda looked at him in disbelief.

"That is for an upper level team. They would probably get killed." Glynda eyed Ozpin suspiouscly.

"I doubt it, Jaune will know what to do. Plus he needs to find some answers. This will also give us time to prepare for Field Marshal Niko's arrival. We already received word that Pyrrha will meet her father. I feel it would be advantageous for JNPR to complete a high level mission to help Pyrrha's already extensive list of achievements." Ozpin sipped the last bit of coffee and headed to his personal bed chamber.

* * *

Team JNPR stumbled into their room, it was exhaustive but fun night. Ren and Nora fell asleep on their perspective beds the moments they entered the room. Nora was probably beat from a sugar crash, Ren was probably exhausted from Nora. Jaune looked at Pyrrha who was already getting her night clothing. She noticed that he was looking at her. She finished getting her clothes and looked back with warm smile. "Something on your mind?" Pyrrha asked.

"O-o-oh it nothing….. I just had a lot of fun." Jaune smiled as he undid his tie and searched for his iconic onesies. 'Come on just say it Jaune. Say that you have feelings for her.' He couldn't though, as much

as he wanted too, he didn't want to jeopardize anything. He noticed Pyrrha got closer to him and embraced him in a warm hug. "Thank you for taking me, I wouldn't have gone if you didn't ask me." She smiled at him with perfect emerald eyes.

"I wouldn't have gone if you wouldn't have." He grinned back. "Now come on, let's get to bed, we have a mission tomorrow." Jaune said. Pyrrha went to the bathroom to change and came out in her night clothing. In about fifteen minutes both of them were in their respective beds, releasing a content and merry sigh, blissfully slipping into the warm embrace of sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my dear readers!**

 **I wanted to thank all of you guys for all of your feedback and support. I love seeing your guys reactions and it only encourages me to write even more. Things are going to start picking up in Book 2 starting in next chapter.**

 **So I have some unfortunate news. This chapter took me all week write with the little free time I have. Next week, I will have even less (I have a unit plan due on Friday and I'm picking up second content class for student teaching which means I have the double amount of work of planning :/ I am hoping that I can work on Chapter 11 a little bit this weekend, but I probably won't get to it until next weekend) I hope you guys can understand this. But as I have always said, I am dedicated to seeing this series finished, and I have more ideas on the way!**

 **I want to give my condolences to Oum Family. He was/is a great inspiration for a great series and community.**

 **I hope you guys like how the ship is being built, I hope you guys enjoy how I'm portraying Jaune and Pyrrha.**

 **If you guys enjoy the series and the chapter leave a review, pm, follow, favorite, all that stuff. I love to hear from you guys and I do read all of your reviews and pm's, I'm just hard pressed to find a time to look at them sometime! Regardless share feedback, ideas, opinions, and reactions, I love them all.**

 **Next time on Chapter 11: Fallen Angels. JNPR heads towards Jaune's home town of Skyfall, which has changed drastically. It is still under the occupation of Mistral. He gets a blast from the past and revelations of Lerum are discovered by a familiar person.**

 **I have been Lordxsauron, next time I present Fallen Angel**


	11. Chapter 11: Angel's Downfall

**Chapter 11: Angel's Downfall**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY or any other  
**

 **Rooster Teeth series**

* * *

Jaune came back from his meeting from Ozpin, he was feeling down. He entered his team's room. He let out a small sigh and went to his bed, everyone was eyeing him up from their spots. Nora was jumping on her bed, Ren was sitting at his desk with his ever present textbook, Pyrrha was on her bed cleaning Miló. She was the first to notice Jaune's somewhat depressed demeanor. "Jaune, what's wrong?" She asked as she gave him a concerned but warm look.

"I got our first mission. We need to clear out a Grim infestation outside the down of Skyfall." Pyrrha got up from her bed and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She realized that this would be a painful moment for him. She also knew that Jaune didn't tell anyone where he was from.

"Looks like I'm heading home." He gave a half hearted laugh to cover up his real feelings. Ren looked over at the blond. "You lived in Skyfall?" He asked calmly, knowing that this might be a sensitive subject.

Jaune nodded meekly. "Well your team is here for you." He simply said giving him a small rare 'Ren' smile. It made Jaune feel better knowing that he had his team's support. He would have expected pity, or sadness, which he was afraid of, but instead, he got reassurance and understanding. Nora walked over to him while he was thinking and "Booped" on the nose.

"Hehe thanks Nora. Thanks everyone." His team understood that this would be a difficult mission for Jaune. He pulled out his scroll and read out the details.

"There are strange reports of a large Grimm infestation 12 miles away from Skyfall. You are to arrive in Skyfall, set out on foot, clear out the infestation, and investigate the area for signs of what is causing the infestation. Be aware, the political situation is strained due to an occupation from Mistral clashing with Valesian independence groups. Avoid instigating a political crisis. Report to Commander Arc, head of local town guard." Jaune sighed towards the end. He would be lying if he didn't say that he didn't expect to see his father so soon. He stood up and looked at everyone.

"Start backing, don't forget basic stuff like food and such. We'll be leaving in the evening." He ordered with his leader voice. Ren and Nora got busy, while Pyrrha watched Jaune closely. Jaune left the room to go for a small walk. Pyrrha followed after him and caught up to him.

"What's on your mind." Pyrrha asked.

"Nothing." Jaune said sternly. Jaune opened up once about his family life, he wasn't used to discussing this with anyone, even Pyrrha. He just had an overwhelming feeling of dread building up in him. About the mission, about his father, about his home.

"Jaune." She stepped in front of him to face him to make him look at her. He stopped and looked at his partner who had a frown on his face. "We're partners remember? We should be open with each other right?"

He sighed. 'Guess there is no way out of this one.' "I don't like it. Something feels incredibly off." He managed to say.

"Does it have anything to do about going back home?" Her voice filled with concern. He nodded to it. Deep down, he didn't want to go back to his home, where he lost everything. Where he lost his mother, where he and his father had a falling out. It was already too painful for him to remember, him going there would be a new level of torment.

"We're here for you, as a team, I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk, just let me know." She smiled which raised his spirits.

"Pyr?" Pyrrha's heart leapt at the sound of her name being said like that, she fought to control a blush and was mildly successful.

"Yes Jaune?" She was hoping this would go somewhere. She was hoping with all her heart that Jaune would confirm that he had the same feelings about her as she did for him.

"I know this isn't apart of the mission." He started to sound shaky. "But I also want to look for my mother." Her heart sank slowly, but she was still a caring individual for Jaune.

"You don't even need to ask." Pyrrha beamed. Jaune was so happy to have such a caring, friendly, and lovely… wait! Lovely? Friend. He pushed that aside, such things could be a distraction on the mission. "Thank you so much." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. Just then both of them realized what happened and both blushed a crimson red.

"Come on, let's get goin, we need to be ready." He tried to change the subject. They headed back towards the room where everyone packed their belongings. After four checks, Jaune was satisfied that they had everything they needed, food, supplies, ammunition, and other survival necessities. He looked at the scroll '5:00'

"Already everyone, let's head out." They left the dormitories and headed towards the airpads where a bullhead was waiting for them. Jaune instinctively moaned at the sight of the bullhead, it was going to be a long three hour flight. He ushered his team on board, then he boarded himself. He put on the safety restraint and mentally prepared himself for the crueling and torturous flight.

As the bullhead lifted off, he felt his stomach lurch, and as usual, his ever present partner rubbed his back in a vain attempt to soothe his sickness

* * *

After three hours. They landed at the Mistralian garrison's airpad.

"Why are the Mistralians still here?" Ren asked as he watched the proud warrior soldiers perform their drills, he could clearly see how Pyrrha was influenced by the militaristic culture.

"I'm not too sure, but I have a bad feeling about it." Pyrrha murmured. Something felt off here.

"Just keep your eyes open and stay alert for anything." Jaune's leader instincts took over. His team nodded as they disembarked the bullhead. He was greeted by a young man in a crisp black uniform with red stripes running horizontally down. He saluted the team.

"I have been asked to asked to escort you to Commander Arc." Jaune nodded. They followed the young soldier. He and his team were through a series of military check points. Jaune noted how all of the Mistalians looked completely zoned out. They were had a completely spaced out expression, but they still performed their usual duties of patrolling, and running drill. Jaune eyed the encampment very warily.

"So why are the Mistralians still here?" Jaune asked the young soldier.

"To protect everyone" He said in a monotone voice.

"From what?" The blond pushed the matter.

"Everything." Jaune was perplexed by the response. Something was incredibly off. He felt Pyrrha's hand on his soldier. He gave her a concerned face, which confirmed her suspicions, something was indeed off. They finally reached a small office building, and were led into a conference room where an older male in blond hair was sitting with a mound of paper work. He had the same scraggily hair as Jaune, the same blue eyes. He just looked older, and more built then Jaune.

"Sir I brought the visitors." The soldier said in a spaced out voice.

"Thank you Corporal. That will be all. You are dismissed." The older man replied curtly.

The soldier saluted and closed the door behind him. The older man looked down and scribbled something a piece of paper.

"Dad?" Jaune said. Pyrrha watched with fascination as to how this would interaction would go. The older man looked up without saying anything. He calmly walked over to his son and smacked him.

"That's for leaving. For taking Crocea Mors, and for disobeying me." Pyrrha was about ready to intervene when the older man then embraced his son. "This is for me missing you so much. Welcome home son!" Jaune gasped for air.

"DAD….. I…. NEEEEeeedd…" His father eased up a little bit. "air." As his father letting him go. Jaune's father grinned as he apologized. Pyrrha giggled at the heart warming yet comedic scene. The older Arc looked at the source of the laughter.

"What's so funny?" He scowled at the redhead. "Dad…" Jaune tried to defend his partner. Pyrrha was terrified seeing a towering angry Arc staring down at her. 'Crap, what should I do? I want to make a good impression.' The older night looked over Pyrrha, she looked strong, she had a shield and sword on her back. She wore bronze circlet with two emerald teardrops that were suspended on chains over the ears. On her neck rested a bronze like gorget and she had what look like bronze corset with skirt and long drapery wrapped around her waist. She looked nice, but John could feel her personality, it was one of warmth, yet strength. Strength yet compassion. Sophistication yet humility. A perfect combination.

"U-u-u-h… Hello Mr. Arc." She mumbeled. Just then, Mr. Arc left out a mighty laughter. Jaune scratched the back of his head and gave a reassuring smile to the Spartan.

"Oh relax, I'm just pulling your leg. You don't have call me Mr. Arc, call me John." He grinned at the redhead who looked like she had heart attack. "Yes sir- I mean John." John looked over to his son.

"I like her, she's polite and funny." Jaune blushed at the idea that his father liked Pyrrha, and they barely said anything to each other. Pyrrha relaxed a little bit. "Dad, I guess I should introduce you to my team." He walked over to the rest of his team.

"This is my partner, Pyrrha Nikos." John had the largest grin. He interrupted his son. "Are you telling me this is your girlfriend?" Both Jaune and Pyrrha turned to a dark crimson red. His father just grinned at his son, he already knew that his son had feelings for this girl, and the girl had feelings for his son. In his mind, the redhead already proved herself to him, she left a good first impression on him. Jaune coughed being caught of by surprise. "U-ummm… we no, we are put in partnerships and then teams." Jaune said meekly. "Anyway… this is Lie Ren, just call him Ren, and this is Nora Valkyrie." John shook each one's hand. He was incredibly proud that his son was leading his team.

"So we have a mission..." Jaune started. John held up a hand. He handed his son a piece of paper. "I think it would be better if we get out of here, I'm sure all of you are exhausted. Your team can spend the night at our house. " Jaune looked at the piece of paper and read it

' _We'll talk about your mission at home, It isn't safe here. Don't mention anything here, when you are home it will be safe to talk about everything.'_ Jaune knew something was wrong and this just confirmed it. He looked at his team, Ren looked like he was about ready to pass out, Nora had her smile, but she wasn't energetic, Pyrrha even looked slightly exhausted. Jaune nodded to his father's suggestion. "Sounds good."

"You guys get going, I'll meet back at the house, I still have some paper work to finish." He smiled as his son led his team out of the room. He was so incredibly proud of his son. Naturally, he was upset his son left, but he has returned as a man.

Jaune led his team out of office complex. He noticed how none of the Mistralians were out, not even guards. It was ghost town in the military compound. 'Strange.' Jaune thought to himself. "Where did they all go?" Pyrrha muttered his thoughts out loud. Jaune looked around. "Maybe it's bedtime." The leader tried to lighten the mood, which earned a scowl from his partner. "Come on let's get going." He ushered them past the last checkpoint, they were officially in his home town, Skyfall.

* * *

"So this is your hometown." Pyrrha looked around, She admired how the quaint little town, although the massive military wall the surrounded the town was an eye sore. She admired how green it was, it was refreshing from the Beacon and Mistral. Mistral was a beauty in its uniformity and architecture, but Skyfall, beautiful in its own way. Nature was more important, there were trees, small homes, and small streets. "It's nice." She admired.

"It was nicer before the Grim attack." Jaune looked forward, but the redhead could hear the edge in his voice. She felt bad, she knew that this was difficult. Before, she could apologize. "I'm sorry, it's just bringing up bad memories." Again before Pyrrha could say anything, Ren was the one who said her thoughts out loud.

"Skyfall suffered a terrible disaster, but it was rebuilt. Lives were shattered, but Skyfall was rebuilt, reborn. It is a long struggle, but in time, you come to terms with the past. It is best not to dwell on the past, but look to the future." Ren's wisdom was far beyond his age. It was good to have a wise man on the team. Jaune still felt incredibly uneasy about his past, he would not feel peace until he found his mother. "Not until we find her." He promised his team. Pyrrha put her hand on her partner's shoulder to reassure him.

"We will find her, I promise." Pyrrha reaffirmed. Pyrrha promised herself that she would not rest until her partner found peace. He helped her and would continue to help her, she was eager to return the favor.

They finally reached Jaune's second childhood home. It was quaint little two story home which was painted in a dull white. It had a small porch, and front yard that was lined by a white fence. It had a somewhat large tree. To Pyrrha it was beautiful home, it was quaint, so much better then the somewhat large estate that she grew up in. It look homey. Pyrrha noticed the forested area that lied behind the home.

Jaune opened the fence and gestured his team to follow he opened the door, and held the door open for his teammates to enter the Arc abode. Team JNPR walked into home. Jaune led them into the living room, where there was a warm fire and comfortable couches awaited his weary team. Ren and Nora occupied one couch, the moment they drifted off to sleep, resting their heads on each other. Pyrrha smiled looking at the two. Pyrrha sat down on the other couch. Jaune stood stand. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Jaune tried to be a good host.

"Oh, I'll take some water if it isn't any trouble." She smiled, she even more comfortable in the warm and soft embrace of the couch. Jaune came back with a glass of ice water. "Here you go, you can put anything you want on the t.v. I'm going up to help get sleeping arrangements set up." Jaune said. Pyrrha put down the glass.

"I'll help you." As she struggled out of her comfortable position. Jaune looked backed chuckled. "You don't have to, it looks like you were just getting comfortable." He chuckled.

"Well if we both do it, the quicker it gets done." She crossed her arms. "Which means the quicker I can get some sleep." She smiled. To be honest, she just wanted to get know him more. Sure they knew things about each other, but she wanted to know what his life was like, where he grew up. He never really talked about his home life, but then again, neither did she. They went into the main hallway and went up the stares. They turned right and Jaune entered the first door on the right. The room was pretty bare, it had two beds, a t.v, and a few other things. "I guess the room is already made up. This can be where Ren and Nora can sleep." He closed the door behind him and entered the room directly opposite of the first room.

"This is my room. Don't worry, you can sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor." Pyrrha frowned at the thought of kicking the poor boy out of his bed. Before she could protest Jaune beamed "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I insist, it would rude to turn down the host's offer right?" Pyrrha pouted, he got her. Jaune just laughed.

"Seriously I'll be fine, I'll make a bed of pillows of blankets" He grinned. Pyrrha examined the room. It was small and quaint in nature. It had a bed, night stand, a desk right beside the closest. There was a two booshelves, one on either side of the window. Pyrrha could make books in one, but other was occupied by something else. Pyrrha looked over, and grabbed one of the contents of the shelf.

"Hey careful with that! That is my X-Ray and Vav collection." Jaune said proudly. "I've been collecting them since I was five!" She was impressed, it was a very large collection, all of them in alphabetical order, each one in a plastic sheet to protect them. Pyrrha wouldn't lie if she wasn't curious about them. She never read a comic book before. "Go ahead, you can read them." As if he could read her mind. She started with the very first one and opened it up and started to read as she sat on Jaune's bed.

Jaune headed towards the closet, He found a large pile of blankets waiting. He hefted the pile and threw them out on the floor. He started to lay them on the floor beside his own bed. Pyrrha looked at him with amazement. "You got enough blankets there?" She chuckled as he watched he laid his 8th blanket.

"No, I still six more." Pyrrha just smile and shook her head as she went back to reading the comic book. She would be lying even more if she didn't say she enjoyed it so far.

Jaune got his last blanket when he saw a small box in underneath it. He didn't remember a box being there before. He picked it up and opened. He saw little things that reminded him his childhood. His first comic book, that brought back fond memories. He froze. He saw something on the bottom and took it out. His eyes enlarged. He dropped the box with a small thud. His mind went blank, He couldn't think of anything. He just looked at the picture in his hand.

Pyrrha heard a thud and looked up from the comic book. She saw Jaune there standing with a box at his feet while he was holding something. "Jaune?" She questioned. He didn't say anything. If anything, he doesn't seem like he was even there. Pyrrha grew slightly more concerned. "Jaune? Are you alright?" She asked even more concerned. Still no response. She started to get up, she wanted to make sure he was alright. Jaune then fell to his knees, head looking down at whatever he had in his hands. He then started to shake, it was a little bit, then it grew more intense. Pyrrha jumped and act without thought, more on instinct, she ran over to Jaune and held him close to her. She put his head on her shoulder held on tight to him. He was shaking, but it was less now. "It's going to be alright." She whispered on him.

She looked down at what caused the breakdown. It was a photo of him with his parents at what looked like an amusement park. Normally she would thought that was heart warming, but she realized it must have brought back intense memories for Jaune, to the point where he couldn't handle it. Jaune face was blank, he was still awake, but he was in his own little world. "I'm here for you Jaune. Please come back." He still stared out, his eyes completely blank. His shaking stopped now.

"Pyr?" Jaune croaked out in a raspy voice.

"Yes Jaune, I'm here. More importantly, are you alright?" Her voice filled with worry. She ran her fingers through his hair to soothe him. He loosened up a little bit.

"Yeah…. I think so…." His voice was starting to come back. "I was just looking at…." He stopped as the memories came back, so many emotions whirled in his head. He couldn't sort them out, he was just bombarded with the past.

Pyrrha snapped him out of it. "Hey come on, let's head downstairs and watch something?" she took his arm wrapped it around her own shoulder to help him up. "S-s-s-sure." He looked out staring at nothing. Pyrrha needed to calm him down, the best way was to make him think of something else. She felt so incredibly sorry for Jaune. She cursed his luck. Why did something so terrible have to happen to such a good guy? She would do anything to help lift the burden, no one should have to deal with that kind of pain and loss, especially her friend, partner, and love interest. 'Wait, love interest? Pyrrha he needs you now, you shouldn't be thinking such things.' She mentally yelled at herself. She helped him down stairs and towards the living room. Ren and Nora were asleep, but now they were holding each other. She smiled at the two. How could they not be together-together.

She laid Jaune on the couch and sat on the floor beside him. "Sorry Pyrrha." He looked at her. She slightly angry at the thought, he had nothing to be sorry for at all. She took his hand. "Listen you have nothing to be sorry about." She squeezed his hand. "I'm here for you and always will be. Nothing will ever change that. Jaune relaxed a little bit, he sat up, and patted the cushion next to him. "Come on, I don't think the floor is comfortable unless you have a bunch of blankets." Jaune smiled weakly.

"Only you would be able to construct such a blanket fort." She smiled back. Just then the door opened. John walked in with five large square boxes. "I'MMMM HOMMMMEEE!" He shouted "GUESS WHO BROUGHT DINNER!" At that Nora jumped up and Ren grumbled.

Pyrrha smiled, she smelled an all to familiar smell that enticed her. John looked at Pyrrha, then at Jaune. "You just awoken a pizza devouring monster…" He laughed. John sat the pizzas down and got some plates out for everyone. Everyone took their seats around the kitchen table. The pizza was served, and before Jaune could finish his first piece, Pyrrha started on her third. Everyone looked at her with amazement. "What? It's good." She blushed as she defended herself. Jaune chuckled. John howled with laughter. "Gods, Jaune, don't let this one go." He slapped Jaune on the back who blushed wildly.

After the pizza was done, everyone was talking amicably. John cleared his throat. "I guess we should talk about your mission." He dropped his smile. Jaune and his team looked at the older Arc. "Skyfall is in serious trouble. I assume you noticed that it still occupied by Mistral." Jaune nodded.

"I thought they should have been gone months ago." He sighed. He didn't liked the idea of his home town being under an occupation.

"Me too. And I assume you felt something off with the soldiers here." Jaune nodded. "Well something is causing them to act differently. They all disappear during the night, but they are here during the day. Any attempt to resist or openly defy an order is cracked down. They are running a police state here." Pyrrha frowned at the thought that her people were treating others harshly. "What are your orders?" John asked Jaune.

"To find a local Grim infestation and to eliminate it. Also to find the source of what attracted them." Jaune said casually.

"I was afraid of that." John sighed. His eyes filled with sadness, almost mournful. "Jaune, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Your mother is still alive, she is out there and she is leading the resistance against the Mistralians."

Jaune froze at the news. He couldn't think, he couldn't respond, he couldn't do anything. Pyrrha held his hand.

"I've been ordered to find her and arrest her. She is to be sent back to Mistral for crimes against the Mistralian people. According to them, she is a terrorist." John looked at Jaune sympathetically. Pyrrha tried to comfort the poor blonde. He seemed to finally be coming back. He took his hand away from Pyrrha and looked at his father with anger filled eyes.

"How long?" He muttered.

"How long what?" John asked, clearly confused.

"How long have you known." Jaune's voice low and dark. Pyrrha never saw this side of him before.

"Eight months." John sounded defeated. "Jaune, I want you to understand, I had to do my job to support the family. I indirectly disobeyed my orders… I avoided all contact with her to make it look like I supported the Mistralians. I needed to show them that I was _loyal_. I assume that's why you have been contacted. The Mistralians want you to take her out. I believe her actions are related to the Mistralian's behavior here." John tried to explain himself.

"I don't care, why didn't you tell me?" His voice even quiter filled with anger. With rage. The rest of (J)NPR looked at Jaune with looks of empathy, support, sadness, understanding. Jaune tuned all of them out, even Pyrrha, who was the most supportive.

"I was afraid if she was caught, there would be a trial. I knew if I told you, you would try and find her. I didn't want you to think about how she could have changed." John's voice filled with sadness. "I'm so sorry." He pleaded with his son.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KEEP THIS FROM ME!" Jaune roared with a such terrifying rage. He stood up and left the room. He headed for the front door and slammed the door. John looked devastated. Pyrrha tried to comprehend the situation. She understood where Jaune's anger came from, maybe he could have found peace, maybe, just maybe, he could have found her and talked to her. However, she understood John's point view as well. He didn't want to change his son's perception of his mother, and if he did his best to circumvent his orders to capture her. In the end, outside help was called in, team JNPR. He wanted to support his family, to support Jaune. Before she could say anything. John sighed.

"I knew this was going to happen." He sounded so defeated. The loss of his son was clearly putting a toll on the man.

"He'll come around. For the short amount of time I've known Jaune, he incredibly loyal to friends and family. That's what makes him a great leader." Pyrrha said determinedly. John looked at the Spartan. "I'm glad he likes you, you're a good person Pyrrha." Pyrrha blushed madly at the compliment. She basically got his father's blessing.

"I-I-I uhh…. Thank you?" She stumbled. Ren and Nora just chuckled at the Spartan's awkwardness. John chuckled, "Go find him, he's probably in the in the woods, just head out directly and you'll come to a clearing with a tree stump, that's where he went to train when he was a kid." John gave an exhausted smile. "Ren and Nora, if you'd please come with me, I'll show you to your room." The group split off. Ren and Nora foolowed Mr. Arc while Pyrrha went to search for Jaune.

* * *

She left through the front door and went behind the house. She walked through the small backyard and entered the small wooded area. She was careful, it was dark out, but the moon gave off descent light. She tried kept walked until she noticed the clearing, and true enough there Jaune was back against a large tree stump. Pyrrha silently watched him as he pulled tufts of grass around and threw them. She walked over to him and sat beside him leaning against the tree stump. Jaune didn't look at her.

"I don't think the grass did anything to you." She tried to lighten himself. Jaune snorted in response. After a few minutes, Pyrrha joined him in pulling out some of the grass throwing them.

"She's a 'terrorist'" Jaune said looking towards the woods. "She's alive, and she's a terrorist."

This uncharted territory for the Spartan. Honestly no one would have this kind of experience in dealing with this. She understood Jaune's pain though. She decided go with her instincts.

"There has to be a reason behind it." Pyrrha said as stopped toying with the grass. "She sounds like a lovely person. I don't think she would be a terrorist unless she had a very legitimate reason. Jaune we will find her, and we will hear her side. I promise you." He looked at her and she at him. "While I agree that he should have told you, I also understand where he is coming from. He didn't want you to experience what you are going through right now." Jaune looked away. Pyrrha placed her hand on his. He relaxed a little bit.

"I know… I'll apologize in the morning." He muttered. Pyrrha got up and gave her hand. He took and got up. "Pyr, you're the best." Pyrrha beamed at that. "That's what friends are for."

"Come on, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Jaune led Pyrrha out of the woods. They entered the house and found everyone was asleep, even Jaune's father, who was asleep in the living room. Pyrrha and Jaune crept up the stairs and went to his room. Before Pyrrha could say anything he jumped on pile of blankets.

"I'm already comfy, I'm not getting up" He grinned "You have to take the bed." Pyrrha sighed, of course she wasn't going to win this argument. Pyrrha got her night clothes and quickly changed into them in the bathroom headed back to his room. She went towards the bed and laid down. 'Gods this is comfortable' she smiled to herself as she passed out from exhaustion.

 **A/N**

 **I lovvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee WEEKENDS!**

 **Alright, so far this has been my longest chapter! woop woop! Don't worry there is a part 2! and let's just say things will get interesting... What do you think will happen? I don't know what will happen (well maybe i do XD maybe i don't, i don't know what's goin on here)**

 **leave a follow, like, share, all of that crap. Share your reactions, opinions, ideas, suggestions, and all of that stuff, send me reviews and pm's i love hearing from all of you! You guys inspire me to write this! I worked all day on lessons and unit plans so I could write this and I love it! You guys are the best!**

 **Until next time, I have been Lordxsauron, and I present Angel's Downfall Part 2**

 **P.S. New Episode of RWBY... Don't get me wrong, it was sad especially for the bumblebee fans (my heart goes out to you all, truly it does) but I was so incredibly happy with the ending. I was so worried about Pyrrha! I felt so relieved with the ending.**


	12. Chapter 12: Angel's Downfall Part 2

Chapter 12: Angel's Downfall Part 2

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY!**

* * *

 _Jaune readied his sword and shield. He inched forward feeling a great many red eyes watching him. It was a large cavern, with large ornate pillars carved out of rock to support the massive walls. The intricate designs were foreign, not being made from any culture that Jaune knew off._

 _Besides the red eyes, there was nothing. Jaune kept inching forward, he was in his combat stance that Pyrrha taught him. As he moved forward, the cavern started to light up. Jaune could make up Grimm. Thousands of them all lined up against the walls. Jaune kept his eyes locked towards the end of the cavern. He could make out a large throne surrounded by piles and piles of bleach white bones. What sat on the throne, scared Jaune the most. It was a large being covered in bones. Two large horns protruding from the sides of his head outwards. It had noticeably black eyes that felt like they could suck the life out of every living thing around it. It felt like it sucked the very light and warmth around it. It had two large bony wings over his shoulders, it had a long, slender, and sharp tail. This being resonated with power, death, and might._

 **"YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF A GOD"** _its voice resonated deep within Jaune. Jaune instantly recognized him. Lerum from the tablet. "What are you?" Jaune shouted resolutely, trying to piece everything together._

 **"I AM ABOVE YOUR UNDERSTANDING. MY ASCENSION IS INEVITABLE, THE MAIDENS COULD NOT STOP ME. THE PROTECTORATE COULD NOT STOP ME."** _It's voice tinged with humor._

 _"Who are the maidens? What is the protectorate?" Jaune asked as he approached the throne of bones._

 **"YOU TRESPASS ON SACRED GROUND, YOU VERY BEING IS AN AFFRONT TO ME."** _Its voice filled with rage and hate. Just then it stood up. It snapped its finger and a portal of red and black opened up and Pyrrha was thrown out of it._

 _Jaune shouted "PYRRHA!" She was conscious and very aware of her surroundings, but she couldn't talk, she couldn't move. She began to levitate while being surrounded by a black and red pulse._

 **"NOW YOU WILL LEARN THE COST OF INTERFERENCE."** _Lerum slender bony hands were somehow manipulating Pyrrha as she was levitated towards him. Lerum reached out and grabbed Pyrrha by the throat._

 **"THIS ONE MEANS SOMETHING TO YOU. YOU HUMANS ARE SO PITIFUL WITH YOUR PATHETIC EMOTIONS. ALLOW ME TO EASE YOUR BURDEN."** _Pyrrha struggled. With all her might but her muscles would just not move. She was defenseless. Jaune tried to move, but he found himself immobile. He screamed out "PYRRRHA! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" Just then Lerum impaled Pyrrha in the heart with his tail. He thrummed in laughter. He let go of Pyrrha who was still on his tail. He whipped his tail and sent Pyrrha flying to Jaune._

 _"PPPYYYYYYRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he sobbed. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, he wanted it to be all over._

* * *

Pyrrha woke up to the light thrashing that was happening underneath of her. She looked down to see Jaune, who was covered in sweat, was thrashing about clearly in an intense dream. He was mumbling in his sleep. Pyrrha jumped out of his bed and laid beside Jaune, trying to comfort him through this horrific dream. She lifted his head up slightly and cradled him. "Jaune, it's only a dream. Please wake up." She whispered worriedly.

He violently started to shake. It was as if he was stuck in his terrible nightmare. She hugged him tighter, trying to get to him to stop shaking. Minutes went by. She noticed an intense coldness that enveloped Jaune. His breath was shallower. She covered themselves up blankets in an effort to warm up her partner to no avail.

Jaune went limp. He was barely breathing. Pyrrha was about ready to get his father when his eyes opened up. His warmth and breathing started to return. His eyes were filled with such a sadness, as if he lost everything he had ever loved. Tears started to form and drift down his cheeks. Pyrrha instinctively cradled Jaune even tighter pulling him closer her. Before Pyrrha could say anything , he looked at her with his tearful eyes. "I saw you die." He whispered painfully.

Pyrrha didn't know how to react, she just gently rocked him to soothe some of his pain. "I'm here. Nothing happened to me. It was just a bad dream." Jaune grabbed her and pulled her into a embrace.

"I thought I lost you…" He said in between sobs. "He killed you." He muttered.

She ran his fingers through his hair. "Who?" She asked trying to piece together the dream. He shook his head. He couldn't bear to say the name. "Jaune, who?" She gently insisted.

"Lerum" He uttered dejectedly. Pyrrha heart dropped and a sense of dread came over her. Instead of acting on her fears, she had to push them aside and be there for Jaune.

"Well he didn't. I'm here. You're here. We're fine. It was just a terrible dream." she took his hand "See? you feel my hand? I'm real, just a bad dream." He hugged her. Pyrrha felt some of his muscles relax, he was starting to relax now. "We should get some sleep." She said sweetly "Tomorrow is a big day." Jaune nodded as broke away and turned to his side with a sigh.

"What do you think you are doing?" Pyrrha shook him.

"Trying to get some sleep." His voice still tinged with some sadness. "Not down here you aren't." She said as she shook him again. Before he could say anything she pointed at the bed. "Get in the bed." She ordered. He silently got up and laid down on his bed. Pyrrha laid down right beside him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice wasn't as depressed right now.

"You aren't sleeping alone after that. Don't argue, you aren't going to win." She looked at him with determination. Jaune let out an exhausted sigh, but he smiled as he drifted off to sleep. Pyrrha shot up with red, she was sharing a bed with Jaune, in his room. She was so giddy, but her caring nature rose up more, she wanted to be there for him if he had another bad dream.

Jaune's night was peaceful and relaxing the moment Pyrrha laid down beside him. For the rest of the night he dreamt with a smile on his face feeling safe and protected. She fell asleep with a smile on her face knowing that he was safe and comforted.

Jaune woke up to a tickle under his nose. He blinked. WAIT. He was sleeping with a certain redhead who was snugged up to him. He was slightly confused at seeing his partner's face so close to him. He took a second to admire the sight. She was peaceful, more importantly, beautiful, when she was asleep. He didn't have a nightmare, thanks to Pyrrha. He looked at the clock 8:00 AM. With a sigh he shifted of contentment ever so slightly to lay on his back to look up at the ceiling.

"Good morning Juane." Pyrrha said sleepily, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning." He said with a smile. She sat up leaning on her shoulder. "How did you sleep?" She smiled, but Jaune knew that deep down she deeply concerned.

"Pretty good, thanks to you." He grinned which made Pyrrha blushed, which didn't register with Jaune. "Well, go get cleaned up, I'll wake up Ren and Nora."

Pyrrha sat up. "What about your father." She asked with a worried look.

"What about him?" Jaune voice started to get heavier.

"You should talk to him. He was only thinking about you."

"Yeah by lying to me. I thought for the past 2 years that she was dead." His brow furrowed.

Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, I know that he is a good man, and I think you know that as well. He was put in a difficult situation. What would you have done?"

He sighed. "Yeah I guess." He looked over to Pyrrha who was concerned and meekly smiled. "You're right as usual." She beamed at the compliment and patted his shoulder. "Go on and get ready, I'll go talk to him. I'll wake Nora and Ren up afterwards." He got up and left the room quietly closing the door.

He headed down the stairs. He found his father making a breakfast feast full of pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and pastries. Jaune watched silently for a few minutes as his father diligently flipped his pancake. Jaune cleared his throat and John turned around. He looked confused, saddened, and surprised.

"O-o-ohh. Morning Jaune."

"Morning." He voice was clean cut and edgy.

"Soo… um…. I guess I should say…" John voice was tinged with sadness.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

They said simultaneously. They both cocked their at the same time both surprised. Like father like son.

"Well this is awkward." Jaune mumbled with a grin. John howled in laughter. Unbeknownst to both of them, a certain redhead was watching and listening with a warm smile. It was good to see how her partner strengthen a relationship with a loving father. She won't lie, she felt a little bit of jealousy rise up. She never had a relationship like this with her own father. She felt guilty, but quickly buried this feeling. Right now, she should be proud of her partner and share in his joy. She went back to Jaune's room to quickly change into her usual armoured attire.

She headed down the stairs and was greeted by Jaune and John. She smiled and gave a polite wave.

John ushered her to sit down by the table. "Jaune, why don't you get the rest of your friends." Jaune headed upstairs to the other bedroom. Jaune knocked on the door, he heard some shuffling from behind the door. "Ummm hello?" Jaune asked through the door.

Ren opened the door to find an exhausted Ren. "Gods, you look rough Ren." Ren rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Nora couldn't fall asleep, which meant I didn't get any sleep." Nora was already prepared for the day, she look completely energized, the complete opposite of Ren. She was bouncing on the bed. Before Ren could apologize "Hey don't worry about it, it's a guest bedroom. If you guys need to get ready you can hit up the bathroom and such."

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs. "I guess I should thank you Pyrrha." He had a genuine smile.

"Really it was nothing." She smiled back from her chair.

"Listen, I know my son. He is incredibly stubborn, once he gets an idea in his head, it sticks." Pyrrha slightly leaned in focusing intently. "It takes a great amount of convincing from someone really close to him to get him to change his mind. That being said, I haven't been close to him as I should have been, and it troubles me. I was afraid that last night I might have lost my son. If it wasn't for you, he would have shunned me." John smiled warmly. "I know you have feelings for my son." Pyrrha turned red and wide eyed. Almost like a deer in headlights. She was completely caught off guard. "It's pretty clear, at least to me. Don't worry, I'm glad it's you, you are extremely special to him if you could change his mind. I'm glad he has someone who cares for him and who will always have his back through thick and thin." John smiled as he finished his preparations for breakfast.

"I-I ummm… thank you sir… I mean Mr. I mean John." She lost her composure, it was official, his father gave his blessing. She turned bright red.

"Hahahahahaha. Relax." He chuckled. "He's pretty thick headed, you are going to be persistent, but eventually he'll start to open up." Pyrrha relaxed a little but still remaining red. Pyrrha heart lept with a new level of energy. She had made a good impression with her father.

As if on cue, Jaune, Ren and Nora made their way down into the kitchen. Everyone sat around and started to dig in. After everyone was done with their means, John cleared his throat. "Alright guys, You are going to head after get going if you want to reach your destination, it'll take a good bit." John gave Jaune a pass card. "You'll need to head to the main gate by the wall, show them this card and they'll let you through. Try to ignore the creepiness from the guards, I know something is off, they have been acting more erratically, but they still follow orders." John rubbed his chin in thought.

"Thanks Dad." Jaune said.

"One more thing…" John's voice dropped "I don't know what you'll find out there, but if you do find her, be careful. She might not be the same person that you once knew." Jaune nodded in response.

JNPR said their final goodbyes and left the house. They walked along the main street. They came to an intersection and made a turn. They walked down an errily empty street. They eventually were outside of the town, they were getting closer to the wall.

"Did everyone notice how the town was empty?" Jaune thought out loud.

"It's rather odd." Ren noted.

Before they could continue along their original thought, they reached the wall's gate. It was surrounded by a large barbed wired fense and a military check point. They reached the check point, they found Mistralian soldiers in their noticeable bronze armour. JNPR walked up to them, the guards just stared at them with empty expressions. "Hello?" Jaune tried to get their attention, they just stood there staring. Jaune tried giving them the pass card which one of them grabbed out of his hand and inserted into a scanner. The soldier nodded and pointed at the gate which was starting to slide open, apart of the wall parted ways. Team JNPR left the wall and headed out into the wilderness.

They spent hours trekking through the large stretch of woods when they noticed the sun was going down. The met the occasional beowolf. They came across a small farmhouse that has been clearly abandoned for a very long time. "Let's make camp in the house. I would not want to start traveling when the sun is down. Ren and I can clear out the house. Pyrrha and Nora set up a perimeter outside of the house."

Ren and Jaune entered the house. It was small single floor home. Ren went left towards the kitchen and living room while Jaune cleared out the two bed rooms. Nothing, the house was empty. Jaune went outside and motioned for his two other teammates "It's clear." He held the door open for Nora and Pyrrha. They decided it would be best to set up for the night in the living room. There were two windows that allowed them to see two sides of the house.

Jaune pulled out a small heat lamp to give off some heat as well as light. Pyrrha was impressed by Jaune's ability to organize supplies. He was prepared for any situation. They broke out some of their rations to eat their humble meal. The sun was down. "We'll take shifts. I'll take the first one, Pyrrha can take the next one, then Ren then Nora." They all nodded in agreement. Ren and Nora put their sleeping bags beside each other. It was rather a cute scene. Pyrrha set up her bag right beside where Jaune and got in. Jaune listened for any strange sounds it was all quite. He looked beside him watching Pyrrha who was tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. After about a half an hour, she sighed and sat up from her sleeping bag. She sat up and set her back against the wall beside her partner.

"You should try and get some sleep." Jaune looked sympathetically towards his partner.

"I can't so I might as well just keep you company." She lied, she wanted to be Jaune. She had a wonderful night of sleep when Jaune was with her, it wasn't the same.

"Well I'll take the company then." He gave her a sheepish grin.

Hours went by and Jaune's shift was over. Pyrrha nodded "Now you should get some sleep." She smiled sweetly.

"Nope." He smiled back.

"Nope?"

"I'm going to return the favor." He grinned. He made some instant tea for Pyrrha and himself which would help give them energy. As the hours went.

 ***Creek* *Creek***

"This house is kinda rickety isn't it?" Jaune rubbed his chin in thought.

"It is…" Pyrrha instincts started to kick in. She got Miló and Akuó ready. Jaune stood up and rushed over to Ren and Nora and shook both of them. "Get your weapons and stay quite." He whispered as both of them nodded.

 ***CREEK* *CREEK* *CREEK* *CREEK* *CREEK* *CREEK***

The windows smashed simultaneously, canisters were thrown through the windows. The canisters released gas. "GET OUTSIDE" Jaune ordered. Team JNPR rushed outside, they formed a circle covering each others' backs. Four figures charged simultaneously wielding shock batons. A smoke grenade was thrown in the middle causing confusion within team JNPR. They began to get seperated

Ren dealt with his target easily enough. His opponent swung his baton, but Ren quickly ducked out of the way and came up smashing his assailant's elbow upward and was rewarded with a sickening crack. He then delivered a quick kick to the head which knocked out his opponent. Another opponent jumped in front of him. Before Ren could do anything, the new assailant launched three jabs at Ren's spine paralyzing him. Ren dropped down to the ground unable to speak or move.

Nora took his opponents shock baton with stride. Using her semblance, she charged herself and used that energy to swing at the poor man. He was sent flying towards the air and collided with the roof of the house. Nora saw a new target. She swung her hammer downwards at an incredible speed. Her foe however blocked it with a metal spear. Nora shocked that the spear was able to withstand the spear, prepared for another swing. Her opponent took the butt end of spear and swung it at Nora unprotected face, knocking her out.

Pyrrha was easily able to defeat her opponent. Her assailent swung which Pyrrha easily blocked. His side was exposed and used the flat end of Milo to break his ribs. He fell to the ground, she shield bashed his faced and knocked her opponent out. After the brief encounter, she tried to gain a hold of what was going on in the smoke screen. She needed to find Jaune.

Jaune found his target. His opponent swung wildly at him which he was to deflect with his shield. His opponent swung again at Juane's unprotected head, he ducked down and bashed his shield into hlis opponents chest which knocked the wind out of his opponents. This is it. He took the hilt of his sword and brought it down on his opponent, knocking him out. Before he could celebrate another opponent snuck behind him and pulled a knife out and held it at Jaune's throat while forcing him on his knees.

As the smoke cleared. There were three left. Pyrrha looked around at the scene, Ren was paralyzed, Nora unconscious, and Jaune being held at knife point by an unknown assailant. She readied Miló into its rifle form and aiming it directly at the assailant's head. Pyrrha could make out her features. She had long brunette hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in black clothing and with black armour which matched the night. She had a spear on her back and a knife pointed at Jaune throat. She looked familiar to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was furious. She almost was about to fire on pure rage, how dare this person hold her partner, her friend, her crush at knife point. She quickly subdued the thought though, a rash decision would mean the death of everyone.

"I would put that down." Her voice sound filled with a commanding voice "Even if you kill me, I have snipers locked on you and him. If I die, you all die." Pyrrha growled in response. Tension could be cut with a knife.

Jaune knew that voice from anywhere, it was her.

"Mom?" He muttered.

"No….." She whispered, her deadly serious expression instantly dropped. Pyrrha was caught off guard. She wavered, should she lower her gun? Or should she try to protect Jaune who was still being held at knife point. The older women lowered the knife which gave Pyrrha her answer, she lowered her rifle.

"Jaune?" Her voice leaked with sadness, anger, pity.

"Mom" He turned around to face his mother. She had tears streaming down her face. He didn't care what his father said, this was his mother, true as true could be. This was her. He dropped his sword as his mom dropped the knife and they hugged.

"I thought you died." He muttered.

"I wanted to get hold of you, I really did. Things came up."

"What things?" Jaune voice filled with an edge, the same edge as the previous night with his father.

"You have to trust me, I can tell you when we get back."

Pyrrha watched the scene. She was coming down from her adreline rush. She still felt uneasy about the situation, but it was could to see Jaune reunited with his mother. She smiled. The older women looked at Jaune then at Pyrrha.

"Who is this?" The older Arc asked.

"Ma'am, I am your son's partner. My name is Pyrrha Nikos." She said humbly.

"Ah yes, the invincible girl." She looked at Pyrrha with an analytical eye. "I must say, Jaune, I expect you to be treating her like a proper lady. You better not be up to any funny business."

"Jaune has been a complete gentleman towards me and his team." Pyrrha tried to bale out her partner.

"Is this right Jaune?" She asked looking down.

"Yessss Mommmm" He said as if he was little kid. She smiled. "I should apologize for attacking you, we thought you were Mistralians." She said apologetically. "Bernie! Ralph! Get the other, make sure they are attended." Just then two figures dropped from the trees and rushed over to help the rest of JNPR.

"So you are a team leader now?" She held Jaune by the arms. "Like father like son I suppose."

"He's an excellent leader ma'am" Pyrrha tried to get on her good side.

"You don't think I know that?" She said venomously, which Pyrrha recoiled slightly. 'It isn't going to well.' She thought glumly.

"Oh relax, I'm just teasing. I'm happy to hear! I'm glad he has such a polite and strong partner as well." She smiled at Pyrrha, which made her feel better. 'Arc's and their jokes….' She mentally sighed. "And call me Joan, ma'am makes me sound rather old."

Bernie and Ralph carried the two immobilized teammates. As Jaune and Pyrrha followed by Joan, Jaune asked "Are they going to be alright?" Joan looked back apologetically.

"Yes, the boy should be able to move in a couple of hours and I assume the same for your friend. I'm sorry about that. Really, I am."

"You couldn't have known." Pyrrha said sympathetically.

"They'll forgive you." Jaune smiled warmly at his mother.

After two or so miles they reached a small hill in a clearing in the forest. On the hill rested a small encampment surrounded by Palisade with sharpened stakes all along the hill.

"Home sweet home." Joan muttered. They entered the compound. They headed towards a large tent that was centered in the middle of the camp. Joan pulled back flap and ushered everyone inside. Ren and Nora was set on extra cots and blankets pulled over them. Joan gestured for Jaune and Pyrrha to set a large table in the middle of the tent. Joan sat across from them. Jaune noticed all of the maps scattered across table, they were maps of the surrounding areas and a large map of Skyfall and the surrounding wall.

"I assume you hear to deal with a local Grimm infestation." Joan asked. "And I assume that Ozpin sent you on this mission." Both of them nodded.

"Yeah, but I need to ask you something." Jaune looked at her seriously.

"What is it?"

"Are you a terrorist? Dad said you were attacking the Mistralians." Joan sighed and nodded. "The people in Skyfall are compromised by the Grimm, including your father."

"That's impossible! Grimm only attack people, they don't control them! Even if they did, Dad was fine! He was completely normal." Jaune protested.

"Still… We can't take the risk."

"Who is this group of people?" Pyrrha asked.

"The original survivors of Skyfall who couldn't be rescued during the evacuation. I led them out of the town as fast as possible once the last bullhead left." Jaune started to get angry now.

"You should have left with us! You should have let me known you were alive! YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!"

"I got you into Beacon. I gave you fake transcripts, I asked Ozpin to let you in, I got your tickets." She said apologetically. "I tried to get back, but we were cut off by the Grimm so we held here for a year. By the time we found cleared them out, we found the town and how it changed. I'm sorry Jaune."

Jaune was still quite angry but he felt his partner's hand squeezing his shoulder to calm him down. She did slightly. "Fine, so what is going on in Skyfall then?"

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Lerum?" She took a serious note. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other. Here was the moment of truth. Jaune nodded.

"Vaguely."

"The Legend goes that Lerum was an all powerful god. He had unlimited power and used it ruthlessly against the infant humans. He enjoyed turtoring and killing them. He enjoyed creating plagues and causing mayhem. He even created the Grimm just to torment humanity. A wizard saw this and led a rebelled against him using magic. The battle was not going well and before the wizard could be killed, four young, kind hearted maidens stepped protected the wizard from Lerum. They could nothing against him, it was a futile attempt. The gods seeing the purity of the maidens' souls intervened, and they gave powers the four maidens. Once they received their powers, together, they used their powers to banish Lerum into the deepest of caverns. Well it looks like he has returned. He orchestrated the attack on Skyfall." Joan looked at the two, who had disbelieving looks.

"How do you know if this even real?" Jaune asked.

"All legend's are based off some kind of truth. It doesn't help that I saw him in Skyfall."

"WHAT?!" The partners shouted in unison.

"I saw him, he had complete control over all of the Grimm, he went around killing survivors that I couldn't get to. He saw me, but he decided to let me go for some reason." Joan sighed. "He's the reason for the Mistralian occupation in Skyfall."

"Well didn't Mistral recall the unit to the kingdom?" Pyrrha's voice saturated in concern.

"I can only assume two things, either the commander at Skyfall has convinced the leadership of both Vale and Mistral to allow them to stay, or Mistral's government has been compromised as well."

"Jaune, you don't think…" Pyrrha worried.

"Don't think what?" Joan asked.

"Pyrrha's father is a Field Marshall in Mistral's army. He was stationed along the border between Vaccuo and Mistral." He frowned.

"It's highly unlikely. The only way we can tell that people have been affected is by their eradict behavior. If you get a close enough they have a nasty scar on their chests that looks like a web markings." Joan tried her best to reassure her son's partner. It was pretty clear, she cared about her well being.

"Well we're going to be meeting him in a couple of days, so I'll guess we'll find out." Jaune tried soothe her, and Pyrrha nodded, still concerned. Nora and Ren started to come to, Jaune and Pyrrha went to calm both of them down. They got them caught up to speed as they come to sit around the table.

"Before we get started, I should apologize to both of you. We thought you were all Mistralians." Ren nodded understandingly.

"Oh no worries!" Nora said happily. Joan smiled slightly

"Let's get down to business." Everyone nodded. "Well then, I assume you were told to deal with infestation, well we already taken care of the Grimm in the area, all accept one. We are looking an Uggnot." JNPR raised their eyebrows, they never heard of this new variant.

"I didn't expect you to know the variant. This variant is a relatively new one, and I suspect, created by Lerum. It has the ability to control people who have come into contact with their hatchlings." She frowned. "I've lost twelve good people going after it. I hate to ask you this, it is incredibly dangerous, but, we believe that if you kill the Uggnot it should end the infection here. If you don't want I completely understand." She sighed.

Jaune looked at everyone, Ren simply nodded, Nora cracked her knuckles. Pyrrha smirked. That was enough for Jaune. "We'll do it. When do we start?"

"In the morning." She smiled proudly at her son. "You guys should get some rest, you can use this tent, we have enough cots.

 **A/N**

 **HELLLLOOOO READERS! MY DEAR READERS!**

 **SNOW DAYS ARE WONDERFUL XDDD**

 **I had some extra time and I decided to get another chapter down!**

 **So this chapter! A lot of things happened here. A lot of things revealed.**

 **Tell me what you guys think. I love to hear from you guys. I always appreciate a good review, feedback, and yadayadayda**

 **But for real- I love to hear from you guys, and I love to hear your feedback!**

 **If you guys liked the chapter, leave a follow, favorite, pm, review and such. I love to hear from you guys.**

 **Got ideas, reactions, predictions, feedback, suggestions, let me know.**

 **Next time: Team JNPR with the freedom fighters encounter the Uggnot, but is it too much for them to handle?**

 **I have been Lordxsauron and next time I present Chapter 13: Web of Despair**


	13. Chapter 13: Web of Despair

**Chapter 12 Web of Despair**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY!**

A cold, blustery wind blew through the tent. Jaune pulled his blankets up. Another gust of wind blew into the tent. He decided it was time to get up. He sat up from his cot and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He lifted himself up from his cot and stretched. He noted he was the only one awake. Ren and Nora were out like light bulbs, Pyrrha was still asleep, curled up in a ball and shivering. Jaune guessed the cold didn't agree with her. He took his blanket draped or Pyrrha, whose shivering lessened as she warmed up. Jaune smiled as he failed to see Joan.

"You two are sooo cute together." She teased. Jaune instantly turned red to acknowledge the familiar voice. "Mommmmmmm" he whined quietly. "We aren't together-together."

"I know you like her." She smiled warmly at her son who in return only got redder.

"Listen I don't want to have this talk, we have a Grimm to kill remember?"

"Alright fine." She gestured her son over to the table. "Now, the latest intelligence that we have is that the Uggnot is located in a large cave complex about a mile up north from here." She pointed at the map.

"Alright, so what kind of resistance are we looking at?" Jaune rubbed his chin.

"This is the tricky part, none during the morning and day, but during the night, you will have the entire Mistralian garrison."

Jaune raised his eyebrows. "What? How?"

"We aren't too sure. We know that the Mistralians come out of Skyfall around dusk and leave before dawn. As for why, we aren't too sure. We can only guess that the Uggnot rests during the day, and is more active during the night. We have no idea why it's doing with the soldiers, but it can't be good"

"So assuming that it gets weaker during the daylight, if we actually draw it out of the cave, it should get even weaker." Jaune thought out loud as he examined the map. They could ambush it if it leaves the caves.

"You want to draw it out?" Joan worried. "Getting in there is going to be hard enough, it's a nest, and if one of the hatchlings get you…." She trailed off.

"He can do it. I have confidence in him and I'll be with him." Pyrrha walked up beside him with her ever heartwarming smile.

"Morning Pyr." Jaune smiled to his partner, which she nodded in acknowledment.

"Alright. It will be a safe bet that if the Uggnot is in trouble, it'll call the infected towards it to protect itself. I set up three lines of defense. We'll buy you time." Ren and Nora were there. The stoic smiled and nodded and Nora was giddy with joy.

"Let's break some legs!"

"Alright guys let's get moving." Jaune strapped Crocea Mors to his hip

The hike to the cave did not take long. Joan's band of fighters broke off setting up in trees and dug foxholes. Joan was the last one to breakoff.

"Jaune please be careful. Pyrrha look after my baby boy." She hugged her son.

"Of course." The redhead chuckled.

"Nora I want you set up in the treeline directly in front of the cave. The moment it comes out, blast the entrance, it'll have nowhere to go. Ren stay hidden, when it's confused tear into its weak spots. Let's go guys." Jaune watched as Ren and Nora got set up. Jaune turned around to look at the cave with Pyrrha at his side. He looked over to her as she looked at him. Both of them knew that they would have each other's back.

They entered the cave with shields and swords at the ready. Oddly enough the cave had lamps to light it up. As Jaune and Pyrrha continued to delve deeper into the cave, they noticed all of the crates. Jaune stopped to open one of them. Assault rifles, gernades, dpg's. There were enough weapons here to start a war. "We have to stop this." Jaune whispered. "We will." Pyrrha reassured.

They came to the end of the cave. What they saw was beyond horror. Eight read eyes looked back, its head covered in bony plating. It had six legs with large razor sharp claws. It's body was long and slender like almost like a snake. Its mouth, if it can be called that, was a maw of razor sharp teeth.

RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Its cry was deafening. It lurched out with lightening speed with one of its front legs. Pyrrha blocked it with ease but grunted under the force of the impact. It roared again in a fit rage and surged forward biting, stomping, slashing and hacking at the two shielded hunters. Each impact was relentlessly strong, they couldn't withstand its assault.

One came for Jaune, who dodged it in just in time, its leg extended. Jaune swiped at it with a sword and was rewarded with a hacked off limb. It roared again in pain. Jaune and Pyrrha began to backup. He noticed how the creature was only targeting Pyrrha. He saw movement from the corner of his eye. A creature the size of an apple was moving extremely fast towards Pyrrha. It had the unmistakable red eyes of Grimm. It jumped straight for Pyrrha. Pyrrha was still distracted and she saw movement, but she was too preoccupied with the Uggnot. It jumped for Pyrrha.

Jaune saw it jump, his shield and sword were still being kept busy by the Uggnot's multiple limbs, there was only one thing he can do. He jumped in between the hatchling and Pyrrha. It latched on to Jaune who screamed in pain as it sprayed a black web that melted through his armour and clothing but latched on to his skin. Jaune crumbled to the ground.

Pyrrha mind went blank. Jaune jumped in front of her to protect her. She felt something she never felt before, a pure, white, hot rage. She roared in defiance. She used her semblance to lift jaune by the little bits of metal still left of his armour and threw him towards the entrance. Jaune was completely unconscious at this point. As Pyrrha got closer to the entrance still fending off the Uggnot, she launched Jaune out of the cave. Pyrrha was now out of the cave with the Uggnot at the threshold.

"NORA NOW!" Pyrrha commanded. Nora let loose a salvo of grenade rounds which caused the entrance of the cave to collapse of the entrance. The Uggnot was caught by large rocks but four of its limbs were still in use.

Pyrrha sprinted towards Jaune unconscious form. She saw the hatchling still latched on to Jaune's chest. She crushed it with her hand and it popped like a balloon. His chest was covered in a web pattern oozing blood. Pyrrha went back to the Uggnot which Nora and Ren kept it busy. Pyrrha was furious, she was going to make this creature pay very dearly.

She hacked off one of its limbs which it roared in response, then another, then another. She transformed Milo into its spear form she was about ready to give it the killing blow. She failed to notice Jaune.

Jaune lept in front of Pyrrha spear. The spear skewered his gut. Pyrrha went wide eyed. Jaune's eyes locked on to hers, but they weren't his eyes. Pyrrha fell to the ground. She just impaled her friend with her own weapon, by her own hand.

Ren quickly dealt with the Uggnot's remaining limbs. Nora then swung her mighty hammer and crushed its head after a fifth swing. They rushed to Jaune.

"I-I-I-I-I"

"Pyrrha it wasn't your fault, he got infected." Ren looked at the Spartan.

"B-b-but I killed him." She muttered still in shock.

"Nora go get Joan now." Ren ordered. Nora rushed off. Ren put felt for a pulse.

"He's still got a pulse."

"I hit Jaune." Pyrrha felt a stream of tears roll down her cheeks. She hit her friend, her partner, her crush. She couldn't live with herself. "I-i-is he going to make it?" she muttered.

"I don't know. He needs serious medical attention now." Ren kept a watchful eye.

"He saved me, I should been attacked by the hatchling but he dove in to protect me." She pounded the ground. Ren put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She slinked away. Joan arrived with Nora.

"Ohh Gods…..No….." She looked at her son who had a gaping gash in his stomach, the webbing marks started to fade, but the gash was there. The wound was extremely deep.

"M-ma'am I'm so incredibly sorry." She looked at Joan who was still in slight shock seeing her son bleed out.

"We'll talk about this later. We need to save him." Joan got a medical kit. "Pyrrha hold him down. Make sure he doesn't move at all." She ordered.

"I-I'm so sorry." She mumbled. Her world was gone, shattered into a million pieces. She lost everything. Joan slapped the redhead.

"YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME SAVE MY SON!" She roared in anger. Pyrrha snapped out of her own world and nodded with tears still in her eyes. "Hold him down and make sure he doesn't move, this is going to hurt him a lot."

"Nora hold his legs." Nora clamped down. Joan opened a field surgery kit. She opened the cauterizing swab. "You guys ready?" Pyrrha and Nora nodded. Joan took the cauterizing swab and rub in the wound to burn away the infected and compromised tissue from the wound. Jaune lurched in pain and let out the painful, most dreadful, scream. He writhed in agony as a hot blade was being swiped around the wound. He continued to scream for minutes.

"Jaune, please hang in there." Pyrrha whispered. Jaune's eyes went wide in pain. It was unbearable. "I'm so sorry." Pyrrha pleaded. "Not much longer… please stay with us." He howled in agony. Pyrrha whispered in his ears. "Please don't leave me. I need you." The pain was too much, Jaune blacked out.

"That's it." Joan muttered as she threw the cauterizing swab away and took out the sutchering kit. She began to close the wound in his sternum. After five minutes, the wound was closed. With a sigh of relief Joan stood up. "Ralph! Donald! I need a stretcher, we've got a casualty." The word made Pyrrha sick to the stomach to think that she was the reason for it.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. He caught by a hatchling that was going for me, and he dove in the way." Pyrrha looked down as fresh tears came down her cheeks.

"Pyrrha, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything about it." Joan sighed sadly

"I should have been better prepared, I should have been more alert, I should have got hit." She shook her head.

"He did what he did to protect, and I know you would never intentionally hurt my son."

"Is he going to make it?"

"I don't know, hopefully he doesn't go into septic shock or get an infection. I got everything cauterized but I guess we'll find out."

Pyrrha prayed to the gods 'Please, let him be alright. Please! I'm begging you.'

 **A/N**

 **HELLO READERS!**

 **you guys know the routine, let me know what you guys think and such. I love to hear what your guys' opinions are**

 **I have been Lordxsauron next time I present: Chapter 13: Isolation**


	14. Chapter 14: Isolation

Chapter 14: Isolation

I DO NOT OWN RWBY

 **A/N- A/N on the bottom may contain some spoilers you have been warned. Do not continue after chapter if you don't want to hear about ideas and such**

* * *

The group arrived at the compound with several people on stretchers, including Jaune. Pyrrha was right by his side as Ralph and Donald carried him. She was determined to be there if he wakes. She corrected herself. When he wakes up. They finally got into the main tent. As they settled in the main tent, runners came from Skyfall. Apparently the Mistralians were cured from the Uggnot's influence. They were beginning to pack up and leave.

Joan sighed with relief. Her campaign against the Grimm in Skyfall was over. Jaune was gently set down. Pyrrha sat down beside and while Joan walked over.

"What are you going to do now?" Pyrrha asked still holding onto Jaune's hand.

"We are going back home. We are going to pickup the lives that we used to have. I already made contact with John and Ozpin, they were alerted to the entire situation. Both of them send their regrets." She looked glumly towards the redhead who deeply cared about her son. "Pyrrha, he isn't going to wake up anytime soon. These kinds of wounds take a long time to heal. There is a bullhead dispatched to this location, should be here in an hour or so. You guys are going back to Beacon, you guys did great today." She tried to reassure the Spartan. Pyrrha grimaced towards the last few words. To her, this mission was a complete and utter failure. She let herself down, her team down, and her partner.

Ren and Nora watched Pyrrha worriedly. She looked miserable. She was clearly distraught, they tried to reassure her, but their reassurances just ran right off of her. After about an hour, a bullhead landed in the small compound. Pyrrha helped to move Jaune's stretcher to the bullhead. They strapped the safety harnesses.

"I'll keep in touch. Pyrrha, please don't beat yourself up over this, it wasn't your fault." Pyrrha frowned and shook her head. The bullhead lifted off. Pyrrha only thought during the three hour flight was 'How can he forgive me? I can't forgive myself.'

The bullhead landed on Beacon's landing pad with Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch, and a medical team. The medical team rushed out and quickly undid the safety straps as the rest of (J)NPR filed out. Ozpin had a sympathetic look.

"I'd like to debrief all of you right now, Jaune will be going into surgery right now." Ren and Nora nodded.

"No." Pyrrha said quietly. "I'm going with him."

"Miss Nikos, the headmaster told you that you will be debriefed now." Glynda's stern voice commanded not used to any form of defiance.

"I don't care. I did this to him, I need to be there for him." Tension could be felt in the Spartan's voice.

"Are you openly disobeying a request from the headmaster?" Glynda glared as she readied her riding crop. Pyrrha clenched her fist.

"YES! AND I DON'T CARE" Pyrrha roared in defiance. Ozpin stepped in before things escelated.

"Miss Nikos, we can debrief you at the hospital, please go be with your partner, I believe he will need you." Ozpin said warmly. Pyrrha nodded. "Thank you headmaster."

"Let's debrief Ren and Nora." Ozpin gestured for the other two of JNPR to follow him to his office.

* * *

Pyrrha had to run full speed to catch up to the medical team they were rushed in the medical bay in Beacon. Jaune was taken directly into surgery. Pyrrha way was blocked by two orderlies.

"Ma'am, you are going to have to wait until he gets out of surgery." One of them said. Pyrrha sighed and headed towards the waiting room. She noticed how it was completely empty except for the medical staff. She was alone, isolated, from everything and everyone. She was stuck in this nightmare and wished it to end.

'He isn't going to forgive you. Your team isn't going to forgive you. You killed your friend. You should have moved faster. You should have killed the hatchling. You should have taken the hit for him. You should have been more aware of surroundings. You should have seen him coming.' These thoughts swirled in Pyrrha's mind for hours, she sank deeper and deeper into a black abyss of nothing.

"I failed as a huntress, partner, and friend." She muttered looking down at her feet from her chair. Tears were streaming down as she brought her hands to her face in an attempt to hide from her shame.

"I wouldn't say that." Ozpin looked down at her. Pyrrha started to get up. Ozpin gestured for her to remain seated. "Pyrrha, I know what you are going through, truly I do." Pyrrha didn't look at the headmaster hands clenched. "It is a terrible thing to see a loved one injured. It feels like your world is coming down. You constantly think 'What could I have done to prevent this.' In the end, you can't change anything." Pyrrha started to lightly sob hiding her face in between her hands.

"Pyrrha, I know and can guarantee he will forgive you, it's in his nature, but you need to forgive yourself. No one can predict a battle, as much as we train, battle is very chaotic. We try so hard to force a battle to go our way but we can never force a battle to go exactly as we want." Ozpin sipped from mug. "Your team doesn't hate you, if anything, they are incredibly worried about you. Your friends don't want to see you like this." Pyrrha lifted her head up to look up to look at Ozpin.

"Why does this have to happen?" She asked

"Some say luck, some say destiny, in the end it doesn't matter, we have to adapt. The Miss Nikos I know will be able to adapt. Considering how this mission was a success, take as much time as you need. You need him as much he needs you." He gave the redhead a small smile.

"Thank you Headmaster." She replied as the Headmaster.

"Don't let this consume you Pyrrha, you are too bright to let this consume you." Ozpin said before he left.

'Don't let it consume me.' She thought hard she tapped her finger to her chin as she thought. Minutes ticked by, hours went by. She watched the door expecting either a Jaune in recovery or Jaune dead. Pyrrha lost count of the hours.

"Miss Nikos?" A doctor in surgeon scrubs came out. Pyrrha rose "Doctor, is he alive?" Her voice shaking.

"Yes very much so. We were able to clean out the wound and stitch him up. However, we aren't too sure when he is going to wake up. We are not too positive of the side effects of the Grimm attack." He frowned.

"May I go see him? Please." Her voice trembled. He nodded "Down the hall to the left. Take all the time you need. She found the room. She hesistated before she entered the room. She didn't know if she could enter the room. She sighed and braced herself.

"He needs me." Pyrrha whispered to herself. "I need him."

She entered the room. There he was. Unconscious, pale, blond hair dangling in front of his shut eyes. She took a chair and placed it by his bed. She sat and took his hand into her's. "Jaune. I am so incredibly sorry." She muttered as she cried into his hands. She felt his fingers twitch ever so slightly. She looked at him.

His eyes were open and they looked at him as she looked at him. "Jaune?" She said startled.

"Oh he- GAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain his hand squeezed instinctively, she squeezed back. He ripped the blanket away to see a massive gash in his sternum. "WHAT?! HOW?! GRRAAAAHHHH! GODS! PYRRHA IT HURTS SO MUCH! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! PLLLEEEASSSEEE!" Pyrrha heart sank to a new low. "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! This pain was because of her, she caused it. "PYRRHAAAA! PLEASE MAKE IT ALL STOP! AHHHHH! JUST KILL ME!" Pyrrha was horrified.

The doctor rushed clearly surprised. "I need some morphine now!" A nurse rushed in with a shot of morphine. The doctor quickly injected it. A few minutes of Jaune screaming and writing in pain, he started to relax. He was still awake, if barely. 'I did this to him.' She thought. 'I am the reason he is begging for death. I am supposed to help people. Not cause them pain.' Her thoughts spiraled out control.

"He shouldn't have been awake, I don't know how. Ma'am are you sure you want to be here?" Pyrrha thought to herself. Should she be here, could she bear to see him in agony again? Would he want her there? She decided it was best for her to stay. She knew he would never abandon her, so she would him through the pain as best she can.

As the hours drifted on, she rested her head on his bed and dozed off. She woke every couple of hours to check on him.

The sun rose up. It's rays cause Pyrrha to jump up. She did a quick survey of where she was. The hospital room. With a sigh she stood up and stretched as she almost didn't notice Ren and Nora who at the door way.

"Hey Pyrrha" Nora said calmly, most unusual for the bubbly girl.

"Hello." She couldn't must a smile. Ren walked over to the bed. "How's he doing?" the stoic eyed the blond then the redhead.

"I don't know. They cleaned him up, he was awake yesterday, but he was in so much pain they had to sedate him." Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Pyrrha, how are you doing?" Ren asked with his hands behind his back.

"I'm doing alright." Pyrrha tried to lie.

"Pyrrha, we know that isn't true" Nora called her out.

"I don't want to trouble you guys. Really, I'm fine." Pyrrha said dismissively.

"Pyr, come on! We're are supposed friends! Friends help each other!" Nora beamed with a bright smile.

"Nora is right. Team's are supposed to share burdens. One burden is all of our burden. Whatever you are going through, we want to help." Ren clasped Pyrrha's shoulder. She let out a defeated sigh.

"I did this to him. I should have been more aware or else I could have blocked that stupid hatchling. I should have seen him jumping in front of my spear. I should have stopped in time. I was too slow and too late. I caused him the pain, I caused him all this. He woke up screaming in pain, he wanted it to all stop.." She hesitated. "He wanted me to kill him to stop the pain." Nora almost tackled Pyrrha in an unyielding hug. Ren clasped her shoulder

"We'll get through this! Together!" Nora smiled raising everyone spirits.

"I thought you guys would be furious at me for what I did." Pyrrha looked down at her feet while twiddling her fingers.

"The nature of combat is chaotic, accidents happen." Ren said. "This was no one's fault but the Grimm, and use that to your advantage."

Pyrrha smiled slightly. At least she still had her team.

"Nora, let's get Pyrrha some food." Perfectly understanding the Spartan desire to stand vigil for her friend. "Alright Renny!" They left Pyrrha to her own thoughts.

Sure they meant well. Sure they wanted to help her, but it still didn't help that the fact in the end there one thought. 'I caused this. I was the reason why Jaune suffered so much he wanted to die.' She sighed as she sat back down beside Jaune stroking his hand.

Ren and Nora stopped by to deliver Pyrrha some food, to which she thanked them, but in reality she was the least bit hungry. They went back to their normal schedule and lives while Pyrrha world stood still. Hours went by, nights and days went by. She lost track of time. Occasionally she would leave for an hour so to get cleaned up. She would then rush back to Jaune's room.

Two weeks went by, Pyrrha felt worse and worse. She barely ate, she barely slept. She constantly kept a watchful vigil for her companion. Each day just dragged on. Of course Ren and Nora stopped in everyday to check in both of them. They often dropped off homework to help give the Spartan something to help keep her mind off of everything. She still had class work to make up after all. Team RWBY stopped in every day to help keep Pyrrha some company which she greatly appreciated. Ruby was even so kind to drop off some cookies for Pyrrha, to which she wasn't proud to admit, but they were delicious. The past two weeks felt like she was trapped in her own prison of thoughts and worry. She was isolated from the outside world. She was even surprised to see Team CRDL send their best wishes for Jaune and Pyrrha, which she really did appreciate, especially from Cardin.

One of the nights during the fourth week, Pyrrha stood up from her makeshift bed/chair. She cracked her back due to being stiff. She was exhausted and it was the middle of the night. 'Well it has been three weeks, I guess a couple of hours won't hurt.' She sat back and rested her head on his bed while clasping his hand with hers. Right before she closed her eyes, she felt movement in his hands. Slight twitches.

Pyrrha silently gasped with surprise, hope, joy, and dread. Jaune slowly opened his eyes. Clearly confused where he was.

"W-w-wwhat?" He quietly croaked out. Pyrrha stood up from her chair got closer to him. She put a finger on his lips ever so lightly and gingerly.

"sshhhh" She said affectionately "I'm here, everything is going to be alright. Do you need anything?"

"W-w-waterrrr" He muttered in pain, clearly talking was a challenge. Pyrrha smiled and got him a cup of ice cold water which she helped him drink the small cup. "Slowly Jaune." Pyrrha smiled internally, even out for three weeks he's stubborn as a bull as he gulped down the cup.

* * *

Ozpin leaned into his chair thinking to himself. Glynda glared at him. "You can't be serious?! He unskilled, unprepared, and he is too close to her."

He looked back coolly "He would have died for her, and nobody else. That is a lot of dedication."

"But he still is unskilled and his personal feeling may cloud his judgement."

"He can be trained, as for feelings…" Ozpin leaned closer. "they help stay focus on what is really important to us. Not nations, not political ideologies, but people that we care for."

"I still can't agree with this" Glynda frowned.

"Unfortunately, it isn't your call, we'll let him know after the Vytal Tournament." Ozpin sipped coffee.

"What about Pyrrha?" Glynda asked.

"We'll them together." Ozpin smiled oh so lightly.

* * *

Jaune started to loosen up. He felt so incredibly stiff. Everything was coming back slowly. He had a coughing fit after drinking the water. He then noticed an incredibly sharp pain in his gut. Pyrrha must have noticed his discomfort. He pulled the blanket down to see a nasty large gash in his sternum.

"Jaune… I'm sorry for what happened to you. I-it was my fault." Pyrrha frowned as her eyes began to water up. He found talking to be rather difficult. "Nooo" He croaked.

"Do you remember what happened?" Pyrrha said dejectedly. Jaune could only nod. "Everything?" He nodded again. Jaune could see Pyrrha tears come down. He then noticed how much of a rough shape Pyrrha was in. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was somewhat greasy, she pale, it looked she hadn't eaten in a couple of days. She must have been here. With all of the energy he had, he mustered his hand up to wipe away those sad tears.

"I almost killed you…" She clenched her fist. Jaune remembered the moment where he was snapped out of his unconsciousness. He was fully conscious but not in control of his body. He willed himself to stop, but his body just jumped in front of the spear. He remembered the horror on Pyrrha's face.

"Pyr come closer." She shuffled over. "closer" he said tried to clear his throat his voice was starting to return. He reached out with all of his might, ignoring the searing pain from his sternum, he reached out and hugged Pyrrha. Pyrrha stiffened up clearly surprised but she relaxed as she returned the gesture. She sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done without you." She mumbeled into his hospital gown.

"Well you don't have to worry about it, I forgive you, even though it wasn't your fault." She looked at him with watery eyes but smile. "Thank you." He hugged her even tighter. He would do anything for her, he never wanted to see her that sad ever again.

 **A/N**

 ***MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter leave a review follow all the such.**

 **I wanted to leave a side note. Despire the ending of Season 3 and what possibly happen in**

 **Season 4, this will not affect my story what so ever.**

 **P.S. Season finale maybe me legit cry. It was rough, I mean really hard.**

 **Reactions, ideas, suggestions and such pm me or leave a review**

 **I have been Lordxsauron and next I give you Chapter 15: Recovery**

 **May you guys have Happy Valentines Day despite the terrible things that has happened.  
**

 **DO NOT CONTINUE DOWN UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR SPOILERS!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **FINAL WARNING**

* * *

 **Alright guys...**

 **So RWBY decided to do the unthinkable, they tried to sink our beloved ship. You may think all is lost! I am not so convinced.**

 **I believe we that Arkos will back! I believe Pyrrha is not gone. I believe she will be back. Our ship has taken**

 **a devastating torpedo hit but we can rebuild! We can make it stronger. I honestly believe that she is going to be coming**

 **back. The fact that she asked Cinder if she believes in destiny gives me hope. I honestly believe that she will**

 **somehow-someway return as a human, somehow, and reclaim the the fall maidens power. I think Jaune and Ruby have**

 **a role in that, especially with Ruby's new power. Also I believe Ozpin will have a role to play with her return.**

 **This might be foolish thinking, I know her character is based off of Achilles and that might have hinted to her fate, but**

 **I still feel like she has important role to play. Again Pyrrha feels destined to become a great hunter and to save**

 **humanity. Maybe some kind of magic with her circlet, because that is the only thing that remains of her so she has**

 **some kind of physical trace in the world, and some kind of ancient magic can bring people back. I think there is going**

 **to be show down between Cinder and Pyrrha round 2 and Pyrrha is going to destroy her. Again these all of my ideas, if you**

 **guys have your own, pm me or leave a review. Let us join together and say WE DEMAND MORE ARKOS! ARKOS CANNOT**

 **DIE! IT IS UNKILLABLE**

 **Lordxsauron**


	15. Chapter 15: Recovery

**Chapter 15: Recovery**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

* * *

Once Jaune woke up, his days will filled with boredom. Sure he got to do some homework once and awhile, and Pyrrha was with him. Sure Ren and Nora and RWBY came to visit once they heard the news that he was awake. Heck even team CRDL showed and offered their sympathy, to which Jaune was surprised, but he welcomed it. It still didn't help with the boredom. Recovery was a slow process. The doctor said that the Grimm attack affected his aura somehow and that it was taking a longer time to replenish, thus making recovery longer then usual. What helped was physical therapy and Pyrrha's encouragement, which only encouraged him even more, he was making significant strides.

He insisted that Pyrrha go back to their dorm room but she was stubborn. She insisted that she would stay with him the entire time. Occasionally go backing to the room to get cleaned up or get homework. He was grateful for her company, but it still didn't help with mind numbing boredom. As the days went by, the pain started to let up and his wound started to heal. Getting around was still a challenge though. The doctors told him that another month of recovery was to be expected for him.

Jaune sighed. "Hello!" Pyrrha said as she returned to his room carrying a bag of supplies for the night. He tried to tell her to go back and sleep in a proper bed, but she would have none of it. It helped Jaune to know that the hospital chair was a recliner.

"Hey there." He smiled back to friendly companion. "What do we have tonight?" He watched as she move towards the chair and set her bag down.

"Well let's see. I have your favorite cherry jello, and formyself, I got cinnonmin apple sauce." She smiled as she stacked the food on the table. The doctor made it clear that he couldn't eat any solid food yet. He would need to ease into it, what he didn't take into account that Pyrrha would be sharing in the same discomfort that he was going through. He insisted multiple times that she should eat real food, but her response was that it had the same if not better nutrients. Jaune chuckled.

"You spoil me."

"You want to trade then?" Pyrrha smirked knowing he hated apple sauce.

"N-n-noooooo" He grimaced.

"Good, I wasn't planning on sharing." She laughed as she continued to rummage through the bag.

"What the movie tonight?" Jaune asked in anticipation. He convinced the medical staff to let them borrow a t.v. Jaune and Pyrrha made it a point to have to movie nights on weekends to help stave off boredom.

"Well we have Batknight triology or Man in the High Tower" She held out both of them for Jaune to choose, she heard both were good, and she never seen either one. "Ohhhhh….. lets go with…. Batknight!" He pointed. He saw it before, but he thought Pyrrha would enjoy it. Before she got ready, she quickly ran to the bathroom in the room to change into her night clothing. She came out wearing her Sanctum shirt and sword and shield lounge pants, with her ever present pony tail. She rested the circlet on the night stand.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Snacks, check, drinks, check." He looked at her "lounge clothing, check, drinks, check, blankets, check." Pyrrha finished the routine checklist.

"Let's get going" Jaune rubbed his hands together. Pyrrha stuck the dvd into the player and hit play. They watched one of the best Batknight films in the history of cinema. He smiled as he occasionally looked at Pyrrha was completely enthralled by the movie. He noticed her hand resting on his bed and took into his. Pyrrha came back to reality. They looked at each other bright red.

 ***BOOOOM***

They went back to the movie, Pyrrha more eagerly, but there hands still remained together. They eventually intertwined. After the hour or so of the movie, the credits rolled up.

"Wow" Pyrrha was surprised by the Jester's performance, he pulled it off rather well.

"Yeah…. That one was probably my favorite." Jaune smiled.

"I can't argue with that. That was really good. I love his 'Why so serious?' line, a little demented, but still pretty good." Pyrrha tapped her finger on her chin thinking.

"What time is it?" Jaune asked with a yawn.

"Let me check…" his partner said as she let go of his hand and got her scroll "1:35 A.M…. wow I didn't think it was that late." She looked at the blond who yawned again. "Want to call it a night?"

"Do you?" He asked, not wanting ruin the time they were spending.

"Let's call it a night. We can pick off where we left off tomorrow night." Jaune was secretly happy, the poor boy was exhausted beyond belief. Pyrrha relaxed slightly and decided to recline. Pyrrha reached for the light switched and switched it off. The room was enveloped in darkness, both of them looked up the ceiling. A few minutes went by.

"Hey Pyr… you still awake?" Jaune asked quietly. A pair of emerald eyes were looking directly at him right now with curiosity, and slight worry.

"What is it Jaune?"

"I… well never… uhh… never got to mention this but uh… thanks for spending time with me. I know you didn't have too, and I really appreciate your company and uhh….. yeah… thanks." 'You should probably ask her out… Well if I do and shes says yes that only because she feels bad for me.

"Jaune it's no problem, really. I enjoy spending time with you." Jaune turned dark red. Thank gods the lights were off and she couldn't see how red he is. "Well… I um… like spending…. Uhh… spending time with you as too…." 'Screw it…. Time to man up….' "Ummm Pyrrha?"

"Yes Jaune?" Her sweet voice making him second guess his decision, he didn't want to ruin… but now was a perfect opportunity….

"Uhhhhh whenever I'm all better… uhhh…. Well… if it's alright with you… of course… if it isn't-no worries… I mean I don't want to force you… but if you do…. Ugh… I'm rambling." Jaune felt her hand on top of his which gave him the confidence he needed "Do you want to go out sometime?" There it was a shot in the dark.

"Are you ask me on a date?" She asked in a upbeat voice.

"Yeah"

"Jaune, I've been waiting for so long for you to ask me." She giggled. "Of course I will!" Jaune heart soared to levels. He asked his partner, his best friend, out on a date.

Pyrrha was also elated, her best friend, her partner, her crush, her everything in Beacon asked her out. Granted, she never pictured it would happen like this, but she would take without complaining. "Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my partner."

"Me to."

At that they both drifted off into their own joyous and peaceful dream worlds.

 **'RING' 'RING' 'RING'**

Pyrrha opened. Clearly it was too early her alarm was set for 7:00. She looked at her scroll. 5:00. She opened up to see the notification. Ozpin sent her a message.

 _Miss Nikos,_

 _Mr. Nikos will be arriving today for a conference. Before the conference begins, we would like you meet with him around 8:00 AM, you have until Noon. You are not obligated to stay for the full time. My office will be made available for you._

 _Headmaster Ozpin_

What. How. How could he be coming today? Of all days? Everything was just going fine and now her father was going? She sighed. "Pyrrha? What's wrong?" He looked at her sleepily.

"It's nothing, really, you should go back to sleep." She forced her professional smile. Jaune saw right through. With a lot of effort and a few grunts he got up from his bed and slowly walked over to Pyrrha, carefully making each step secure.

"Jaune you shouldn't be moving around." She started to walk over to him. He was stubborn, she had to give him that. "Help me over to the window." He smiled as she took his draped it around her shoulder, she helped him over to the window.

"Now tell me what's bothering you, I know you are lying." He leaned against the wall looking Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked out at the window. "My father is coming today."

"Good. I'll go with you" He smiled. She looked horrified with an alarmed frown

"Jaune, no! you are much too weak, you need to get your strength."

"I promised you that I would, and an Arc always keeps his promise." His eyes were filled with firery determination.

With sigh and grateful smile, she looked at her partner "I assume there is no way of me talking you out of it."

"You know me so well." He grinned. They spent the morning quickly eating the non solid breakfast. Jaune went to fill out release forms much to the protests to the doctors and nurses, but they allowed him to go on the condition he gets a wheel chair. 'My father better not say a damn thing about him being in wheel chair' Pyrrha brewed in dark thoughts while she pushed Jaune back to JNPR's room. Pyrrha messaged Ren and Nora that he was coming back today, hopefully they were awake, she would have felt bad if she woke Ren and Nora.

Right before she could actually open the door to push Jaune through, the door opened revealing Ren who looked somewhat confused.

"Hey." Jaune said all chirpy.

"Hello!" Pyrrha greeted with her usuall polite enthuasism.

"Greetings?" Ren said clearly confused. 'Maybe he didn't get the message.' Pyrrha thought.

"GOOD MORNING!" Nora shouted. Ren pinched his nose. "Nora, please, keep it down, people are still trying to sleep." Ren politely scolded.

"oopsy! Oh my! Ren! That Jaune! With Pyrrha! Ren! Team JNPR is back! This is happening!" She said bombastically. They made way for the Spartan and wheel chaired knight to enter the room. Jaune pulled out his scroll 6:00 AM.

"Pyrrha go lie down, in a bed, for gods sake." Jaune affectionately ordered.

"But I'm fine." She insisted. He just looked at her

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I don't suppose I'm going win this either am." She sounded defeated, a very rare tone.

"Go, I'll wake you up. You need sleep, in an actually bed, at least for an hour." He smiled.

She sighed still in her night time clothing 'Well I might as well make use of these then.' She thought. She sat down and was amazed at how comfortable the bed was 'It couldn't have been that long… then again, it has been over a month…' She slid the underneath the blankets and laid down. She was hit by a wave a comfort. 'I'm never going to take this for granted ever again' As she stretched in her bed and fell into a very deep sleep.

"You look terrible." Ren eyed him up.

"Me? What about you?" Jaune shot back with a smile they both chuckled. Jaune pushed himself, not without struggle or pain, out of his wheelchair. Nora rushed over, and most unusually, gently hugged the blond. "We missed both of you." She said quietly.

"Thanks Nora, it's good to be back. Those hospital beds do a number on your back." Everyone chuckled at that.

Ren looked over at Pyrrha "Jaune, she looks terrible." The blond sighed.

"Yeah… She felt so guilty about what happened… She didn't want to leave, I tried to tell to get some food or go back and get some sleep. She's stubborn." He grinned, stubborn just like me. He laughed at the idea.

"Two peas in a pod huh?" Nora giggled. "You two look so cute together."

"Yeah… ummmm… about that….." Jaune fumbeled.

Ren's eyes narrowed slightly and you could barely see a smile on his lips. "You asked her didn't you?" Jaune turned bright red and nodded his head. Ren clasped his shoulder and Nora hugged him again ever so slightly tighter.

"This is happening!" She giggeled.

They spend the next hour catching up, Jaune told stories of his and Pyrrha's movie nights. Ren and Nora told stories about food fights, and an outlandish plot by Nora to make a sloth hospital for all sloths all over Remnant. Jaune's scroll went off. 7:00 A.M.

He hobbeled over to Pyrrha who looked like the perfect image of beutaiful warrior angel sleeping innocently. He leaned down, ignoring his body's protest. "Pyrrha" He gently shook her. "Time to get up." A few more minutes of this and her eyes opened slowly.

"It's been like ten minutes." She muttered in protest.

"Nah, try fifty minutes." Jaune chuckled. Ren and Nora looked at each other and smiled, they were too cute.

She sighed with an exhausted smile. "Well I guess I should get ready then." The amazoness said as she gathered her usual armour and made her way to the shower. About 20 minutes went by Pyrrha came out with usual armour, but she was fiddling with her sash, however, it looked like she was just fidgeting.

"Pyrrha, you look absolutely fine." He tried to reassure her.

"The sash is crooked." She muttered as kept on fidgeting. Jaune walked over to her put a reassuring hand on his partner's shoulder.

"You look like a beautiful warrior whose sash is just perfect as it is." He smiled which helped to lighten her mood.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked still hoping he would maybe change his mind

"I wouldn't miss it for a thing." Oddly enough, Pyrrha felt confident with that answer. "Alright, guys we'll be back in a bit." Pyrrha at him questioningly.

"Aren't you going to use the wheelchair?" She asked.

"Nah, I need to make a good impression, and before you ask, you aren't changing my mind." She shook her head but smiled. It was good to have the team back together.

 **A/N**

 **Alright guys I have a PSA:**

 **Originally I planned for this chapter to include the meeting with Pyrrha's father... but I decided in my**

 **infinite wisdom (or foolishness) that we need some good feelings.**

 **Next time: Pietr Nikos arrives at Beacon to meet Jaune and Pyrrha. What will he think of his daughter's**

 **accomplishment as well Jaune as team leader?**

 **Got ideas, suggestions, feedback, predictions, reactions, let me know what you guys think**

 ***PSA***

 ***PSA***

 ***PSA***

 ***PSA***

 **OFFICIAL PSA: Last chapter, I got a lot of reviews and messages about the finale. I wanted to thank**

 **all of you for your support and support. I won't lie, I kinda wanted to take a break to recover for a bit.**

 **I specifically got a message from someone who encouraged me to writing and keep moving forward.**

 **I just wanted to thank all you for your support and such, and I know what I'm going to say is cheesy, but**

 **it is literally times like these that we need to ban together. I know some of you maybe like 'grow up' it's just**

 **a series, and well fair enough. As for me, I believe that you form certain attachments to certain characters, you care**

 **about what they go through, you see them grow as individuals, you see their challenges, you grow with them as well.**

 **I believe that this completely fine and acceptable. I know I love me some Arkos. I love Jaune as a character, I love Pyrrha**

 **as a character. That being said, when the finale happened, it struck me hard and bad as almost I lost a friend (a sign of good story telling).**

 **Events like this (get ready for super cheesy stuff) where some of are attached to characters, ban together, we help each other**

 **through some hard times. Now, more then ever, we need to support each other. You guys helped me so much, I know it looks pretty dark**

 **now, but there will always light at the end of tunnel. Again, you guys mean so much to me, and I just wanted to thank all of you for your support,**

 **feedback, and encouragement. It literally means the world.**

 ***SPOILERS***

 ***SPOILERS***

 ***SPOILERS***

 **If she perma gone, then she will on through fanfic, and I hope, as well as the authors to carry on the torch. If she does come back (we need**

 **carry on until her return.)**

 **Thank you guys so much!**

 **Move forward people and stick together,**

 **Lordxsauron**


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting

**RWBY Chapter 17: Meeting**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

* * *

"Sir, we have just arrived at Beacon shall we prepare landing procedures?" The helmsman asked.

Pietr sat in his command chair thinking. "No, prepare a shuttle. I want four escort fighters as well. Prepare my guard." He stood up and headed to the captain quarters. This was going to be the first time in about six months that he talked to his daughter. He made final preparations to his golden armour of a field marshal. He inspected every piece making sure that there were no smudges. Satisfied, he donned the cuirass and greaves, he donned his metal boots and his forearm guards. He got his built which had his trusty gladius and fastened it to his waste. He got his crimson cloak and clasped it around his shoulders make sure that it was perfect level to his heels. He then retrieved his golden feather. He placed two crimson feathers and placed one on each side of the helmet. Satisfied with his preparation, he donned his helmet and looked himself in the mirror.

Today he would the representative of Mistral as a kingdom, as a people. He would also be the patriarch of the Nikos family. He keyed the door open and found his four praetorian guards in their purple and black armour ready. He made his way down to the hanger and found the bullhead prepped. Two guards mounted first, then Pietr, then the other guards. The bullhead left the M.S. Basileia being escorted by four dust fighters. It was short flight but he wanted to make sure the Basileia was in orbit in case anything was to happen.

The bullhead landed with an ever slight thud. The ramp was extended and two Praetorian made their way out, one hand on their gladius and the other close enough to reach for their fire arm. The marched down in unison. Pietr then stood up and marched down followed closely behind by the other Praetorian. Once he reached solid ground he continued to walk towards the large emerald tower where this meeting was supposed to take place Praetorians following close behind. They marched down the main avenue of the campus in perfect unison as the four dust fighters screamed ahead towards the Basileia.

He reached the tower which currently closed off, he was granted admittance and strode into the elevator with his four guards, slightly cramped.

* * *

Jaune could sense Pyrrha's nervousness. She never really talked about her father that much, or her home life. She was clearly distressed, but she always had that polite professional smile that could full anyone but her closest friends. They made their way to the tower which was closed off and made their way to the elevator. Pyrrha sighed. "Hey, everything is going to be fine, I'm here with you." Jaune reassured. She smiled warmly and nodded. They reached the top of the tower, Ozpin's office. They found it empty, his desk an empty, a large table in the middle of the office with chairs arranged around it.

Pyrrha sat one end of the table while Jaune sat beside her. He let out a sight of relief, walking here was an incredible struggle, Pyrrha gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his hand a silent 'Thank you.' He squeezed back 'You're welcome.'

Just then a rumble could be felt in the tower. Jaune started to get up, with the help of Pyrrha and they looked out the massive glass window. They saw a massive warship hovering towards beacon. "The Basileia" Pyrrha muttered.

Jaune looked at her "The what?"

"That's my father's flag ship." She looked at him with a small frown. Jaune eyes grew wider in surprise "How do you know?"

"He taken me on quite a few tours on it." She remembered fondly, one of the few times they ever bonded "That's Mistral's flagship."

"Wow" Jaune said dumbly

They watched as the ship grew closer. They noticed a bullhead leave one of side hangars being escorted by four dust fighters. When it landed on the airpad, they could see four dark figures surrounding a bright golden figure. "That's him" She sighed as a wave of dread came over her.

"Hey, we're a team remember? You aren't alone." Jaune clasped her hand. She nodded, but still felt dread and anticipation grow in her.

After a few minutes of waiting and the elevator door opened, Pyrrha and Jaune turned around to see four armoured figures spread around the room their purple cloaks drapping down to just above the heal. The golden figure stepped out of the elevator. He removed his helmet to show his green eyes and short cropped crimson hair.

"Pyrrha." He said, his voice cold and yielding no emotions.

"Father." She said politely with the professional face. Jaune could feel her iciness however.

The tall man in golden armour made his way to the table and sat down on one end of the table. Pyrrha did the same on the other end. Jaune could feel the tension in the room as Jaune sat down beside his partner.

The older man looked at Jaune "Why are you here?" He said coldly.

"He's my team leader." Pyrrha defended him before he could say anything.

"You weren't good enough to become team leader?" He looked down at her with crossed arms.

"I'll have you know that I'm top of my class in combat and grades." She retorted.

"Yet, you aren't good enough to be team leader." He scowled as he looked at the blond "And better yet... this weakling was able to become leader."

"He is a great leader." Jaune could hear the anger rising in her voice.

"Not after the mission report I just read." He spat back. Jaune was starting to get angry, how dare he treat his partner like this, his own daughter.

"HE SAVED MY LIFE!" Pyrrha roared in anger standing up and slamming her fists on the table. She could tolerate her father judging her, but when he attacked someone she cared about, that was the final straw. Jaune clenched his fist

"Only because you ill prepared, and unaware of your surroundings. You were lazy and arrogant. Yo.."

"THAT IS ENOUGH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE TO INSULT AND ATTACK YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!? YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Pyrrha and Pietr were both surprised to see where the outburst came from. Jaune stood up seething with anger and hate for the older man. How dare he attack his friend, hell his own daughter. He made Jaune sick to the stomach.

"Boy do you even know who I am? I coul…"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU ARE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU COULD DO! YOU AREN'T DO ANYTHING TO PYRRHA!" Jauned roared in defiance.

Pietr just smiled. "WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY?! YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME TO TOY WITH YOUR DAUGHTER'S OWN EMOTIONS?!" Jaune shouted.

"He's a good leader." Pietr said with almost a tone of approval.

"What?" Jaune clearly lost but upset.

"Well considering how you saved my daughter and willingly sacrificed yourself, also you defended her while I was berating her." He smiled. "Your physical qualities are lacking, but you certainly make up for it with heart and determination, both admirable qualities." Jaune looked at Pyrrha who was just glaring at her father.

"So why are you here?" She glared at him as she sat back down.

"Originally, I was going to take you home, but seeing as how you already established yourself here, I don't think that will be necessary." Pietr got serious as leaned forward. "I wanted to see if you had a reliable partner. I wanted to see how you were doing. I wanted to apologize for everything." He frowned slightly.

"You should done this six months earlier." Pyrrha crossed her arms. Jaune was alarmed by the Pyrrha that he saw. He always saw her as a kind and loving individual, quick to forgive.

Pietr sighed. "I know I should have, but I was too proud."

"Too proud to even love your own family?" Pyrrha spat back clearly angry.

"I just wanted you to be the best you could be." He looked defeated.

"For what? The Nikos name?"

"Yes, I let that get in my way of your own happiness."

"Clearly. I'm done here. Come on, Jaune let's go." Jaune stepped in front of her, giving her a pleading look.

"Pyrrha wait. He's apologizing."

"So what?" She spat back

"I know you have never been on good terms with your father, but he taking the first steps to reach out, you should at least meet him half way."

"You don't know what it was like." She whispered.

"You're right, I don't" She start to move around Jaune but he blocked her path. "But I know when someone is sorry, I know when someone is full of regret. He is truly sorry, I think it's only fair to just hear him out, then decide." Pyrrha sighed.

"Fine." She went back to the table and sat down. Jaune joined them. Pyrrha crossed her arms and waited.

"Your partner is right. I am truly sorry Pyrrha, if you can't forgive I can understand. I just wanted to be the best that you could be." Pyrrha's brow furrowed "I should have been more affectionate towards you and your mother." Pyrrha scowled even more. "I shouldn't have kicked you out."

"And yet you did." She replied darkly.

"Pyr…" Jaune comforted her. She sighed.

"I promise that I will try and be the father that you needed." Pyrrha got and walked over to him. They looked at each other. Jaune wasn't sure if she was going to hit him or hug him. They looked at each other, the tension could be cut with a knife. Pyrrha reached down and embraced her father which he stunned momentarily, returned the gestured. It was heartwarming scene. They both sat down closer, with Jaune asked to join them. Before they knew it was noon. A scroll's alarm went off.

With a sigh Pyrrha got up. "We can only be here until noon. Still what are you doing here?"

Pietr smiled. "I've been asked by Ozpin to represent Mistral at a peace conference with Vacuo."

"Are things really that bad that Ozpin has get a hold of the military rather then the governments?" Jaune asked concernedly

Pietr nodded "Dark times are coming I fear." He stood up from the table. "Jaune it was pleasure meeting you, I'm glad you are taking care of my daughter." He shook the young knight's hand. Pyrrha ran up and hugged her father. "I'm so glad to have you back in my life." He rustled her hair.

"Me too." She smiled at him. Pietr looked at Jaune. "I give you permission to date my daughter." He chuckled. Both teens turn bright red. "How did you know Father?"

"Uh-hh, um-mmm… well this is awkward." Jaune grinned sheepishly

He laughed. "It isn't hard to tell. You picked a good one Pyrrha, as always. I must go now. Please to keep in touch."

"Of course Father." She smiled.

"It was a pleasure Mr. Nikos" Jaune shook his hand.

Pietr grabbed his helmet and secured it on his head. He walked towards the elevator followed by his personal guard.

"Well….. that was a thing…" Jaune finally got think back on the entire meeting. Pyrrha walked up towards him and chuckled. "Indeed it was."

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Jaune belly growled.

"Sure, just remember, jello for you." She giggled.

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me." He smiled finally seeing some of Pyrrha's past getting set straight. He was glad he had the opportunity to change her mind.

* * *

Pietr strode out of the elevator. It was a suspenseful meeting with his daughter, but he got to test her resolve as well her team leader. Both of them showed that they were dedicated. Of course Ozpin notified him of the status of the mission his daughter was on. He was rather surprised to see the young leader to be at the meeting, that shows dedication, for his teammate and for his daughter. Of course he meant to test the water, his final goal was to apologize to his daughter. He only got to meet her love interest which he was completely fine with Jaune, he cared about her as an individual, not as some kind of status symbol. Ozpin reached the bottom floor, he noted he was in a large underground hallway. His guards fanned out keeping on guard.

He strode down the large hallway that was illuminated with torches. The hall way was large with a vaulted roof.

He came to a large intersection where he found a large round table. He noted Professor Ozpin in his characteristic slightly disheveled but yet oddly kept appearance. He also noted a short individual, round individual who had black hair and was balding wearing a crisp and clean brown uniform. General Zedong.

"Welcome Field Marshal Nikos" Ozpin gestured with a hand to the table. "Please take a seat."

"Headmaster." He nodded, he acknowledged the other gentleman. "General Zedong."

"Greetings Field Marshal." He said in a husky bombastic voice.

"I see you brought your own guards as well." Pietr looked around seeing four soldiers hiding in the shadows with rifles aimed at the Praetorians.

"Indeed I did, security precaution. Stand down men." Zedong ordered, the men stepped out of the shadows wearing the all too familiar Vacuo spec ops uniform. They were dressed in black formfitting camo body sleeves while wearing face covering masks that were supposed to represent Vaccuo's odd cultural affinity for dragons. They were all armed rifles with katanas on their backs.

"Now that we are here, let's get down to business." Ozpin stated as he tapped his scroll to pull up a map of Remnant.

"War is coming gentlemen, and I fear, there is manipulation behind the scenes. Your governments may have been compromised."

"I am a soldier of Mistral, if my kingdom orders me to go war, I have to follow through." Pietr furrowed his brow at Ozpin, he was suggesting treason against his own people. "Unfortunately, I have to agree with the Field Marshall, we are soldiers, we follow orders."

"I understand your loyalties to your kingdoms, it's an admirable trait, but let me ask you, who is a larger threat, another kingdom or the Grimm?" Ozpin calmly asked, this was the part one.

"Well, the Grimm of course, they seek the extinction of humanity." Zedong said narrowing his eyes at Ozpin.

"Indeed, the Grimm." Pietr reaffirmed.

"Well, we have evidence that high ranking officials in all four kingdoms may have been compromised by the Grimm, or at the least, trying to stir up animosity towards other kingdoms to distract us." Ozpin tapped his scroll zooming in the northern part of Vale. "Skyfall is a fine example. Mistral's occupation was completely unnecessary, Valesian forces had already established a defensive network, yet they were asked to leave by Mistralians. The Valesians did so avoid a blood bath, but the question is why?" Ozpin looked at Pietr.

"Our government told us that the Valesians requested assistance with the occupation." The Field Marshal looked confused.

"Well that wouldn't be the case." Ozpin nodded to Glynda to tap her scroll, a grimm appeared on the display. "Gentleman, I present you a new form of Grimm, the Uggnot, which has a unique ability of controlling and influencing humans with the use of hatchlings." Ozpin frowned.

"What? How is that even possible?" a horrified Zedong said.

"We aren't too sure how it does it, but we know the signs of being infected. Look for web scarring as well as strange behavior. The only way we know of stopping the mind control power is by killing the Uggnot that is influencing the hatchlings." Glynda clarified.

"So you are saying that our governments may have been compromised by these things?" Pietr glared at Ozpin, this was ridiculous. He read the report about his daughter's mission, and the discovery of the new Grimm, but for it to have infiltrate Mistral was clearly insane.

"It is a possibility, or that the Kingdoms have been infiltrated by the infected and are causing misinformation and havoc within our borders. Both options are completely plausible." Ozpin crossed his fingers.

"So what can we do about this? Why get ahold of us? Why not contact the military directly? Why just two commanders?" Zedong looked at the headmaster suspisciously.

"Gentleman, there is an enemy who wants to weaken us and divide us against the true enemy, the Grimm. We are looking into who these renegades are, but we appealing to you, because we know you haven't been compromised, we know that your men haven't been compromised, and we know that if there is a war between Mistral and Vacuo, it'll take place along the border where you two will command the forces, and be in control of the fighting." Ozpin stated as matter of fact.

"So what are you proposing?" Pietr asked.

"I want to form a coalition of militaries, obviously in secret, but when the time comes, and when the enemy reacts, we will be prepared. The enemy is not each other, but the Grimm and those who seek the ruin of the kingdoms. So what do you say?"

"I'll join if Field Marshal Nikos joins." Zedong nodded.

"I accept." Pietr nodded. General Zedong and Field Marshal Nikos shook hands.

"Gentleman, I want to welcome you to the Protectorate, we have a lot to discuss." Ozpin gave a small exhausted smile.

* * *

"My luck is that they would only serve apple sauce today…" Jaune complained.

"Suck it up you baby." Yang laughed at his misfortune.

"Think of it as an apple…. That's just kind of all mashed up and lumpy…." Nora tried to be helpful. "Wait… that does sound gross…"

"I don't know how you like this." He looked at his partner. She smiled. "Cinnamon makes it much better"

"Oh so now you tell me…" As he squirmed after eating a plain and nasty, flavorless mush.

"You never asked." She giggled. "Do you want to trade? I like it either way."

He nodded. Took a spoonful of the new sauce, and ate with a slight approval. "It's slightly better." She raised her eyebrow.

"Alright, it's really good." He gave in. The day progressed at it usually did. Jaune finally started up with his classes, he was convinced he was well enough. The only class he couldn't participate was in combat training, but he was fine with that. He watched his partner destroy Cardin Winchester. As night came along Jaune collapsed on his comfortable bed. Ren and Nora were already passed out. Pyrrha finished came out of the bathroom in night wear, finished washing up, she tried her hair that wasn't in its usual ponytail.

She sat down on the edge of her bed. She noticed her partner was still awake. "Hey Jaune?"

"Yeah?" He looked over the amazoness.

"I don't believe I properly thanked you for coming today."

"Oh, really, don't worry about it, I was happy to be there." He smiled.

"Still, thank you." She smiled compassionately.

"No problem. Hey Pyr?"

"Hmm?" Her voice response almost melodic in tone.

"About our date…. What do you think about this weekend?" He sounded a little nervous.

"Are you sure you are going to be up for it?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'll be fine, sooo?" He wondered.

"That sounds marvelous." She beamed as she got into her bed.

 **A/N:**

 **I wanted to apologize to you guys, I let my emotions get the better of me. However, I did recieve a lot of PM's and reviews that only encouraged me, so I decided to put on my 'big boy' pants move on. I still mourn for Pyrrha, and if she is truly gone as the Jen Brown's tweets say, then she will live on through fanfic. If this is just a PR campaign to suprise us if they decide to bring her back (well I'll be happy, but officially, I'm not going to get my hopes up.) That being said, there is petition going around online that is requesting for RT to bring her back for numerous reasons. That being said (some of you guys may hate me...) I signed it. I truly understand why they did it, and it was for the sake of the story, but in the end, I still want Arkos to be happy boat lol. If you guys want to sign the petition, sent me a PM and I'll msg you the link**

 **If you guys like the chapter hit me up with follows, reviews, ideas suggestions, or pms. All that stuff. It's honestly appreciated. I wanted to thank all of you for your support. Consider me back from one day. (The reason I am updating so fast is that I had two snow days in a row lol... extremely helpful).**

 **Until next time, I have been Lordxsauron**


	17. Chapter 17: Date Night

**Chapter 17: Date Night**

 **I do not own RWBY**

* * *

Friday night came to quickly for Jaune, he was happy that he has been able to eat soup. Now it was Friday night, he fumbling with his tie waiting for it to be 7:30. He planned everything out. He found a small quaint restaurant that served the best kind of pizza, and more importantly, Stromboli, he knew that Pyrrha could, no... would not resist. No pressure, right? As he paced around the room.

"Jaune, it'll be fine." Ren said slightly irritated as he was being distracted from his Friday night reading.

"I know… I just don't want to ruin it." Jaune straightened his tie for the seventh time. Ren just sighed as he pinched his nose.

"Just be yourself and it'll go fine." He replied.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Jaune looked at his scroll he went over to Team RWBY's door.

* * *

Pyrrha was in Team RWBY's room putting the final touches on her attire. She wore a black dress that flowed down to above her heels. It was modest and humble yet it complimented her feminine physique. She put her ever present and familiar headdress and put her hair in its usual waist length ponytail.

"Jaune is going to have heart attack." Yang snickered with a smile.

"He's a lucky guy." Ruby grinned with happiness with the idea that two of her friends are going out.

"I hope it isn't too much…" Pyrrha twiddled her thumbs.

"Girl, it ain't enough." Yang grinned mischievously.

"Ignore her, you look like a proper lady." Weiss complimented.

"Pyrrha you're so beautiful!" Nora hugged her friend.

"Thank you everyone." She smiled bashfully.

"Pyrrha relax, Jaune is probably more worked up then you are." Blake noted how she was fumbling with headdress.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"I guess that's him" Pyrrha slowly made her way to the door. She looked back to see all of her friends smiling and giving her thumbs up. She opened the door to see a certain scraggly blonde in a crisp dull red dress shirt and a golden tie which complimented his hair. He looked rather handsome.

"Ohhh… hey Pyrrha…. You look…. Uh beautiful… I mean gorgeous… uhh… what?.. err..."

"Jaune relax." The redhead giggled with a flush. "You look rather handsome yourself." Jaune turned bright red. He offered her his arm which she wrapped her own around.

"You kids behave now." Yang winked.

"Yang!" Everyone shouted, even Ren from Team JNPR's room shouted, how he heard was beyond anyone.

Jaune and Pyrrha walked towards the air port to board a shuttle towards Vale. They enjoyed each other's company, no words were necessary. Jaune had his goofy grin while Pyrrha had her genuine heart warming smile.

"Gahhhh…. The only dreaded part of today." Jaune sighed as he tried to prepare his body for the tortuous flight, to which Pyrrha giggeled at. They boarded the flight which lasted about fifteen long minutes. Pyrrha smiled and rubbed his back to help sooth his sickness. They landed and Jaune darted out of the airship. After he recollected himself, he held his arm out for Pyrrha to join him.

"So what are we going to do?" Pyrrha smiled with a small amount of excitement.

"Well I know this little restaurant that I think you would love…" Jaune smiled as they walking to a quiet little part of Vale. They reached a quaint little corner restaurant. Jaune stopped "Welp here we are… I hope you don't mind…"Jaune looked at his partner who seemed to be smiling.

"It's perfect." It was refreshing for Pyrrha not to be taken to some kind of fancy Restaurant, Jaune picked well. Jaune held the door like a classic gentleman. He even made a reservation for a quiet corner. They sat down and their waiter gave the menus.

"Now Pyrrha… I know they have pizza and I know you are addicted to the cheesy goodness… but I want you try something different." She giggled at the suggestion.

"Says the one who is addicted to bacon?" She quipped back.

"Hey I was forced to go cold turkey." He mocked pouted. She put a playful hand over his in mock sympathy.

"We'll get through this together." They both chuckled.

"Listen.. you have to get the stromboli."

She raised an eyebrow which caused him to almost deadpan. "What is a stromboli?" 'Poor girl, she has never experienced the delightfulness of a good boli.' Jaune internally laughed.

"Well… think of it as a pizza folded over." Jaune thought out loud.

"So it's a pizza?" Pyrrha looked quizzically at Jaune not understanding the difference.

"Order and it trust me, you won't regret it." Jaune grinned with confidence.

"Well if you insist…" She sounded unsure.

They placed their orders, Jaune going chicken noodle soup while Pyrrha ordered the veggie stromboli. As they waited for their order. Their orders game fairly shortly. Jaune got a large bowl of soup while Pyrrha received a large Stromboli.

"Are you sure this is a turned over pizza? It just looks like a giant pile of dough." She asked as she poked at with a fork.

"Trust me, you'll love it" The blond chuckled.

"If you say so….." Pyrrha got her knife and cut into it. She got a little bit of the boli, she noticed how it was packed with cheese and different kinds of veggies. She took a small bite and was hit by the most amazing flavors ever. This was pizza on steroids. She had the face of amazement, enjoyment, and pleasure.

"You like it?" He chuckled at the red head's innocence to basic things.

"Yeah…" She put her finger to chin as if in thought. "It's just... missing something." She thought furrowed her brow not being able to find the missing piece to the puzzle.

"You mean this" He gestured to a container of red sauce. "You need some marinara sauce."

She cut off another piece of boli and dipped it in the sauce and then ate it. "Oh my…." She was memorized by the flavors.

"Perfect?" Jaune asked.

"Marvelously perfect." She smiled as she dug into her boli. They finished their delightful meal. The waiter stopped by their table and asked for deserts. "Two strawberry milk shakes please to go." Jaune ordered. Pyrrha started to pull out some lien to which Jaune raised his hand.

"Pyrrha I got this." He smiled. Pyrrha frowned

"Seriously, don't worry about it." He pulled out his wallet as he chuckled, he hand the waiter the lien. "Please keep the change." The waiter smiled and went back.

"You ready?" Jaune stood up with his milkshake in one hand as he offered his hand to his date.

"Sure." She smiled and took his hand. They walked out of the small restaurant sipping on their milkshakes.

"So whatchya thinkin?" Jaune smiled as he led her to the next location.

"Oh nothing much, just how my night is going perfectly." She wrapped herself tighter around Jaune's arm. "So what now?" She asked with slight anticipation.

"Just a little bit further." As they walked they came to a small quaint park. They walked towards in the park until they came to a small hill that overlooked a lake. "Oh my…" She gasped taking in the beautiful sight.

"Here we are." Jaune said as went to tree and sat down as she joined him.

"You picked well." She marveled at how the lake reflected the bright stars creating a perfect reflection. She looked up at the stars and noticed something marvelous that one would be so lucky to see once in their lifetime. A shooting star. She took in the marvelous side as she rested her head on the young blonde's shoulder.

"Make a wish." He said as he watched the marvelous star speed on its wayward path.

"Already did." She smiled.

"What you wish for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That would ruin it, now wouldn't it?" She smirked.

"I don't think anything could ruin tonight." He smiled.

"Looks like my wish did come true then." She chuckled.

They spent hours looking up at the stars. They compared the Valesian and Mistralian constellations and share their stories behind them. They lost complete track of time until Pyrrha's scroll rang. She sighed and fumbled with it and got it out, apparently Nora calling.

"Pyrrha!? It's so good to hear from you! We thought both of you died!" She exclaimed with glee.

"Oh no, we're just watching the stars." Pyrrha laughed.

"Hi Nora!" Jaune replied.

"Hi Jaune!" Nora yelled through the scroll which earned a yell from a furious Ren. 'NORA! I'm trying to sleep' could be heard over the scroll. 'Oopsy… sorry Ren! Well I should go.' Nora hanged up.

"Well I guess we should call it a night." Jaune stood up and dusted himself, extending his hand to Pyrrha who took it. She stood up and stretched and dusted herself off as well. They made their way to the airport to make their return journey. After another excruciating fifteen minutes on the airship and Jaune running out to calm his stomach, they headed back to the dorm buildings with Pyrrha arm firmly entwined with Jaune's.

"Thank you Jaune." She smiled at him. He looked at her with a goofy grin.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being my best friend, taking me out one of the best nights I had ever had, for making me so happy." Pyrrha started to flush. 'Are together-together now? Should I ask him?'

"So ummmm….. dumb question…. Uhh… Are together-together?" Jaune asked awkwardly.

"If it's fine with you, I would say yes." She giggeled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jaune grinned. To Jaune and Pyrrha, they met as friends, they turned out to develop a strong bond, and now they strengthened that bond even further.

"Should we tell the others?" Jaune asked

"Let them figure it out on their own." She smirked. She never liked to brag after all. She enjoyed their small quaint little outing, she was never one flashiness or extragevenous, she had enough of that when she was performing her celebrity duties. She had the opportunity to enjoy the small things in life with her best friend, partner, team leader, and now, boyfriend.

 **A/N**

 **HELLLLLO READERS!**

 **MORE FEEL GOODS WERE NEEDED?! Well hopefully this helps! I live to serve you! and you! you over in the corner! you in the the back! EVERYONE xD. Especially now. I wanted to thank all of you for your reviews, support, and support for the petition. The last time I checked it was at 714 people in just two (I think...) days!**

 **MORE IMPORTANTLY: ARKOS HAS BEEN SHIPPED OUT TO SEA! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *thunderous applause***

 **Specifically those who sent pms and reviews urging me keep moving forward, I wanted to thank you guys specifically. You guys only encourage me to write. I have big plans for the series and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far. I also have plans for other stories, but those won't come into affect until I am done with Arkos Books (One at a time mate... In fact im debating on two: Both centered around Pyrrha and Ruby and Pyrrha and Jaune. we'll see.)**

 **So I wanted to give you guys the kind of 'environment' I write in (aka music... its all original soundtrack or epica.) if you guys want to know.**

 **Usually it is Two Steps from Hell (specifically Protector's of the Earth, Dark Blade, United We Stand - Divided We Fall, Heart of Courage, Archangel, and Strength of a Thousand Men) I also have looped to the OST RWBY as well some of OST of Europa Universalis 4 (a computer game that I wasted 600 hours of my life away lol... thanks steam for keeping track of my wasted life) the songs to EU4 as follows (Main Theme, Stone Masons, Ride Forth Victoriously) As well some ESO OST. They kept in the mood of what kind of story I am writing. So if you are curious give them a listen. I highly recommend Two Steps From Hell as well EU4 music.**

 **Now a heads up... Things are going to start to develop quickly within the story. Big things are about to happen Book 2 things will start to look gloomy (don't worry, I will not be doing what RT did lol THE ARKOS BABY IS SAFE!) That being said, Book 2 will end on a darker note... As for how, we are going to have to see XD... and yes I had this all planned out when I first started to write, and am not being influenced by the ending of the finale rest assured.**

 **If you guys enjoyed the chapter leave a review, favorite, all that kind of stuff! Got ideas, suggestions, reactions, opinions, feedback, all that lovely stuff feel free to leave a review or PM. I love to hear from you guys, you guys inspire me to write. Thank you dear readers.**

 **Next time: The Vytal Tournament is about to start, Atlas sends a fleet to protect the games, but why are they really there? Pyrrha faces a new choice between her dreams and her duty? A new enemy emerges from behind the scenes with long forgotten foes and unexpected allies...**

 **I have been Lordxsauron and next time I present: Chapter 18: Setting the Stage.**

 **BYE!**

 **P.S. if you still want the link to the Petition, pm me and I would happy to send you the link! Thank you for voicing you opinion!**


	18. Chapter 18: Setting the Stage

**Chapter 18: Setting the Stage:**

 **I DO NOT OWN RUBY:**

* * *

 ***BOOM* *BOOM *BOOM***

Explosions rocked the ship. Pietr stood up from his command chair. "What the hell was that?"

The engineering officer quickly swiped at his screen. "We have reports of explosions in decks 1-A, 3-C, the armoury. We've lost shields and half of our weapons!" He scrolled frantically trying to keep up with the reports.

"From what!" Pietr demanded.

"Sir I have confirmation of enemy contacts! It looks like Vacuo special forces! Led by a woman with pistol scythes!" The security officer responded. Pietr reached for the ships intercom. "This is Field Marshal Nikos! We have borders, shoot to kill! I repeat. SHOOT TO KILL" ***BOOM *BOOM* *BOOM***

"Now what?!"

"Sir we've lost engines, we are starting to lose propulsion." The engineering officer said.

"ATTENTION! ABANDON SHIP! ALL PERSONNEL SHOULD USE ESCAPE PODS OR BULLHEADS! ABANDON SHIP!" Pietr shouted again his praetorian lined up facing the bridge's door ready for the enemy. "Get going men, I'll be with you shortly."

The Basileia launched all of it's escape pods and bullheads left the hangar, just then violent explosions rocked the ship. It broke apart and started to fall to the ground in smoldering pieces.

"Status report?" Cinder requested via her scroll, a feminine came across. 'Mission success ma'am.' Cinder smiled as she watched from a hill that overlooked the Vacuo and Mistral border. "Were you able to get to the target?"

'No ma'am, we should assume he is currently missing.'

"Unfortunate, but the main goal is accomplished. Mop up the survivors." Phase one of the plan has started without a hitch.

'Yes ma'am.' The voice responded.

Cinder watched with amusement, phase two went according to the plans, she had her war.

* * *

Pyrrha jolted up from her bed, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened. She couldn't comprehend it. She had been so extremely happy after having her dream come true of being in a relationship with Jaune. Why did she feel so much dread though?

She sighed and looked at her scroll, it was 5:00 AM. She got up and went to the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed her face with cold water. Still, a feeling of dread and apprehension came over her, she decided she should go out to get some fresh air. Maybe she should go out for a run, that would help to clear her mind. She left the bathroom to see a curious Jaune looking at her.

"A little early don't you think?" Jaune yawned.

"Oh I'm sorry! I was just going to go for a run." She got her jogging clothes out.

"Pyrrha what's wrong." Jaune woke up, taking a serious tone as he started to get out of his bed.

"Oh, nothing… I'm fine." She tried to push down the dread.

"Pyr… I know when something is bothering you…" She sighed, she knew she wasn't going to get out He walked over to her.

"Oh…. I don't know…. I just got a bad feeling…." Pyrrha shuffled looking down with an embarrassed look. "I know it sounds absurd and childish…" Jaune stepped over and put his arm around his girlfriend to calm her down.

"You aren't being childish. It was just a bad dream." He rubbed her shoulder. "You want to go back to bed?" She smiled at his thoughtfulness but she shook her head. "Oh no I'm fine, I'm already up."

"Well do you want me come with you?" Jaune asked.

"No, you don't have too. Really, go back to bed." She said warmly.

"You sure?"

She nodded "Yes I am sure."

She replied back as she went back to the bathroom to change into her jogging clothes. "I'll be back for breakfast." She smiled.

"Alright." He yawned as he got back into his bed. Pyrrha slid out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She left the dorm building and started her morning routine. She spent the hour running through the campus complex which was a pretty good workout. Her scroll went around 6:00.

 _'Pyrrha,_

 _Please come to my office._

 _Thank you,_

 _Headmaster Ozpin._ '

She sighed, looks like her feeling was already confirmed. Today was not going to be the best of days. She jogged towards the emerald tower and walked towards the elevator. She straightened herself out to make sure she looked proper, satisfied, she keyed for the top floor.

The elevator started to move up and it reached its destination, Ozpin's office. He was standing looking out of the window. "Nice time for a stroll hmm?" He sipped from his mug

"No sir, I was already up at the time." She clasped her hand in front of herself standing at attention. Ozpin turned around and gestured for her to sit down. She sat as he sat down. The headmaster looked exhausted, his sigh only confirmed her suspicions. "Pyrrha… I have some bad news… Your father went missing." Her eyes went wide in shock.

"W-what?" She blurted out.

"His ship, the Basileia was destroyed, no crew were found alive… it looks like it was done by Vacuo. Your father can only to be dead." He gave her sympathetic look which still

"W-what?" She said again still not being able to comprehend what happened.

"Your father may be dead Miss Nikos." He slightly shook his head.

"No, that can't be… he was supposed to meet with them…. He was supposed make peace!" She had trouble controlling her emotions.

"I'm sorry. You can take the rest of the day off." Ozpin gestured her that she could leave. She got up numbly and headed out towards the elevator void of color, without emotion. Ozpin felt so sorry for the poor girl. When she left the office he took out his scroll to call General Ironwood.

"General, I assume you heard what happened along the Mistral Vacuo border?"

"Unfortunately I did… This will mean war, won't it?" Ironwood frowned.

"We may be able to buy some time. We need to start the Vytal Tournament as soon as possible."

"How will that stop a war?" Ironwood raised an eyebrow.

"Remember the old treaties? All kingdoms signed the Vytal Treaty guaranteeing peace during Vytal Tournament." Ozpin smiled, this plan might just work.

"You think Mistral and Vacuo would hold a ceasefire even with a chance of Mistral's government being compromised by the Queen?"

"Well we will find out either way. With us as a neutral party and with your fleets we can bring peace to Remnant, at least for a couple of months anyway." He sipped his mug in contemplation.

"This plan is crazy enough that it might just work. Alright Ozpin, I'll prepare my fleet and notify the Atlesian government." Ironwood smiled as terminated the call. Ozpin called the Valesian ruling council to notify that the Vytal Tournament will be taking place at Beacon.

* * *

Jaune looked his scroll it was already 9:30, he sat in the cafeteria waiting for Pyrrha to send him a message, he was starting to get worried.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby greeted her friend. "What's wrong?"

Jaune looked up "Ahh nothing, I'm sure it's nothing." He tried to brush off the concern. Maybe Pyrrha was training extra hard today.

"It's Pyrrha isn't it?" Ren sat down to join the group. "She should have been here by now." Ren observed.

"Maybe she lost track of time…?" Ruby said.

"That doesn't sound like Pyrrha" Ren noted.

"Well I guess I'll go look for her." Jaune stood to return his tray and headed towards the main the doors of the cafeteria. He took out his scroll and messaged her. _'Everything alright?'_ He waited for a response as he started his search for the red haired warrior throughout Beacon, no small task. He looked for at the arenas, the dorm room, and even the rooftop. He searched for her in some of the empty classrooms. Scurrying throughout Beacon for hours, Jaune came to the conclusion that Pyrrha was not on the campus grounds. He sent another message. _'Pyrrha where are you?'_ He was starting to get really concerned now. He decided to try his luck. He was going to search through Vale, and if that fails, he was going to have take drastic steps.

Pyrrha had her scroll with her. She looked at her screen. _'Everything alright?'_ Jaune messaged her. No, everything was not alright, nothing was right, everything was bad and wrong. Her father was gone. Dead. Taken away from her. Everything seemed to have turned around in her life. She got her first date, she was doing stuff what an ordinary teenager was doing, she had her first love of her life, she repaired her relationship with her father. Now, he was gone. He either died in a fiery explosion or was torn apart by Grimm. She sat underneath the tree where Jaune had taken her on their first date. To her, that was a special tree. A special spot. Another message. 'Pyrrha where are you?' She didn't want to message Jaune, she didn't want Jaune to see her like this, a sad and grief stricken Pyrrha.

She sighed as she took out a picture of her father. 'I might as well say last rites since no one on your behalf will.' She thought. She knew her mother would, but the Spartan felt obligated as well, it was expected of her. She got on her knees and propped up the picture up along the tree make sure she had a perfect line of sight with it. She folded her hands just underneath her chin and above her heart. She failed to see a blonde watching off in the distance.

"Please oh wise Gods, allow this courageous hero to become a paragon of virtue and wisdom. Embrace his eternal form and allow him to ascend into the ranks of heroes and legends. May he be brought back as a symbol of strength against the darkness and a beacon to guide us into the light. I commend his soul to your kingdoms and beseech you to accept his sacrifice as a warrior and servant to you as well as others." Tears started to run down her cheek. He stepped a little bit closer.

"Pyr?" Jaune asked hesitantly. 'Great… I'm crying right in front of him. Pyrrha Nikos does not cry dammit!' She screamed internally. She always tried to put on show for everyone. She wanted everyone to think that she was happy, always caring for others… how she wasn't acting right now. She quickly took the photo and got up quickly.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha who didn't look at him. She just stood there with tears coming down her cheeks. She lost all of her warmth, all of her color. She just had a blank and hollow expression. He took a few more steps. "What's wrong?" He inched his way to her as if not scare away a wild animal. She looked at him and as if a dam broke, she raised her hands up to cover herself and turned her back to Jaune as if to hide from him. Jaune walked and embraced her. "Let it out." He comforted her as she turned to face him with her head in his chest. He could feel the moisture of her tears seeping into his hoodie.

She did let it all out. Why did the world throw all of this crap her way? She managed to have everything perfect just to have it ripped away from her. Maybe this was the gods punishing her for not following in his footsteps, maybe it was just bad luck. She felt Jaune's arms around her as if to protect her from all of the evil in Remnant, she dug her head into his hoodie even more. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He stroked her hair. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"I feel so childish. I know I shouldn't cry…." She muttered into his head.

"What happened Pyr?" Jaune asked filled with concern and worry.

"My father is dead." Pyrrha started to sob again. Jaune jaw dropped. 'Gods how could this have happened?'

"W-what? H-how?" He sounded stunned.

"His ship….. was attacked… by Vacuo…. There were no survivors… No one could find… his… body…" She sobbed in between words.

"Oh my gods." Jaune was taken aback from the news. He hugged Pyrrha even tighter as she let all of her emotions out. They stood there on the hill where the date ended so well for a solid half an hour. Pyrrha started to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I hate it when you see me like that." Pyrrha wiped her cheeks trying to compose herself.

"You don't have to do that for me Pyr." He comforted her rubbing her back gently.

"I know… it's just I'm supposed to be strong." She looked at him those red puffy emerald eyes.

"You don't need to be for me." He hugged her again. Pyrrha relaxed a little bit at that. All her life, she had to mask her true feelings, and now, for once, she wasn't worried for letting her guard with Jaune. Talking to Jaune, being with him actually helped her. A new thought entered her mind though. Her father was gone. She was expected to honor him, but how? 'Maybe I should follow in his footsteps?' She thought. 'Maybe I should join the Mistral Military, like how my father originally planned.' She could follow in her footsteps and make him proud. But wasn't he already proud of her? Well maybe? Wouldn't joining the military make him even more proud? Plus she would be able to fight those who attacked her father. She would go off and fight a war Vacuo.

What would that mean for her dream of being huntress would no longer be a reality. Her dream of fighting of Grimm and protecting all of humanity would no longer be a possibility. She would have to leave Beacon. She would have to leave Jaune, and idea she dreaded. She couldn't imagine leaving Jaune. She was one of the best things to have happened to her, but her duty to honor her father demanded that she honor her father's legacy.

They headed back to Beacon, Jaune happy to comfort Pyrrha, but Pyrrha's mind filled with much more heavier and conflicting thoughts.

 **A/N**

 **HELLLLO people! READERS? Yes you! my Readers!**

 **I wanted to pass some information. The directors of Ruby were just recently on a stream. They did say that would not confirm or deny a character's death and that you will have to watch to find out, they don't want to make anyone death canon, they literally said what happened on the screen happened (I'm hopeful that is a hint that Pyrrha isn't going anywhere and can be brought back. The only I say this is because it has been officially announced by another source that Roman Torchwick is indeed dead. That has been confirmed... so why not do it with Pyrrha? Some hope remains for the Arkos Ship that she is not dead- however slight...) They also said that the petition would not change anything that will happen (so ouch... that hurts the hope a little bit.) I thought I would share that with you guys**

 **We've been getting a lot of followers and favorites! So thank you! and for those who have been around since the beginning (you know who you are *wink wink*) super duper thank you. As for the middle ones- Thank you as well! (I think that covers all of the bases? Idk I'm not good at math or sports)**

 **More importantly I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Things are getting a little heavy for our lovable S. S. Arkos eh? The plot thickens?! maybe? I don't know...**

 **If you guys enjoyed the chapter leave a review, follow, favorite, pm. Any feedback is always greatly appreciated. I love hearing your opinions, reactions, questions, ideas, suggestions!**

 **P.S. (Side note thing): At some point (way down the road, at least towards the beginning or middle part of may...) I am looking at going Book 1 and editing, so I may be needing help with that (I suck with grammar) so if anyone wants to help with that pm as well (again, I can't afford to be distracted by this, im only going to worry about this during May, after I graduate)**

 **Next time: Pyrrha confronts Ozpin and tells Jaune, but with what? What will they do? How will they react? What is Cinder's ultimate goal? Can the Vytal Tournament really stop a war? We'll have to see in Chapter 19: Warrior's Regret.**

 **Thank you for all of your support, you guys are literally the best!**

 **Lordxsauron**


	19. Chapter 19: Warrior's Regret

**Chapter 19: Warrior's Regret**

 **I DO NOT OWN RUBY**

Jaune looked at Pyrrha with worry. She had been through an ordeal, she just found out, that after patching up her relationship with her father, he was ripped away of from her. He thought it would be best just to be with her, to support her, he didn't want to push her by making her talk to him. She didn't say anything on the way back to Beacon. She was in her own world

'I need to leave Beacon.' She thought. 'I need to fill the shoes of my father, but what about my friends? What about Jaune?' "Jaune… I need to go see Ozpin." She said quietly.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jaune asked concerndly.

"No." Before Jaune could say anything she started to walk towards the emerald tower. 'Can I leave Jaune? I have to leave Jaune to do my duty.' She headed to the elevator. 'It isn't too late to turn back. The doors closed and headed towards the top floor. The elevator to Ozpin's office.

"Ahh Miss Nikos, what can I do for you?" He raized an eyebrow. To him, she looked like she was deep in turmoil.

"I would like to request to be released from Beacon." She said neutrally trying to hide her inner turmoil.

"Can I ask why?" He leaned forward.

"My father is dead. I am expected am to live up to his legacy. I want to join Mistral's military and serve just like all of the other Nikos' before me. " She tried to sound confident in her decision but her eyes betrayed her true feelings.

Ozpin sighed. "Pyrrha. I know how you feel. You want to honor him because you two patched up your relationship, but let's not get hasty with our choices." He sat up a little bit straighter. "I cannot prevent you from leaving, but I can make the process a lot smoother. I can help you but if only you can agree to a simple request."

She nodded.

"I want you to consider the true ramifications of leaving Beacon. You made a life hear, and you have influenced and impacted everyone. I want you to consider that leaving won't only affect you, but a great many others. The Vytal Tournament is coming earlier then expected, I believe that your father would want you to compete in it. After the tournament, if you still wish to leave, you may, and I'll help you can into Mistral's military with less hassle. Does that sound fair?" Pyrrha stood there. Of course it sounded fair, but apart of her wanted to say screw it. She would side with her more calm and collected self. She nodded to the agreement, but she still thought that her best option was to leave Beacon.

"One more thing. Don't hide what you are going through, don't push your friends away, they can and will help you." Ozpin gave her a sympathetic smile. She nodded again giving a timid smile. She headed out of the office.

She went to the elevator and rode down to the bottom of the tower. There Jaune was waiting for her. "I said you didn't you have to wait for me." She said with a slightly strict tone.

"Well I didn't want yout to be alone." He smiled trying to show his support for her.

"Jaune. I'm fine." Her brow started to furrow. 'I am absolutely fine. I don't need to be babied. I am completely able to handle my emotions.' She mentally berated him. 'He's just trying to be supportive.' She thought. 'Well, I can handle myself, I'm Pyrrha Nikos.' 'You are also a human being who lost a father.' She counter thought. This internal battle was driving Pyrrha mad with frustration.

"Do you want to get some food? You skipped breakfast." He tried to put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her but she shifted uncomfortably away. 'Ouch…' Jaune thought.

"Seriously Jaune, I'm fine. I'm going to head back to the room." Pyrrha was starting to get irritated. She never could deal with emotions when it came to herself. When something bothered her, it really bothered her.

"Alright." He said quietly, taking the message. They walked back to JNPR's door in awkward silence. They walked into their dorm room to fine Ren and Nora. Nora darted towards her red haired friend and nearly tackled her with a hug.

"Pyrrha! We missed you! We heard what happened! We are so sorry!" Nora said sympathetically. Pyrrha was slightly taken aback, 'How did they know.'

Ren walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Jaune watched from a distance. Ren tried to reassure her Spartan friend. "Whatever you need, don't hesitate to ask." By then Nora let go of her. Pyrrha looked at Jaune furiously.

"You told them?" Her voice seethed with a deadly anger.

"I thought they would be able to help, one of our problems is all of our problems. We are supposed to help each other out." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck feeling Pyrrha calm rage. He never saw her like this.

"That wasn't yours to tell." She said angrily.

"Pyrrha I was just trying to help, I mean…" He decided to stop seeing Pyrrha's fists clench.

"I can handle myself." She stated coldly. Nora and Ren backed up slowly.

"I know that but…"

"And yet you didn't trust me to tell my own teammates?"

"I never said th…"

"I knew I should have left Beacon when I had the chance." She muttered as she started to gather Milo and Akouo and her combat attire.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked with widened eyes.

"I'm going to leave Beacon."

"Why?" He could only ask.

"Because I have too." She said not looking at him.

"I don't understand." He said "Can you expl…"

"NO I CANT! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! I HAVE TO!" She shouted as she slammed the door leaving a devastated and crushed Jaune. "Pyrrha…?" He said to himself. "What did I say?" Ren approached him.

"You didn't say anything, she just needs some time to cool down. She's used to helping others, not the other way around. She might think we are looking down on her." Ren tried to make his friend feel better.

"But she said she was going to leave Beacon." Jaune muttered as he sat down on his bed and covered his face with his hands. "Why? What did I do?"

"Jaune you didn't do anything. Something is bothering Pyrrha." Nora said sympathetically as she looked over at Ren who gave her a worried expression.

"I know… I just want to help…"

Pyrrha couldn't take being looked down upon. She hated the feeling. She didn't like the feeling of others feeling bad for her. She sliced at the dummy with Milo venting her frustration. 'No one feels sorry for me, I don't need anyone's help, I can handle myself.' She lopped off another dummy's head.

She switched to spear form and jabbed at three dummies that surrounded her. 'I can help others no problem, but as they try to help me, I push them away.' She thought guiltily. 'I pushed away all of my friends. I pushed Jaune away. He's going to be so furious with me, he's going to break up with me.' A tear ran down her cheek at that thought. She quickly mechashifted Milo back into its sword form. 'Why did I have to yell at him?' She was furious with herself. 'I have to go, I have to honor Father's legacy.' With all of her strength she hurled her Milo at the dummy, impaling it into the wall. She tried to retrieve Milo from the wall, but it stuck in the concrete, she had to use off her strength to get it free. She proceeded to repeat the cycle.

Hours went by, Pyrrha was starting to feel exhausted. She checked her scroll 1:00 AM. She picked up her bag and decided to head back to the dorm room. She entered quietly, everyone was asleep, she sighed with relief. She quickly went to the bathroom to change out of her combat attire and got into her night clothes. She then quietly slipped into bed careful not to disturb Jaune.

She watched Jaune sleep from her bed. He was sleeping so peacefully, she felt so bad for yelling at him for trying to be a supportive boyfriend. Now, he was sleeping peacefully, she tried to close her eyes, but the one thought kept popping in my head. 'I messed up with Jaune, he's going to break up with me or I'm going to have to break up with him.' She rolled on to her side and tried to banish the thoughts from her mind and tried to drift off to sleep.

Morning came around, Pyrrha sat up and she stretched her arms. 'Hmmmm everyone must have slept in.' She looked around the room, no one was in the room. She was alone, her heart sank at that thought. 'Why would they wake me up if I treated them so badly?' She sighed, it was already going to be a great day. She decided to skip breakfast in fear for the rest of her team to already be there. She decided to get her school uniform and head to her first class.

* * *

Jaune finished his breafast with the rest of JNPR (minus Pyrrha) and RWBY. It felt so different without Pyrrha. Jaune remembered when he got up the morning that he was going to wake up Pyrrha, but Ren insisted to let her cool down, but it still didn't help. He sighed.

"Let's get going." He said with a heavy heart as he stood up and took his tray to the dish washer. He headed to his first class with Professor Port, usually with Pyrrha by his side. He entered the room and saw Pyrrha was the first one in the room. She must have heard him and turned around to see who it was. They made eye contact. Jaune was praying Pyrrha would say something, to tell him everything was going to be alright. He wanted to be there for her. She frowned, which he frowned at, but then she turned back around, which sunk his heart. Jaune took his usual seat beside her with the RWBY and (J)N(P)R joinging him. He wanted to say something. Anything to her. He wanted to put his arm around her, to hug her, but he didn't want to make her angry.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth in frustration. She wanted to apologize, she wanted to do something. In the end though, it wouldn't matter, they would break up if she decided to honor her father. She wanted to desperately to have her friends again, she desperately wanted to have Jaune back. She was just afraid that all of them were still angry with her. She clenched her fist at the thought. Professor Port's class just dragged on and on.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, the bell rang. The students started to file out. Jaune was the first one to leave the classroom. He zipped out as fast as Oobleck on six cups of coffee. Pyrrha just wanted to hit her head off of the wall in frustration. Pyrrha continued her usual day until launch occurred. Pyrrha entered the cafeteria late. She was afraid of sitting with her friends, she decided to her lunch to go. She could feel Jaune's eyes watch her closely with mixed emotions. She decided it would be best for her to eat her lunch outside. For better or for worse, she had solitude. The rest of the day progressed. And soon the rest of the week.

Friday came so excruciatingly slow for Pyrrha and Jaune. They hadn't said a word to each other. Pyrrha hadn't said a word to anyone. Bell Rang. She sighed and went to collect her bag and change back to her school uniform. She felt a hand on his shoulder, she prayed it was Jaune, she turned around.

It was Ren.

"Pyrrha what is going on?" The stoic frowned.

"Ren... it's nothing." Pyrrha calmly said.

"You haven't said a word to anyone in a week, you sneak in and out of the room, you avoid us. That isn't nothing." He crossed his arms.

"It's nothing." She insisted.

"Stop being selfish." He raised his voice. Pyrrha blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"You are being selfish."

"How?"

"You are affecting the team dynamic." He frowned.

"It won't matter, I'll be gone in a month." She sighed.

"Why are you leaving?" Ren insisted.

"You wouldn't understand." Her brow furrowed.

"Pyrrha try me. What you are doing is destroying the team, destroying Jaune, destroying yourself." Ren gave a brief but sympathetic smile to Pyrrha.

"My father is dead. Gone. I need to carry on with his legacy, I need to leave Beacon and join Mistral's military. I want to make him proud of me... but... that means..."

"You'll have to break up with Jaune." Ren finished her sentence. She nodded.

"I assume you haven't talked to him about this."

"No I haven't."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean why?" Pyrrha cocked her head.

"Why don't you ask for help when you need it?"

"I don't need help, I am perfectly fine with everything." She crossed her arms as she defended herself.

"No you aren't. I've seen how you look at us, at Jaune." He smirked. Checkmate.

"You're right." She sighed.

"So what is troubling you then?"

"I'm so used to helping people. I don't want to be looked down at, I don't want pity." She shook her head. "I can look after for myself if I can look out for others."

Ren nodded in understanding. "Pyrrha, I can understand, but you need to understand that we don't pity you or feel bad for you. We all care about you, there is a difference. You're human, you're going to have problems, and as a team, and more importantly, friends support each other."

"I know... I just snapped when Jaune told everyone." She sighed.

"That is understandable, but he did it because he knew that we would support you." Ren nodded in affirmation.

"So what should I do now?" She asked somberly.

"I can't tell you what to do, that is for you to decide. All I can say is go with your heart. I'm going to go find Nora, take care." He smiled.

Pyrrha decided that she should talk to Jaune. She headed towards the dorm room, hoping that he was still there. She was indeed in luck, she found him alone in the room laying on his bed reading a magazine. He noticed Pyrrha coming and start to get up.

"I'll leave, don't worry." Jaune voice tinged with sadness.

"No. don't please. Could we talk?" She looked at her feet not noticing Jaune's surprise.

"I just wanted to say sorry." Pyrrha shook her head as she held her arm. "I was rude and pushed you away when you were doing your best to help me. I hope you can forgive me. If you are mad at me, I don't blame you, I was being foolish, childish."

"Pyr stop." Jaune hugged her which made both of them smile. "I understand why you reacted the way you did. You are dealing with someone that no one should ever have to. I'm sorry for telling Ren and Nora..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She snuggled up to his chest. For a moment she content. She then felt dread and sadness come over. "Jaune... I need to be honest. I'm going to be leaving Beacon."

"Why?" He asked with worry.

"I need to honor my father's legacy, he memory. I need to join Mistral's military. I don't want too, but I have to, it's my duty." Her voice got quiet. "That means... us... I don't know... I don't want.." Her voice trailed

"Do you want to breakup?" He asked as feeling a dread start to overcome him.

"No I don't! You are the best thing that has happened to my life." She said with a smile.

"We can make it work then." Jaune said with a grin.

"You aren't mad?"

"Of course not! You are my best friend, my girlfriend! my partner in crime! whatever you decide, I will support you, your friends will support you. I just don't want you to do something that you will regret."

"Well I still have some time to decide." Her heart warming melodic voice returning.

"Good, let's worry until we come to that bridge."

* * *

Ozpin called General Ironwood for update on Atlas.

"Ozpin, I have some grave news, Atlas is developing two new types of dust. These two dust types when combined can yield unimaginable desturctive capabilities. I have acquired the stock piles. They aren't safe in Atlas, they are going to build a bomb that can destroy an entire kingdom, I need you to take the dust." His voice unshakeably serious.

"How much dust is it?" Ozpin asked.

"Two vials." The general replied.

"and when those two vials are combined, they can wipe out a kingdom?" The general nodded.

"I'll take them." Ozpin agreed.

"Thank my friend, I'm sending one of my best agents ahead of my fleet." Ozpin nodded.

* * *

"Cinder we have a slight problem." A cool male voice said over the scroll.

"What is it?" Cinder asked with slight frustration in her voice.

"The dust being developed that is being developed by Atlas is going to leaving. I'm not sure where though." The male voice responded.

"Ohhh Mercury you have so little faith. Follow the bullhead and secure the dust. It will help with our plan" Cinder smiled, this made things so much easier for the next stage of the plan.

 **A/N**

 **Hello readers!**

 **So some things kinda happened this chapter huh? I didn't see that. We'll maybe I did... I don't know what is happening here.  
**

 **SIDE NOTE: I wanted to thank Capt. Lynx for his support and because of that, I will be introducing a new OC that he thought of. Tell me what you guys think of that idea. We'll have to see how that fit into the story.**

 **As for this chapter: If you like the chapter, leave a follow, review, pm, follow, all of that stuff. I love hearing from you guys and your opinions, reactions, feedback, ideas, suggestions.**

 **Next time on Chapter 20: The Cost of Progress: What will Mercury do? Who is Ironwood's agent? What is Cinder's plan? What will Pyrrha decide? Can Jaune support her decision?**

 **I have been Lordxsauron. See you next time.**

 **P.S. I am looking for some kind of fan art for the series, so you wanna help me out here, just pm me! thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20: Cost of Progress Part 1

**Chapter 20: Cost of Progress**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY!**

Captain Lynx Draco held tightly on the two air sealed, triple steel reinforced briefcase. He was given his mission by Ironwood. He was to deliver the two dust vials to Ozpin, then to seek out the Queen's associates, capture them, and interrogate them. He boarded the bullhead with his crisp and clean white and blue SDC uniform. He made sure his ancient katana was strapped securely to his hip. He felt the bullhead lift up and head towards Vale. He set the briefcases down, he swept his hand through his short cropped blonde hair. He had a mission to accomplish given to him by his mentor. He was not going to fail. The flight was relatively calm for the past four hours.

He looked at his watch, he had another hour to go. Draco sighed, flights tended to be so boring and uneventful.

 ***REEEEEERRRRRRR* REEEEERRRRR* *REEEEERRRRR***

"Captain Lynx, we've been locked on! Brace for.."

 **KRUNKBLOOM**

The bullhead shuddered as a rocket blew off one of the engines.

Draco smirked 'Finally something fun.' The bullhead was obviously losing altitude. He strapped the emergency parachute and strapped onto his back then grabbed the two cases. He opened the hatch and jumped out of the descending bullhead. He activated his chute to slow down his dissent. He was gracefully floating down as he held on tightly to the two briefcases. He looked for where the possible rocket came from. Nothing. Great. The hunt was on.

Mercury smirked as one of his legionnaires hit the bullhead. He pulled out his binoculars, he could make out feint silhouette of a parachute off in the distance. "Alright boys! We've got fresh meat on the table! Let's get going!" As he dropped out of his observation post. Cinder's plan went off flawlessly.

One of the legionnaires tossed him an assault rifle. Mercury grabbed a clip from one of his pouches and slammed it into the receiver with satisfying click.

Lynx landed in one of the trees, the force of the impact caused him to drop the briefcases. He wrestled with the parachute to free himself to no avail. He reached for his katana and sliced himself free, the unfortunate consequence being that he landed on the ground rather hard. As he reached for the briefcases he heard rustling in the bushes. He started to get up.

"Don't move!" Someone said from the bushes aiming an assault rifle directly at his head. He looked around to see an all too familiar armour. 'Ah yes, I should have figured the Legion was involved.' Lynx thought as he noticed several armoured figures surround him. The dark gray metal with yellow patches that accented the shoulders, forearms, and knees was an all too familiar sight for Captian Draco. He came across the handiwork of the mercenary organization, they were notorious for leaving mutilated bodies after a mission. This was no ordinary mercenary organization, this was a highly organized, well equipped, underground professional army notorious for its brutality. It was rumored that led an attack on the Atlesian settlement of Concord and left no survivors. Worst yet, they gave the famous General Ironwood the slip and escaped, and yet Lynx was surrounded by the mercenaries. He lifted up his hands up in the air to surrender, trying to buy some time.

"Good job boys!" Mercury walked over patting one of the mercenaries on the shoulder. "I knew you guys were good for something."

"As long as we get paid." One of them curtly responded. "Oh you will, don't worry." Mercury walked over to Lynx and laughed smuggily. "Bahaha! I thought you SDC were supposed to be the best." He pointed the rifle at Lynx's head. "I wanted to thank you for the dust too, that'll come extremely handy for some big fireworks." That's what Lynx needed to know. Lynx stretched his fingers out and released an electro-magnetic pulse from his body which fried the Legionnaires' rifles. Lynx jumped up and reached for his katana. The poor legionnaires that were in front of him didn't stand a chance.

They were still in shock that their guns were malfunctioning. Lynx did a quick downward swipe at the legionnaire to his left cutting him down. He then twisted to the one on his right and pierced his chest the sharpened point and quickly drew it out of his dead man's chest cavity. He gave his blade a quick flick of the wrist to wipe away the blood and made a run for the briefcases. He was able to reach the one that Mercury wasn't holding. By then the Legionnaires were able to fix reboot their guns and got them to work. Lynx had to run but he looked back to see Mercury's irate expression. A partial defeat, partial victory.

"What are you guys standing around for?!" A furious Mercury said. "Go get him!" The mercenaries followed after runaway.

* * *

"Ozpin, the bullhead was destroyed! We need to send a rescue team." Ironwoods voice was low and dangerous.

"I'll dispatch a team, we'll find the dust." Ozpin narrowed his eyes clasping his hands together in thought.

"Ozpin, I don't think I need to say what will happen if we lose that dust…" Ironwood's voice trailed off.

"That won't happen." Ozpin said. Ironwood nodded and ended the call. "Glynda give a list of non active teams." Glynda tapped her scroll furiously pulling up a roster.

"All second year, third, four year students on missions as we speak. We have teams CRDL, RWBY, and JNPR not active sir." Glynda pushed her glasses

"Send JNPR." Ozpin gave a feint smile.

"Why not RWBY? They are clearly the best team." Glynda locked eyes with the headmaster who just smiled in return. "JNPR needs more experience. Besides, Jaune needs a little bit more experience of what he will be facing in the coming months."

"Yessir, I'll send the alert."

* * *

"Guys we got a mission!" Jaune shouted as he read the mission report. "We need to be ready in fifteen minutes! Move it people!" Jaune's voice brimmed with confidence and authority.

"Yes supreme leader!" Nora laughed as she grabbed Magnhild. Ren was finished polishing his Stormflowers while Pyrrha was finishing cleaning Akouo. She looked up at the team leader.

"So what is the mission?" She asked with eagerness.

"There has been a crashed bullhead, expect Grimm and other hostiles. We are to recover two cases of dust and find any survivors." Jaune read the mission report. "Other hostiles though…" Jaune felt his voice trail off. Pyrrha walked closer over to him. "Jaune what's wrong?" The Spartan placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Jaune said quietly. Pyrrha squeezed his shoulder to reassure him. "Try not to worry about it, we need to focus on the mission and everything will be fine." Jaune nodded and smiled at his girlfriend which made her give her ever award winning smile. "Alright guys! Let's get moving! We've got some dust to recover and survivors to find!" Jaune said as everyone donned their combat attire and readied their weapons.

The flight took about thirty minutes. The bullheaded landed in a small clearing. "It should take about an hour on foot north, signal when you guys are ready to go" the Pilot shout. Jaune nodded and watched the bullhead lift off and head back to base.

"Alright guys, fan out and keep your eyes open." Jaune ordered as Pyrrha moved to his left with Akouo and Milo at the ready. Ren took Jaune's side while Nora covered the far right. They started jogging through the woods keeping their eyes out for Grimm.

 ***BrackBrackBrackBrack*** Staccatos could be heard deep within the forest.

"That's an assault rifle" Ren noted.

 ***BrackBrackBrackBrack***

 ***BrackBrackBrackBrack***

 ***BrackBrackBrackBrack***

 ***BrackBrackBrackBrack***

"A bunch of them too." Jaune readied his shield. "Get ready people… we don't know if these people are friendlies." They started to jog at a faster pace towards the gun fire. Jaune noted a tall figure with short blonde hair in a blue and white uniform of an Atlas soldier. "You guys need to find cover!" The Atlesian shouted. At that Jaune and Pyrrha rushed at the new figure's right, taking cover behind some large boulders. Ren and Nora where at his left taking cover behind some trees. The Atlesian looked at Jaune. "I assume Ozpin sent you for the dust?" He shouted to be heard over the gunfire.

 ***Crackcrackcrackcrack*** The rounds ricocheted off of the rocks and trees. "Who are these people?" Jaune shouted.

"The enemy! We have to take them out!" The soldier said. Jaune nodded.

"Nora! Suppressive fire! Then charge once Ren is above them." Ren uses the trees and get above them. Pyrrha take their left, snipe them and get in close. Ill take front while Nora is suppressing them!" He noticed Pyrrha give him a worried look. "Don't worry about me, I got this." Jaune smiled.

The Atlesian looked at the leader of the team. "I have some flashbangs, I can toss them and charge with ya." Jaune nodded. "One my mark.

"3…" Jaune readied shield.

"2…" He gripped his sword.

"1…" He braced himself.

"MARK!" The Atlesian threw his flashbangs at the soldiers firing at the hunters. *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* The fire stopped which allowed for Nora to jump out from cover lop gernades at the enemy position.

 ***KABLUNK KABLUNK KABLUNK KABLUNK***

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM *BOOM* While Nora was firing her gernades, Ren quicly climbed the trees. He nimbly jumped tree from tree and saw his targets. They wore dull gray armour with painted yellow bars that accented the shoulders, arms, and knees. He quickly drew his Stormfires and opened fire dropping two. One of them spotted and opened fire with high impact dust rifle which shattered the tree branch that he was previously was at. Ren quickly jumped down from the tree behind them.

Pyrrha transformed Milo in the rifle while sprinting at the enemy's left flank. She saw a target and fired three quick shots which dropped her target. She marked another as she took cover behind a tree. She quickly turned around the tree, dropped to her knee, and started to open fire. She took out two more enemies. She noted that she got their attentions as some of them started to open fire on her position she quickly got behind the tree for cover and released a held in breath.

Jaune, the Atlesian, and Nora charged the front line as the enemy combatants were focused with Pyrrha and Ren. Some of the soldiers saw the charge and opened fire. Nora got behind Jaune as Jaune pushed up with his shield and aura were taking some hits. The Atlesian was a lot faster. He lept into the air, somersaulted behind the soldiers and readied his katana. With three quick and clean slashes, he cut down three soldiers. This allowed for Nora and Jaune to charge. One soldier met the unfortunate fate off meeting Nora's hammer. Jaune ran his sword through the enemy combatant closest to him as he was focused on the Atlesian.

At that, the battle was over. "Well that was fun." The tall short haired blonde said. "And I thought the trip was going to boring" he smiled.

"Yeah… I guess…. So I assume you are the survivor we're looking for." Jaune asked the stranger who nodded in reply.

"Captain Lynx Draco, SDC, at your service. Took you guys long enough." Lynx smirked. "The pilot didn't make it" he frowned.

"Do you have the dust as well?" Jaune asked.

"Part of it. The other half is being held by their leader." Lynx replied.

"Those weren't White Fang, I've never seen these people before" Ren looked at the fallen soldiers.

"I would be surprise if you did. They're members of the Legion. They are an underground private military force. Extremely well equipped, trained, and discipline, they also have the tendency for being incredibly efficient and brutal. They don't like leaving witnesses. Most of their operations happen Atlas, but I guess they expanded their operation." Lynx kicked one of the dead mercenaries. "We need to get the other sample of dust."

"Not to be rude, but why is this dust so important?" Pyrrha asked raising an eyebrow.

"The dust they have, combined with this dust" He lifted the briefcase he carried "Would cause unimaginable destruction. We are talking about wiping out a kingdom with two small vials combined."

"Gods…" Jaune muttered.

Pyrrha eyes went wide with horror. "That's wrong, why would someone invent something like that…" Pyrrha shook her head at the thought.

"War." Lynx said nonchalantly. "We need to find their leader, he has the other briefcase. His name is Mercury."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Mercury Black?" She asked, Lynx nodded. "No….." she said in a hushed tone.

"What's up? You know him?" Jaune worried. Pyrrha nodded. "How? If you don't mind me asking."

"I fought him in entrance test for Sanctum. He tried to kill me and my Father prevented him. I thought he died… he lost his legs…." Her voice trailed off. Jaune looked at the Spartan, filled for concern for his partner. Obviously this was a traumatic event for Pyrrha, this might jeopardize her performance if she has a clouded mind.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Jaune, we have a mission to complete." She gave him a determined look, but Jaune felt something off about this whole thing.

"You can sit this one out or stay in the rear" Jaune suggested with sympathy.

"I'm fine" She insisted with a smile. Jaune couldn't convince her otherwise when she was determined. He sighed and chuckled "You're so stubborn."

"I've learned from the best." She smirked.

"I hate to interrupt this little of date of yours but we have to get that dust." Lynx interrupted. Jaune nodded. "Follow me, I know where their base is." Lynx led the group of hunters through the woods until they came to a hill that overlooked a base. A massive base.

"How was this never picked by the Valesian military?" Ren asked in amazement.

"Magic?" Nora suggested.

"You could say that again." Jaune agreed.

"It's a rather formidable base." Pyrrha assessed.

"Active radar camouflage." Lynx explained. "All of their equipment, buildings, and such are nearly invisible to radar, heat imaging, and infrared."

"Gods… they even have their own airships, this fleet could some serious damage to the Vale." Jaune noted six large battle airships docked in the base. "How did even acquire this."

"Privately funded shadow companies and organizations fund them with money, tech, and ships. These guys leagues above the White Fang." Lynx commented as he observed the base.

"How do you know about these guys?" Jaune asked. Lynx put down his binoculars and looked at Jaune with fiery eyes.

"Those bastards killed my team. I've been hunting them for years." Lynx said coldly.

Deciding not push the subject any further, Jaune decided to let the subject go. "So what's the plan?"

"See the ship in the center of the camp? That's the command ship. We need to board and take back the dust."

"What about the rest of the ships?"

"I've already got that covered." As Lynx smiled at a small round flashing object.

 **A/N**

 **Hello Readers!**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this out there... Student teaching has been a little chaotic xD**

 **Anyway if you like the chapter, please leave a review, like, follow, all the such. I love to hear you guys from you guys!**

 **I would like to thank Cpt. Lynx for his OC.**

 **Next time I give you Chapter 21: Price of Progress Part 2**

 **-Lordxsauron**


	21. Chapter 21: Cost of Progress Part 2

**Chapter 21: Price of Progress Part 2**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

* * *

The plan was relatively straightforward, JNPR and Lynx would sneak into the Legion base, board the command ship, take the dust back, plant the beacon, then leave before the Atlesian navy shows up to blow the place to kingdom come. All while not being discovered.

JNPR ran down the steep hill trying to not alert their position. They came to thicket of dense bushes and brush. "Alright guys! We ready?" Jaune asked his team, particularly concerned for Pyrrha. They all nodded. He was impressed with how she was able to control her emotions.

They darted from their cover and quckly reached the chainlink fence. Lynx pulled out his katana and easily cut through the fence to make a whole for the trespassers. They hid behind building to buildings to avoid enemy patrols.

"There must be some thing going on in the camp." Lynx whispered. "This place is usually teeming with guards."

"JNPR keep your eyes open and stick together." Jaune ordered quietly.

They came across a large open square where there were hundreds of people. Some of them were wearing the Legionnaire uniform while others were wearing regular uniform.

Towards the far end of the square opposite of JNPR and Lynx, was a large stage with a podium with two individuals standing behind it. One was tall, slender boy, with silver hair, who wore armoured shoulder plates and a black jacket accented with silver streaks. He had a smug grin on his face as he watched the figure behind the podium. The figure behind the podium was armoured head to toe with Legionnaire armour dull grey with accented with yellow patches. He had a shaved head, but most notable was the large red scar that came down his forehead down his left eye. His voice boomed with authority and murderous intent.

"You've all come here seeking a new life. Power! Authority! Resources! Wealth! We can provide you with what you seek. Be warned though. We do not tolerate dissension, there are no second chances. If you cannot handle what I give you, then leave now. There will be n second chances." The soldier snapped his finger and two legionnaires dragged out an individual by the arms. "This man is a traitor to our brothers." The figure with silver hair smirked as he gave the man at the podium a pistol. "The Legion does not tolerate soldiers who betray their comrades." He cocked the pistol. "We are the forgotten! We are the left-behind!" He aimed the pistol at the beaten individual on the stage. The scarred figure aimed the pistol and with smile fired. The man dropped in a pool of blood. "WE ARE LEGION! Thanks to Mr. Mercury and his associates, we will have an opportunity to change to the world!"

Pyrrha's eyes went wide with horror as her worst fear was confirmed. She had a feeling that it was Mercury Black from her combat test, but she still hoped that it was a different mercury. His appearance, his smugness, and now his name confirmed right in front of her shocked her. 'He should have died… He lost his legs… How the hell is he involved in something like this?' She felt Jaune squeeze her hand.

"Pyrrha… stay focused, we've got to stay focused alright?" Jaune snapped her out of her thoughts. She nodded.

"Let's board the ship." Lynx motioned as he pulled out pistol and attached a silencer on it. "You guys should avoid using firearms since you don't have silencers." They moved as a unit leaving the main square of the camp. They easily found the command ship. They took cover behind a concrete wall as they saw two guards guarding a ramp to the ship. "I've got the two guards. You guys storm the ship once they are down." Lynx ordered as he slapped a magazine in the pistol. He quickly turned around the barrier and released four shots, two for each guard. The guards dropped silently. JNPR stormed the ramp.

The ship was empty. "This is a layout of Mistralian ship." Pyrrha noted.

"How do you know?" Jaune asked.

"The size and shape of the ship. The compactness of the hallways." She pointed at the cramped hallways. "Remember, I've spent a good portion of my life in military ships."

Jaune nodded. "The dust is going to be most likely in the in the captain's quarters." Lynx nodded.

"I know where that would be." Pyrrha noted.

"Lead on" Lynx cocked his pistol.

Pyrrha led the group through the maze of hallways to the bridge floor on the ship. Lynx quickly dispatched two guards at an intersection. Pyrrha threw Akuou at another knocking him out. "We're here." Pyrrha noted at the locked door. Lynx took his pistol and unloaded the entire clip into the door which broke the lock. Lynx opened the door and walked inspecting the room. He found the silver briefcase on the desk. He grabbed the briefcase. Lynx took out beacon.

"Where is the ammunition store?" Lynx asked Pyrrha.

"Give me the beacon, I can find it faster. You guys keep them off of me." Pyrrha replied.

"You sure?" Jaune asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me." Pyrrha smiled to which Jaune hesitantly nodded. Lynx tossed her the beacon.

"Once you find the target. Press the center red button and start to run. We'll start a distraction." Lynx replied. "Good luck." Pyrrha nodded.

JN(P)R ran towards the exit ramp and towards the camp. Nora took out her grenade launcher started to shoot at the base creating massive explosions towards the opposite side of the base. Sirens started go off.

Pyrrha ran through the corridor. She entered the hangar of the ship and noticed six guards there. They noticed her and drew their pistols and started to open fire. She ducked behind Akuou and waited for them to empty their magazines. After they ran empty, Pyrrha threw Akuou and guided the shield with her polarity. Akuou gracefully flew hitting each guard in a lazy arc and guided it back towards herself. She ran down the stairs and towards the other side of the hanger. She froze.

"Well… I can't say I was expecting to see you again." An all too familiar arrogant voice said. Pyrrha turned around to see the all too familiar Mercury Black with his smug smile. "How I've been waiting for so long for today." Pyrrha gripped Milo and Akuou harder.

"What are you doing here?" She growled to which he laughed.

"Oh you know, building a private army." He chuckled with a sinister grin.

"Why?" She asked.

"Nope, a part of the plan isn't to tell you." He grinned but he threw a helmet towards Pyrrha. "But I can show you this… I believe that helmet is familiar to you." She gasped in dread. It was an all too familiar golden helmet with two crimson feathers, one on each side. It was her father's.

"You…"

"I killed him. Boy did I enjoy it too. I've been waiting for revenge, and it was great." He smirked. "Right before I killed him, I promised him that I would kill you slowly too." He chuckled.

"Monster." Pyrrha growled quietly. She threw Milo in Javelin form at Mercury aiming for the chest. "Oh I made sure died slowly" He mocked as he dodged out of the way. Pyrrha's mind went blind with rage. She threw Akuou at Mercury while using her polarity to summon Milo back to her. Mercury ducked under Akuou, which circled back its master.

"I'm going to kill you." Pyrrha muttered. Mercury chuckled.

"I doubt it. I killed your father, killing his failure of a daughter would be no challenge at all."

Pyrrha dashed towards Mercury with Milo in spear form. Mercury jumped up using a blast of boots aimed towards Pyrrha, which was able to deflect with her shield. He landed several feet away. She switched Milo back into its rifle form and took several shots which forced Mercury on the run. He dodged and weaved in between her shots towards the Spartan. He launched himself towards Pyrrha while shooting rounds from his boot cannons. Pyrrha grunted as the rounds impacted her shield. She noted that he got a few upgrades. His boot made contact with her shield which sent Pyrrha flying from the impact.

* * *

The rest of JN(P)R and Lynx were dealing with the Legionnaires. Jaune had a tingling feeling in the back of his mind. It was a constant nagging feeling that gnawed at his mind. Pyrrha is in trouble… Jaune ran towards Lynx who was firing his pistol at a group of Legionnairs dropping four of them. "I think Pyrrha is in trouble, I'm going to get her. Are you going to be fine without me?" He asked as he hacked a legionnaire who got to close to him.

"Go get her. Make sure that beacon is planted." He smiled. Jaune called out towards the rest of his team. "Ren! Nora! Follow Lynx's orders. I'll be back with Pyrrha." Ren and Nora nodded.

* * *

Pyrrha's aura was low, she managed to get a few good hits on Mercury, but he wouldn't stop. Mercury launched a fury of kicks which Pyrrha dodged and blocked. She tried to launch a counter offensive with a thrust of Milo. She saw a gap and thrusted Milo at Mercury's side, what she didn't expect was he reaction. He dodged lightining fast and aimed a kick at Pyrrha extended arm.

 ***THWRACK***

Milo fell out of her hand, her arm was broken. Her aura was depleted and her arm was broken. She shouted in pain as the pain lanced through her arm throughout her body. She quickly drew back her arm and braced herself behind Akuou. Mercury stood there with a large grin. "Well I would say you should surrender, but it won't matter." He launched a kick aimed at her head, Pyrrha blocked with her shield. He launched a quick kick at her ankle.

 ***THWRACK*** She crumbled to the ground shouting in agony.

"PYRRHA!" A voice could be heard across the hangar. She looked over, ignoring the pain, to see Jaune running towards Mercury and herself. "Jaune! Don't! He's too strong." She shouted back. Mercury looked at Pyrrha and launched a kick into her gut. "Shhhh! Don't ruin good things." Pyrrha spat out blood.

Jaune was furious, his instincts were right, Pyrrha was in extreme danger and it was because of this smug bastard. Jaune charged Pyrrha assailant with an unexpected burst of energery and strength. Mercury didn't know what happened. Jaune shield bashed Mercury and sent him flying. He put himself between Pyrrha and Mercury. "Pyrrha can you walk?" He called out watching the silver haired boy get up.

"No… My ankle is broken." Mercury launched himself at Jaune while blasting him with his boot cannons. Jaune grunted as the blasts impacted. It wasn't looking good for either of them. Mercury kicked Jaune's shield which sent flying across the room. Mercury walked towards Jaune who landed a coupled feet from Pyrrha.

"I'll be back for you." Mercury said to Pyrrha.

"Don't hurt him! Just kill me!" She shouted. He just chuckled in response.

"In due time, you don't want to ruin the moment." He stood over Jaune who tried get up. Mercury kicked Jaune in the side with satisfying crack, which forced him back on the ground. He brought his foot up above Jaune's head and brought it down.

Instead of a killing blow, Mercury was consumed in a bright white light which consumed the hangar. Jaune braced himself for the final blow, but instead, he felt an incredible surge of energy being emitted from him. Out of nowhere, he felt his energy, his strength, return, and even get stronger.

Mercury was sent knocked unconscious and sent flying. Pyrrha never saw anything like this before. She braced herself for the rush of bright energy, and instead of being sent flying like Mercury, she was consumed in a warm and glowing energy. All of her pain was started die away. She felt her own aura return, being replenished from what she assumed was the bright light.

The bright light started to fade and Pyrrha inspected herself. Her broken arm didn't hurt, neither did her ankle. She noticed that she her arm and her ankle were no longer broken. She tested her ankle, and deciding it was good to walk on, decided to stand up. She summoned Milo and Akuou to her and rushed over to Jaune who was starting to get.

"Jaune! Are you alright!?" She helped him up, he looked dazed and confused.

"Just dandy." He smiled as he shook his head.

"What did you do? How?" She asked with concern yet with amazement.

"We'll worry about it later. Do you have the beacon?"

"I do." She replied as she gave the beacon to Jaune who primed it and stuck it in the middle of the hangar.

"Let's get out of here!" They ran out of the ship and they noticed off in the horizon the Atlesian navy heading towards the camp. They made their way to the rest of JNPR and Lynx.

"We should get out of here, the Atlesians are going to blow this place to kingdom come." They fought their way out of the camp and towards the steep hill that overlooked the base.

* * *

"Sir! The beacon has been activated, we have confirmation on the exact position on the Legionnaire base."

"Excellent." Ironwood said. "Begin bombardment."

* * *

JNPR and Lynx watched from a distance as the Atlesian ships began to bombard the base from above. The Legion ships tried to lift off, but they were shut down before they could challenge the Atlesians. Within ten minutes the base was reduced to cinders.

"Nora do you have any more of heart grenades?" Jaune asked.

"Yeppers!" She chirped.

"Shoot one in the sky, I'm not going to walk back to the landing, they can get us." He chuckled. Nora took out her grenade launched and shot a grenade that exploded into a heart. Soon enough in about twenty minutes, a bullhead headed towards their position.

Jaune looked over to Pyrrha who had a worried look. "Hey you alright?" His smile dropped.

"Yes, I'm fine, I don't think that would have been the case if you didn't show up." She said in a hushed tone. Jaune wrapped his arm around her.

"Well I was, so let's not try to dwell on it." He smiled.

"I suppose, thank you." She smiled warmly. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek

"A-a-anytime." He stammered blushing a red hot crimson to which she giggled. Her smile slowly died away however.

"We should find out how you were able to do that though" She said worriedly. "I've never seen anything like that."

"I'll talk to Goodwitch or Ozpin" Jaune reassured her. They boarded the bullhead and headed back to Beacon. For once in Jaune's life, he didn't get motion sickness as they flew back to the school.

"You aren't sick?" Pyrrha noticed with even more concern.

"Hmmm…. I guess… not… I'm not going to complain about it either." Jaune rubbed the back of head.

Pyrrha grew even more concern. She should have died back there if it wasn't for Jaune. Worst yet, Jaune would have died as well if it wasn't for that strange bright light. She felt the energy, it felt familiar to her, yet different. She then had all of her wounds healed and her own aura replenished. Things didn't add up. Hopefully Ozpin and Goodwitch had some answers.

 **A/N**

 **Hello Readers!**

 **Soooooo. I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. So many questions (hopefully)**

 **If you guys enjoyed the chapter, leave a like, follow, all that stuff. Leave a review or a pm, doesn't matter if you hated the chapter, I love hearing from you guys regardless.**

 **I have been Lordxsauron and next time I present Chapter 22: Revelation**


	22. Chapter 22: Revelation

**Chapter 22: Revelation**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

* * *

Ozpin frowned. He knew what he was going to happen today, as soon as Ren and Nora left his office, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha looking at each other with concern. Ozpin was going to change their lives forever. Qrow and Glynda watched. Glynda with a somewhat concerned frown, and Qrow with shallow glazed look over his face.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to both of you." Ozpin sighed with gloom. Jaune looked at the headmaster with even more worry, Pyrrha could feel Jaune's tension and decided to speak on both of their behalves.

"Headmaster?" Her voice filled with worry. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me ask both of you. How would you define destiny?" He crossed his fingers. Jaune started to look frantic, he never heard the headmaster sound so cryptic.

"Well… When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life." Pyrrha explained. Ozpin was satisfied with that answer, he then looked to Jaune.

"Hmmm… I think destiny is something of a path you decide for your own. Like Pyrrha said, it isn't necessarily predetermined, it's the final destination you reach. I believe it is more about the journey then the goal however." Ozpin raised his eyebrows at how philosophical the young man just got there. Ozpin nodded his head in understanding.

"So what would you say your destinies are to be?" Ozpin asked, a few moments of silence past as the two thought of their answers.

"Protecting the one's I care about." Jaune answered. "Become a hunter to help others." Ozpin sipped his coffee trying to hide his frown. Things were lining up, it was going to be the final moment. Pyrrha nodded in silent satisfaction with Jaune's answer.

"To become the best I can be to help humanity. To care for those who cannot care for themselves." Pyrrha thought out loud with her finger to chin. She looked at the headmaster with frown. "Why are you asking us sir?"

"Well I believe Miss Nikos, you are destined to become the next Fall Maiden." Ozpin voice grew heavy. Jaune coughed in surprise.

"As in the fairy tale?" Pyrrha asked. Ozpin nodded with a poker face.

"That's impossible, that's just a story for children." Pyrrha said.

"Even fairy tales have a nugget of truth in them." Ozpin sighed as Pyrrha frowned in response.

"How is that even possible?" Jaune said trying to give Pyrrha some time to digest the news.

"What do you know of the story of the four maidens?" Ozpin asked. Before Jaune could say, Pyrrha recounted the words that her mother told her "An old hermit is visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways are kind to him; the first, being Winter, by encouraging him to meditate and reflect. The second, being Spring, by bringing him fruit and flowers and revitalizing his garden. The third, being Summer, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world. Fourth, being Fall, by encouraging him to be thankful for what he has. The old man gave the four sisters great powers in return for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they go through Remnant spreading their gifts." Pyrrha looked out into the distance remembering the fond memory of her mother telling her that story to cheer her up.

"Well that is partly true, but that isn't the real tale." Ozpin started "The old hermit was actually a powerful wizard leading a war to save humanity from Lerum." Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other which they instantly were able to read each others thoughts. 'He is real then.' "Lerum and his followers ruled Remnant with an iron fist. He was cruel god who enjoyed tormenting humanity. He even supposedly created the Grimm just torment us. Well the wizard decided to defend the helpless and led a revolt against Lerum, of course the wizard would not be able to beat a god. Lerum was about to slay him when four innocent maidens jumped to the defense of the hermit. The other gods took pity on the maidens and humanity. They bestowed upon the four maidens powerful godly magics to banish Lerum. The powers would be passed on from maiden to maiden in order to make sure Lerum would never return. The maidens also made a promise to help those less fortunate and help humanity to prosper." Ozpin studied Pyrrha who took it in calmly.

"So how do you know it's her? You can't possibly know." Jaune asked. Ozpin looked to Jaune

"Mr. Arc, you are indeed correct that we can't be absolutely sure. However, there have been a great many clues that have pointed to this likely scenario." Ozpin gave a slight smile.

"Like what?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"For starters, not what your own opinion on destiny, your personality, what makes you… you, All of these things are characteristics of a likely maiden candidate. Lastly, we have your relationship with Jaune." Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other with rather crimson blushes.

"Yes, I know that you two have been a couple for a couple of days now, however, that is not the kind of relationship I am talking about." Ozpin leaned forward. "You two share a special connection. Jaune is no ordinary boy as you are no ordinary girl." He smiled. "In the real tale, the gods promised that the maidens would always have a protector to watch over each maiden. The maiden and protector would share a unique bond, where if they around each other, their powers are increased ten fold, but they can also sense the danger of one another, and in rare situations, share pain, emotions, and joy. Almost like knowing someone's inner being, their very soul." Ozpin explained.

They looked at each other then at Ozpin "That isn't possible!" They both exclaimed at the same exact time, Ozpin smiled.

"Jaune, we believe you are to be one of the maiden protectors, specifically Pyrrha's protector. I want you to join our organization." Ozpin studied the scraggly knight. Jaune looked at Pyrrha, who hid her emotions pretty well, and looked back Ozpin with fiery determination in his eyes.

"I'll do it." Then the awkward teen came back to his usual self. "But… what organization. I, Glynda, and a few others throughout Remnant formed the Protectorate to protect the Maidens and to aid the protectors of the Maidens. We keep the existence of the Maidens hidden so others won't try to do them harm or to take their power. We have been sworn in utmost secrecy, and we have a solemn oath never to allow Lerum to return." Jaune nodded as he listened, he then looked at Pyrrha filled with concern.

"I'll do it. If it means helping the people of Remnant, I'll become your Fall Maiden." Pyrrha nodded with determination, trying to hide her inner turmoils. What would this all mean for her? What about her life? What about Jaune's life? How were they lives so intertwined? It made sense, they bonded quickly, and their relationship felt completely natural, even when they first met, but being linked soul to soul… that was almost too much to believe. What her father want her to do? Would he want her to accept this responsibility, and forsake family tradition as well? Her mind was racing with a million thoughts, but she tried to mask her inner thoughts, which she thought she did.

Jaune knew that Pyrrha was extremely conflicted. She did her best to hide her inner emotions, but he could tell by just looking at her that she was dealing with some serious thoughts.

"Unfortunately, it isn't as easy as you think." Ozpin said as he stood up and grabbed his cane. Glynda and Qrow stepped forward.

"I wouldn't jump into it until you know the full details." Qrow looked at the two teenagers.

"Excuse me? I don't think we've been introduce." Pyrrha said in her cordial tone, but she looked daggers at the gentleman in black hair who wreaked of alcohol.

"Don't mind Qrow, he's one of us." Ozpin said as he hushed the drunk. Glynda keyed for the elevator. They boarded the elevator. Glynda entered a long sequence then the elevator started to descend, it took longer then usual.

"Where are we going?" Jaune asked.

"To the Vaults, under the academy." Ozpin clarified. After what seemed an eternity, the elevator stopped and reached the its destination. The doors opened up to reveal a large catacomb with ornate pillars and torches. The walls rose in arches that supported the vaulted roof.

"What is this place?" Pyrrha asked as the two teenagers followed Ozpin.

"This is one of the bases for the Protectorate, there are a few more throughout Remnant. Here we can plan our moves, recuperate our losses, and protect the maidens." They took a left turn at a four way intersection and they came across.

"You're looking at the current Fall Maiden." Qrow said as he took a swig from his flask.

"So how do I become the Maiden?" Pyrrha asked concernedly.

"There are rules to this, as much as they are stupid and convoluted" Qrow started.

"Qrow!" Ozpin warned, he turned to look at Pyrrha. "We believe that the power is transferred right before the Maiden's death. The next Maiden is chosen when she pictures the next maiden in her mind right before she dies. That person she pictures will receive her power." Ozpin explained.

"What happens if it's a boy?" Jaune asked quizzically.

"Then it makes our jobs harder to find. The power passes onto someone random, which means we have to go on a wild goose chase." Qrow chuckled.

"Any." Ozpin brought the conversation back to focus as they came up to medical machines keeping the previous maiden alive. Pyrrha and Jaune eyes' grew wide in shock and concern.

"What happened to her?" Pyrrha asked ash she placed her gloved hand on the case.

"She was attacked by someone who wanted to take her power. They almost succeeded, but I was able to stop the transfer just in time. We haven't been able to revive her." Qrow said angrily.

"We are afraid that if she dies, the rest of her power will go to the attacker, and that kind of power would not bode well for the Kingdoms." Ozpin leaned on his cane tiredly.

"So what can I do?" Pyrrha turned to look at Ozpin.

"We can't give you her power, but we can give you what her power is linked to…" Ozpin sighed.

"Her aura?" Pyrrha looked back at the maiden who was in a coma and linked to all sorts of medical machines and tubes.

"We can transfer her aura into you using this machine. Atlas has been studying this kind of technology for years now." Ozpin clarified.

"That's wrong!" Pyrrha said, science should never be able to do this.

"Trust me, you aren't the only one to think that." Glynda finally spoke up. Pyrrha sighed and looked at Jaune, unsure of what to do.

"Before you make a decision, just know that we have no idea what this would do to someone. You and Amber will be linked, you will become her as she will become you. You may not come out as the as same person, you may not even come out as Pyrrha, or worst yet…"

"We could die." Pyrrha said lowly. Ozpin nodded.

"Pyrrha, you can't be considering this." Jaune spoke up. She tensed up, still processing the severity of the situation. Maybe this was her destiny, but at what cost.

"Please take your time in considering this. This is a serious decision, but we are going to need a decision before the end of the Vytal Festival." Ozpin frowned.

Ozpin, Qrow and Glynda took their leave of the two teenagers. Pyrrha just stared at Amber. Jaune gentle walked over. "Pyrrha?" Jaune asked filled with worry. She didn't budge. "Pyrrha, please talk to me." Jaune tried again with a gentle voice as he lightly put his hand on her shoulder. She shrank away.

"I don't know if I should do it." She clenched her fist and shook her head. "I don't know if I can do it." She couldn't look at Jaune, knowing if that she accepted her new responsibility, she could very much die, lose Jaune, or lose herself.

"Pyrrha, if you think this is your destiny, then you have to do it." Jaune tried to reassure her. "If you feel you are destined to save humanity, then you know what you have to do."

Suddenly Pyrrha started to glow in a dull back as her emotions slipped beyond her control. She stood there and shook. Jaune stepped closer, she shrank and turned away at the thought that she might be lose her best friend in the world, the one person who cared for her in more ways than most.

"Please Jaune… don't…" Pyrrha begged quietly glowing in her aura. All of the metal in the Vault, including Jaune's armour, began vibrate intensely. Jaune stepped closer, Pyrrha instinctively lashed out with her semblance sending Jaune flying across intense speed. He crashed into the floor with a loud thud. Pyrrha stared in horror at what she just did. "Jaune! I'm… I'm… I'm sorry…." She cried out with tears running down her cheeks. She expected Jaune to leave, she hoped that he would leave her to her deserved shame and isolation. She turned around to face Amber, looking at her destiny, and turning away from her shame. She began to quietly weep.

Jaune, partially stunned by the force of his crash, picked him stuff off and coughed. He removed his armour, to make sure he had no metal on himself. He walked over to Pyrrha again, trying a different tactic. He inched forward to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha… you have nothing to be sorry for…" Jaune tried to reassure her as he inched his way closer. He could sense that she was go through so much, and her sudden outburst did nothing to help her inner turmoil. "Everything will be alright…"

"You can't even possibly know that…" She muttered as instinctively drew away as Jaune got closer.

"Even so… we have to have faith. We have keep our spirits up high." Jaune said as he got even closer.

"I don't know what I should do." She whimpered. "Im sorry"

"Pyrrha, you have nothing to be sorry for. I want you to know that whatever you decide, I will completely support you." Jaune pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to lose you, but it is your decision. If I am supposed to be your protector, I will gladly support you and help you any way I can." Pyrrha turned to face Jaune and buried her head into his chest.

"You already are." The warmth returning to her voice.

"You wanna get out of here? Maybe find some place less creepy." Jaune suggested trying to lighten the mood. She chuckled.

"Yeah, that seems like a good decision." She agreed, trying to push away the worries. One thought kept rising up, what would happen?

 **A/N**

 **Hello Readers!**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update. I unfortunately got a nasty cold, and that screwed up my student teaching, which got me behind on work...**

 **That being said, I was able to crank this out on my sick day (woo! or boo! depending on what you guys think xD) Originally I wanted to this to be a longer chapter and combined with Chapter 23, but idc, I wanted to publish it... sorry if it isn't as good as the other chapters.**

 **Like I said I wanted to thank all of you guys for all of your support. If you have any questions, ideas, suggestions, reactions, pm or review me thanks!**

 **Next time: Chapter 23: Vytal Points- The Vytal Tournament arrives, what will Pyrrha do? How will Jaune manage? What is Cinder's endgame?**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Lordxsauron**


	23. Chapter 23: Vytal Points

**Chapter 23: Vytal Points**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

* * *

Pyrrha walked down the eerie vault. She knew what she had to do.

'Don't worry, everything will be fine.' A voice told her. A familiar voice told her. She walked towards the machine. She keyed in the combination that unlocked the pod beside Amber. She braced herself for the process.

'It'll be over before you know it.' The voice tried to calm the young Spartan's fears. The hatch closed. The machines began to vibrate, glowing a faint yellow as Amber's Aura left her body and entered Pyrrha's.

Pyrrha shook and screamed in pain as the two souls fought for control over the Spartan's body. Pyrrha fought with all her might to retain control, but the Maiden's power was obviously more powerful. As everything was turning bright white.

 ***Crack***

Pyrrha felt a sharp pain in her gut. She looked down to see an arrow in her sternum. The arrow then began to drain Pyrrha of all of her power and aura. She looked at her assailant. A young woman in a red short dress with short black hair. Her eyes glowed a sinister auburn color, she had a sinister smirk. She mouthed some words.

'There is nothing to worry about.' She said as everything turned black.

* * *

Pyrrha shot up covered in sweat. She looked around to notice that she something wrapped around her. It was Jaune who held her in a warm embrace.

"Jaune?" She whispered shakily.

"You were having a serious nightmare. I wanted to make sure you were alright." He brushed away some hair that was in her face. "Pyrrha you haven't been sleeping for the past week."

"Really… It's nothing, I'm fin…" She was cut off by Jaune

"Pyr, I know when you aren't fine. What's wrong?" He stroked her hair which practically melted her mental barrier.

"I've been having the same nightmare since our meeting with Ozpin." The amazoness confessed in quiet voice.

"What about?" The knight asked as he stroke her hair to soothe her.

She sighed. "I accepted the responsibility and I enter the machine. There is a battle between me and Amber for control over my body... my soul... which I always lose…" Her voice trailed off. She felt Jaune squeeze her tighter in a warm embrace. "There's a woman… who shoots me with an arrow. She uses that arrow to steal Amber's aura as well as mine, and then I assume I die... everything goes black..." Her eyes watered with the thought that she couldn't shake from her head. For the past week, she felt like was stuck in this nightmare that never ended.

"I won't ever let that happen Pyr." Jaune stroked her hair "I'll die before that happens." She smiled, Jaune knew how to make her feel better. The idea that he would give his all to protect as she would give her all to protect him comforted her.

"Now comeon, we have our first match tomorrow and you got a lot rest you need to catch up on." He started to get up. He felt a gentle hand on his hand. He looked at Pyrrha.

"Please don't go." She asked quietly. Jaune smiled as decided scooch up beside Pyrrha. He wrapped an around Pyrrha as he felt her breath and heart rate start to settle. Before he knew it, she fell asleep. He could sense that she was having a better dream right now which allowed him to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Jaune woke up first. He looked to see his arms wrapped tightly around Pyrrha as if to ward away her terrible dreams. He looked over quickly to see that she was asleep with a small smile. It was good to see her smile so innocently in her sleep, especially after the tribulations that she went through. Jaune looked at the clock in the room. 8:00 AM. Everyone was still asleep, he thought that maybe it was time for him to start getting ready for the day until he felt a stirring in his arms.

Jaune looked down to see emerald eyes looking at him with that genuine heartwarming smile. That he smile so warmly at his best friend, his partner, his girlfriend. "Morning, how'd you sleep?" He asked with a smile. She turned to face him, their faces inches away.

"Good Morning Jaune." Her smile grew. "I slept wonderfully, thanks to you." She nuzzled her head into his chest, which convinced Jaune that it may not be time for him to get up. They laid on the bed happily. "Are you nervous about the tournament?" She asked the blonde knight.

"Ehh, A little, but as long as you are there, not so much."

She giggled "You've come a long way. I'm sure you can hold your own."

"Hehe thanks to you." He chuckled.

"IT'S MORNING! IT'S MORNING! IT'S MORNING!" Nora sang loudly. "Guys we have to the Vytal Tournament!" Pyrrha and Jaune looked at the bumbling Valkyrie as she bounced on Ren's bed. In response the poor stoic boy buried his head trying to tune out the morning ruckus.

"Nora please…. Some of us enjoy our sleep…" Ren mumbled. Jaune and Pyrrha chuckled as Nora grabbed Ren by the feet and dragged him out of bed. With a loud thud, he woke up. "Well I guess I'm up." He muttered as he wiped his eyes.

Jaune and Pyrrha got up, both longing to stay in bed. "If we hurry, we can see Ruby's match." Jaune yawned out loud. At each member of JNPR started to get their morning routines done. Within an hour, they were ready, each dressed in their combat attire and their weapons ready. Jaune looked out of the window and wondered why there was such a large fleet Atlesian warships hovering around Vale and Beacon. He noticed that there was build up of Atlesian ships and soldiers. He noticed soldiers and Atlesian knights patrolling Beacon, but he decided to think nothing of it.

* * *

Cinder strode into the abandon warehouse where Mercury, Roman, and Adam were waiting. Her eyes instantly locked on to Mercury. Mercury smug smile instantly dropped when he realized that Cinder was looking right at him. "Cinder….."

"Save it…" She said venomously. "You are lucky I still need you. I do not tolerate failure. That dust would have helped us destroy Vale... those ships could have really have been useful in delaying the Atlesian fleet, and more importantly, killing Pyrrha Nikos would have helped us greatly."

"Yes Ma'am." He muttered.

"Now Roman, I need you to distribute the weapons and supplies to the White Fang. Adam, I need you to prepare the White Fang for the attack on Vale, we need to tie up the Valesian military." She looked at the silver haired teen. "Is the Legion prepared?"

"Yes Ma'am." He grinned.

"Excellent, when I give the signal, have them target the Atlesian fleet. Once the fleet has been destroyed, I want the Legion to attack Beacon and the arena. Leave no survivors. Any questions?"

Mercury raised his hand. "What if get a distress call to the other kingdoms? Mistral and Atlas have that military alliance."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Mistral will have their own problems. Communications will be blocked as well."

"How?" Mercury asked. Cinder held up a scroll that flashed red with black Queen chess piece.

"With this, the Queen Virus, this will infect and bring down the entire CCT, as well as infect any electronic and robotic device. That includes Atlesian Knights and Paladins. As for Mistral, let's just say they have been infiltrated, and they will be preoccupied with their own war." Cinder smiled. "Mercury, if you see Nikos, make sure to kill her."

He nodded timidly.

* * *

JNPR chased down Team RWBY after their amazing victory. "I wonder where they would have went…" Jaune thought out loud.

"Well considering how Ruby has an outrageous appetite" Ren spoke up as he made sure Nora didn't get sidetracked by the Pancake on a stick stand.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" A familiar voice rang out.

"I think there is our answer." Pyrrha giggled. They saw Team RWBY at a noodle stand where they were looking sad and depressed.

"How could your card get cancelled?!" A fiery Yang shouted. Pyrrha walked a little bit faster.

"Hello again! I can cover for you guys!" Pyrrha waved. The of JNPR was behind her. "You mind if we join?" Jaune asked with grin.

"Awww you guys are the best!" Ruby smiled with glee. Yang, Weiss, and Blake thanked Pyrrha. Both teams dug into their bowls filled to the brim with noodles.

"These are some dang good noodles!" Nora announced with a large ***BBBBBBBUUUUUURRRPPPPPP*** Jaune head collapsed on the stand's counter in agreement. "Ughhh" He muttered in disoriented tiredness. Ren just sighed with Jaune's assessment.

Pyrrha was the only one who was stretching. "Come now guys! We just had a nutritious meal, it'll give us energy to fight."

"Even Nora is feeling out of it… and you are ready to fight? Who are you and where is Pyrrha?" Jaune muttered. "I feel like I'm going to puke"

"Ewwwww gross!" Nora laughed. "Oh I have an idea! Use it on the enemy!" Pyrrha chuckled at that and Ren shook his head.

"Nora! Don't say that!" Ren lightly scolded, but smirked as he looked over at Jaune. "But if you have the need too…"

"Got it!" Jaune lazily gave a thumbs up.

"WILL TEAM JNPR PLEASE REPORT TO THEIR MATCH! THE MATCH THAT THERE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT 5 MINUTES AGO!" Oobleck shouted over the intercoms.

"Well I guess that's for us." Jaune sighed as he stood up holding stuffed stomach. They headed towards the stadium. Once they reached the stadium, they entered the locker room to make sure their equipment was ready. They lined up and headed towards the entrance to the arena. They walked over slowly but calmly.

The arena was spacious for a large crowd. The crowd went wild as JNPR entered the arena and faced the other team. They failed to notice the two man team watching on the top of the arena.

* * *

"Sir! Squad 1,3,7,9 are in position!" The Legionnaire sniper said over the intercom as he aimed his rifle.

"Wait for it…" Mercury said over the intercom. He looked at his watch it counted down. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4 .2 .1. On cue, loud distant thuds could be heard over the crowds cheering. The cheering stopped as detonations echoed throughout the stadium. "Take the shot." Mercury announced over the intercom. He watched the redhead turn her head to look at the explosions. There was no way she was getting away this time.

* * *

Pyrrha eyes went wide with shock as she saw a bright flash from the distance. She heard the loud thuds coming from Vale, but their were large explosions now coming from the the stadium. 'Ohh Gods no.' She then felt something push her down to the ground.

Jaune felt something strange, he felt something eerie was going to happen. He felt compelled to lift up his shield and push Pyrrha down the ground. He wasn't wrong in trusting his feeling. ***CRACK* *CRACK* CRACK*** Jaune's shield absorbed three large rifle round that were aimed at Pyrrha's previous spot. She looked up, and realized what was happening. The Vytal Festival was under attack. She took Milo and switched it to the rifle mode.

 ***CRACK* CRACK***

His shield was starting to get dented up. Pyrrha saw where the shots were coming from. She took rifle and aimed it at the sniper nest above the arena. She opened fire. Nora saw where she was firing and started lob grenades at the attackers position. It was now reduced to rubble. "Guys we need to get back to Beacon. It's going to be under attack." Jaune shouted over the screams of the crowd. JNPR started to run through the locker and towards the stadium docks.

They saw a group of Atlesian soldiers opening firing and killing one of the attackers. Jaune ran by seeing who these assailants were. He remembered the familiar dull gray armour with yellow patches. JNPR got lucky and boarded a bullhead. Jaune yelled at the pilot. "We need to get to Beacon." The pilot nodded. Pyrrha looked out of the bullhead to see another fleet of warships. A larger fleet. The ships opened fire on the Atlesian fleet. The Atlesians returned fire. Pyrrha knew how this battle was going to turn out. That new fleet was going to decimate the Atlesians. How could of this all of happened. Who would dare attack during the Vytal Tournament. It was a moment of peace, a moment of unity, who have these attackers were.

The Bullhead landed near Ozpin's tower. The battle was not going well. Legionnaire forces were closing in. The pilot also informed JNPR that there were reports of White Fang soldiers also began to launch an attack on Beacon as well as Vale.

* * *

Ozpin looked out of his office. He felt a surge of anger. The CCT was down, he couldn't send a distress call to the other kingdoms. Worst yet, the last report was that Mistral was fighting a civil war. There would be no help from Mistral. The Atlesians won't send in more support besides Ironwood's navy. Worst yet Ironwood was not here, he was dealing with Atlesian revolutionaries, but he send his best agent. Captain Lynx Draco. Lynx stood with hands clasped behind his back. "Orders sir?" He held his chin up high.

"You need find Jaune and Pyrrha. Bring both of them to the Vault. We may still have a chance in beating back these attackers." Ozpin stood up from his desk. "Make sure nothing bad happens to either of the two." Draco nodded and ran towards the elevator.

"Do you think we can retake the city?" Glynda asked.

"No. However, I believe that we can hold them off until the evacuation of Vale is complete." Ozpin leaned on his cane. "Glynda, I need you and Qrow to establish a safe zone in Vale. The Valesian military will hold off the Legionnaires."

"What about you sir?" She asked.

"It is time for Miss Nikos to make up her mind, I will stay and help them through that process." Ozpin said as he moved towards the elevator.

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Got another chapter out today! I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you liked the story so far leave a reivew, I'll take a suggestions, feedback, ideas, opinions, questions, and reactions (good or bad.)**

 **I wanted to thank you guys so a far with your support. We've got around 13, 376 views. Which I get this has been out for awhile, but I like to think that is impressive. I always wanted to thank the 80 followers 56 favorites. Like I said it means a lot.**

 **Side note Book 2 will probably end soon within the next 4-5 chapters (if I have it planned it out correctly.) Book 3 has already been planned, Book 4 is being thought of, then possibly a book 5 and 6 (who knows XD)**

 **Also, as you might have noticed things are taking a darker turn (This has been planned, but like I said I'm not RT... so you guys can relax... a little...) xD.**

 **Next time I present Chapter 24: Destiny or Choice.**

 **Take care everyone!**

 **Lordxsauron**


	24. Chapter 24: Destiny's Choice

**Chapter 24: Destiny's Choice**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

* * *

The battle for Beacon was not going well. Legionnaires were pouring in as more and more Legionnaire ships began to surround Vale. Bullheads landed Legionnaires into Vale, Beacon, and the stadium. They were indiscriminately killing anyone. Hunters, soldiers, civilians, students. It didn't matter if they were actively fighting against the legionnaires, surrendering, or running away. The Legionnaires killed anything that wasn't one of their own or White Fang.

Jaune led his team to a barricade that was hastily constructed by Beacon students. "Let's move it guys!" Jaune rushed as he covered his team's back with his shield. As his team got behind the barricade, Jaune was the last to leap over. As soon as he found cover. A flash of red rose pedals collided into him. Ruby hugged him.

"I'm so glad you guys made it back!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang, Blake and Weiss rushed over to an exhausted team JNPR.

"It wouldn't be a party without you guys." Yang smirked.

"What's… the…. Situation….." Jaune huffed. "Ruby….. need… airrrr…"

"Sorry Jaune!" Ruby said apologetically.

"Not good, we've gathered the last remaining Atlesian soldiers in Beacon here. These mercs have been hitting us hard. Now they are getting reinforcements from the White Fang. The Knights and Paladins are giving us some breathing room, but that won't last forever." Weiss explained.

"Dang. Have we heard from Ozpin or Glynda?" Jaune asked.

"Unfortunately no." Blake commented as she kept a lookout from over the barricade.

Jaune looked at his team. It had been a long and stressful day. Ren and Nora were clearly exhausted. Pyrrha didn't show it, but he could tell that she was getting close to her limit, they were all breathing heavily. "Alright guys, take a five minute break. I'll keep watch." Jaune announced as he was starting to get up. Pyrrha started to get up in her stubbornness, but he put a firm hand on her shoulder. "You to Pyr."

"But I can…" Pyrrha started

"Nope, five minutes, that's an order." Jaune smirked. She clearly wasn't happy about it, but she let out an exhausted sigh and slid back down. Jaune looked over the barricade. The barricade was hastily constructed with rubble, sheets of metal and wood and other debris. It encircled Ozpin's tower guarded by several different teams as well as Atlesian soldiers. Outside of the barricade, Atlesian Knights and Paladins were fighting off legionnaires and White Fang, but it would only be a matter of time.

"Students!" A harsh Glynda called as she strode out of the main lobby of the tower. "I have an announcement, gather around quickly!" The Atlesian soldiers took over watch as Teams RWBY, JNPR, CVFY, SSNN, CRDL, and a few other teams gathered around. "Ozpin has announced that we are retreating from Beacon. We are to establish a safe zone in Vale and assist with evacuations."

"Where are we going if the Vale falls?" Sun asked.

"To the Valesian town of Skyfall. We will regroup and prepare for our next move." She looked over the rest of the students. "Now go now and prepare for our departure." All of the teams started to disperse. "Mr. Arc, Miss Nikos, hold a moment."

Pyrrha has a sinking feeling in her gut. This was the moment she had to decide. Was it her destiny to become the fall maiden? At what price? Was it her destiny to possibly die so that Amber may live? Was it her destiny for her save humanity? Or was it her choice to do all of these things? Maybe there was no such thing as destiny, maybe it was just a journey of choices. She always felt destiny was about an inescapable predetermined fate, but more of a final goal. Maybe, she was wrong, maybe there was no final goal, maybe it was just a series of choices, every outcome random. She felt like it was her destiny to become the best, to save humanity, but what if she was being idealistic, naïve, childish. She furrowed her brow at these thoughts, what made her question these things?

"I need you two head down to the Vault, we'll buy you to some time. Pyrrha, you need to make a choice. I'm so sorry it had to be this soon." Gylnda gave a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha said in her usually upbeat voice, but she hid her true feelings. Years of being celebrity was able to train exceptionally well at this.

Pyrrha walked towards the tower, she noticed that Jaune chased right after her. "Pyrrha! Wait!" He said frantically.

"There's no time. I have to do this. I have to save Vale!" Pyrrha didn't dare look at Jaune, looking at him might very well change her mind.

"Did you think this through though!? Pyrrha, I really don't think you should do this!" Jaune pleaded. "I know I said I would support your decision, but I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either. Jaune, but if that is what it takes to save Vale, to save the world, to stop Lerum, I have to do it." Her eyes began to water up as she entered the elevator.

"Jaune please go. If something happens, I don't want you to see it." Tear streaks rand down her cheek.

"No" He joined her in the elevator. "We're a team, you're my girlfriend. Whatever you do, I'll be there by your side." The elevator halted, they reached the Vault. They found their way to Amber and were greeted by Ozpin who was leaning on his cane.

"Miss Nikos" His voice was low. "I'm so sorry… but I need your decision now."

Time stopped for Pyrrha. She ran through all of the options before her. She wanted to make her father proud. She wanted to live up to his legacy, to make him proud. He also wanted to save humanity, but the cost of losing her life, losing Jaune was too much for her. In the end though, she felt she had to do this. She nodded.

"I'll do it." Pyrrha said somberly. Ozpin keyed a series of commands that opened the pod beside Amber's. She sighed, before she could enter, Jaune grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back in. They looked at each others eyes, their faces growing ever closer. Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist. Before he knew it, his lips met Pyrrha's in a passionate and affectionate kiss. They both blushed a bright red.

"Everything will work out fine." He promised her, he had a good feeling as he rested his forehead onto hers. She nodded, put down her weapon and shield and entered the pod.

They both failed to see a pair of eyes that were watching the three very carefully. Captain Lynx was posted up in the rafters watching over all of them. He had been following Jaune and Pyrrha ever since they arrived at Beacon during the battle. He was going to make sure that the two would get out of this alive. He scanned the Vault.

"Are you ready Miss Nikos?" Ozpin asked, Pyrrha nodded. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted this." He keyed the activation process. The machines thrummed. Amber glowed in a bright yellow as her eyes darted awake. The yellow energy pulsed through her pod into the tubes and into Pyrrha's pod. The aura transfer was complete from Amber's pod, her eyes started to close to never open again.

Pyrrha screamed out in pain. Time for her. In body, in her mind, her very soul, she waged a war for control of who she was, a war for her very existence. 'I'm so sorry.' She heard gentle feminine voice in her mind.

* * *

Pyrrha was in a small white room facing a young women with amber eyes. She beautiful with her brown hair.

"You must be Amber?" Pyrrha asked. She nodded.

"And you must be Pyrrha Nikos, I wish we could have met under better circumstances." Amber said sympathetically.

"Where are we?" Pyrrh asked.

"Well you think of as your mind, your soul, the core of who you are." Amber explained.

"What's happening?" Pyrrha asked quietly.

"Our auras are fighting for control unfortunately." Amber explained. "Two auras can't exist in one body. Three possibilities could happen. Your aura will absorb mine and you will take on my power, I don't think this will be likely. Second, your aura will be absorbed and I will take over your body, you will cease to exist, or our auras will mix and we will form into an entirely new person, but we would cease to exist." Amber sighed. "I never wanted any of this, if there was anyway, I would allow my aura to be absorbed, but the human spirit has a mind of its own."

Pyrrha felt a dull ache all over, she felt a little wobbly. "I feel slightly under the weather."

Amber frowned. "That means your aura is being absorbed by mine. I'm so sorry."

Pyrrha looked at Amber with a warm smile. "There's a boy, Jaune. Tell him I love him."

* * *

Lynx watched the horrible scene, he watched as Pyrrha was screaming out in agony. Her eyes were wide open but they felt hollow. Lynx looked at the scene, but he saw a shimmer in the air. He knew whatever it was, it meant harm to all of them. Lynx dropped on the shimmer. He noticed that the shimmer held something. A weapon, that looked like a bow. With an arrow aimed at Pyrrha. He collided with the shimmer, but didn't manage to stop the arrow's release, he did manage to alter the trajectory however. The arrow went lower than the marksman intended.

The figure finally revealed its self in the image of a young woman in a sultry red dress with amber eyes and black hair. She was not happy.

* * *

Jaune was heartbroken to see Pyrrha in so much pain. He wanted to stop it by any means, but there was nothing he could but to hope and pray that everything would be fine.

 ***CRACK***

Jaune couldn't believe what we saw. He thought his mind was playing tricks on her, but he knew deep down, he knew that Pyrrha had been shot by an arrow.

"Ozpin! Stop the machine we have to save her!" Jaune shouted.

"I can't, if we do, they'll both die." He frowned.

"PYRRHA PLEASE DON'T DIE!" He looked over to see where the arrow came from to see a familiar figure, Lynx fighting the unknown assailant. He was about to charge in when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "If you fight her, you will die Jaune." Ozpin said quietly.

* * *

Pyrrha felt a sharp and intense pain in her sternum. She noticed Amber had grave face. "Wha…" Pyrrha muttered in intense pain. Amber pointed a finger. Pyrrha looked down to see an arrow in abdomen, that went through the other side. She reached down saw blood. "Oh." Pyrrha was able to say as she dropped on her knees in pain.

* * *

Lynx was simply outclassed. The woman was fight, he could barely hold of her twin blades with his own katana. The woman then sent a force of energy that pushed Lynx into a column. The column then collapsed on Lynx, pinning him down. The last thing he saw was the woman lift up her hand. A dark amber stream of energy connected from the arrow to the woman's hand.

Cinder smiled, she could feel Amber's power leave the foolish redhead's body and enter her own. She even got lucky, she was going to take Pyrrha's energy as well. It was like killing two birds with one stone. She enjoyed the thought.

Jaune dropped to his knees in desperation. He felt so incredibly hopeless, he saw the energy that connected with the arrow to the assailant, yet he was powerless to do anything.

* * *

Pyrrha felt weaker and weaker, the pain grew even more. Things were starting to get blurry. It this what dying was? She didn't want to die.

"Well it looks like you may have your chance." Amber said "She's stealing my Aura. If she takes my power, you need to stop her Pyrrha." Amber doubled over and collapsed to the floor. She started to shimmer. "Promise….. me…." She pleaded.

Pyrrha didn't have energy to say anything as she too collapsed in pain. The only thing she could was nod. Just then Amber faded away from the white room. She felt her energy get sapped out of her, she felt an intense cold as everything turned black. Her eye lid's grew heavier and heavier. She then saw a bright light.

* * *

Jaune felt an immense energy, an immense wave sweep over himself. He glowed an intense white. Before he knew it, the entire vault was illuminated by a bright light.

Cinder couldn't believe what she seeing. She felt complete as she absorbed the of the maiden's power. She was starting to absorb Pyrrha's power, but the moment she did, the blonde boy was pulsating in white energy. That white energy grew more powerful as Cinder absorbed of the redhead's energy. The blonde boy released a massive burst that severed her connection with the redhead. She already had what she needed, there was no point in sticking around, her mission was complete. Pyrrha should die by the wound and lack of aura. She smiled, she did kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

Pyrrha's felt herself slipping from the world. Her aura, her energy, her life was slowly leaving her body. She prepared her last moment's on the earth. A white light enveloped her. The white room faded and the real world returned, she looked down to see that she was indeed shot in the adomen by an arrow. She felt so incredibly weak. She then noticed that was a lot of blood. Everything was starting to go fuzzy. The pod door opened.

"Jaune? Did it work?" She asked weakly.

"Hey there Pyr, come stay awake. Focus on me." Jaune was practically shouting and glowing in white. "Ozpin we have to get her out of here."

"I have a bullhead prepped for launch. Jaune you have to remove that arrow, your aura won't heal her until that's out of her."

"Pyrrha… I'm so sorry. It's going to hurt, but stay with me… alright?" Pyrrha understood what he was going to do, she braced herself, and lazily nodded, feeling so tired. She did her best to stay awake. Jaune gripped the arrow with a firm hand and quickly ripped out the arrow. The was extraordinary pain that Pyrrha ever experienced, her injuries from Mercury was never this intense. She howled in agony.

Jaune pulled out the arrow, and noted how much pain Pyrrha was in. He noted how sinister this arrow was. It glowed in a dull red, he also noted the tiny barbs that was around the arrow shaft and tip. He tossed the arrow aside and looked at Pyrrha who was struggling to keep her eyes awake.

"Come on Pyrrha! Stay awake, everything is going to be fine." He reassured her as he applied pressure on the wound and transferred his aura into her body in an attempt to heal her. "Pyrrha stay awake." He gently tapped her on the cheek. "Tell me about your day. Nice weather out huh? Tell me what your favorite color is."

Pyrrha could barely hear Jaune. Her eyes were getting heavier, the pain stopped, is that what happens when you die? Does the pain stop? "Tell me about your day. Nice weather out huh? Tell me what your favorite color is." She tried to focus, her eyebrows were raised in confusion. "My day...? It was…. Different…."

"Yeah? Well tell me about it." Jaune tried to keep her awake.

"Jaune….. before…. I go….. I wanted…. To say…." She felt a finger gently on her lips.

"Sssshhh, tell me when you are better." Jaune tried to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

"I don't know if that is going to happen….." She said weakly.

"Pyrrha don't say that." Jaune said determinedly.

Her eyes were getting to heavy. 'I'll rest them for a minute…' She closed her eyes. She heard someone yell her name before she lost all feeling and awareness of the world around her.

"PYRRRHA! NOOO! COME ON WAKE UP!" Jaune felt another surge of energy in him transfer over to Pyrrha. "Please don't leave me…." He whispered.

"Jaune we have to go." Ozpin arrived having completed the preparations of the bullhead waiting for them outside.

"She's gone…." Jaune muttered in shock. Ozpin rushed over and looked over the poor redhead.

"Let me see…." Ozpin looked knelt down to examine the Spartan. "Move your hand." Jaune removed his hand that was applying pressure on the wound. Jaune was surprised to see that the wound had closed up into a nasty scar. "She's still alive but barely. We need to get her out of her immediately, even then… I honestly don't know if she'll live… this is bad… Jaune go help Lynx. I'll take Miss Nikos to the Bullhead.

 **A/N**

 **Hi Readers!**

 **So I felt the urge to get this chapter out as soon as possible! Some serious stuff went down I would have to say... :o**

 **If you guys like the chapter or have reactions, questions, suggestions, ideas, opinions, all of that, leave a review or a pm!**

 **Next time in chapter 25: Life or Death: The on Beacon was devastating. Some will live through the attack, others will make the ultimate sacrifice.**

 **I have been Lordxsauron, I'll see you guys next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Life or Death

**Chapter 25: Life or Death**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

* * *

Jaune draped Lynx over his shoulder after spending five minutes removing rubble to get Lynx. It was clear that he had two broken legs. He draped Lynx over his shoulder and rushed towards the elevator. He keyed for the main floor. The door opened and he sprinted out. He could see the bullhead that Ozpin had prepped. It was piloted by Qrow.

As he ran out he noticed the barricades were empty. Beacon was empty of living people. There were mounds of Atlesian Knights and Paladins, but he noticed the Legionnaires, White Fang, Atlesian soldiers, and unfortunately some classmates from Beacon scattered around. Dead. Was it worth it? He looked up to see a massive battle in the skies between the Legionnaire armada and the last of the Valesian ships that started to retreat. The sleek Atlesian ships were destroyed, Jaune could see a crashed cruiser that lodged into one of Beacon's dormitory buildings. This was a scene of war.

Jaune boarded the bullhead, strapped Lynx in who was still unconscious, and immediately moved to Pyrrha who was strapped to stretched in the back. Ozpin was beside her watching over her.

"How is she?" Jaune asked lowly.

"She hanging on, but she needs medical attention as soon as possible." The Headmaster said, he placed a hand Jaune's shoulder. "Jaune you should be prepared if the worst happens."

"Don't say that. She's a fighter, she can pull through." Jaune said as he took her hand. "Where are we going?"

"Skyfall." Ozpin said as he went to the cockpit, he looked at the young knight. "I'm so sorry Jaune."

* * *

Pyrrha woke up in a strange place. She was missing her weapons, she woke up and looked around. It was a bare room with one door. She stood up, she remembered what happened, she got shot in the abdomen by an arrow. She looked down to find that she didn't have an arrow in her, she inspected her wound, her armour was fully intact. She felt where that wound was, but she found nothing, not even a scar. 'How strange.' Pyrrha thought. 'Am I dead?'

She got up and walked over hesitantly towards the door and tried to open, unfortunately it was locked. She was in a bare white room with a door that was locked. If this was the afterlife, it was definitely lacking. "Pyrrha Nikos, please have a seat." A table appeared with a chair.

This was rather concerning, but she complied with the voice, she really didn't have any other option. "What happened to you?" A monotone voice said.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked back looking around the room. She thought she heard the voice of behind her, she looked behind her. Nothing. She turned back around to notice Jaune.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha smiled seeing her beloved knight in front of her.

"You're a failure. Your decision would have killed yourself and you know it." Pyrrha smile faded away hearing her knight say these things.

"J-J-Jaune?" She said shakely.

"You would have left me, crushed me, you didn't consider how I would have felt about your decision. That was incredibly selfish." He smirked.

"Why…. are you saying these things….?" Her voice trembled. Jaune snapped his fingers and he morphed into her father.

"Father?" Pyrrha asked confusedly.

"What do you want?" Pietr spat back.

"Father… what happened to you?"

"What happened to me? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WHAT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" He shouted looking down at his pathetic daughter.

"I thought… I thought… that you were…" She was cut off.

"Dead? I died, and you were supposed to carry on the Nikos name! You are a disgrace to the Nikos family, I should have disowned you and kept by my decision." Pietr whispered with a grin.

"Father?" Pyrrha's eyes started to water.

"What? Are you going to cry? Useless." He turned his back on her and snapped his finger leaving her alone in the bare room. Tears started to run down her cheek. She was a disappointment to her father. She was selfish towards Jaune. Maybe she did deserve to die. She drew her legs in to her chest and buried her head into her knees.

* * *

They finally arrived at Skyfall. Jaune briefly looked out the window to see Skyfall occupied by large amounts of Valesian refugees. The streets were crowded with tents, makeshift structures, fences, and checkpoints.

"I radioed in for an emergency operation, we'll lead take her directly to the hospital." Ozpin leaned on his cane. "Go with her, she's going to need to you especially." Jaune nodded as the medics took Pyrrha's stretcher and ran to the emergency word as Jaune ran beside them staying by Pyrrha's side.

They entered the emergency room where they were able to put her on a better stretcher, they wheeled her towards the operating room. The orderlies prevented him from following her. He was so frustrated and angry. He should have been able to done something. He should have been more prepared, he should have been more aware, he could have blocked that arrow. He filled with so much rage. He strode into the waiting room that was empty. Without even thinking, he saw the table and flipped it over with a heavy heave. It crashed onto the floor scattering a bunch of magazines. He collapsed on the ground and angrily wept.

If the worst was too happy, why should he live and her die?

No, he realized he shouldn't be thinking like this. He needed to stay positive.

* * *

To Pyrrha, she had no idea how much time had passed. It felt like an eternity. "Still here are you?" Jaune said from behind her.

"You aren't Jaune." She spat back angrily. Pyrrha was good at keeping her cool, but posing as her boyfriend was one good way for getting Pyrrha angry.

"I didn't think you were that smart." Jaune chuckled, he snapped his fingers. He transformed into someone familiar. She looked at the figure before her, Pyrrha gasped in fear, in horror.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The woman laughed as she snapped her finger to reveal the other door. "You can give up, let it go, just end the pain." The woman pointed to the door. "Give up, there is no point in living anymore, you failed Jaune, you failed Pietr, you failed humanity. Your destiny has ended, you have no purpose. Accept your fate and walk through that door."

"NO!" Pyrrha said defiantly.

"You aren't going to be saved, you aren't leaving this place. You're going to die, why delay the inevitable? You know what I'm saying you have thought about before." The woman said smugly.

"YOU AREN'T ME EVEN IF YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" Pyrrha turned away, she curled up in a ball in the corner of the room and held her hands to her ears trying to block out the dark Pyrrha in front of her who was laughing.

* * *

Jaune finally managed to calm down. He felt kind of bad for causing a mess in the waiting room, so he went about resetting the table and picking up magazines, while apologizing to the nursing staff. With a sigh he sat down in the waiting room. It had been five hour already. Five hours of waiting for some kind of news.

"Hey Jaune." A familiar voice said.

Jaune looked up to see his father and mother standing there watching the poor blonde knight. It was good to see his family back together, but he truly wished it was under better circumstances. "Hey." He muttered in response, trying to hide his puffy eyes.

His mother pulled him out of his chair and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Jaune… we know she means the world to you." She hugged him in a motherly hug trying to take away his heartache and pain.

"We came over as soon as we heard." His father said as placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "She's fighter, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so…" Jaune muttered. "It was real bad…." His mother let go gradually, as Jaune forced himself to sit down. "What happened?" His father asked.

Jaune spent the last hour retelling the tale, avoiding the idea around the maidens. He trusted his parents, but he didn't want earn Ozpin's wrath. As he finished retelling his tale, the emergency doors opened and a doctor in operating scrubs stepped out removing his gloves and take of his mouth shield.

"Mr. Jaune Arc?" The doctor asked. The blonde knight doctor stood up. "Well… we found the puncture wound, we were able to reopen the wound to clean it out, but if it wasn't closed when she got here, she would have died hours ago. So what you did Mr. Arc saved her life."

Jaune nodded with a smile, however, the doctor was not smiling. "Unfortunately, she lost a lot of blood, and worst yet, the arrow tipped an unknown poison. She is trying to fight it off, but we don't know if she will come out of her comma. She isn't doing well Mr. Arc, she stopped breathing twice, and she flat lined once. The likely hood of her pulling through isn't good. You may want to get ready to say your final goodbye. She's in a recovery room if you want to see her." The doctor shook his head. "I'm so sorry Mr. Arc." The doctor walked away and back to the ER.

"Go Jaune, go be with her." Joan said with a sympathetic smile.

"We'll wait here." John said behind his wife. That was all Jaune needed he darted through the hospital's hallway and entered the intensive care unit. He asked a nurse for Pyrrha Nikos' room, the nurse pointed out the way.

He found her room and he walked in. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. There was the invincible girl, his champion, his girlfriend, hooked up to so many machines that kept her alive. She looked so frail, so vulnerable. He was horrified at seeing Pyrrha like this. The horrifying thing was that she wasn't able to breathe by herself, she hooked up to a ventilator that kept her breathing, kept her alive.

* * *

Pyrrha noted that Dark Pyrrha was sitting in front of her. She looked exactly like Pyrrha accept paler, and dark red eyes. "What are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm your subconscious, I'm your soul, I'm who you are supposed to be." Dark Pyrrha chuckled.

"I was never so dark or demented." Pyrrha shook her head.

"I'm not dark or demented, I'm the voice of reason that you always denied. You think you are so perfect, so kind, so gentle. In reality, you are no better than the people you kill. All of those Legionnaires, the White Fang. You think you are so noble, that you are destined to save the world, no one can save the world." Dark Pyrrha stared in Pyrrha's soul

"I'm not a killer." Pyrrha looked away.

"You fought Legionnaires? Those were people… and you had to kill them… that makes you a killer."

"No, I did it in self-defense." Pyrrha reasoned.

"Like they did and you won." Dark Pyrrha smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Pyrrha asked.

The dark red eyes stared at her. "To make you see reason. You aren't coming out of this, you are in a comma, you are going to die. The poison is slowly killing you, just move on and accept the outcome. You fought for so long Pyrrha, it's time for rest." Dark Pyrrha said warmly.

"What about Jaune? What about Nore and Ren? RWBY?" Pyrrha said with tears forming in her eyes.

"They'll honor your memory, you won't be forgotten. Of course they'll miss you, but this is your destiny, to let go, to fade away, but your death will only encourage them to fight harder."

"No, I'm not ready to go." Pyrrha stood up.

"You leave me no choice then." The door behind Dark Pyrrha opened up to reveal a dark emptiness. A cold wind filled the room. The cold grew more intense, Pyrrha was shivering, she curled into a ball trying the overcome the cold.

It felt like an eternity, time dragged on as she got colder and colder. Maybe it was her time to go, she didn't see an out to this situation, She grew tired, tired of the cold, tired of fighting, tired of failing. She stood up and walked towards the doorway that led to expansive black void, she felt at ease as she got closer and closer to the void, she felt herself slowly drift away.

'Pyrrha, hang in there.' She heard a familiar voice. 'You're a fighter, you won't let this beat you.' She felt a gentle warmth in one of her hands, it was an odd sensation, Pyrrha felt frozen except for her one hand. She curled her hand in reaction to the warmth.

* * *

Jaune sat beside Pyrrha in one of the hospital chairs. He clasped her hands in her own hand, he noticed how cold she was. For a moment he thought she gave an ever slight squeeze back.

"Pyrrha hang in there. You're a fighter, you won't let this beat you." He said as voice grew raspy.

"I just… I… just wanted to say…" Tears ran down his cheek, his voice grew quieter. "I wanted to say sorry. I should have stopped what happened. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." Jaune felt another ever slight squeeze in response. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I don't think I can live without you.

Jaune gentle took her cold, beautiful, slender hand and held it up to his face. He didn't even notice how his tears dropped on to her hand.

* * *

'I don't know if you can hear me, but I don't think I can live without you…' The voice sound so incredibly familiar to Pyrrha, she hand felt damp she looked down to see some kind of water on her hand, but when she noticed it, she felt incredibly sad. Maybe she it wasn't time for her to go, whoever this person was, she knew they meant the world to Pyrrha and the other way around.

She inched away, and finally with renewed determination and energy, she turned her back to the void. "No! WHY?!" A Dark Pyrrha materialized furious.

"You aren't me, you aren't my subconscious." Pyrrha finally concluded. "You know nothing of me." Dark Pyrrha charged Pyrrha. Pyrrha grabbed Dark Pyrrha's arms and shoved her heel into her evil self. She then fell rolled on her back and flung the Dark Pyrrha, letting go of her arms. She screamed as she was flung into the dark void, the door closed and disappeared.

Pyrrha got up and dusted herself off. She already felt a lot lighter and more energetic. She heard a metallic click that game from the other door. She walked hesitantly to the door and touched the handle, it felt warm to the touch, she felt like she had to open the door. She pulled the door open and was blinded by a bright light.

Pyrrha knew that myths and the sayings. 'Never head towards the light.' However, she felt compelled to walk through the door. As she walked through the door, everything grew darker, sounds could be heard more clearer, she regained feeling. She felt something deep down in her throat, she opened her mouth but realize she couldn't. She tried to take a breath but she couldn't, she felt herself breathing it wasn't her choice. She clenched her hands as she started panic.

* * *

She realized that her hand was holding something soft, she was able to open her eyes to be blinded by a bright light. A familiar person was staring at her with an expression filled with happiness, sadness, sympathy, and surprise. 'Jaune!' She tried to exclaim but she couldn't say anything.

"Doctor! She's awake! I need help, we need to get her off of the ventilator!" Jaune shouted. Pyrrha struggled to lift up her hand, all she could really move were fingers. Her eyes darted around gasping to breathe on her own. She grasped Jaune's hand in an iron grip.

"Pyrrha hang on, he's almost here. We'll get you all fixed up." Pyrrha started to sweat, she never felt so vulnerable, so exposed until now. She looked around, she saw so many different machines beeping and pulsating, she so all of the tubes connected and snaked around her and in her, tears started to come down in her cheeks.

Jaune saw this and wiped away the tears. "Hey now…. Come on…. Don't cry, you're much too beautiful to cry." He tried to reassure her.

Pyrrha's tears increased, she didn't feel beautiful, she felt like some kind of monster. The doctor came back horrified. "Miss Nikos, we didn't expect you to be….. awake….." The doctor stuttered in shock. He prepared an injection and injected into one of her many . "Pyrrha, you are going to feel tired, don't resist it… when you wake up, everything will be better." The doctor tried to calm down the frantic girl.

It took minutes, she felt a sudden wave exhaustion hit and she tried to resist with all of her might, but she closed her eyes. "Good night Pyrrha." Jaune said as he stroked her hand. She wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't as she drifted into unconsciousness.

 **A/N**

 **Hello Readers!**

 **Got another chapter :D**

 **Leave a review or pm if you enjoyed the chapter, share your questions, reactions, opinions, suggestions, feedback, and other things.**

 **I've been Lordxsauron, see you guys next time.**


	26. Chapter 26: Resurrection

**Chapter 26: Resurrection**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

* * *

Jaune was quite surprised to see Pyrrha stir. When she woke up, she had an iron grip like a vice. He looked over to see her eyes frantically dart around the room. He tried to calm her down as he yelled for the doctor. 'I knew I was right, she was definitely a fighter.'

He tried to soothe her franticness, he then noticed her eyes getting misty, and then the tears that started to come down. Jaune instinctively knew that she was felt so helpless, so weak. He realized that for someone like Pyrrha, who was used to taking action, so used of being able to help others, not being able to move, to feel so vulnerable, was the worst nightmare for her someone like her. "Hey now… You're much too beautiful to cry." Jaune tried to reassure her.

That didn't help 'Great going Jaune' More tears started come down. "Everything is going to be fine, I'm here, we'll get you all fixed up." By then the doctor administered the shot. He held her hand until she passed out, make sure she knew that he was with her the entire time. It took about a half an hour, even though the doctor said to try not to fight it, she fought it. He smiled at the redhead's stubbornness.

"Doctor… what…. happened?" Jaune asked as he gently put down the Spartan's hand.

"I'm not too sure, there should have been absolutely no way she should have woken up this early." He got a blood sample. "I'll run a blood test." Jaune nodded and sat back down. It had been a long long couple of hours. He headed towards the lobby to the vending machine to get a quick snack. When he arrived, he was greeted by Ren and Nora

"Jaune! Your parents told us you were here with Pyrrha! What happened?" Nora tackled him into a hug.

"We grew rather concerned when we didn't see you at the evacuation." Ren picked Nora off of Jaune.

"Yeah…. I guess I should catch you guys up on that…." Jaune said nervously. Jaune spent the last hour recounting the tale from the very beginning. He told them about Ozpin's organization, Lerum, the Maidens, the protectors, the Protectorate.

"I see…. and Ozpin believes that Pyrrha was supposed to be the next maiden?" Ren asked which Jaune confirmed with a nod.

"I always had a feeling that she was kinda special" Nora chirped.

"I also assume that you are supposed to be one of the protectors for the maidens, and specifically for Pyrrha." Ren narrowed his eyes at Jaune.

"H-h-how did you guess that?" Jaune muttered.

"Well, I sensed that you two had a special connection, and I'm not talking about you two dating." Ren gave a rare smile. "I couldn't think of anyone better to defend her."

"That just it though…. I failed her…. and because I wasn't fast enough, she almost died." Jaune hung his head in shame to hide his tears.

"What happened?" Nora asked sympathetically as she rubbed Jaune's back in an attempt to calm her team leader's and her friend's nerves.

Jaune went to explain the encounter at the Beacon Vaults, how Pyrrha had to make the choice, and how the machine activated. She was then attacked by Cinder and drained off her power. He then explained how Jaune was able to sever the connection, although, he wasn't too sure how he did it himself.

"Well you saved her regardless. Although you weren't able to prevent the injury or her losing the maiden's power, you still saved her life." Ren placed a reassuring hand on the knight's shoulder.

"Ren, she's out cold, she's been poisoned, and we don't know what it could be doing to her. She was hooked up to life support until this past hour. That isn't protecting anyone, that's failure." Jaune berated himself.

"You still saved her life Jaune! That counts for everything." Nora hugged her leader.

"I guess… so what happened to you guys?" Jaune asked.

"Well we fought off hordes and hordes and hordes and hordes…." Nora cut off by Ren.

"We fought the legionnaires and white fang, but for some reason the Atleasian Knights and Paladins turned on us."

"Ohhh gods no! How!?" Jaune sat up straighter with concern for his friends.

Ren shrugged his shoulders. "No one knows, we assume it was the virus that knocked down the CCT. Well we flew back here to Skyfall to set up a makeshift headquarters and capital for Vale. Things aren't looking too good."

"Have we heard anything about the other kingdoms?" Ren shook his head.

"No, but I have a feeling that the enemy would strike other Kingdoms at the same time" Jaune stood up as he saw the doctor walking up to him.

"Mr. Arc, can I speak to you in private?" Jaune nodded and walked off with the doctor.

"What is it doctor?" Jaune asked worriedly.

"Well… we've removed the ventilator and she breathing on her on. About that poison, we've identified it as Noxious Vuliper. Vuliper is extremely toxic to the point that a single droplet can kill individual. Well, her blood shows higly elevated levels of Vuliper, that arrow was soaked in it. To be honest with you Mr. Arc, I don't know how she is still alive."

"What can we do doctor?" Jaune asked

"Well her body is managing to fight it off successfully, but damage has already been done. The poison interferes with the nervous system. I'll be frank with you Mr. Arc, she's paralyzed from the waist down, and she will have limited mobility everyone else." The doctor frowned at he looked at his chart.

"Oh gods….. please doctor…. Please tell me it isn't permanent….."

"To be honest, I don't believe so. I believe she will make a full recovery at this point, but she can't push herself, doing so may result into more damage." The Doctor was cutoff by a rather large

 ***CRASH***

* * *

 ***BEEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP….***

Sounds could become more audible for a certain Spartan eyes began to open. She found the hospital's light's the equivalent of looking at 50 suns, but slowly her eyes adjusted. She then realized she was breathing on her own, but something felt incredibly off.

She then noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown. The attack on Beacon, the transfer, the arrow. THE ARROW! She pulled up the blanket, but she noticed she was struggling to lift up her arms, it took a great amount of effort, her arms felt like they were casted on concrete slabs.

She examined herself, with a great amount of effort, she noticed that large bandages around the abdomen, she shook her head. Of course she failed, of course. Now that she failed, she got injured, she put Jaune through unnecessary stress and worry. She remembered that mental contest with Amber, but she still felt she should have won if it meant stopping the legion, stopping that women, and stopping Lerum. She didn't honor her father, in fact, she let him down, and she let Jaune down. The thoughts were almost unbearable, she tried to push them down, trying to forget that terrible moment of letting the world down, of letting Amber down.

She pushed herself up, with a large amount of effort. She realized she felt incredibly weak, and that she couldn't feel her legs. ' _Why am I feeling like this?_ ' She thought trying to examine the damage. She thought her legs were just asleep. _'If I stand up, I can make get some kind of feeling back_.' She pulled herself to the on the side of the bed. She noticed that there was still no feeling, well she decided to give a shot though. She put her legs on the ground and pushed herself off of the bed. For a moment she was successful, she was standing, but she then realized that wasn't the case when she collapsed onto the ground, pain lancing through her entire body as iv's, tubes, and other things were yanked out, with a large

 ***CRASH***

She was crumbled mess on the floor, she then noticed she didn't have her tiara, her hair was splayed all over her face. _'I'm a failure. I can't even stand, what good am I if I'm supposed to be the maiden_.' Here was four time Mistral Regional Tournament, top student of Sanctum, and the best of the best of students at Beacon, and she couldn't event stand up. Pathetic, weak. She wanted to cry out, but then she realized she couldn't say anything. She tried to shout for help, but nothing came out.

She tried to get up, but couldn't, she didn't even have the strength to lift herself up anymore, eyes watering at her pathetic helplessness. "Pyrrha?! What are you doing up…. I mean…. down there?" Jaune rushed over to Pyrrha, who was trying to talk but couldn't, but her eyes were red and puffy with tears

"Shhhh, it's alright." He said as he picked her up ever so gently bridal style. "We'll get you fixed up in no time." He placed her into his bed. The doctor came in to rehook all of the iv's, scanners, and tubes.

"Miss Nikos, I advise that you that you shouldn't be getting out of bed, until you have made a recovery." The doctor said his good-byes and left the room. Pyrrha frowned at this entire debacle.

"I know it's hard, but you need to get some rest, you took a nasty hit and you need to let your body heal." She dejectedly shook her head looking away from Jaune.

"Give it some time, you'll be able to talk soon enough." He held her hand and squeezed her hand, she looked at him. "Pyr… I know it looks dark, but don't give up." She withdrew her hand and looked away.

Jaune decided a new tactic was needed, he decided to pull up the Spartan's covers. She saw this and shot back a deadly glare, she gripped the covers and ripped them away from Jaune with great effort as if to say ' _I don't need to be babied'_. Jaune backed off with a gloomy expression.

"Sorry….. I was just trying to help." Jaune said dejectedly. She shot him a glare of daggers ' _I don't need any help_.' "Alright I'll go. Sorry." Jaune said as he turned around and shuffled out of the room.

She sighed, she knew he was only trying to help, trying to be a decent person, but Pyrrha's pride wouldn't allow it. She decided to try and shout with all of her might.

"S…..o…. a… r… r…. y…." Of course she meant to say sorry, to apologize, to shout, but it came out so distorted and hushed, she doubt Jaune heard it, she flung herself into her bed in a fit of anger. She just pushed away the only person who was going to be with her through thick and thin.

Jaune stopped to hear a hoarse whisper looking over, Pyrrha with the saddest face Jaune had ever seen her give. Of course he wasn't mad at her, but of course he knew that she felt incredibly guilty. He walked over and sat down in the chair beside her bed. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'll be with you through thick and thin." Jaune said.

Pyrrha nodded her head timidly. "Pyr, I know you feel down, but there is always light at the end of tunnel. I know you aren't used to being in this…. condition, but we'll get through this, and you'll become stronger and better for it." He clasped her hand. She had a little smile forming.

"Ohhh! Before I forget! Do you want your circlet?" Jaune asked to which Pyrrha nodded more energetically. He went over to a desk and opened a drawer. He retrieved the circlet and walked back to the bed. She leaned her head forwards as Jaune held her hair up to place her circlet on its usual resting spot. "There we go! A queen with a befitting crown." Jaune chuckled which caused Pyrrha to smile even more.

"Better?" He asked. She nodded with a content smile. "Do you want anything?"

Pyrrha raised her eyebrow and stared at the water. "What are you looking at?" Jaune asked.

She stared more intently at the water hoping that Jaune would get the message. "You must like the wall huh?" Pyrrha shouldn't be surprised at how Jaune could be so block headed, but then again, it took a lot more effort for her to raise her arms and she was exhausted, so she prayed to all of the heavenly beings that he would get the message

"Maybe…. Wanter?" Jaune asked looked around the room, he looked back at Pyrrha who was energetically nodding her head. Jaune chuckled to himself. "Der der, I'm the smartest cookie in the box aren't I?" Pyrrha would have laughed if it wouldn't hurt, she cocked her head with smile.

He got a cup of cold water and held it up for Pyrrha to sip at. "Take your time." Pyrrha didn't listen and gulped it down, and proceeded into a coughing fit that was excruciating, "I warned you. You should listen to Dr. Arc." He smirked as Pyrrha was able to regain control, she fake pouted which made Jaune laugh even more.

"Do you want me to get Ren and Nora?"

Pyrrha nodded with a warm smile.

* * *

Cinder walked through the Legionnaire command tent flanked by Mercury. She walked in noting Adam with his White Fang Lieu ant and Commander Gharst, the leader and commander of the Legion. He was an ugly man. He was tall and very muscular, with a well-defined body that was covered by the Legionnaire armor. His face though was something terrible to look at. He was bald with scars crisscrossing all over his head. A nasty gash from forehead rand down to his left eye, or where his biological eye would be. Instead there was a cybernetic eye that glowed an intense red. His helmet rested on the table, with its iconic face with a yellow stripe in the middle running from the 'face' to the back of the helmet, right beside his black pike rifle. *AUTHOR NOTE think of a Stormtrooper helmet with a yellow stripe running up from the middle of the forehead up to other side of the helmet*

Cinder had no respect for Gharst, but she did respect his tenacity and tactical mind.

"Well done gentleman." She smirked

"Cinder." Adam acknowledged.

Commander Gharst grunted an acknowledgement "We are still fighting militia units in sectors 2 and 3, we believe they are being led by Atlesian soldiers. The reverse side, we started to secure sectors 1, 4, and 5. We have instituted a curfew and established and are getting medical supplies, food and shelter set up."

"Are we gaining more recruits?" Cinder asked crossing her arms.

"We are, but we are more focused on rebuilding the sectors." Gharst said which he didn't to bother to look at Cinder.

"As long as you replenish your numbers, I don't care." Cinder glared at the pretentious man. Gharst grunted in acknowledgement.

'RETURN TO ME' Cinder heard. "Excuse me, I have business to attend to. Mercury coordinate with the Legion and White Fang."

"Sure." He said as Cinder turned out to walk outside. With her hand, she opened a portal a black and red portal opened up to her master. She was teleported to a dark and vast empty temple like structure. As she walked towards the end of the room, the torches hanging from the columns ignited.

'DID YOUR QUEST END WITH SUCCESS?' The voice boomed. "Yes my lord." Cinder acknowledged as she approached the end of the temple.

There stood Lerum, the god of death, disease, destruction. He stepped down from the elevated throne. *CLUNK* *CLUNK* *CLUNK* *CLUNK* *CLUNK* *CLUNK* 'EXCELLENT, YOU'VE PERFORMED BETTER THEN WHAT I EXPECTED.'

"Thank you my lord." Cinder dropped her head, partially in reverence and fear. "What do you want me to do with the maiden's power?"

'I WILL TAKE IT' Lerum lifted up his arm and extended his fingers. They started to glow a dark, sickly orange that pulsated. A beam of energy shot out from his hand and hit Cinder. She sprawled on the floor in front of a god. "But….. Why….? I….. did….. everything….. you…. ordered….." Cinder cried out in agony.

Lerum thrummed in merriment as Cinder crying out in agony. 'I AM A GOD, DO NOT QUESTION YOUR GOD.'

"Please make it stop!" Cinder convulsed on the ground. She felt all of her energy getting ripped out of her. All of her planning, all of her time, taken away by a mad god.

'DO NOT FORGET YOUR ROLE.' The beam died away, Lerum lowered his arm. 'I FEEL MY STRENGTH RETURNING.' He turned around to his throne. Cinder looked at the higher being, she could feel power resonating from him. His bones grew larger, as Lerum grew taller. 'GO OUT AND FIND THE OTHER MAIDENS. BRING THEIR POWER BACK TO ME.' He commanded as he lazily waved his hand

'BEGAN PHASE TWO.' He commanded as he opened a portal. Cinder proceeded to get off of the ground and on her knees in reverence. "My lord, do you wish me to wipe out Skyfall?" Cinder asked.

'NO. I WILL EXTERMINATE THAT TOWN IN DUE TIME.' He thrummed at the idea of wiping out a town 'MY RESSURECTUION HAS ARRIVED. THE WORLD WILL SUBMIT TO ME AS IT DID SO MANY EONS AGO' He announced with clenched fists raised in the world. 'NOW GO!' He demanded. Cinder did not hesitate to leave, she entered the portal was taken back to Beacon.

She walked back into the command tent.

"Gharst prepare your fleets, we are heading to Mistral." Cinder said coldly.

"We haven't even started to settle the refugees." Commander Gharst protested.

"I don't care just do it.." Cinder insisted with a lower, deadlier tone, as she left the tent with Mercury. Followed by Adam and his Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Rico!" Gharst shouted for his second in command and longtime friend.

A man in Legionnaire armor, wearing the same helmet that Gharst had, but shorter and less muscular then Gharst. The noticeable thing was his robotic prosthetic arm. "What's up?" Rico asked "Did you enjoy your lovely meeting with creep squad."

Gharst chuckled, which slowly died out. "Rico, she wants us to attack Mistral…"

"We haven't even finished…."

"I know…"

"We still have to….."

"I know…."

"Rico we have to drop these freaks!" Rico said earnestly

"I know, but you know why we have to do this." Gharst sighed leaning on the table.

"They could ruin our plans, it might be too late for us."

"I'm very well aware of this, but we need to bide our time." Gharst tried to reassure his second in command. "For now, I will be prepping the fleet, I want you to stay here and continue the reconstruction effort.

"Yessir! Try not to have too much fun without me." Rico said with a grin

"I wouldn't think of it." Gharst said as he stared at the map of Remnant planning the next move for his Legion and for the human race.

* * *

Jaune and Ren grunted as they tried with all of their strength and hold Nora back from tackling Pyrrha, who was staring with a mixture of terror and laughter.

"Nora! I don't think she can take a tackle hug!" Jaune grunted as Nora was thrashing.

"NORA!" Ren shouted.

"Alright! Alright! I won't!" Nora slumped in defeat.

"Come on Nora, let's go say hi to Pyrrha." Ren smiled.

Nora and Ren got chairs and brought them over to Pyrrha while Jaune sat on the end of her bed. He smiled seeing JNPR was brought back together. It warmed his heart to the inner core. Nora was telling Pyrrha about her dream, while Ren was correcting each mistake, Pyrrha was smiled listening intently. Jaune smiled at how his girlfriend seemed to be in higher spirits,

He warned his team of Pyrrha's condition and her struggle to talk, to which he found the rest of his team understanding. Ren was face palming with most egregious mistakes ever made of the dream, Nora supposedly killed five goliaths, when it was just one Ursa. Pyrrha smiled at the antics and lightly, ever so lightly chuckled, which caused her a moment of pain.

Hours of merriment went by. To Pyrrha, it served as a good distraction, but one prevailing thought kept her distracted from her friends. She still failed to become the maiden. She knew that she was going to die becoming the maiden, but she felt she was destined to save humanity, and she was willing sacrifice everything. She tried to push that feeling down, trying to justify that at least she was alive with her friends and loved ones. At what cost though?

A know was heard on the door. Everyone in the room turned to the source of the knock. It was tall, older version of Jaune and an eloquent and well-defined woman with brunette hair with brown eyes. "Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" Jaune waved them over.

The two Arcs walked in. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Arc. Nice to see you again" Ren bowed politely.

"Hey Joan and John!" Nora greeted enthusiastically but she received an elbow to the side. "Nora manners." Ren harshly whispered.

"Ohh please, call us by our first names. Mr. and Mrs makes us feel old." Joan said with smile. "Besides, any friend of Jaune's is a friend of ours." John proclaimed while wrapping his arms around Ren and Nora into a group hug, with a grin on his face. He released them. Jaune got up from his spot on Pyrrha's bed and went over to whisper something to his parents. They nodded with a sympathetic smile

Joan stepped up first towards Pyrrha who was looking right back at him with shy emerald eyes. "Pyrrha, I want you to know that if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. We'll help anyway we can. Alright?"

Pyrrha hesitantly nodded with some amount of sadness. John spoke up "Besides, you're family now, also Ren and Nora. We Arcs take care of our own." He smiled sympathetically.

That was enough for Pyrrha to shed some tears. She expected Jaune's family to kind, but they full-heartily welcome his team, and her specifically, as family. Pyrrha of course knew that her own family loved her, but she no way of reaching out to them now, and as for her father…. But Jaune's family actively took in strangers and treated them as if they were apart of their own family. It truly meant the world to her to know that would always be welcomed in the Arc family.

"Th.. ank… you…" She said whispered. It was excruciating talking, but it was well worth the pain.

"You don't have to thank us." Jaune said hugging ever so gently and giving her a kiss on the forehead under her circlet. "You will always be welcomed in our family no matter what." She had a very rare loopy smile at the amount of sincerity being presented to her. ' _Failure_ ' a dark thought entered her mind. ' _You don't deserve them, you failed them._ ' She banished these thoughts, she would not have these thoughts ruin the moment. With all of her strength she lifted up her arms and beckoned everyone around the room.

Everyone around the room got closer to the bed. With tears in her eyes, she waved them closer. In a moment of clarity Jaune spoke up. "I think she wants a group hug." Pyrrha nodded at Jaune's brilliance. They all leant in ever so carefully hugging each other around the bed.

"Awww Pyr, I didn't know you were such a teddy bear." Nora giggled which caused everyone in the room to laugh and Pyrrha to smile with a blush.

* * *

Lerum brooded over his current predicament. Who and where to strike first. He made up his mind, he already dealt a deadly blow to Vale, it was time to unleash his new power on another kingdom, Vacuo. He went through the millions of options of destroying the little plot of land the humans called a Kingdom.

He then decided to unleash one of his favorite powers. With his newfound power, he decided he would watch the world to burn. What way would be better by turning their loved one against them, by turning them into the very enemy they feared the most.

 **A/N**

 **Hello readers!**

 **I wrote this chapter… I'm not sure if this came out good. If you liked the Chapter, leave a review or a pm, it truly means the world to me and will only encourage me.**

 **If you have questions, suggestions, opinions, feedback (good or bad) reactions, predictions, leave a review or pm.**

 **Thank you,**

 **LordxSauron**


	27. Chapter 27: Premonition

**Chapter 27 Premonition**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

* * *

Ren and Nora went to stay at Jaune's home for the past couple of days, Jaune had the opportunity to go home, but he decided against it. He wanted to stay with Pyrrha, she did the same for him, now he was gladly returning the favor. By now Pyrrha was moving about with physical therapy, which Jaune attended with her every day, but she was still struggling moving around. By now, Pyrrha was moved out of the intensive care unit and was now in a regular hospital room.

This chair was not doing Jaune any justice as usual. He mentally sighed, his back was going to hurt again. He rolled over again, for the tenth time.

Pyrrha watched in the darkness as Jaune rolled over again for sixteenth time in the past hour, she kept count. She tried to avoid sleeping as much as possible, every time she fell asleep, she had been getting some terrible nightmares. She knew that Jaune suspected something was off, but he didn't push her, at least yet. She was terribly grateful for the young knight keeping her company, he helped to keep away most of the negative feelings away, but it didn't help with the crippling nightmares.

She reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. He rolled with an exhausted sigh to look at the source of the tap. "Rough night… again?" Pyrrha said with a smile looking at Jaune from her hospital bed.

Jaune yawned "Yeah….. these chairs don't have lumbar support." He chuckled. "You can't sleep either?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha shook her head with a slight frown. "Well you wanna see if we can find something on the tv?" Jaune asked as he got out of the chair to stretch.

"That would be marvelous." Pyrrha said as she stiffened a yawn. Jaune turned on the tv and found a political drama called Mansion of Cards. They watched about two episodes and were captivated it.

"Kevin Space is an amazing actor" Jaune said in disbelief.

"I wonder how John Underwood will become president?" Pyrrha though out loud.

"Maybe by getting his lackey to blackmail the President" Jaune offered with a yawn.

"He may try to bribe his way in." Pyrrha offered with yawn she caught from Jaune.

"One more episode?" Jaune said sleepily.

"Sure." Pyrrha said pulling up her covers trying to stay awake. Her attempts were futile as Jaune and Pyrrha drifted off to sleep around the same time, during the middle of the episode.

* * *

Pyrrha eyes opened, she instantly darted up from her bed. She looked around, surveying her surroundings. She noted how spartan the room was. It was familiar yet oddly comfortable to Pyrrha. She stood around her room. This wasn't her hospital room, she felt like her normal self, this had to be a dream, yet it felt so incredibly real. She looked herself over noticing that she was wearing combat attire ' _How odd_.' She thought.

She headed towards her bedroom door and opened it. She noted the familiar the layout of the floor as she tentatively headed down the stairs. She heard the sound of bacon crackling in a frying pan. That thought alone disturbed the health note, her family never got such fatty meats. She peeked from the railing to her an all too familiar father cooking with an all too familiar mother sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

She tentatively headed down the stairs. ' _This can't be possible. It's a dream._ ' She kept telling herself. No matter how hard she forced herself to wake up, she couldn't do it, she was stuck in this nightmare of familiarity.

"Pyrrha! Come down here and get some breakfast!" Pietr greeted his daughter with a warm smile. ' _No…. This… can't be….._ ' She thought. ' _You're dead, you never smiled, you're never cooked bacon. You're never this happy._ '

"Good morning Father." She greeted him superficially, still entirely suspicious. "Good morning Mother."

"Good morning Pyr." Her mother smiled. "Are you ready for the big day?" Her mother asked.

She decided to play along. "I'm afraid I forgot…. What's going on?" She feigned innocence, but was completely lost. Her father smiled as he placed a plate of bacon, an omelet, and pancakes. 'Father would never make this unhealthy food.'

He made another plate and gave it to his mother, then he finally sat down. "Don't you remember? This is the first day with Mistral's military."

' _No. No. No. No…. This can't be happening…. This is impossible….._ ' "No this can't be happening…." She shook her head in disbelief.

"What was that Pyr?" Her mother said looking at her with a quizzical look.

"We were never this happy." She looked at her mother with an estranged voice.

"What do you mean? We've always been like this." Her father asked confusedly.

" _NO!_ " She outbursted, she quickly regained control and looked at her father in a exasperated manner "You should be _dead._ You aren't _real._ None of this is _real_."

"I don't feel dead." Pietr looked over to his wife. "Honey do I look dead?" Pietr asked with a chuckle.

"No, I can't say you are." She chuckled back.

"I can't do this, this isn't real, this has to be a dream." Pyrrha stood up.

"Pyr, please sit down, it's just the stress." Liera said.

* **KABOOOOOOOOOM** *

"What the heck was that?" Pietr said as he stood.

* **KABOOOOOOOOOM KABOOOOOOOOM** *

"Those are explosions" Liera said.

"Stay with Pyr, I'll get my gear." Pietr said as he darted up the stairs,

* **CRACKLE CRACKLE CRACKLE** *

"NNNNOOOOOOO RUNNNNN!" Liera and Pyrrha heard someone shot. Pyrrha went over to one of the windows and noticed a fleet of airships from the distance, bullheads landing on the street, with familiar looking soldiers in dark grey armour with yellow patches. They were opening fire on the streets, mowing down people.

She heard one of the legionnaires on a loud speaker. " _Stay in your homes and you will not be harmed, we are here to liberate you! We are Legion and we will protect you. We are here to end this petty civil war!_ "

'A civil war in Mistral? How? Why?' She thought to herself watching the carnage of mercenary soldiers killing anything that moved outside. Her father came down in his golden field marshal armor with gladius and sidearm strapped to hip.

Pyrrha saw Milo and Akuou resting in the hallway between the kitchen and the front door. She tried to summon them with her polarity, strangely though, nothing happened, she didn't even feel her semblance. She focused harder, nothing, not even a glow around her fingers. ' _Why can't I use my semblance!?_ ' She mentally freaked out.

The explosions and gunfire was getting closer. "Pyrrha get away from the window!" A grenade landed outside the front yard with a large boom.

The shock wave caused the window to shatter with sharp glass shards being sent into the room. Pyrrha lept to the ground but she found that her upper arm was struck by a razor sharp piece of glance. She grimaced in pain as blood began to drip down. Her aura should have prevented the damage. Even if it didn't it should have started to heal. Worst yet, she could actually feel the pain, this as supposed to be a dream right?

Her arm just continued to bleed. She quickly got up and went to the kitchen to clean up the wound. Her father ran up to her.

"Pyrrha are you alright!?" He asked concerdly as he kept on his divided between the streets and his injured daughter.

"Thank you for concern Father, but I am fine, just a scratch." She said as she washed on the gash and wrapped it arm in a bandage. It kept on bleeding… her aura wasn't working. ' _What is this place?!_ ' She mentally screamed.

By now her mouther came down in her bronze armor with a white sash that accented her bronze armor with her own round shield and her spear rifle. Her auburn hair flowing down her back. "What happened?!"

"Piece of glass." Pyrrha said as she went to retrieve Milo and Akuou.

"You're aura isn't healing your arm…?" Pietr noticed.

"I'm not too sure why it isn't" Pyrrha said as hefted Akuou with some effort 'It feels so real.'

"You aren't going anywhere." Liera said protectively. "Same goes with you Pietr."

Just then the door was kicked down. Six Legionnaires stormed in clearing each room. They surrounded Pietr, Liera, and Pyrrha, guns aimed at each one of them.

"Put your hands up." One of them barked pointing an assault rifle at Pyrrha

"Don't" Pyrrha said through gritted teeth. More Legionnaires stormed in.

"Drop your weapons!" Another Legionnaire said.

"Don't do it" Pyrrha reaffirmed.

"SHUT UP!" A Legionnaire shouted as one shoved the butt of the gun into Pyrrha's gutt making her collapse onto the floor.

"Alright enough! We'll surrender!" Pietr said. A woman entered the room, she had a darker tone of skin color. She had red eyes and light green hair who wore a Mistral military uniform. Pyrrha did a second take. "Emerald?!" Pyrrha asked in a completely shocked voice.

"Pyrrha. It's good to see you." She smiled. "I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Please tell me you aren't working with these savage mercenaries." Pyrrha said as she got back up as a mercernary still pointed his gun at her head.

"Alright…. Then I won't." She smiled.

"Why? Don't you know who you are working for? The Legion is controlled by a far more powerful being." Pyrrha tried to explain.

"I know all about Lerum, and I know all about the Legion. I believe that the Legion can save humanity from Lerum. If the kingdoms are divided then they won't stand a chance against him. If the kingdoms were united under strong leadership then we have a chance to destroy Lerum." Emerald explained. "Pyrrha, please join us. We can save humanity, we can destroy the Grimm."

"You're being manipulated Emerald! Please just open your eyes." Pyrrha pleaded.

"I think you need to open your eyes. And if you don't open your eyes I'll need open them up for you." Emerald said as she drew one of her pistol scythes and pointed it at her mother. "Join us or I'll kill her."

"Emerald what happened to you?"

"Three" She counted down.

"Pyrrha don't do it!" Liera said.

"You monster!" Pietr shouted

"Please Emerald don't do it." Pyrrha pleaded.

"Two"

"Pyrrha I love you. You've made me so proud."

"I love you" Pietr said to his wife.

"Please don't..." Pyrrha dropped on the floor.

"One."

"I'll do it! Please don't hurt them." Pyrrha pleaded on the with tears.

"Good. Stand up." Emerald commanded. Pyrrha got on her feet, she couldn't bear to look at her parents. "I'm so sorry."

Emerald unloaded her clip into Liera, dropping her aura and ripping her apart. She fell crumbled to the ground in a pool of blood. "WHAT?! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT THEM?!" Pyrrha shouted running to her mother and cradling her.

Emerald smirked. "I never made a promise." She snapped her fingers a legionnaire stepped up and emptied his clip into her father killing him, for the second time. Pyrrha couldn't believe what she just saw what happened in front of her. 'Gods kill me, I have no purpose anymore. What was the point if she could find no peace in being awake or asleep.'

"Why?" She asked.

"I wanted to break you, you and your hunter friends stand in the way of saving humanity. I won't let you stand in the way." Emerald reloaded her revolver. She aimed the gun at Pyrrha. "I knew this day was coming, and I've been looking forward to this for a long time. You always thought you were better then everyone else, but now you are nothing." Emerald unloaded the clip and the rounds entered Pyrrha.

Pyrrha felt each round tear into her, she gave a low grunt as she slumped forward and collapsed on the world, losing all awareness of the world around her.

* * *

"Pyrrha wake up!" Jaune was lighly shaking her. She darted open, receiving a dull ache from her wound. "Oh thank gods… I was about to get a doctor." Jaune said he looked her over. She looked like she been through hell, he knew she was holding something back.

She was clearly confused "What happened?"

"Well you were asleep, but you were tossing and turning. I tried to wake you up, but you didn't." He said looking at her with concern. "Who is Emerald?" He asked inquisitively.

"An old friend from back at Sanctum, probably my only friend back at home." She said sadly.

"What happened?" Jaune asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it." Pyrrha looked away.

"Are you sure?" He tried again.

"Thank you Jaune, I'm fine." She insisted.

"Pyr…" He insisted. She turned to look at him with an raised eyebrow to warn him that he was approaching dangerous territory. "Alright, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always willing, you know that right?"

She nodded. "Thank you Jaune, I will when I'm ready. I hope you can understand." Jaune nodded with a sympathetic smile which made her smile. It slowly faded away.

"I need to talk to Ozpin." Pyrrha said deep in thought.

"About what?" Jaune looked at the redhead.

"Mistral is in danger." She also didn't want to say that she needed answers about her father. She started to get out of bed.

"You can't get out, you're still too hurt." Jaune protested. "Let me get Ozpin." She raised her hand.

"I've got to do this." She ignored the pain that was protesting her physical exertions. She went over to the drawer to retrieve her armor which was repaired by Jaune. Jaune, being a gentle man, turned away to allow Pyrrha to have some privacy. She smiled at the sweet gestured. After a few minutes, a few minutes longer then what expected due to her injuries, she in her combat attire.

"I'm presentable now." Pyrrha chuckled. Jaune turned around with a smile, "Good looking as usual." Jaune complimented. She saw Milo and Akuou towards the other side of the room, she decided to use her semblance to retrieve them. She streteched out her hand and reached out for them, but nothing happen, not even a glow. 'Oh no….. that dream was true, I don't have my semblance anymore."

Jaune knew that something was wrong, Pyrrha stood there frozen with a blank expression with her hand stretched. He knew that she tried to use her semblance, but nothing happened, her hand didn't even glow in her usual black aura.

She tried again, and focused even harder. There was brief flash of black around her arm, Milo and Akuou startled to rattle ever so slightly, but she felt her power slip down, her glow died down, ending Milo and Akuou settling down. She grunted with frustration as she walked over, trying to hide her limping.

To the untrained eye, Pyrrha would like she was walking just fine, but Jaune noticed that she was indeed limping, however pointing that out would not do him any good. "We'll figure it out Pyrrha." He tried to reassure her, she looked at him with a blank expression with feigned smile, but he knew that she hurting real bad emotionally as well as physically. He watched as hefted Milo and Akuou, she gave an ever so slight grunt of exertion and pain. He knew that Pyrrha was pushing herself to the limit right now, but she was dead set on this.

They left the hospital and headed towards a makeshift tent. The sun was barely out, showing that it was still early morning. Jaune called out "Professor Ozpin, may we speak with you?"

"Come in" The usual gentle voice replied back.

Jaune held the tent flap open for Pyrrha who gave a small smile and walked in, then Jaune walked in. They found his tent ot uncharastically tidy except for the table he sat behind that numerous paper stacks, maps, diagrams, and other forms of clutter. "Ah Ms. Nikos and Mr. Arc, what can I do for you?" Ozpin said from behind his table as he shuffled a stack of papers.

"Mistral is going to be the next target." Pyrrha said in her most military like posture, ignoring the pain.

"I see…." Ozpin said as he readjusted his classes. "Why don't both of you sit down." He gestured them to sit down on his cot. "Miss Nikos, I won't lie, I am surprised to see you out and about." Ozpin stood up and looked at the young huntress. Of course, she did her best to look strong and confident, but through Ozpin's long years, he has seen scars that aren't always shown.

"I'm fine Headmaster, but is there anyway we can arrange a mission to Mistral." Pyrrha restated again, getting slightly agitated.

"Miss Nikos, I'm not sure if you heard what has been happening in your home kingdom?" Ozpin sighed. She shook her head. "Mistral is in the middle of a civil war between the military and council. We don't have a full grasp of a situation, to send in our military would be seen as an act of aggression, and we've already been dealt a terrible defeat, we can't commit a military force."

"Send me then." She looked directly at the headmaster with deadly determination.

"I feel you are no condition to go anywhere Miss Nikos, especially with you encounter with Cinder." Ozpin frowned.

"I'll go with her." Jaune volunteered.

"Even so, Miss Nikos is no condition to fight, her aura has been severly damaged it will take months, at the earliest, to recover. I have to deny your request. I'm sorry."

With that, Pyrrha got up and left the tent, not say anything to either men. If she wouldn't receive permission to go, she would have to find another means of going.

 **A/N**

 **Hi people!**

 **You know the deal... leave a review or a pm with a reaction, suggestions, question, ideas, feedback.**

 **Thanks mates!**

 **P.S. Book 2 will probably end in the next 1-2 chapters just a heads up**


	28. Author's note (NEED HELP!)

Hey readers!

How is everyone doing?!

So as I announced, Book 2 will be ending soon one or two more chapters... (Don't worry, I got two more books planned, probably another one.)

That being said, I had so many ideas for different stories! and I kinda thinking of starting another one AFTER book 2 (but I promise you that Arkos Books will continued to be worked on)

That being said, I am a fan of two ships: Arkos and Milk and Cereal (Pyrrha and Ruby). So I'm letting you... yes you... and You in the corner! and you get out of there and pay attention... to choose the next story (or at least influence what I'm going to do.) So I'll give you the options.

Option 1: Jaune of Arc (A rwby au) where JNPR is teleported across time and dimension to a very familiar and medieval earth. Specifically to medieval France during the 100 years war with England. (I will not say what will happen in the end, but it would slightly historical with characters OUTSIDE of RWBY characters) will be Arkos.

Or

Option 2: Halo/RWBY crossover: The Arbiter's ship is severly damaged from a battle with an unknown enemy. He and his crew make a random space jump, unfortunately there is an engine malfunction that sends his ship further then expected to a strange planet where he forced to land on the plant that the locals call Remnant, where he meets a certain local Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc during initiation. Arkos as well being very accurate with Halo lore and background (I know my Halo lore, trust me xD)

Or

Option 3: Submit your idea and we'll see.

Send me a review or a pm of what you guys think!

Thank you for all of your support

I'll see you at chapter 28

Lordxsauron


	29. Chapter 29: Opportunity

**Chapter 28: Opportunity**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

Pyrrha gritted her teeth. How could the headmaster deny her request? She needed to protect her home, her family. So incredibly stupid and unfair, she even requested to go on her own. She didn't care about her condition, all she wanted to do was to make herself useful. She passed through the rows and rows of refugee tents. She could have prevented this in Vale, but now she was determined to prevent this in Mistral.

"Pyrrha wait up!" Jaune shouted as he sprinted to catch up to her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Jaune." She stated as a matter of fact.

"You know that I know that isn't true." Jaune said. "Pyrrha you can tell me."

"I'm fine." She said again with more strain in her voice. Jaune knew better then to force Pyrrha to open up, so he decided a new approach.

"So where are we going?" He changed the subject, it was clear she was already getting exhausted from walking around the camp.

"To be honest, I'm not too sure." She said wandered through the camp. "Maybe the hospital…"

He reached out took Akuou from her, which shouldn't have been possible to begin with, but with her in a state of exhaustion, she didn't see it coming. He then shifted to his left hand to grab Pyrrha's hand with his free hand. "Come on, let's get you to somewhere better." He said leading her.

"Where are we going?" She asked in exhausted confusion.

"Back to my home." He said as they finally made it out of the refugee camp. Pyrrha was struggling even at a walking pace, so Jaune swept her off of her legs and carried in bridal style.

"Jaune… I can walk…" She protested.

"You look tired, you should take a break." He smiled.

"Jaune, really, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Resistance is futile." He said in a robotic voice with a grin.

"Fine." She playfully punched his shoulder as she gave in and got comfortable in his arms.

* * *

Commander Gharst knew that disobeying orders from Cinder would be a foolish endeavor. He leaned in his command chair on board his battle cruiser, the Defiance. He was thankful that arrogant punk, Mercury, had left with Mercury towards Mistral.

However, he was expected to send his fleet to Mistral in the next couple of days. He was against sending his already exhausted men into another blood bath, but then again, he was also afraid of angering Cinder, and more importantly, her boss, at least for now.

He wanted to crush the kingdoms just as much as Cinder, but totally different reasons, where Cinder sought to end humanity with her god, he wanted to unify humanity, to make the race stronger without the interference of petty governments and those accursed hunters.

As of yesterday, he had received reports that Vaccuo was hit by a nasty plague. The government had failed to contain the virus. Gharst saw this as an excellent opportunity, not only for saving survivors, but as a recruiting tool. But at what cost? Angering Cinder. Screw it.

Gharst pulled out his scroll and dialed for Lieutenant Rico. "Rico, we have a change of plans."

Rico was wearing his helmet but his tone gave away his feelings. "I don't think Cinder will like that…" He said with trepidation.

"I don't care, have you read the reports on Vaccuo?" Gharst asked, to which Rico nodded.

"I have, it sounds like the place went to hell."

"Yup, and that's where we are heading" Gharst grinned.

"Awesome, what do you want me to do?" He said rubbing his hands together.

"Stay in Vale and prepare more room for more refugees."

"What should I do if Cinder decides to pay us a visit?"

"Tell her the truth, and if she doesn't like it, she can notify me."

"Yessir" Rico saluted. "Rico out."

* * *

Jaune thanked the gods that the gate was open. It would have been awkward to put a sleeping Pyrrha down to open the gate. He reached the front door and decided on lightly kicking instead of knocking.

The door was opened by a very exhausted John. "Do you realize what time…."

"Morning Dad." Jaune whispered. His dad wiped the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Morning Jaune… and I would say the same to Pyrrha..." He looked down at the redhead who snuggled into his son's chest. "… but it looks like she is still asleep." He quietly chuckled. John quickly beckoned his son in, trying to avoid making unnecessary sounds.

"I'll take her upstairs, I'll be back." John nodded. Jaune headed upstairs and found his room, he gently opened, making sure not to disturb Pyrrha who slept so innocently compared to a couple of hours ago. He walked into his room and went over to his bed. He laid Pyrrha down and pulled the covers over her, making sure she was comfortable, he looked over to see a beautiful, innocent redhead sleeping on his bed.

With one last look, admiring the peaceful, calm Spartan in his bed, wrapped up in blankets, Jaune closed the door and headed downstairs. He went to the living to the living room and crashed on the couch stretching out all of his limbs like a cat.

"It's only 5:30 (AM)… and it looks like you've been through hell.

"Hehe, that's one way of saying that."

John tossed him a can of People Love Grape soda. Jaune caught and sat up, he opened the can with a hiss. "Jaune how is everything?" His father asked sitting on the other couch in front of Jaune.

"Fine I guess." He took a sip of the soda which helped him keep awake.

"We haven't seen much of you." John looked over his exhausted son.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I wanted to stay with Pyrrha, she helped me out, so I wanted to return the favor."

"Dedication is an admirable trait." His father said. "How is Pyrrha holding up?"

"To be honest, I'm not too sure. I try to get her to open up, but she insists that she is fine." Jaune rubbed the back of his head trying to brush off the uneasiness. "She struggles during physical therapy, she barely sleeps. I think she gets frustrated by the lack of progress she is making."

"She's a stubborn and headstrong, just like you." John smiled.

"Hey I am not!" Jaune began to protest.

"Says the one who runs away to become a hunter." John chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So how are you and mom?"

"We're doing good, I never did get the chance to thank you for clearing everything up. It feels like we can be finally be a family again.

"I'm glad to hear, I assume she's in bed." Jaune asked. John nodded

"Yeah, your friend Nora have been causing a lot of trouble." John smirked.

"What?! I'll go have a talk with her!"

"Just joking, however she is a tad bit energetic for us, Ren usually does a good job restraining her though." John sighed as he kicked his legs up onto his couch.

"Sorry for waking you up." Jaune said with a yawn. "We had a meeting Ozpin."

"Oh really? About what?"

"Pyrrha believes that Mistral is going to be attacked soon, she wanted to head home to prevent it." Jaune muttered staring up at the ceiling.

"In her condition?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. She's too weak." Jaune said.

"She's going to get there one way or another"

"I know, and I'll be with her the entire way."

John grinned at the thought of his becoming a real man. "She's going to need you. Things aren't looking to good over there from what I hear."

"Yeah I know." Jaune muttered with a yawn.

"Well take today off, it looks like you guys need it. Just know that your team is welcome hear anytime." John yawned.

"Mmmmm… Thanks…" Jaune closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep at the same time as his father.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up after a peaceful sleep, very rare indeed for the past week. She sat up and stretched ignoring the brief lances of pain, noticing how she was in the hospital, room, in warm blankets, and in a really comfortable bed. She was perplexed 'How did I end up here?' She wondered, then she remembered, Jaune carried her to his home, but to his room? Her heart warmed up at the thought at his sincerity, but there remained one question, if she was in his bed, then where was he? She got up, ignoring the dull aching feeling.

She looked at the clock 8:00 AM, she opened the door and quietly slid down the stairs. She was greeted with Jaune passed out on the couch with a blanket over him, she looked over to see his father passed out on the opposite couch with a blanket draped over him as well. She heard sounds emanating from the kitchen. She decide to go and investigate.

She headed towards the kitchen to find Joan cooking a mound of pancakes. "Good morning Pyrrha." Joan said without even turning around. Pyrrha cocked her head and raised her eyebrow. Joan turned around with a stack of pancakes. "You're the only one who was wearing armor in the house, excluding Jaune." She smiled.

"Ah, makes sense." She was impressed with Joan's awarness.

"Do you want to sit?" Joan asked politely

"Thank you." She sat down in one of the seats at the kitchen table. Joan gave her a stack of pancakes.

"So Pyrrha, how have you been?" Joan said in a motherly tone.

"I've been doing fine." Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably.

"Pyrrha it is unbecoming of a proper lady to lie." Joan chuckled Pyrrha buried her head into her arms with a sigh. Joan sat beside Pyrrha and rubbed her shoulder. 'So this is where Jaune gets his nurturing from?' the redhead thought.

"I'm not doing fine." She finally confessed. "As much as Jaune said it, I've failed. I could have been the Fall Maiden and prevented Vale from falling." She retold her story of how Ozpin told her that she was destined to become the maiden. The attack on Vale, the pod, and the white room with maiden.

"It's alright, you did all that you could…" Joan rubbed the poor girl's back.

"It was a lose lose situation. Even if I became the Fall Maiden, I would have died, the Fall Maiden would have taken my body, killing me in the process. I would have lost everything…"

"You couldn't have known, maybe it was destiny to have been shot." Joan tried to sympathize. "Maybe it wasn't your time to go, maybe you are supposed to be maiden as yourself."

"If I was stronger, I could have overcome Amber, I could have defeated Cinder, I could have saved Vale." She said lowly in a saddned voice.

"Pyrrha it doesn't matter, I understand you feel guilty but it was beyond your control. You can't save everyone, you can't prevent everything."

"Mistral is next." Pyrrha said out of the blue.

Joan cocked her head not understanding. "How do you know?"

"You're going to think I'm insane if I tell you." Pyrrha said from her arms.

"Pyr, try me. If you heard half the stuff I had seen, you would think that I was insane."

"I saw it in a dream… but it felt so incredibly real…." She sighed. "I know it's going to happen…. something is just telling me…"

"Then it'll happen." Joan reassured her.

"You believe me…?" Pyrrha looked up at Joan, to which Joan saw tear streaks. Joan brought her close into a hug.

"Of course I do." She embraced the redhead. "You don't seem like the insane type." Pyrrha chuckled slightly. "Seriously though, if you think it's going to happen, you should do something about it." Joan hugged her tighter.

"Thank you Mrs. Arc. for everything you've done for us" Pyrrha looked up and smiled.

"Normally I would correct you, but I'll let it slide this time." They both chuckled. "and there is no reason to thank us, you're family." Pyrrha smiled and Joan broke up the hug. "Take today off, rest up, and we'll get everything sorted tomorrow." Pyrrha nodded.

"Now how about we get started on these pancakes." After an hour of eating pancakes and Joan telling embarrassing baby stories of Jaune, and a particular one of a baby Jaune ending up covered in a birthday cake and ice cream, which caused Pyrrha to burst in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jaune yawned as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jaune." Pyrrha greeted with a small smile.

"Hey sleepy head." His mother greeted him.

"Morning." Yawned as he sat beside Pyrrha.

"Your mother was just telling me about when you were a naked baby covered in ice cream and cake…" She giggled as Jaune turned dark red.

"How could you mother?! I thought you loved me"

"I do it to thicken your skin." Joan grinned. John walked in with a grin.

"If you can shake off baby stories, you can kill any Grimm." John said as he got a plate.

"Ahhh whatever, embarrass me in front of my girlfriend some more." Jaune said he helped himself to a plate of pancakes, so it continued with Joan telling even more stories with Pyrrha laughing and Jaune shaking his head, turning red in particular parts. By then Ren and Nora came down to see all of the commotion.

"Pyrrha!? It's good to see you back on your feet." Nora darted over to gingerly hug the redhead.

"I hope you are feeling better." Ren said politely.

"Hello Nora, Ren. It's good to be back." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Come on everyone, enough hugs, more pancakes." Joan eagerly said as brought out another mountain of pancakes.

Nora eagerly sat down to chow down. While everyone else politely went about eating their own pancakes.

"Any news on Ruby and her team?" Jaune asked.

Ren nodded. "They have been sent to protect Skyfall's wall, they should be back in a couple of days." Jaune nodded, he hadn't seen them since they left Vale.

 ***Knock Knock***

Joan was about to get it when Jaune stood up. "I'll get it." He headed down the hallway to the front door. Who was knocking surprised him. A familiar tall blonde with short cropped hair was waiting for him.

"Hey Lynx, please come in." Lynx nodded in thanks

"I can't stay long, but I have to talk to you and Pyrrha."

Jaune led Lynx into the kitchen where his parents and the rest of JNPR greeted him. "Mom, Dad, this is Lynx, we met him on one of our missions."

He shook John hand and bowed in respect towards Joan "Nice to meet you." He said to both of them.

"Jaune did you tell the rest of your team of everything?" Lynx said. Jaune nodded as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Well then… just make sure no one else finds out about it." Lynx said as he eyed everyone in the room.

Lynx then looked at Pyrrha with a smirk. "Pyrrha, I know what you are planning, and I wanna help."

"I'm afraid I don't know what your are talking about" She eyed the Atlesian suspiciously.

"I think you were planning on running away to Mistral, even withouth the Ozpin's permission, and I want to help." Lynx chuckled as Pyrrha bright red in the act of lying.

"B-but how did you find out…?"

"Ozpin told me, he also wanted me to prevent you and your team from leaving at any cost."

"Then why do you want to help us?" Jaune asked.

"I know the Legion will be at Mistral, and I want you take them out for me." Lynx's voice dropped to a near whisper, but everyone could hear the venom in his voice.

"I'll do it." Pyrrha agreed.

"Woah…. Pyrrha, let's not jump the gun, we haven't told the team." Jaune said.

"I can do it alone." Pyrrha waved it off. "I don't want to put you guys in unnecessary danger.

"We'll do it." Ren said as Nora was cracking her knuckles in anticipation

"Guys, no… I don't want to put you guys in front of danger." Pyrrha insisted.

Ren smiled. "After all this time, you still don't get it. We are a team, we help each other through the good and bad. You would do the same for any of us. Now we return the favor."

Pyrrha smiled, she was lucky to have such an amazing team.

"So how?" Jaune asked.

"I've managed to procure a bullhead with extra fuel, but you have to be ready to leave in an hour." Lynx smiled. "Don't worry, I'll distract Ozpin for you."

"Thank you Lynx, for everything." Pyrrha said.

"Meh, don't worry about it, you guys are my friends, and I want to help out. I should get going, I need to make the final preparations. Lynx made his final goodbyes and headed out the door. Once he made sure he was away from the Arc home, he pulled out his scroll and dialed Ozpin's number.

"Captain Draco, I assume your mission went well?"

"It did headmaster, they'll be ready in an hour. Do you mind if I ask something headmaster?"

"What is it?"

"Why all the secrecy?" Lynx asked.

"Everything will be revealed in due time." The headmaster chuckled.

"Excellent, I have one more mission. I need you to find Team Rwby and bring them back to Skyfall, I've got a new mission for them."

"Yessir." He ended the call and headed towards the wall to find Team RWBY.

 **A/N**

 **Hey readers.**

 **I hate to say it, but Book 2 ends in one more chapter xD.**

 **As for my little vote,**

 **I had three votes for Jaune of Arc story line,**

 **Six votes for Halo/Rwby cross over.**

 **2 votes for different stories/AUs/ crossover.**

 **Please, if you haven't voted yet, let me know what you want the next story to be, send a review or pm.**

 **If you liked the chapter, give a follow or a like, leave a review or a pm if you liked it, have suggestions, ideas, reactions, predictions, feedback etc. Thank you guys for all of your support.**


	30. Chapter 30: Mistral

**Chapter 30.**

 **I DO NOW OWN RWBY**

Team JNPR made their final goodbyes to John and Joan. As they headed towards the a secluded spot within the forest, Jaune's childhood training spot. He was thankful this part of the forest was within the protective perimeter that surrounded Skyfall. As Lynx promised, there was a bullhead, whose pilot was ready to take them to Mistral. Before they board the aerial vehicle, Jaune looked over to Pyrrha. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Jaune, I am." Pyrrha nodded with a smile. To be honest Pyrrha was for once in her life, terrified. Her aura was still extremely weak and she was still recovering from the battle from the unknown assailant. They took their seats on the bull head and prepared for the lift off. For once in Pyrrha's life, she felt sick to the core, she didn't if it was from stress, nervousness, or motion sickness. Jaune noted the severe discoloration of the Spartan and decided to rub circles on her back in an attempt to soothe her sickness.

The trip was long and uneventful. Pyrrha, it felt like an eternity. "Never thought you were one for motion sickness." Jaune grinned which earned a playful but hard punch to the arm. As they reach the city of Mistral one thing stood out, the smoke emanating from certain parts of the massive walled city, while other parts were perfectly fine and normal.

Jaune looked down staring at the famous militaristic and grand city. Mistral was known for its ornate and ceremonial architecture that heralded its past as a proud kingdom of warriors and soldiers. It was in the throws of chaos. Seeing some marble structures completely intact while other were reduced to piles of rubble. "Oh my god…" Jaune whispered.

Pyrrha looked up from her nauseated position and saw Jaune looking at the window. "What is it?"

"Just look at it…." He said mournfully. Pyrrha gathered her strength to look at the window. What she saw she was greeted with a sight that made her feel even more sick. Her home city was being turn apart down there. It was sheer chaos. She knew some of the parts of the city that were completely reduced to rubble. "No…." She said to herself, wishing it was just a bad dream. "Why…." She said mournfully. Her home city was reduced to rubble, while oddly enough some areas were completely fine.

Jaune's scroll went off, he picked up to find it was Lynx. "Hey Lynx." He said somberly.

Lynx frowned. "By the sounds of it, you've reached Mistral…"

"Yeah."

"Well I should catch you up to speed. Mistral is in the middle of a civil war between the city council and a faction within the military…. It's reached the city right now, at this point it's a stalemate." Lynx explained.

"What caused this?" Pyrrha's blood boiled.

"We don't have any information on that. However, I have been able to make contact with you Pyrrha's family. The pilot has been instructed to land at the Nikos estate."

"Thank you Lynx." Pyrrha said distantly, still looking over her beloved home.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha." He ended the call.

"Pyrrha your team is here to help, just say the word." Ren sat beside her fellow teammate and friend.

"Yeah! We'll find the bad guys who did this and break their everything!" Nora gently hugged the redhead.

"Thank you. Everyone." She said warmly. The bullhead started to descend. "I believe we're here." She quietly, remembering her childhood, a childhood she was not fond off at all. Jaune wrapped his arm around her to reassure her, to soothe her nerves. The bullhead's door opened up to reveal a group of soldiers clad in black ceremonial armor, purple capes, and black helmets that had one purple feather on both sides of their helmets. "Prateorians?" She muttered in confusion. 'They only do that for the elite military and government officials.

The Praetorians were lined up to form a path directly to the large marble, columned, mansion. Pyrrha was used to seeing her home, but clearly the rest of her team wasn't. "Pyr your house is so… huge!" Nora exclaimed.

"Indeed" Ren's eyebrows was clearly surprised with his raised eyebrows. , a very rare thing indeed.

"Huh…. That's…. big…." Jaune took the vast marble home. It looked more like a temple then a house, but the scale of it was rather extremely impressive.

"Come on guys." Pyrrha moved ahead of them. They walked down the long path that led up to the house. They climbed the three large steps and reached the doors. Pyrrha opened them to be greeted with something she was completely un prepared for.

A tall man, grisly muscular man, with short cropped crimson hair and one emerald eye, the other eye begin covered by an eye patch with a nasty scar. Beside him was a woman slightly shorter then the man, with short light brown hair that came up to her shoulders with hazel eyes.

"Mother…. Father…?" She dropped her bags to the bag. The man and woman walked over bewildered redhead and embraced her tightly.

"Gods it has been so long." The woman said.

"I missed you so much" The man said.

"Father….. I thought you died…" She started to sob.

"Shhhh….. I'm here…. everything is alright." He comforted his daughter. After a few minutes she calmed down and broke away from her parents.

"Father you already know Jaune." Pietr nodded with a smile, Jaune extended his hand to which Pietr took it.

"Good to see you again Mr. Nikos." Jaune shook his hand gingerly.

"Likewise Mr. Arc. You've been taking good care of my daughter."

"As much as she will let me." Which earned him a punch on the shoulder by a giggling Pyrrha.

"So this is my daughter's boyfriend." The woman said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Nikos." He bowed, to which she hugged him.

"Thank you for watching over her." She said hugging him tighter.

"Ahh….. no…. problem…" Jaune gasped.

"Mother, I think he needs some air." Pyrrha whispered to her mother which made her let go.

"Well you call me Liera." She smiled and Jaune nodded with a smile of his own.

"This is Lie Ren" Pyrrha gestured over to Ren who bowed to both of them. "It is a pleasure Mr and Mrs. Nikos."

"And Nora Valkayrie" She gestured at Nora was smiled and bowed, following Ren's example.

"Well all of you come in, we've got a lot to talk about." Pietr ushered them in, as he watched the Praetorians go back on their usual patrol duties.

They were taken into the lavish living room. The floor made of stainless oak, three massive couches, two recliners and and a massive t.v. that hung over the fire place. Pyrrha took Jaune's hand as he marveling the house and dragged him over to the couch as the two sat beside each other holding hands. Ren and Nora sat beside Jaune.

Pietr and Liera sat on the other couch facing their daughter's team.

"What happened to you Father?" Pyrrha blurted out. She desperately wanted to know. She believed that he was gone to only realize that he was indeed alive and in the flesh.

"Well my ship was sabotaged by what appeared to be Vacou's Spec Ops, but that was indeed impossible due to two things. One being that I had already signed a peace treaty with them and two, the only group that knew the exact location of my ship was our city council. Our city council betrayed me to our enemies, which I believe to be the same group that orchestrated the attack on the Vytal Festival." He frowned. "Well I was able to make it to one of the escape pods and jettison out before the ship detonated. That was when the survivors were hunted down one by one. I led a group, but we were attacked by a woman with dark skin, red eyes, and emerald hair. She was able to pick us off with her damn revolver scythes. She was able to kill all of us so fast." Pietr shook his head in shame, trying to forget that horrible week in the wilderness.

Pyrrha stayed silent, but it clicked, it sounded just like Emerald, her friend from Sanctum. Why would she do something like this? She joined the Mistral's military to protect her kingdom, not to destroy it, or so Pyrrha believed.

"She hunted us down like dogs… I was the last one left, where she opened fought me." He pointed to the nasty scar on his face and eyepatch. "That is how I got this… and this…" He lifted his chin up point at a particularly nasty scar under his chin. "She used a chain scythe, I got lucky for my helmet, that was the only thing she could get a hold of. I got lucky when I was close to one of the outposts and they sent reinforcements."

It all made sense. Emerald was working with Mercury and that woman with the bow. She was able to give it to Mercury. Mercury lied about everything, about how he killed her father, and taken his helmet. It was just mental game to throw her off balance.

"Well it's good to have you back." Pyrrha smiled, then smile slowly faded. "What is going on Mistral though?"

"Well, as you know I was the Field Marshall for Mistral's border armies." Pyrrha nodded. "The only group of people who knew my exact location was the city council. They tried to assassinate me to start a war. I believe they were compromised by the enemy. I contacted the commander of Vaccuo's border army, and his government did not order the attack."

"So they really did do it…" Jaune said as he shook his head.

"I sent the message out to the armies and to Mistral denouncing the city council. In response they claimed I was traitor who was working with Vaccuo. I gained a lot of support from border units, as well as half of the military in the city." Pietr voice dropped lowly. "I never wanted to start a civil war, but I needed to save Mistral… save them from the same people who attacked Beacon. When I heard about the attack, I instantly feared for your safety… but I couldn't leave, we were in the middle of the war." Pyrrha let go of Jaune's hand went over to her father and instantly hug him.

"It's fine, we're back together. That's all that matters." Pyrra hugged him tightly. "We'll get to the end of this."

* * *

Commander Gharst looked down upon the ruins of the Vacuo. It was pandemonium down there. There reports that there was a virus down there. Citizens were being transformed into Grimm like creatures who were able to spread the virus.

"Begin the evacuation process. If any of our soldiers get bitten, put them down immediately." He ordered as a Legionnaire lieutenant saluted.

"Yessir."

"Cinder what look you have done….." He muttered to himself. "I will end this madness soon." Gharst whispered to himself.

 **A/N**

 **Hello readers!**

 **I would like to say that Book 2 is finished. I would like to announce the title for next segment of the series: Arkos Books 3: Shatter Point. I would like to thank you my humble readers for you support and suggestions. With specific thanks to Cpt. Lynx and Wes217 for ideas and suggestions. For the rest of you, I enjoy your feed back and your reactions, and I am honored that you have enjoyed the journey as much as I had creating it.**

 **That being said, I've come to the decision that there will be a book 6 confirmed. So we got three more books.**

 **Now... I wanted to announce three projects that I have started. I have decided to create three new stories. Halo: Remnant of the Past, Jaune of Arc, and one unique story that I won't be discussing yet... (hehehehe.) All of these will be Arkos. I can tell you that Halo: Remnant is slightly canon and slightly not. Even if you don't like Halo... I still recommend it to the degree that there will be a balance between RWBY and Halo, but is definitely more RWBY orientated plot wise (that's all I'm going to say about that xD) I highly recommend reading it until Book 3 gets released. That being said. I will be working on Arkos Books, but I want to get all of these ideas out of my head and out so that I'm a happy camper xD**

 **By now, you have noticed (or maybe have noticed) that I am a firm believer that people go through trials, no one is trully invincible (even you Pyrrha) I believe that we all have our weaknesses, and I will stress that in my other stories.**

 **If you guys enjoyed the chapter... let me know (I know it was short, but I wanted to save some stuff for Book 3.) That being said, leave me feedback, what do you want to see in Book 3? What do you think will happen? Any suggestions in my writing? I want to know how I can improve my writing to make it more enjoyable for you.**

 **We are looking to have Book 3 released in the next week or two. It depends due to student teaching demands (7 more weeks lol... so fast), I will be writing Halo Remnant Chapter 3 by next week, I am working on Jaune of Arc, and the mystery one may or may not be coming out sometime this week.**

 **It's been an honor to work and write for you guys!**

 **Thank you so much for your support and love, especially during some of the darker times. It truly means the world to me, you guys helped me pick myself up and continue writing. Now I am purely dedicated to writing for your guys and my enjoyment!**

 **Lordxsauron**


	31. Author's note- Book 3

Hey Readers!

I would like to announce that Arkos Book 3 has just been released! If you would like to continue the series, I urge that you check out, follow, favorite, all of the stuff for Arkos Book 3 now. Arkos Book 2 will be marked as complete.

Thank you for showing your support. I hope to see you in Book 3!

-Lordxsauron


End file.
